Defying Destiny
by Polarchica516
Summary: My take of the end of Season 1(Destiny) and the beginning of Season 2 and whatever I intend to let happen from there. And unfortunately, the evil gerbil (aka Tess) is also still alive and in Roswell. It will all be explained…do not worry! It will be Mi/L pairing
1. Tomorrow

Title: Defying Destiny

Author: Polarchica77 or Polarchica516 (once again, it depends on what board)

Rating: TEEN

Category: UC Mi/L

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Summary: My take of the end of Season 1(Destiny) and the beginning of Season 2 and whatever I intend to let happen from there. And unfortunately, the evil gerbil (aka Tess) is also still alive and in Roswell. It will all be explained…do not worry! It will be Mi/L pairing

**A/N: ** Can mean italics sometimes. I love feedback! Review me! Favorite me...whatever. Makes me post faster**

**Chapter One: Tomorrow **

**Liz Parker **

I love Max Evans. Since the minute I knew who Max Evans really was, I've been fighting for him-fighting for *us*. When Max tried to push me away, I insistently continued to pursue him. I knew that Max loved me too, every time we looked at me I could practically feel it coming off of him in waves. And now I wished that I hated Max because then it wouldn't hurt to so much to walk away from him.

It's one thing to be in love with an alien. It's a completely different thing when his mother is standing in front of you and declaring that he's an alien *king* and is married to Tess.

I wanted to be selfish and tell him that destiny could wait and that we could still have a chance. I wanted to believe it was all a lie. Sometimes, I lay awake at night, remembering Tess's satisfied smile when she heard the message from Max's mom. I'm haunted by Max's defeated face as he pleads me with his eyes not to leave. And I can still hear our hearts breaking when I close my eyes.

As I was walking away from Max, a part of me wanted Max to run after me. I wanted Max to fight for us for once and not have me do it alone. As much as I wanted this, when he did grab my arm, I didn't want him to say anything. There was nothing *to* say. The absolute and utter pain in both of our eyes said enough. If fate was trying this hard to break us up, we weren't meant to be.

I wanted Max to fight. But there of nothing left of us to fight for.

That night, I felt numb. I couldn't help but feel empty and lost. It was ironic, when we rescued Max from Pierce and the FBI he was so defeated and beaten. Yeah, well, so was I. The one thing in my life that made sense had been taken away from me. Yesterday, I could see Max and I getting married and having children. And now all I was seeing was my room but even that seemed smaller and different.

I looked my small working desk, my pink bed covers, and the pictures of my past. I had changed- not the room. The room was suffocating. Roswell was trying to choke me.

Biting my lip, I went to my drawer and opened it. I examined the pictures of Maria, Alex, and I. I felt tears brim my eyes when I realized that I had to get away from Max Evans. That meant leaving Roswell and my friends.

Hopefully they'd understand that I was suffocating here in Roswell. Max had changed me that day at the Crashdown. Why bring me back to live just to have me die again? I wiped away my tears and packed. Goodbye, Roswell.

**Michael **

"Michael," Isabel hollered at me. "You can't leave!"

I rubbed my face and sighed in frustration. "Isabel, I can't stay here. I need to get away for a while."

Silently praying to God that she'd leave it as that, I waited for her response. After Liz had left the cave, Tess, Isabel, Max, and I decided to go home. Isabel had given me a ride. When we got into the apartment, I mentioned that I needed out of Roswell now.

Isabel placed her hands on her hips, "Don't you think I do too? Or Max or Tess? What if our enemies come? We aren't even prepared! God forbid if you aren't here! Tess wants to work on our powers so we can…"

"What's the point, Isabel. I *know* what my powers are! I KILL PEOPLE, Isabel! Don't you don't that? I'm more of a danger to you guys than our enemies are!" I don't know what possessed me to explode like that. I was tense and angry. And most of all, I was in pain and hurting.

I gave Isabel a quick glance to find her looking at me with tears in her eyes. She actually *pitied* me. Well I didn't need her pity. I don't need anyone, I thought angrily. "Did you hear me, Isabel? I kill people and Max heals them! That's my destiny."

Isabel's face bunched up in fury. "Don't give me that destiny crap, Michael. No one believes this destiny thing, Michael! Pierce deserved to die. He was evil-or did you not see what Max looked like when we rescued him from that place. I would have killed Pierce myself."

I knew she wanted to understand but she couldn't. She didn't have the sickening image of Pierce convulsing in pain and dying in her mind. She didn't experience the angry demanding energy fighting to get out and not knowing how to control it.

I closed my eyes as the haunting memories played in my head again. "But you didn't kill him, Isabel. *I did*."

The sound of my broken and defeated voice silenced her. So I left my apartment and I didn't even look back when I closed the door.


	2. Bus Ride To Nowhere

Title: Defying Destiny

Author: Polarchica77 or Polarchica516 (once again, it depends on what board)

Rating: TEEN

Category: UC Mi/L

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Summary: My take of the end of Season 1(Destiny) and the beginning of Season 2 and whatever I intend to let happen from there. And unfortunately, the evil gerbil (aka Tess) is also still alive and in Roswell. It will all be explained…do not worry! It will be Mi/L pairing

**A/N: ** Can mean italics sometimes. I love feedback! Review me! Favorite me...whatever. Makes me post faster**

**Chapter 2: The Bus Ride to Nowhere**

**Michael**

It never occurred to me that my motorcycle was still at the UFOcenter. You can't get very far away from Roswell walking, now can you?

I began to walk towards the nearest bus station. Pulling out my wallet, I changed my Crashdown employee card to a bus pass.

Suddenly I froze in my tracks. What the hell was Liz doing at the bus station? She had heavy-looking bags surrounding her and she was clutching at her bus pass like it was her lifeline.

I had no idea what made me go over to her. I didn't even realize I was standing over her until she spoke. "What are you doing here, Michael?"

Crossing my arms and narrowing my eyes, I smirked. "I could ask you the same question, Parker. It's eight o'clock at night and you are alone at a bus station looking like you are about to run away."

Her eyes shot daggers at me, "I'm not running away. My Aunt offered a few weeks back if I wanted to go down to Florida to see her during the summer. I figured I'd take the offer. Why am I even telling you this?"

"So I can stop you." I retorted.

"So you can what?" Liz stood up and raised her chin. "You can't stop me, Michael. I'm leaving Roswell for the summer. You know what? You probably don't even understand, Michael."

"I probably don't want to. But if you insist on leaving, than fine go ahead."

She sat back down, "Thank you. Now go away."

And than I had quite possibly the shortest yet most dangerous episode of temporary insanity. "I'm going with you."

She looked almost as shocked as I felt. Her mouth hung open. "I was planning on leaving Roswell anyway. Might as well go to Florida."

"No, Michael, you aren't *following* me to Florida."

"I'm not *following* anyone. I'm simply engaging in a summer vacation." I mock smiled sweetly at her. I could practically see the steam coming out of her ears.

"You don't have a place to stay," she said.

"You know what? I probably don't. I'll find one."

"You don't have any money for one."

I shrugged. "I'll get a job."

"You don't have any bags."

"I'll buy stuff when we get there."

She scowled in distaste at me and I smiled. "It will be fun, Parker."

She was about to say something when the bus pulled up. The scraggy looking driver opened the doors and looked at me and Liz. "You kids getting on the bus?"

Liz looked at me and I looked at her. "Yeah," Liz said. She sent me a warning glare. "But he isn't."

So there is was: my chance to back out and give up on picking on little Lizzie Parker. I could have turned around and walked somewhere else-to another bus station. And then yet it again my little insanity bout returned and five minutes later, I was sitting on an almost empty bus with a very angry Liz Parker.

**Liz**

I want to kill Michael. He just infuriates me to no end. How dare he question my reasons to leave Roswell? And then he decided to actually come with me to Florida? If it were up to me, I'd run Michael over with the bus.

So here we are: the world's most incompatible people sitting on an empty bus about to head to a distant state together. We sat in silence for the first two hours of the bus ride. I inwardly groaned that we would have just two hours left. With Michael. Alone. Shoot me now.

I was about to fall asleep when Michael suddenly sat beside me. I sent him an obvious mean look and he smiled. "I think we should talk."

"Right, Michael. You go ahead. I won't be listening."

"If we are going to spend the whole summer together, we might as well be civil to each other. And I'm trying here Liz but I can't do this alone."

"*Civil*? You decide to tail me across the freakin' country and you want me to be civil to you? I'd rather die a slow painful death by fire."

He was silent for a moment. Than Michael turned to me, his expression, serious. "What are you running from?"

"I'm not *running* from anything," I huffed defensively. "I'm getting some space."

He nodded. "What are you running from, Michael?" Michael remained silent and did not answer me. "Is it about Pierce?" I asked softly.

For a split second, I swear I saw Michael's eyes reflect something other than rebellion-pain. "Are running from Max?" he asked pointedly.

Yeah, I thought. Max, the world, everything. I found a road sign very interesting and chose not to look at Michael. "Kind of. It's a bit more complicated than that."

Was it really though? Was I running away from *Max*? "How about you, Michael?"

He looked away from me. "I'm running away from who I am."

I didn't say anything. "I'm running away from who I was."

Michael looked at me and frowned. "Who were you then?"

I sighed and laid my head against the cool window. "I don't know, Michael. I don't know."

**Michael**

I always admired Liz. Almost as much as I admired Max. She always had these goals for herself and she knew who she wanted to be. I sometimes thought in the back of my mind that maybe we should have not brought humans into this whole mess. And no, it wasn't because I thought they were useless or a liability. It was because they would get hurt and no one wants to purposely hurt anyone.

I never realized how much Liz walking away from the cave that day affected her. She loved Max and she had lost him. Now, she wasn't even sure of who she was or who she wanted to be. We were two people bonded my our pain. And as strange as it seemed, we understood each other.

We arrived at the Daytona Bus Station the next day. I helped Liz take off her bags and we didn't talk all the way to the hotel. Liz told me on the bus that her Aunt Norma owned a hotel chain. So that's where she was staying, in the hotel, with free room service and everything.

And then it hit me that I had nowhere to stay. But I figured I'd deal with it later. I carried Liz's bags up to her room. The room was beautiful. It must have been a suite or something. Liz was going through her bags when I gestured to the door, "Well, I'm gonna go and find work so I can apartment hunt."

Liz just stared at me and played with her hands. "OK, then," I said. "I'll see you around."

I had my hand on the doorknob when Liz gently placed her hand on my shoulder. "How about you stay here? There's two bedrooms and two separate bathrooms. I mean you can't be living out on the streets, right?"

I have to admit, I was touched. "I really don't want to cause any trouble."

Liz smiled at me, "No, it's OK. I'll figure something out with my aunt."

"OK. Sounds like a plan."

I was watching television while Liz took a shower. I have to admit, this place was paradise. We have a view of the beach right outside the window. Liz came out wearing a sundress and she sat down next to me. "What are you watching?"

I shrugged. "Some hockey game."

Liz winced, "Hockey? As in pushing a puck while ice skating?"

Ouch, Parker, that hurt. "No it is much more complex than that."

Liz laughed. "Ok, I'm sorry. It's more like ice skating while *propelling* a puck on ice."

I snorted, "Watch it, Parker."

And then the strangest thing happened. We laughed. As in together, and for the first time there wasn't any pain. I glanced at Liz and realized her eyes were dancing with light and she was truly smiling.


	3. Clubs and Tequila

Title: Defying Destiny

Author: Polarchica77 or Polarchica516 (once again, it depends on what board)

Rating: TEEN

Category: UC Mi/L

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Summary: My take of the end of Season 1(Destiny) and the beginning of Season 2 and whatever I intend to let happen from there. And unfortunately, the evil gerbil (aka Tess) is also still alive and in Roswell. It will all be explained…do not worry! It will be Mi/L pairing

**A/N: ** Can mean italics sometimes. I love feedback! It makes me post faster :)**

**Chapter 3: Clubs and Tequila**

**Liz**

_*Well that was about three weeks ago. I have to admit, Michael really isn't that bad of a guy. He's funny and he's sweet when he wants to be. Over this short time span, Michael and I became inseparable. The only people who knew we were living together was Isabel and Alex. At first, they were shocked but they accepted it after a while.*_

My journal was suddenly ripped out of my hands and being replaced with a pizza slice. Michael stood in front of me with a stupid smile on his face, "Guess what?"

I rolled my eyes. "God, Michael! Pizza *again*? We have all the free room service and all you want to eat is pizza."

Michael sat down next to me. "I can't read half the stuff on the menu."

"It's French, Michael."

"Well they should serve pizza," and he leaned back into the chair.

I laughed and placed my pizza slice in front of him. "I actually already ate."

Michael arched an eyebrow at me. "What did you eat?"

"Uh, just some pasta at that Italian place." I walked the refrigerator and poured myself a glass of orange juice. I hoped Michael would drop the subject.

"Why would you go there?" Michael asked, confused.

I turned around and glanced at him. "I, uh, actually went on a date with this guy I met at the beach a couple days ago. He's really nice."

I knew this wouldn't be pretty. Michael was severely overprotective and would step in if any person of the opposite sex talked to me. He made one guy piss his pants a couple days ago. "On a date? Like with an actual male?"

"Yes, Michael," I said with my hands on my hips. "Is that so hard to comprehend?"

"Well no, it's just that with Max…"

I frowned. We never talked about Max or Pierce. "Max has nothing to do with me going out on a date with a decent guy. I mean he wasn't marriage material but I needed to prove to myself that I could go on a date and not think of Max."

Michael glanced at me. "So did you?"

I smiled. "Not once. Max and I are over and I'm accepting that now. I'm ready to move on. And I guess I have you to thank for that."

"Me?" he asked in surprise.

"You've been there for me when I having those sleepless nights and I just…you've been there, Michael. There's really nothing more to it."

Michael walked over to me and hugged me. "That means a lot to me." He pulled away and the strangest thing happened. I noticed that Michael had the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. I tried to push the thought away but it stayed with me all night.

**Michael**

His name is Dirk. I hate this asshole already. What can I say? I think Liz should have higher standards than a blonde beach boy with the IQ of an actual *beach ball*. I don't get Liz sometimes. Dirk is the worse guy she could absolutely go for! I should do a background check-this guy could be a felon for all we know.

I flopped on my bed. I don't know why this bothered me so much. It never actually occurred to me that Liz would *date*. I tossed in bed and pulled a pillow over my head. I had talked to Isabel this morning and she was joking around and mentioned that I was in love with Liz but I didn't know it.

*I so am not in love in Liz*

I'm just a bit overprotective. Liz doesn't need another guy breaking her heart right now. Liz doesn't need to ever be hurt again period.

I knew exactly what we needed.

I pulled some clothes on and rushed to Liz's bedroom. I knocked on the door insistently and waiting impatiently for Liz. I heard the slight sound of her heading towards the door. She opened the door. Her hair was still tousled and she was in her pajamas. "Michael, it's midnight, what do you want?"

"This may sound crazy," I began.

"It's midnight and I'm tired. This whole thing is crazy."

I ignored her comment, "We need to go out."

"What? Right now?"

"There is this club that's open all night. And sure we aren't legal but I can make fake ID's."

Liz glared at me. Maybe I was crazy. "Well, I'm going to go. And I'm leaving in a half an hour. If you want to come meet me in the lobby."

Twenty minutes later, I was sitting in the lobby waiting for Liz. I dusted off my pants and stood up. "What was I thinking? Why would Liz go to an underage club?" I was thinking aloud.

"Well, maybe, Liz had decided to live on the wild side a bit," Liz said from behind me. I was about to say something smart ass when I saw what she was wearing. Liz was decked out in dark denim hip-hugger jeans that slung low off her hips and exposed her golden stomach. She was about two inches taller in her black heels. And the real kicker was the shirt: it was silver and drooped low down the middle and had no back.

My mouth went completely dry. I did a complete double take. "Liz, you look…wow."

Liz blushed. "Thanks. Ready to go?"

I was beginning to have second thoughts about this. I could barely keep my eyes off of her and I was not about to push her into a crowd of rowdy, drunken, sex-starved males. "Liz, I don't think this was such a good idea."

"Oh, come on, Michael. I'm awake and hyper."

"Fine, let's go." I knew this wasn't going to be good.

When we got to the entrance of the club, the bass was radiating from the large club. A large beefy bouncer glared at Michael and Liz. "You guys want in?"

Liz nodded, "Yeah, if it isn't too full."

Much to my dismay, the bouncer decided to take this opportunity to ogle Liz. I protectively stepped in front of her and glared at him. The bouncer glared back but moved aside and let me and Liz in the club.

The club was as big as a couple auditoriums and was crowded with crowds of gyrating bodies on top of each other. I smiled at Liz and she smiled back.

And that's when I saw *it*. Dirk the beach ball was heading our way. I didn't like him and I know I've said this before but I don't trust him. He came up to Liz and hugged her, "Hey, Liz. I didn't know you came here."

Liz laughed. "It wasn't my idea. Michael, this is Dirk."

I reluctantly shook his hand. I was almost comforted by the fact that he didn't like me either. I'd be much more comforted if he was never born but I'll settle for whatever I get.

Dirk whispering something in Liz's ear and she nodded. "We're going to go get some drinks, Michael. Come on."

From the way Dirk glared at me, he obviously didn't invite to go with him. I smiled at him. "Come on, Dick," I said. "Let's go." Liz held back a laugh and I watched in amusement as Dirk tried to contain his anger.

We got a couple drinks and Dirk pulled Liz out to the dance floor. I sat by the bar and seethed with anger. And I was not jealous, believe you me. I just didn't like the way he kept touching her or the way he looked at her.

The bartender slapped a drink down in front of me. He glanced at Liz and Dirk and than back at me, "Is that your girl?"

"No, and that's none of your business."

The bartender shrugged. "Well, you've been sending him death glares all night. I've working here four years kid and I've seen jealous ex-boyfriends do the exact same thing every night."

I glanced at Liz. "We were never together and I'm not jealous." I wasn't right? I gestured at the drink he put in front of me. "What's that?"

"A screwdriver," he said. "Best stuff on the Earth."

Once again, I looked at Liz and Dirk. Then I looked at the drink in front of me. "I don't drink screwdrivers. You got any tequila?"

**Liz**

Dirk was getting on my nerves. He kept trying to put his hands on my butt and well, other places. I kept trying to glance pointedly at Michael for him to help me but when I whenever I looked in his direction, he was drinking something.

Dirk suddenly leaned it and whispered in it ear, "How about we go to my place?"

Before I could say anything, I was pulled away from Dirk. I sighed in relief when I saw that Michael had pushed him away from me. But the relief quickly faded when I saw Michael's bloodshot eyes and swaggering posture.

"Are you drunk, Michael?"

Michael giggled and smiled drunkenly, "No, of course not, Liz. I'm just getting this *beach ball* away from you."

Oh boy was Michael drunk. And a drunk alien is never a good one. "Who are you calling a beach ball?" Dirk exclaimed. He had his fists clenched ready to fight and so did Michael.

I turned to Michael, "Let's go, Michael. We'll go home and you'll sober up, OK?" And then I turned to Dirk, "And you, go away and don't call me *ever*."

Grabbing Michael's hand, I worked my way through the crowd and found the exit. Michael was laughing absently as we did, muttering random comments.

When he finally got out the club, I turned to Michael with my hands on my hips. "What you are doing drinking? You know what that does to you guys?"

Michael shrugged. "I'm having fun, Liz. And you too, second Liz." I watched in amusement as he began to talk to second Liz, who was apparently next to be me.

"Michael, we need to get home." I dragged him down the street with me until we got to the hotel. I forcefully pushed Michael in the elevator and pushed the button to our floor. The doors closed and Michael reached out and used his powers to light up all the buttons.

"Michael! I cannot believe you just did that! There's twenty seven floors in this place!"

Michael laughed and pouted, "It will be fun, Liz." God, Michael looked adorable when he was drunk.

"Thanks for saving me back there with Dirk."

Michael rolled his eyes. "Dirk is beach ball."

I laughed hysterically. "I can't believe that there's a comparison between Dirk and a beach ball."

Michael staggered a bit. I held back a laugh, "He was the best guy I could find in Florida. I mean good guys are hard to come by."

Suddenly, Michael toppled over completely and he fell on me. I started to laugh until I realized Michael wasn't laughing with me. Even though Michael was drunk, he expression turned completely serious. "You'd be surprised, Parker, sometimes that one guy who loves you is under your nose the whole time."

My heart dropped. Michael couldn't possibly mean that….did he mean *him*? Michael and I were just friends. There couldn't be a chance that he was actually interested in me. Suddenly, his whole comment sunk in. Did he say love?

I then became painfully aware of how close he was to me. He was laying on top of me and his hand rested on the bare skin of my stomach. His gray eyes locked on mine and my breath began to catch. "When you say that, Michael, what do you mean?" I breathed out.

He took a deep sigh and his warm breath fluttered on my neck and face. "I mean that maybe this guy is really overprotective because he doesn't think that any guy you meet is good enough for you. And maybe when you aren't looking, he watches you wonders why you're so beautiful. And he thinks that when you scrunch your nose it makes you look adorable. And this guy just realized that you are the one person is his life who has really been there for him. And it scares him that he's in love with you."

Tears became to brim my eyes. Did he really see me that way? No one had ever called be beautiful before and no one has ever spoken to me with such raw emotion. "Michael," I sighed and I leaned in to kiss him. "I think I love you, too."

And I did. And I've never been so sure of anything in my life.

His eyes bore into mine and he leaned into me. I closed my eyes and then I felt all of his body weight collapse on me. He had passed out.


	4. Morning After

Title: Defying Destiny

Author: Polarchica77 or Polarchica516 (once again, it depends on what board)

Rating: TEEN

Category: UC Mi/L

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Summary: My take of the end of Season 1(Destiny) and the beginning of Season 2 and whatever I intend to let happen from there. And unfortunately, the evil gerbil (aka Tess) is also still alive and in Roswell. It will all be explained…do not worry! It will be Mi/L pairing

**A/N: ** Can mean italics sometimes. I love feedback! Review me! Favorite me...whatever. Makes me post faster**

**Chapter 4: The Morning After**

**Michael**

Oh boy, did I have a serious hangover. How many drinks did I have last night? I tried to open my eyes but the blinding light began to hurt my eyes. I felt like a hammer was being rammed into my head. How stupid could I have been to drink?

Really damn stupid, I thought. Normal guys realize they are in love during a romantic dinner with their girlfriends. But no, I realize it in a bar from a freakin *bartender*. And then I drink myself to oblivion probably leaving Liz to drag me home.

Liz knocked on my door. The noise echoed in my head. "Stop it!" I screamed. "I'm awake, Liz. You can come in."

Liz timidly opened the door and peeked her head in. "Hey, Michael. How are you feeling?"

"It hurts to open my eyes and it hurts like hell to hear you screaming," I mumbled while holding my head.

Liz laughed and sat next to my prone aching body. "Look, Michael, I wanted to talk about last night. Y'know-where we stand now."

She kept playing with her hands and smiling at me. She looked really happy but nervous at the same time. Wait. What *did* I do last night?

"What did I do?" I asked.

Her smile disappeared and she froze in place. I've never seen Liz so hurt in her life-she looked like I had just punched her. I swear I saw tears began to form in her eyes. "You don't remember, Michael?" she asked, her voice broken.

I rubbed my forehead. "Last thing I remember was pulling you away from Dirk. I guess I should really stay away from alcohol."

Liz looked down. "You don't remember anything after that?"

"No," I said, confused. "Why? What did I do? I didn't-I mean, we didn't…" and I gestured to the bed under me.

Liz's eyes widened and she blushed. "NO! No, it's just that, you know what Michael? Forget it. It's nothing."

The last time I saw the look Liz had in her eyes right now, was the night we arrived in Florida. She had the same lost expression she had right now.

"Did I say anything to you that was mean or anything?" I reached out to touch her arm but she backed away from me. Terror ran through me. "Did I hurt you? Did I hit you?"

"No, Michael," she responded quickly. "You didn't. Look, I'm gonna go take a shower. You get your rest, OK?"

She left the room without even glancing at me as she closed the door.

Liz wasn't around for the next three days. I knew she was avoiding me, even though I didn't know *why*, I knew she was. Every time I came home, she would leave claiming she had something to do. Everyone I asked her to come out with me to get something to eat, she would refuse.

I missed Liz. And I didn't even know what to do to get her back.

**Liz**

It hurt to look at him. It hurt to be around him-to be near his room. The whole hotel room smelled like him-smelled like us. All I could do was think of him and it *hurt*.

He didn't remember that night at all. The best night of my entire life and he didn't even remember making it to the elevator. I was sitting on the boardwalk, thinking about this. I was rarely in my room anymore. I had been avoiding him and quite frankly, I missed my best friend. But at the same time, I couldn't see him and not think of that night.

I knew he was hurting and I was too. It wasn't an issue of whether or not I thought he was lying to me that night-that it was the alcohol talking. I knew it was Michael saying those things to me.

I really did love him. It was unfathomable to think about how I didn't notice it until now. Suddenly my cell phone rang, startling me out of my thoughts. I received the call and held it up to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hey, Liz," it was Isabel.

"Hey, Iz. What's up?"

"Nothing really. I just thought I'd say hello."

Isabel and I had become really great friends. She and I talked almost every week and we both updated each other on what was going on. I told Isabel about Michael and his drunken stupor. At first, I was reluctant about telling her about what he had said but I did anyway. She said that she knew all along that Michael had feelings for me and that I should hang in there. Then she told me that today was Michael's birthday.

I said goodbye and went to the local bakery. As upset as I was with Michael, I wasn't about to let his birthday go by without a little something. I bought a small cupcake and a candle.

I snuck into the apartment and placed my gift on his bed and the cupcake on his dresser. I wrote him a small note that read as follows:

_Happy Birthday, Michael. I know that it may not seem like it lately but I do care about you. See you later._

_Love,_

_Liz_

I had done that about three hours ago and I was sitting on the beach when it started to rain. "Oh crap!" I exclaimed. I grabbed my tail and ran to the boardwalk. I suddenly ran into somebody and I pulled back to apologize.

Michael was standing in front of me. And he was holding in his hand the candle I had put in his cupcake. We both looked at each other for a while. The rain had began to really pour down now and it made Michael's shirt stick to his chest and his hair damp. Quite frankly, I've never seen Michael look so sexy.

"So, you liked my present, huh?" I asked finally. God, how I missed being around him.

He half-smiled. "No one has ever cared enough to give me a birthday present before."

I stood there in shock. "Are you serious?"

"Michael, it's a cupcake. It's hardly a big deal," I shrugged.

His eyes gazed into mine. "Thank you, Liz."

We were both silent for a minute. "I talked to Isabel today to find out if she was the one who told you it was my birthday."

"Oh," I said softly. "We probably should get inside, Michael. It's really raining down here and.." I went to go walk past him but he gently placed his hand on my shoulder. The electric shock that followed his touch make me gasp.

"She told me what I did that night Liz. About what I said."

My breath caught in my throat, "Oh. I probably should have told you, Michael." Oh god, he *knew*. Dread filled me. What he going to say that it was a mistake-that we should forget it ever happened? "I mean you probably didn't even mean it," I choked out. I felt like I was suffocating when I said those words.

Michael moved closer to me and leaned in close. "I should have remembered. It's not everyday I pronounce my undying love for you."

I looked at him. Hope and happiness filled my heart. He did love me! Michael placed his hand on my cheek. "But I plan to tell you that I do love you everyday from this day forward. That is if you'll let me."

I smiled through my tears of joy and laughed. "Yes. I love you, Michael."

Michael smiled and leaned in to kiss me. I pressed my lips to his and wrapped my arms around him. I don't know how long we just stood in the rain, just kissing and being with each other.


	5. Past and Promises

Title: Defying Destiny

Author: Polarchica77 or Polarchica516 (once again, it depends on what board)

Rating: TEEN

Category: UC Mi/L

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Summary: My take of the end of Season 1(Destiny) and the beginning of Season 2 and whatever I intend to let happen from there. And unfortunately, the evil gerbil (aka Tess) is also still alive and in Roswell. It will all be explained…do not worry! It will be Mi/L pairing

**A/N: ** Can mean italics sometimes. I love feedback! Review me! Favorite me...whatever. Makes me post faster**

**Chapter 5: The Past and Promises**

**Michael**

_What was the room spinning? Why was I in the UFOcenter? God, what was I doing here?_

"_Hello, Michael," Pierce said from behind me. His cold hateful voice sent shivers up my spine. "Glad to see you've come back."_

_I turned around to see Pierce holding a gun to Liz's head. Horror and anger ran through my veins. "Let go of her, Pierce."_

_Pierce sneered, "I don't take orders from you. It's so easy how I could kill her right in front of you."_

_Liz had her eyes closed and was shaking. "Liz, you need to listen to me. You need to stay calm."_

_I caught the small motion of Pierce's finger getting ready to pull the trigger. I instinctively put up my hand. A bright light filled the room and when it disappeared. Pierce and Liz were lying on the floor._

_I felt sick. Oh god. I killed them both. "Liz!" and I began to ran to her. But Max appeared out of nowhere and got to her before I could. I watched in dread as Max took her and ran away from me. "Liz! Liz! LIZ!"_

I jolted up in my bed and was breathing heavily. Sweat soaked sheets were tangled around my legs. Oh god, it was a dream. It was just a dream. I ran a hand through my hair and rubbed my eyes. I needed to see Liz and make sure she was OK.

I bolted out of the room and headed for Liz's room. Liz was already awake and was writing in her journal. She smiled radiantly at me and I instantly felt better.

"Morning," Liz said and she put her journal away.

I walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead. "Morning, Liz. Did you get a good sleep?"

She nodded and moved over in her bed so I could sit next to her. She leaned into me and rested her head on my chest. I put my arm around her. "So what do you want to do today?"

Liz absently began to run her finger down my arm. "I don't know. Maybe we can stay in today. I've kind of missed the apartment."

We both frowned, thinking about the past three days. And how much we both missed each other. "Yeah," I said, trying to lighten the mood. "We can have a movie fest."

Liz laughed and rolled her eyes. "We are not watching Top Gun again, Michael. I've seen every single one since we've moved her. And I am *not* watching Terminator or anything like that."

"Fine. But we ain't watching Bambi or chick flicks."

Liz untangled herself from me and rolled off the bed. She pulled on her robe. "Where are you going?" I asked.

She gestured towards the kitchen, "I'm not doing anything until I've gotten nourishment. I'm thinking I need some breakfast." She headed to the kitchen and I followed her.

I watched in fascination as she compiled her breakfast. God, she was amazing. And she's OK, I reassured myself, no one is going to hurt her. She abruptly turned around. "What? You've seen me prepare breakfast before?"

I smiled. "No, it's just that I've never been able to watch someone prepare breakfast who is as beautiful as you."

She blushed and placed my cereal in front of me. Captain Crunch with sugar and Tabasco-just the way I liked it. I began to eat while she made herself her own bowl-minus the Tabasco.

She waved her spoon at me, "I'm going to get very spoiled with these compliments of yours."

"Well, get used to it, Parker. I'm a very sweet guy."

"Yeah," she said as she stuffed a spoonful in her mouth. "You had the dream again didn't you?"

I froze. I had told Liz about my dreams about Pierce a while ago. "Liz, I don't want to talk about this."

"Yeah, Michael, I know that. But when you have to deal with Nasedo and he looks like Pierce, you can't run and hide."

I considered this for a moment. "I won't have to. Whenever I talk to Isabel, she says that Nasedo is still is Washington watching the special unit for us."

Liz was silent for a moment. "Well, Isabel called last night, to see how things went with us. Michael, Nasedo is coming to Roswell in two weeks. She said that Max wants you in Roswell when he gets there."

I couldn't deal with this. There wasn't any Roswell. Liz and I lived here in peace without enemy aliens or shape-shifting ones. I guess it never occurred to me that we'd actually have to go back home.

Liz, sensing my inner turmoil, reached over and held my hand. "We both left Roswell because it was suffocating to be there. If we can't go back to Roswell and deal with what we had run away from, than all this has been for nothing. Michael, if we don't go back and hold our heads high and began to not live here where everything is *perfect*, then I don't know what we left Roswell for."

"Liz, it's not the same for me."

She stared down at her cereal for a moment, "You aren't a killer, Michael. A killer would feel no remorse for what he did to Pierce. But you are bent out of shape because of it. You defended Max and Valenti, Michael. You killed Pierce in defense."

Maybe she was right. It was amazing how much I believed in myself with Liz around. "What scares me is that I had no control over it. My emotions completely controlled my powers. What if that happens again?"

"But you've changed, Michael. Before you were irrational and stubborn and now you are this amazing changed person. You have more control now."

I nodded mutely and considered what she had said. I was broken out my thoughts when Liz asked softly, "Is that why you let Maria go? Because you were afraid you would hurt her?"

I stared at Liz, blankly. Did she think what I think she thought? "I don't love Maria, Liz."

She blinked away her tears and pulled her hand away from mine. "I heard you tell her you did before you left, Michael."

Oh boy did I have soon explaining to do. "I didn't mean it when I said that, Liz. I just couldn't have her there in case something happened. I knew that's what she wanted to hear. You know how Maria is."

Liz smiled. "So you let her go not to hurt her?"

I nodded. "But I wouldn't be able to let you go if I tried, Liz. I hope you know that. You are the only person I've ever loved."

She traced the pattern of the table with her finger, "I feel like I'm betraying Maria. She doesn't even know that we are out here together. How is she gonna react when she finds out that we are together? She really loved you, Michael."

I knew that Maria would be hurt. I took a glance at Liz-but some things are worth fighting for. "Max loved you too, Liz."

**Liz**

I knew Michael and I had to talk about all this eventually. I understood that but I really did not want to talk about Max. So I looked down at the table, "Yeah. Max did love me but maybe he just wanted too much from us."

Michael's head snapped up. "What do you mean?"

"He wanted us to be this indestructible couple. It didn't matter if he was an alien or he would constantly be in danger. He always had this strong belief in *us*. And after a while, I began to push my doubts aside and believe it too. When I saw him and Tess kissing that one night, I was devastated. But he just expected me to come back to him. He expected me to trust him and to believe in him. I lost that hope that day at the cave. It's really hard to have your whole future in front of you and believe in something so much and then have it taken away from you."

I glanced at Michael, gauging his reaction. He was silent for a moment but then he whispered, "But you loved him."

My heart lurched at his pained expression. "Yeah, Michael, I *did* but know I love you."

He suddenly stood up in his chair and threw his hands in the air in frustration. "How can I compete with that Liz? Max can give you so many things that I can't. He's loved you since he was *eight*!"

"He's also hurt me, Michael!" I yelled at him. He was being irrational and letting his insecurities talk for him.

"But you always run back to him, Liz. You always do!"

His voice was broken and defeated. He was afraid of losing me to Max. I walked over to him and embraced him. "I won't this time, Michael," I spoke to his shoulder. "I don't love him anymore, Michael. How many times do I have to tell you I love you before you believe it?"

Michael sighed and pulled me closer, "I know you don't love him, Liz. It's just that he's going to want you back when we get back to Roswell."

"Maria's going to want you back too, Michael."

He kissed the crown of my head. "She never had me to begin with."

I laughed, "God forbid someone has control over you."

His laugh made his whole body vibrate. "He can't have you back, Liz," he whispered solemnly. "I won't let him."


	6. Twists

Title: Defying Destiny

Author: Polarchica77 or Polarchica516 (once again, it depends on what board)

Rating: TEEN

Category: UC Mi/L

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Summary: My take of the end of Season 1(Destiny) and the beginning of Season 2 and whatever I intend to let happen from there. And unfortunately, the evil gerbil (aka Tess) is also still alive and in Roswell. It will all be explained…do not worry! It will be Mi/L pairing

**A/N: ** Can mean italics sometimes. I love feedback! Review me! Favorite me...whatever. Makes me post faster**

**Chapter 6: Twists**

**Michael**

Liz and I were waiting at the bus station for Alex and Isabel to arrive. Liz had invited them up in case they had a good enough excuse to get out of Roswell. Turns out a computer convention was in Florida and Alex was already attending. Isabel decided to come along too seeing as the two of them were inseparable nowadays.

We were sitting on a bench watching the buses come and go until they came. We spotted them and Alex immediately ran over and hugged Liz tightly and so did Isabel. Liz held them back and smiled. "I missed you guys so much," she gushed.

When they finally decided to release my girlfriend, I scowled. "What? I don't get hugs? I don't bite," I joked.

Isabel hugged me. "We missed you guys. Roswell just isn't the same."

Liz and I shared a smile, "I'm sure it isn't."

Liz escorted them to their rooms (on the house, thanks to Liz's connections). Alex had to go to a local college campus for a couple hours for the convention and Liz invited Isabel to hang out with us for a while.

The girls were watching some chick flick while I tried to make the place presentable. Isabel turned away from the movie and laughed at me, "Do you need a apron, Michael?"

Liz and Isabel shook with laughter. I crossed my arms and chuckled, "Laugh it up ladies."

I was amazed at how quickly over the summer Isabel and Liz became really good friends. At first I expected Isabel to be angry at Liz for leaving Max but Isabel got over it after a while. And I guess I owed it to Isabel for indirectly getting Liz and I together.

I was deep in my thoughts when Liz came up behind me and wrapped her arms around me. "I think Isabel is mocking your masculinity," she joked.

I turned around and kissed her deeply. "What was that about my masculinity now?" I asked when we pulled apart.

Before Liz could reply, Isabel came in. She glanced at Liz and I and cringed. "Ew, you guys were making out weren't you?"

Liz laughed. "Calm down, Isabel."

I rolled by eyes. "Like it makes my food go down easier with your tongue down Alex's throat."

Isabel turned bright red. "Fine, we're even."

Liz turned to me, "I'm going to go get some more movies. The rental place is right down the street. I'll be back soon." She kissed me lightly and left.

Isabel took in the apartment, "This place is nice, Michael."

"Yeah, I know. It's kind of like a second home now, y'know?" I said blissfully. But it was and I was going to be sad to leave it.

Isabel frowned, "You and Liz are really going to miss this place, aren't you?"

"Yeah. But not just the place-the beach, living together, everything."

Isabel sat down on the couch and gestured for me to sit next to her. "Roswell isn't going to be easy coming back to," she said solemnly.

"You don't think I know that?"

Isabel half-heartedly laughed. "You and Liz have changed so much. I mean I watch the two of you and it's like you guys have been together all of your lives instead of a week. And you, Michael, have done a complete 180. You're calm, rational, open, and it's just good to see you've finally found happiness."

"Liz is my happiness, Isabel. I don't know what I'd do without her."

"I know." Silence, then, "He's been talking about her all summer."

Max. "I figured as much. Is Tess still clinging to him?"

"Yeah. She's like a rabbit in heat or something. Not that there's any point, Max doesn't want to be with her."

I sighed. "Why are you telling me this Isabel? Do you *want* me to come home or not?"

"I'm just telling you because he's not going to give her up without a fight, Michael."

"How's Maria?" I asked, changing the subject.

"I don't know. She really hasn't contacted us. I heard she went with her mom on a road trip."

"Oh. But she's OK, right?"

"Yeah. You're scared to go back to Roswell aren't you?" she asked carefully.

"It's just that every thing here is so perfect. So we go back to Roswell and I begin to take part in an alien war directed by my girlfriend's ex-boyfriend and my best friend. Liz and I have changed so much. And yet Roswell hasn't."

**Liz**

Alex and Michael were playing video games and watching TV while Isabel and I were making plans for tomorrow. Alex and Isabel had been in Florida for a couple of days now. "I was thinking we could head down to the beach since Alex has a free afternoon."

"Sounds great," Isabel said. "Actually Liz I wanted to tell you something."

"Sure," I said, alarmed by Isabel's serious tone. "I talked to a couple of my teachers and they said that if I complete a certain amount of courses this year, I can graduate by the end of this year."

"That's great, Isabel!"

She frowned, "I just don't know if I should go to college after I graduate. I mean, you guys might need me if our enemies attack."

My heart went out to Isabel. "There's colleges near Roswell. Don't limit yourself to Roswell, Isabel."

Isabel nodded in consideration and then laughed. "Look who is talking. You are returned to Roswell to work at the same place you have for a thousand years. Shake things up, Liz."

I smiled. "Actually, I got an internship with Congresswomen Whitaker. I can deal with politics and stuff and it's right across the street from the Crashdown so it's a start. As if it's not change enough going back to Roswell with Michael as my boyfriend."

I couldn't help but glance at Michael's direction and grin widely. Isabel must have caught my sappy smile. "The two of you are going to be so obvious."

"What do you mean?" I asked, my brow furrowing.

Isabel shrugged. "I don't think the two of you see it. Last night when you guys were making dinner, the two of you know what the other wants without saying anything. And the two of you can never go long without touching each other. And both of you do that sappy smile thing when you think of each other."

I blushed. "As opposed to you and Alex?" I joked, trying to get Michael and I out of the spotlight.

Isabel scoffed and then frowned. "Please, I could only dream to have what you and Michael have. Not that Alex and I aren't close, it's just that you and Michael are special."

"Thank you, Isabel. You and Alex may be our only supporters in Roswell."

"Liz! Isabel! Come in here now!" Alex yelled frantically.

Isabel and I ran into the room. Michael and Alex sat frozen, eyes transfixed on the television. I gasped. Nasedo as Pierce was on television.

"I promise that the accusations against us concerning the recently discovered body are false," he said, deathly calm.

"What's he talking about?"

"Apparently they found bones in the desert a couple days ago and they found some kind of substance in the bones," Alex told me.

"So? What's the big deal?"

Michael turned to me. I noticed he was pale and he looked terrified. "The substance in the bones isn't human and the body is Pierce's."

"Oh my god," Isabel gasped.

My eyes stayed on Michael. "Are you OK?" I asked as I walked over to him.

"They think that aliens killed him. So the government pulled up Pierce of the FBI to calm down the American people. Nasedo is trying to prove that cadium X, the substance in the bone, is there because of radiation from a while ago."

I sat down next to him and leaned on his shoulder. "That's not what I asked you," I said softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I guess our return trip to Roswell is going to be sooner than expected."

Suddenly, Isabel's phone rang and she ran to Liz's bedroom to take the call. We all knew who it was but no one dared to say it.

Isabel sulked back into the room. "How soon can we get back to Roswell?" she asked with dread.

My heart dropped. "Tomorrow, Isabel. Tomorrow."

All of us sat there in silence. We were about to turn off the television when Isabel pointed at the television, "Is that Whitaker?"

I glanced at the television. "What's she doing investigating an alien case?" I asked Isabel, my eyes wide.

"Hello? Why do we *care*?" Alex asked, confused.

"Because that's Liz's new boss." Isabel said grimly.

"You have a new job?" Alex asked me.

Ignoring Alex's question, Michael bolted up and began to pace. It is *never* good when Michael paces. "Wait. As is your internship boss Whitaker?"

"Yeah," I said nervously.

He stopped pacing. "Well it's obvious that you can't work there."

Oh no he didn't. I know that Michael Guerin just didn't command me to do something. I placed my hands on my hips indignantly. "What did you just say?"

Isabel and Alex exchanged looks. "We are just going to pack for tomorrow," Isabel said while backing for the door.

"And well, hide," Alex added, following Isabel. He glanced at Michael, "Good luck, man."

I heard the door close and I stared at Michael. "You can't just tell me not to work there, Michael. We don't even know if she's dangerous."

He threw his hands up in the air, "That's the point, Liz. She *could* be! Why is she so interested in doing this case? If I can prevent putting you in a danger zone, I will."

I sat down on the couch, defeated. "I know that you want to protect me, Michael, but I can't *not* work there. I can get information for you guys if she is who you think she is."

He sighed and sat down next to me and hugged me. "I can't let you do that, Liz. If something happened to you…"

I silenced him by placed my finger on his lips. "The Crashdown is right across the street, Michael. You guys are right there. Nothing is going to happen to me."

He looked deeply into my eyes. "Can you guarantee that?"

I bit my lip. "No. Look, we'll figure one thing out at a time. Right now, we have to pack to go back to Roswell. I don't want to go back, Michael. But we can't stay away forever."

He leaned his forehead against mine. "It won't the same in Roswell. You have no idea how much I'm going to miss living with you."

Sadness overwhelmed me. "Yeah. I do because that's how I feel too. Going back to Roswell is like waking up from a dream. And I am terrified that it is a dream."

Michael kissed my forehead and held my hand. "Me too. So let's pack, OK? We'll deal with Whitaker later. We'll deal with everything later. Right now, let's be in a Florida paradise and ridiculously in love and carefree."

I laughed. "And not an alien and not about to leave this paradise."

"It's time to face the music."

**Michael**

I can't believe this is happening. Our beloved hotel room (Liz and I began to call it our apartment) was now littered with card boxes full of our stuff. We had somehow managed to leave the apartment with more stuff we had in the beginning. Isabel and Alex helped us pack with sympathy in their eyes.

I was really going to miss this place. There were memories all around me. Liz and I were in her room packing her stuff when she suddenly stopped packing. "What?" I asked, startled.

She frowned, walked over to me, and sat on my lap. She buried her face in the crook of my neck. "I don't want to leave," she mumbled.

I stroked her hair in comfort. "I know, Angel. I will too. But we have to go home."

We just sat there for a while and thought about what we were leaving and how we had no idea what we were going in to.

Alex and I were hauling Liz and mine stuff on the bus, when Isabel ran up to us. "We have a problem guys."

"What?" we both asked in unison.

"Valenti has been arrested."

"What do you mean Valenti has been arrested?" Liz asked from behind me.

Isabel frowned. "They found his pocketknife or something by the site where they found the body."

I couldn't believe this. Valenti and I had buried the body together. And yet he was in jail for it. I couldn't help the rip of guilt that overwhelmed me. Liz, sensing my thoughts, took my hand in hers.

"But they can only question him right?" I asked hopefully.

"Well Whitaker dug up this case from fifty years ago. Apparently they found a body with cadium X in it. The government gave the case to the special unit but the special unit never settled it."

"And now they have to deal with this one so they don't take the heat for ignoring the last body. The court needs someone to blame," Liz pieced together.

"But I thought they were blaming it on radiation in the area," Alex said in confusion.

"Yeah. But how can two bodies that were found in different areas have the same substance?"

"It was Atherton's body wasn't it? The case from fifty years ago when Nasedo killed Atherton-that's the case they pulled up."

We all nodded grimly at Alex. "Well we just let this *happen*. We can't have Valenti in jail for our actions. It's not right."

Isabel threw her hands up in frustration. "The media and feds will be all over Roswell. We can't go around investigating."

I knew Liz was going to say it before she opened up her mouth. "I can go undercover at Whittaker's." She turned to me, her eyes pleading. "It's the only way. You guys can't be exposed."

I squeezed her hand in reassurance. "I don't like it but we have to do it. But someone will be watching you at all times, Liz. If anything goes wrong, you have to be out of there."

She smiled in gratitude. "Thank you, Michael."

The bus ride was bittersweet. Liz and I clutched at each other the whole time and Alex and Isabel both wore expressions of worry. When we finally got to Roswell the next day, Isabel and I went to my apartment and Alex and Liz went to the Crashdown to get rid of any suspicion of Liz and I.

As soon as I stepped into my apartment, Max called and decided to have a group meeting at the Crashdown. Fun.

**Liz**

I missed Michael. I was always used to having him around all the time. My parents were happy to see me and I have to admit I was ecstatic to see them. I changed my clothes and was about to go downstairs when I heard voices.

"Whitaker is a problem. We have to eliminate her." I immediately recognized the voice of Ed Harding-my favorite shape-shifting alien. I really did not trust him. And why wasn't I alerted of this meeting?

Anger boiled in me when it occurred to me that Nasedo wasn't too happy with humans being in the group. And did he just say that he wanted to kill Whitaker?

"Isn't killing what starting this whole mess?" I growled at Nasedo as I came down the steps.

Michael smiled upon seeing me. Then I realized Max was in the room and so was Tess. I brushed the thought away and focused on Nasedo again. "We aren't killing anybody."

Nasedo's soulless eyes bored into mine. I was scared but I wasn't about to show him that. "You don't give out the orders here, human," he sneered.

"Well I'm sorry but since one of my kind is in jail because of your sick need to kill people, I think you should listen to me."

He took a menacing step in front of me but Michael was already next to me. He stepped in front of me. "You don't touch her," Michael growled at him.

I watched as Max's eyes darkened in confusion at Michael's protectiveness.

"We have the Whittaker situation worked out," Isabel said from the couch. "Liz has a job there so she can keep an eye on her for us."

I couldn't help but smirk at Nasedo's annoyed expression. "I can get access to her files-stuff like that."

Nasedo glared at me. "Fine but she becomes a problem, she's dead."

"Don't worry. I'm perfectly capable to doing this."

Nasedo turned on his heel angrily and left the room. The room was silent and that's when I realized everyone else around me. Isabel was sitting on the couch looking annoyed. Michael was still by my side and Max and Tess were off in the other side of the room.

Max looked like he hadn't eaten in days. He had bags under his eyes and had lost weight. I realized he wasn't the same Max Evans that I left. The only thing that was the same was his eyes were filled with his love for me.

Finally Max spoke up, "When did you get back?"

I swallowed hard. We had practiced our alibis in the car about the details of where we had been during the summer. Max knew Michael and I were in Florida. But he didn't know we were living together or together period.

"Today actually. Why wasn't I informed of a meeting?"

"Because it didn't concern you," Tess said. Her eyes were narrowed and she still hated me. I could tell. Thank god for them not having death rays.

"Really? Because half the plan that we have so far was *my* idea. I didn't see you putting any ideas in."

Well that shut the bitch up.

"We have to figure a way to get Valenti out of jail. Quick and before the media blows this more out of proportion," Michael said.

"And before someone figures out that the body is Pierce's," I added.

"They are taking the body to be tested in a couple days," Max said. "But we don't know where or when."

"Well that doesn't help. We need to figure out where and fast. I'll see what I can get at Whitaker's office. There has to be something in her office."

Isabel nodded in agreement. "How soon can you get in the office, Liz?"

"Later today. I can stop by now and see."

"I'll walk you," Max volunteered quickly. Michael bristled next to me and clenched his fists together.

"Actually, I can go by myself. It's better if she doesn't associate me with any of you in case something happens," I excused. I sighed in relief when Max nodded.


	7. Connections

Title: Defying Destiny

Author: Polarchica77 or Polarchica516 (once again, it depends on what board)

Rating: TEEN

Category: UC Mi/L

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Summary: My take of the end of Season 1(Destiny) and the beginning of Season 2 and whatever I intend to let happen from there. And unfortunately, the evil gerbil (aka Tess) is also still alive and in Roswell. It will all be explained…do not worry! It will be Mi/L pairing

**A/N: ** Can mean italics sometimes. I love feedback! Review me! Favorite me...whatever. Makes me post faster**

**Chapter 7: Connections**

**Liz**

Max and Tess left the room leaving Michael, Isabel, and I in the back room of the Crashdown. Isabel turned to me with mirth in her eyes, "Way to tell off the big bad alien."

I laughed and froze when Michael's expression portrayed that he wasn't amused. "He almost hurt you, Liz."

Isabel's smile froze. "I'm going to go find Alex. And well..yeah." She left leaving Michael and I alone.

Michael stared at me. "That wasn't very smart, Liz."

"It's not like he didn't hate me before, Michael. He tried to kidnap me!"

Michael scowled. "More the reason not to invoke him."

"So you want me to let him stand there and tell *me* that I'm not valid in this group. I'm sick of tired of hearing how being *human* makes me a liability."

Michael wrapped me in his arms and I relaxed instantly. "Nasedo is wrong but he's still all that we've got. Now you have a job to get to."

"Right," I said.

Whitaker was at her desk when I knocked on her office door. She looked up and smiled at me. She could not have been older than thirty and was petite. She didn't *look* like much of a threat. "Hi, I'm Liz Parker. Your new assistant," I said introducing myself. She shook my hand.

"Please sit down. I don't really have time for pleasantries. I have an awful lot of work to do."

"Like the Valenti case," I said cautiously.

Her head whipped up. "Right. Of course. Actually I'm about to head out and go for an interview. Do you mind organizing those piles over there?"

"No, problem."

I waited until I heard the door close and I called Michael. "Michael, she's gone. Help me go through her files."

Within five minutes, Michael and I were going through all of her things. And twenty minutes later we had absolutely nothing. "Dammit!" I yelped as I threw some files up in the air. "I can't find anything."

Michael was going through one of her drawers and seemed shocked by my outburst. "We've looked everyplace, Michael. It must not be here."

He dropped the file he was holding in his hands and ran a hand through his hair. "Maybe she doesn't know where they are taking the body."

I threw folder at the wall in desperation. "No! It has to be here. It's probably somewhere obvious like.."

Michael's eyes grew wide. "Like the bulletin board."

"What?"

Michael walked past me and grabbed something off the bulletin board. He shoved in it my face and I saw the title. "Albuquerque Chemical Research Center! Michael! That's it!"

Michael puffed out his chest and grinned. "I'm a genius, aren't I?"

I laughed and punched him lightly on the arm. "Right. A genius-more like a lucky shot."

He looked down at the brochure with sudden seriousness. "So what do we do now? We can't just go in and steal the body."

**Michael**

And then a very brilliant thing happened. I, Michael Guerin, came up with an idea. "Maybe we don't steal the body. What if we can make the body appear like it's been affected by the radiation? Removing all the cadium X from the body will be too hard but we can make it seem older than the court thinks it is."

Liz's eyes grew wide as she caught on. "And if it's older than the court thinks it is, Valenti can't be charged for a body that was killed say, one hundred years ago."

"So than the court can figure out whether it was radiation or murder on their own time."

"You are absolutely brilliant!" Liz exclaimed and wrapped her arms around me.

I leaned down to kiss her. Suddenly, an innocent kiss turned into a passionate make-out session. God, I loved her, I thought.

She pulled away much to my dismay. "I love you too, Michael."

Wait! I jumped back and stared at her in shock. Did she just read my mind? Oh mighty crap! This cannot be happening. "Liz, I *thought* that. I didn't say it."

Liz shook her head. "Michael, that can't be possible. I can't just read your minds. That isn't one of your powers, isn't it?"

"No. Maybe it was a flute and…" Liz launched herself at me and began to kiss me senseless. At first I was startled but then I swiped by tongue against her bottom lip and gained entrance to her sweet mouth. She began to moan lightly and then she thought, "Can you hear me?"

She slowly pulled away and pressed her hands to my chest. "Did you hear it?" she asked. It was amazing how she could actually form thoughts in her head after that kiss. I took deep breaths and tried to calm my body down.

"Yeah, I did. You thought 'can you hear me' and I did."

"Wow." Liz said, and she sunk into Whittaker's chair.

"How is this possible? I mean flashes make sense. We've had those before but *this* is a surprise," I mused. Panic ran through me, "I mean this is OK, right? This doesn't bother you does it?"

Liz's eyes went wide in surprise. "No," she firmly stated. "It doesn't. It's just that I don't see how it's happening. And I'm happy that this is happening, Michael. There is nothing that I want more than to be closer to you."

"Liz," I began. She silenced me with a finger when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she said. "Yeah…we got it…the body is going to be taken to the Albuquerque Chemical Research Center…wait! What? Today? That's not…OK. Bye Isabel."

"What did she say?"

Liz frowned. "Well the body is being taken tonight instead of in a couple of days. Nasedo said he wants you, Tess, Isabel, and Max at the apartment now so you guys can leave."

"Come on then, let's go."

"No, Michael. Nasedo doesn't want me there. Isabel said he wants to keep an eye on Whitaker and the media for you guys here."

"Well I'm not leaving you here," I said stubbornly. As much as I loved to disagree with people, this was one of those times. "And with you and Whitaker in close contact, there is no way I'm leaving you here alone to fend for yourself."

Liz frowned. "I don't like it either but we have to do this if we want to clear Valenti's name."

I felt helpless. I couldn't leave Liz here. She got up and hugged me. "You are going to come back to me, OK? I know you are. You go and do what you have to do and I'll keep watch here."

I hugged her tightly. Grief ran through me. "Just be careful, Liz. I can't lose you."

Liz and I haven't been ten miles away from each other all summer. It was just really hard to fathom being a whole city away from her. In other words, I was pissed. Nasedo was going to get an earful. It crossed my mind that Max would get suspicious with my protectiveness over Liz. I caught the look of confusion when I stepped in front of Liz when Nasedo threatened her.

Well you know what? I didn't give a damn.

I flung the door open and glared at Nasedo. "We can't leave her here."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Isabel's eyes widen in fear. I glanced at her quickly to show that I knew what I was doing. She relaxed a bit but remained tense. I knew she wanted to protect Max from his pain. I almost wanted to too but if this was the way Max found out about Liz and I, than it really didn't matter if Liz was alive.

Nasedo stared at me with cold eyes. "I can't leave the four of you to do this alone."

"We can handle it, don't worry. Liz is in danger if Whittaker is an alien and we have them here alone. That's not acceptable."

Nasedo smirked at my authorized tone. "Are you giving orders now, Michael?"

"I'm not going to put anyone in danger."

Tess, who I didn't even notice was in the room, spoke up. "I don't see the big deal. Liz isn't a part of the group anymore. She's no longer connected to the group."

I clenched my fists in anger. God, I hated her.

"Tess, shove it. Liz is part of the group-she contributed more than you know," Isabel jumped in. I sent her a grateful look.

"Is that so? The minute things got hard she left us. She left Max," Tess yelled back.

"You have no idea why Liz left. You don't know a *single* thing about her."

"She's right, Tess," I agreed with Isabel. "So I suggest you shut up before you lose those blonde curls of yours."

Tess seethed in anger but remained silent. I turned to Nasedo. "Here's the plan, Nasedo. Max, Isabel, Tess, and I go the chemical research center. Tess will mind warp the people in the room so Max can get in and age the bones. Isabel will stay with Tess and I'll go with Max for protection. And you stay here and keep an eye on Liz and Whittaker and keep the media down."

"I agree," Isabel said.

"I don't," Tess said.

"Too bad," I shot back.

Max looked at me. "I agree with Michael. We need someone to watch Liz."

Nasedo turned to Max. "Are you listening to yourself? These *humans* know too much. They should be eliminated before the problem grows."

I stalked up to Nasedo and stood right in front of him. "If you so much as touch a hair on her head," I growled with menace.

Nasedo didn't back down and a flicker of recognition passed his features. "I'll stay here and watch the human. Her safety isn't guaranteed."

Getting closer to him, I whispered so that only he heard. "If you *touch* her, when I come back, I will hunt you down and kill you. And don't think that I won't."

Nasedo left the room angrily. Tess, Max, and Isabel looked at me. "Let's get going."

Isabel and Tess got out of the room and Max pulled me back. When I first noticed Max he was quiet and tired looking. Now his eyes were glowing with rage. "What the hell was that about, Michael?"

I didn't have time for this. "Do you want to leave Liz here unprotected?"

"Why are you so interested in her safety suddenly?"

"Why did you stop caring, Maxwell?" And I left to room to follow Tess and Isabel to the car.

**Liz**

Whittaker returned shortly after Michael left. I have to admit, I'm scared as all hell right now. My boyfriend is about to embark on a dangerous mission that I can't even help in. I felt so helpless. I didn't even want to think about the possibility that he wasn't coming back. That wasn't even an option.

I ran into Whittaker's office when I heard a loud crash. "What's wrong?" I asked in alarm.

"Dammit, I tripped and I cut myself. It's no big deal, Liz," she excused as she cradled her hand on her lap. That's when I realized that if Whittaker was alien, she would have healed herself. Whittaker was human.

I smiled at her and offered her a tissue. "Thank you," she said. But the minute she touched my hand to get the tissue, flashes assaulted me.

FLASH

A watch dropping on the floor

FLASH

Whittaker being thrown against a wall and pleading for her life

FLASH

Whittaker dead

FLASH

Me being flung against the wall

FLASH

Fire

I stumbled away from Whittaker. What had happened? That couldn't have been flashing from her life because I was in it too. I was panicked-I mean I had just foreseen our deaths.

"We have to get out of here," I said wildly to Whittaker.

"Why, Liz? Is something wrong?"

I ran to the entrance of the office and looked around. "There's no time. Please, we have to leave now."

I turned to look at her, my eyes pleading. When I turned back around, I found myself staring into the cold eyes of Nasedo.


	8. Healing

Title: Defying Destiny

Author: Polarchica77 or Polarchica516 (once again, it depends on what board)

Rating: TEEN

Category: UC Mi/L

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Summary: My take of the end of Season 1(Destiny) and the beginning of Season 2 and whatever I intend to let happen from there. And unfortunately, the evil gerbil (aka Tess) is also still alive and in Roswell. It will all be explained…do not worry! It will be Mi/L pairing

**A/N: ** Can mean italics sometimes. I love feedback! Review me! Favorite me...whatever. Makes me post faster**

**Chapter 8: Healing**

**Michael**

We did it. Max was able to age the bones without a hitch. Now that the mission was over, I wanted to go home and see Liz. I wanted to make sure she was safe. The four of loaded into the jeep and began to head home. Max and I were sitting in the front seat and Isabel and Tess were in the back. I reached over the turn on the radio.

FLASH

A watch dropping on the floor

FLASH

Whittaker being thrown against a wall and pleading for her life

FLASH

Whittaker dead

FLASH

Liz being flung against the wall

FLASH

Fire

Panic ran through me. "We have to get home now, Maxwell."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know," I said frantically. "I got these flashes. Liz is in danger."

Isabel's eyes went wide in fear. "What?"

I rubbed my eyes and wildly responded, "I got these flashes. It looked like a fire and Whittaker was killed by someone and then Liz…" My voice stopped. I closed my eyes to get the picture out of my head. I couldn't lose Liz. Why did I leave her in Roswell alone? I knew something didn't feel right. I slammed my hands on the dashboard in frustration. Dammit, why did I leave her alone?

I had to get to her and I had to do it fast. I turned to Max. "Go faster, Maxwell. Liz's life is in danger." Was I speaking Spanish to his douche bag? Forty miles per hour wasn't going to save Liz's life. Max was still gaping at me. "Did you hear me? Go!"

Max snapped out of it and began to speed at ninety. "How'd you get the flashes?" Isabel asked.

"I touched the radio and I got these flashes."

"But you can't get flashes," Max said curtly. "Why would you get a flash of Liz?"

Isabel and I shared a secret glance. I knew Liz probably wanted to tell Max by herself but this was Liz's life at stake here. "Max, this isn't the time for this."

"Like hell it isn't, Michael!" Max yelled at me. "You and Isabel are hiding something from me! I know it!"

"Well then that's between Isabel and I, Maxwell. So butt the hell out. Now I suggest you focus on driving if you want to save Liz."

Max shut up and I tried to focus on the road. I'm coming, Liz. I promise.

**Liz**

I stepped back startled by Nasedo's presence. I was grateful he was Ed Harding. Pierce freaked me out. "What are you doing here?"

Nasedo regarded me with obvious distaste. "I'm here to protect you."

I laughed. "Right. Sure. You'd rather kill me than protect me. What are you really here for?"

He tried to look past me and into Whittaker's office. "To finish some business."

I bristled with anger. "I told you I had Whittaker under control. I am not a little child, Nasedo. I don't need you hovering over me waiting for me to mess up."

Nasedo pinned me with eyes filled with hatred. "She's a threat to us. Once we cleared the Valenti case, it isn't over. Whittaker now knows too much. She asks too many questions."

"So what do you suppose we do? Kill her?" By the smirk on his face, I knew what the answer was. I crossed my arms. "She's human, Nasedo. She isn't an alien or one of your enemies. Just leave her alone."

"How do you think it will be before she realizes things, Liz? Than all of us are in danger. I don't kill for fun. I do the things I do to protect the Royal Four."

"It doesn't justify half the things you've done," I gritted through clenched teeth.

"By letting her live, you are putting Max, Isabel, Michael, and Tess in danger. But I guess that doesn't work with you does it, Liz? All that matter is if *Michael* is safe right?"

My head sprung up. "How do you know?"

"It's obvious. If Maxie boy wasn't so dense, he'd realize it too. I always thought adding humans into the mix would complicate things. But *you* manage to completely demolish everything! At first you stood in Tess's way when she tried to fulfill her destiny and know you are putting the whole group on a death list. Aren't you proud of yourself?"

"Letting Whittaker live…."

"This has nothing to do with Whittaker, *human*. You are the biggest liability of the group. You have Max not focusing on his destiny. All he wants is *you*-he doesn't care about a planet as long as you aren't beside him. And Michael and Max need to work together. Do you think Max will accept the fact that you and Michael are together? Michael's whole purpose on Earth is to protect Max as his first priority but his first priority is you!"

Doubt flooding through me. Was I really putting the group in danger? "Michael and I love each other."

"Is that what you call it? It's a summer fling that will fizzle out before you know it. He doesn't love you, Liz."

Anger boiled to the surface. "What Michael and I have is special! It's nothing to be ashamed of! You wouldn't know the first thing about Michael and I and what we have, you selfish bastard!"

Nasedo reached out and grabbed my arm tight. I yelped and pain and kicked him in the shin. When that didn't work, I pinched his wrist hard. He left me go and I staggered back. Something shiny on his wrist caught attention and I watched in horror as his watch fell off his wrist.

Oh god. Nasedo was going to start the fire. He was going to kill me and Whittaker. Suddenly Whittaker came out, "Liz, what's going on?"

Nasedo raised his hand and a pulsing blue energy began to emit from it. Knowing what was coming, I pushed Whittaker out of the way and she went head first into the wall. But she was alive and the energy ball hit where she would have been standing. Nasedo turned to me, "Do not interfere, human!" And he sent me flying across the room. I hit the wall with a thud and cradled my arm that was now in pain.

Nasedo turned away from me and focused on Whittaker's body on the opposite side of the room. Her eyes were filled with fear, she went into a fetal position. "What are you? Don't hurt me, please."

I closed my eyes as Nasedo sent an energy field at her. I opened them and Whittaker laid dead. "You killed her," I said with hatred.

Nasedo laughed. "It's a shame, my dear. It's going to be awfully tragic when you and she die in an unexpected fire. I'm sure Michael will be very upset. I'll be sure to tell him that I tried to save you. And failed."

Than all I saw was black.

**Michael**

I was terrified. With every minute passing, I imagined being a minute too late. Isabel was giving me sympathetic looks and Max kept driving at a steady speed of ninety. I kept counting the amount of signs I saw along the road-anything to get my mind off the fact that Liz could be dead right now. A iron grip of agony gripped my heart.

No, she couldn't be dead. I had just found her and I couldn't handle being without her. She was a part of me now. She instilled me with her logical thinking and I gave her my stubbornness and determination. She gave me love when I thought no one could love me. Liz brought me back to life.

Tess broke me out of my thoughts. "Maybe we are too late."

I whirled in my seat and pinned her with angry eyes. "Don't say that."

"We don't even know how you are getting visions. How are we supposed to know if it didn't already happen?"

"Just stop it OK? We are not going to think like that," Isabel said. "Liz is a fighter. She can beat this. I know she can."

"She's a liability," Tess whined. "We know that."

Then something clicked. "Tess," I said calmly. "Who else thinks that?" Tess's expression gave it all away. "Does Nasedo think that, Tess?"

She turned cold eyes on me. "Don't treat me like young child."

"Well then answer me. Does Nasedo wear a watch?"

Isabel looked at me in confusion. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Ignoring Isabel, I looked at Tess again. "Answer me."

"Yeah. But what does that have to do with Liz?"

Anger overwhelmed me. "Because Nasedo is going to kill Liz and Whittaker."

Just then we pulled into Roswell. I have never been happier to see that stupid "Welcome to Roswell" sign my entire life. "Faster, Maxwell. Go!"

We kept driving until we came just around the block and then I saw them. The flames. I felt like I couldn't breathe. Was I too late? Please god, don't let me be too late. "Michael," Isabel whispered.

"No. NO!" And I jumped out of the car and started running towards Whittaker's office. Few ambulances were there so the fire must have just started. I pushed past the people around the building despite their protests and ran into the building.

I put an arms up around my face to shield my eyes. Everything was burning. "Liz!" I shouted. "Liz!" I ignored the slight pain in my hands as I pulled furniture out of the way. "No. Oh god, NO!"

I ran over to Liz's body. She hadn't been burned by the fire because a piece of furniture managed to protect her. My heart constricted-she looked so still. I kneeled down next to her and ran my hands over her face. "Liz," I said frantically. "Wake up! Liz! Wake up! You can't leave me OK?"

My vision was blurred because of the fire around me and the tears streaming down my face. I could try to heal her but I couldn't heal. What if I hurt her more instead? I had to try it…I had to.

I placed my hand over her head and tried to calm down. I closed my eyes and focused on Liz. The fire was a distant memory as I began to focus on Liz's energy.

FLASH

Liz as a child

FLASH

Liz falling in love with Max

FLASH

Liz leaving him that day at the cave

FLASH

Her pain later on that night as she decided to leave Roswell

FLASH

Her annoyance with me as I insisted I go with her to Florida

FLASH

Her and I becoming close friends

FLASH

Liz realizing she was in love with me that night I was drunk

FLASH

Her pain at finding out I didn't remember it

FLASH

Her and I kissing

FLASH

Our returning to Roswell

FLASH

Her confrontation with Nasedo before he attacked her and Whittaker

I stumbled back, my lack of energy catching up to me. I sighed in relief when I saw Liz began to open her eyes. I don't' think I've ever loved her more than I did in that moment. "Oh god," I murmured. "You're OK. You're OK. I love you so much. I thought I lost you, Liz."

I quickly engulfed her in my arms and she hugged me back tightly. Both of us were crying tears of joy and we clung to each other. "I love you too," she whispered fervently.

One of ceiling pillars fell from the ceiling and I pulled Liz close and shielded her. "We have to get out of here, OK?"

She nodded and stood up. I grabbed her hand and we tried to make it to the exit. We dodged falling flaming objects and I held her hand tightly. There was no way I was ever leaving her alone again. We burst out the door to find Isabel and Max waiting for us.

Liz glanced at the firemen around us, "What's going on? Why are they staring past us?"

"Tess is mind warping them but she can only keep it up for so long. The two of you get in the car NOW! Come on! Tess!"

Liz and I ran to the car and got in. Tess, Isabel, and Max came soon after and we drove off.


	9. From The Ashes

**Chapter 9: From the Ashes**

**Liz**

When I woke up the next morning, I was in Michael's apartment. And even better, I was in Michael's warm arms. His right arm was slung over my hips in a protective manner and I couldn't help but smile blissfully. I snuggled closer and breathed in his scent. Michael looked so handsome when he was sleeping.

His eyes fluttered open. "Good morning," he mumbled.

I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Hey. How'd you sleep?"

He smiled drowsily. "Pretty good. How are you feeling?"

"I should be asking you. Healing me must have taken a lot of energy out of you," I said in concern and traced his face with my fingertip. "It must have taken a lot of energy."

Michael's eyes filled with pain and he held me closer. "It was under special circumstances."

"It's not your fault, Michael." I said soothingly. "You couldn't have known."

"Liz, I asked Nasedo to stay here with you to protect you. He would have been with us if I hadn't asked him to. If I hadn't gotten that flash, I would have been too late."

"What flash?" I asked in confusion.

"I saw a watch and fire. And you dying. I don't know exactly how it happened." He rubbed his forehead in confusion. "I don't usually get flashes."

"I had the same flash, Michael. Right before Nasedo came to the office. How is that possible?" I asked, searching his face for an answer.

"Maybe we're just so connected, you sent it to me."

"Michael, I think it's because I'm changing. I think that when Max healed me, he made me different-not so human. That's why I got the flashes before with Max, maybe. And when I was able to be able to hear your thoughts, Michael, something connected." Seeing his confused expression, I sighed. "Let me phrase it this way: I want you to close your eyes Michael and focus on me, OK?"

Michael closed his eyes and took deep breathes. He made a small smile. "I can feel you. Like your energy is calling to me or something. It's weird-but in a good way."

"I can feel it too," I said excitedly. "Michael, when I woke up, even before I could physically feel you, I knew you were next to me. I think that when you healed me, you intertwined our energies."

{Michael, can you hear me?} I thought in my head.

I watched as Michael's eyes went wide. {Yeah I can. This is amazing. We don't even have to kissing for it to happen anymore.}

I smiled at him and detangled our bodies and stood on the other side of the room. {Can you still hear me?}

Michael nodded. I went for the door and before I could open it, Michael shouted. "No!"

I turned to him confused. "What?"

Pain. Fear. Protectiveness. I could feel it all in my head. That's what Michael was feeling. He must have been freaked out still about the night before. "I just don't want you out of my sight, OK? It's still a bit raw, Liz. Please just lay down with me, OK?"

I gently smiled and laid down next to him. He immediately buried his face in my hair and wrapped his arms around me. I sighed contently. "I can feel what you're feeling right now," I said.

He nodded. "I know. I can feel what you feel too. So then you understand why it's going to be hard for me for a while, Liz. I almost lost you and I can't take the chance again. You understand, don't you?"

"Yeah. I'd be the same way too. Did you guys age the bones so we can get Valenti out of jail?"

"Yes. He should be out soon."

"I hate to ruin this but we have to leave the room eventually. There's more that we have to deal with. Besides, it doesn't look like I'll be too far away for a while. With no job with Whittaker, it looks like I'm back at the Crashdown." I laughed. "Please, Michael, try to contain your joy. I can feel it you know."

Michael chuckled. "We should talk to Max."

I frowned, "We've only been back a couple of days, Michael."

"And a lot has happened in that couple of days, Liz. I don't want to hide, Liz. This," he said gesturing at me and him, "isn't something we should hide. What we have is wonderful and beautiful. We owe it to Max and ourselves. He probably suspects something by now."

"Max has a tendency to believe what he wants to."

Michael scoffed. "I noticed that."

"Nasedo has to be dealt with," Michael grimly stated. I could feel his overwhelming anger as if it were my own. "He's a threat to us."

I tried to send him calming waves of energy to see if it would work. Not only did it work but he visibly calmed down. "And Tess?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, we need her. We just have to get through to her first."

"I don't trust her, Michael. It's like I want to believe that there's some human in her but I don't know if there is."

It took Michael a lot of convincing but he finally agreed to come with me to the Valenti residence. Isabel had called earlier and told me that she and Max were going with their parents for the day. Which was good because as much as I wanted to tell Max, I still needed a little bit more time. Valenti had been let out last night and I wanted to give him a visit. Michael and I drove to his house. Imagine my surprise when Kyle answered the door.

He looked just as shocked as I did. "Kyle, you're back."

Kyle smiled warmly at me. "Yeah. I got back a couple days ago actually."

We hadn't seem Kyle since Max had healed him before Michael and I left for Florida. I didn't even bother to ask him how he was dealing with the fact that aliens really did exist.

{Hey, you had other things to deal with. He's fine.} Michael thought to me when he felt my guilt.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to your dad-if that's OK," Michael said.

Kyle moved aside, "Sure. He's in the den."

Michael and I entered the house and I turned to Michael. "You know what, you go ahead. I want to talk to Kyle OK?"

Michael nodded reluctantly and headed towards the den and to Valenti. Kyle smiled at me. "You look great. Florida agrees with you, Liz."

I blushed. "Thanks. How did you know I was in Florida?"

Kyle scratched his head. "I tried to call you once. It's stupid actually, I woke up one day and I swore I had green antennae…"

I doubled over laughing. "Oh my god! You thought you were turning into an alien weren't you?"

"Yeah," Kyle said laughing.

"Sorry I wasn't here to help you through that. I mean, I know that has to be hard. I was just so caught up in my own things, it never occurred to me to check up on you. I'm really sorry."

Kyle shook his hand. "No. It's alright. At first it was hard but then I found inspiration."

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Inspiration at a football camp? I find that awfully hard to believe."

Kyle's whole face lit up with excitement. "I found Buddha, Liz."

Now *that* I wasn't expecting. "The fat guy with the big belly?"

"But it's so more than! It's finding inner peace with yourself," Kyle explained.

I can't believe Kyle was a Buddhist. I think I've entered the twilight zone. "Well I could have used some inner peace this summer too."

"You and Guerin seem close. I would have thought you'd be back with Evans by now."

I shook my head. "Actually, Michael and I are together, Kyle."

Kyle's eyes widened in shock. "And Max is OK with this?"

"He actually doesn't know. I'm planning on telling him real soon but it's hard."

"Wow. I mean I'm shocked but if it makes you happy, Liz, than congratulations."

"Thanks, Kyle," I frowned. "I doubt Max will be as understanding."

"Actually, I should be thanking you. You guys freed my father from jail. That's kind of a big thing." Kyle looked at me with gratitude in his eyes. "So thank you."

"Kyle, I couldn't just leave him there. We kind of just sucked you guys into the alien abyss without warning."

Michael and Valenti walked out of the office. I went over to Valenti and hugged him, "Glad to see you back, Sheriff."

"Glad to be out of jail. Thank you."

{What did you guys talk about?} I thought to Michael.

{I told him to keep an eye out on Nasedo. Or at least in his Ed Harding form anyway.}

{Oh. Kyle knows about us. He's OK with it. And wait until you hear this: Kyle is a Buddhist.}

Michael amusement shot through the connection. {The fat guy with the big belly?}

I laughed out loud and Kyle and Valenti looked at me strangely. Michael held back a laugh. {How do you think they are going to react when I tell them I have voices in my head?}

{Probably toss you in the crazy house.}

{Michael, we're in Roswell. This *is* the crazy house.}

**Michael**

I was glad Kyle was on our side. Liz and I needed all the support we could get. Liz decided to have Max meet us at the apartment so we could talk to him. Liz's nervousness was like fire through the connection. She was silent the way to the apartment.

I stopped the car in front of the apartment. "Hey, OK?" I asked in concern.

"You aren't exactly sending happy signals either, Michael," she said.

"It's going to be OK, Liz. It will take him a while to accept it but he'll have to."

Liz looked away. "I don't want to hurt him, Michael. I don't want to hurt anybody but at the same time, I can't lie to him."

"I know, baby, but we have to do this."

Liz suddenly turned to face me. "Nasedo said something to me before we tried to kill me. He said that I was destroying the group and…"

"No," I interrupted her. "Nasedo was just trying to get to you, Liz." I can't believe Nasedo said those things to her.

"But, Michael, he was right. You have to protect Max and how can you do that if Max won't want to be near you?" Her frustration and pain broke the connection.

"In case, you haven't noticed, Liz. Max and I weren't doing so hot even before we get to Florida."

"I know, it's just that here-in Roswell-our relationship has consequences for the people around us. And we are changing the group whether we like it or not."

Panic shot through me. "Do you regret us getting together? Is this what this is about?"

"NO. Don't even, Michael," she said fervently and she held my hands in hers. "I don't doubt us for a minute and I never will. You are quite possibly the best thing that has happened to me. I'm worried about the consequences, Michael, and that's it."

I released a breath I didn't even know I was holding. "Thanks. I needed to hear that." I leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "Come on. The King awaits."

To put it in blatant terms, walking up those stairs felt like going to the guillotine. I didn't want to hurt Max either but I knew this had to be done. Liz and I both refused to hide our relationship from anybody. When we entered the apartment, Max was already in the apartment watching television.

"Wow, Maxwell, you really made yourself at home."

Max turned to us and smiled immediately when he saw Liz. He got up and dusted his pants off. "Well someone had to watch this place while you were gone. What did you guys want to talk to me about?"

Wow. Max really was dense. Everyone had figured out Liz and I were together by now but him. "Actually, Max, there's something we want to tell you."

"What? Has something bad happened?"

{Depends on how he looks at it} I thought to Liz and she elbowed me in the ribs.

Liz smiled weakly. "Maybe you should sit down."

Max sat down and looked at us with a confused expression. "What's going on?"

Liz took a deep breath. "This summer, Max, I was a wreck. Leaving you that day at the cave, it tore me apart. I had to get out of Roswell, Max. Everything around me was just too hard to deal with and I couldn't be in the same town as you and stick with my decision. I didn't leave to spite you, Max. I left because I loved you and it was better for the both of us if I left."

I realized how much pain that day the both of them suffered. Max's eyes began to tear and he wiped them away quickly. "What I'm trying to say is that over the summer, things changed. *I* changed and it's because of the fact that I fell in love with someone else."

Max's eyes darkened in pain. "Liz? You what?"

"I'm in love with someone else. And I don't-I don't love *you* anymore."

I was amazed at how strong Liz was being about this. And she managed to put it as lightly as she could. I sent her a wave of reassurance and she gave me a small smile. Max's face went pale. "Liz, you don't mean that."

"Max, yes I do. And I know that's it hard to accept right now but.."

"No. You're saying this to push me with Tess. You *do* love me, Liz. Don't you see I don't want to be with Tess? I love you, Liz, not her."

"This isn't about Tess," Liz said softly.

Max stood up suddenly. "Than who is he, Liz? This guy that you supposedly love so much?"

Liz and I glanced at each other. Neither of us knowing what to say, I grabbed Liz's hand in mine. The gesture didn't pass Max and he looked at our hands and then he looked at Liz. I have never seen Max as angry as he was right now.

"Michael? Are you trying to tell me that you love *Michael*?"

Liz stepped closer to me. "Yes. I love him, Max. We're together."

Max stood still for a moment and then he glared at me with eyes filled with hate and betrayal. "That's why you got the flashes of her. You with her during the summer the whole time, weren't you? You're supposed to be my best friend. How could you do this to me?"

"Maxwell, this isn't about you."

"So what exactly did you *do*, Michael? Did you take advantage of her while she was depressed over me?" He sneered.

I clenched my fists in anger. "No, Max, that's not what happened. You wouldn't understand."

"Then tell me, Michael. TELL ME HOW YOU TWO COULD DO THIS TO ME!"

"Max, would you listen to yourself?" Liz said. "Michael's right, this isn't about you. It's about us and our love and…"

Max laughed dryly. "So you two slept together is that it?"

"No," Liz said. "Is it so unfathomable that I may actually *love* Michael instead of you?"

{Liz, don't.} I thought to her. She was going to come to my defense.

{No, Michael. He can't degrade what we have. I won't let him.}

"Well then explain to me, Liz. You can't fall in love with someone during the summer. And what can Michael give you that I can't?"

"A life!" She yelled. "How long do you think I would run back to you? Huh, Max? You just want to me sit back and accept your mistakes. You kissed Tess, Max, after you told me that you didn't have feelings for her! You *kissed* her after you told me that you loved me! So tell me, do you expect me to just forgive me when you sleep with her or when you keep screwing up? You always said that we weren't meant to be, Max. Well guess what? We aren't! I can't be your doormat forever!"

Max shook his head. "I saved your life, Liz."

"She isn't in debt with you, Max. So don't even play that card," I said in Liz's defense.

Max's eyes fixated on me and he pointed an accusatory finger at me. "Are you happy now, Michael? You've always wanted to be me. I had the *perfect* family, the *perfect* life, everything you wanted. It doesn't matter if you have Liz now. She'll realize she loves me and will leave you. And you'll go back to being Michael-trailer trash boy wonder!"

I could feel the energy coursing throughout my body. "You're wrong, Max. I *wanted* to be you. Now all that's left of you is a pathetic boy try pretending to be king. Why would I want to be you, Max? God forbid if I'm happy, right? You always have to have one up on me!"

"Have you been holding that inside all these years, Michael? Can't handle the fact that I'm better than you? What are you going to do about it, *kill me*?"

I froze in place. Liz stood in front of me. Her anger was suffocating through the connection. "Get out, Max. Now."

Max's gaze darted back and forth between Liz and I. He brushed past us and growled, "Have a nice life." And he slammed the door.


	10. As We Crumple

**Chapter 10: As We Crumple**

**Liz**

Well you could say that the whole Max thing didn't go well. I had never seen Max that angry before or that hurt. But as I watched Max walk out that door I got this sinking feeling that nothing was going to be the same. I tried to ignore the dreadful feeling but it kept popping back in my head even after Max left and Michael dropped me off at my balcony. I couldn't sleep and stayed up thinking.

I thought about how Max had been so cruel towards Michael and I and how much we had hurt him. Suddenly, a noise out on my balcony startled me. I cautiously looked out the window. "Michael?" I asked when I opened the window.

I got no response so I closed the window and I as soon as I turned around I heard the sound again. Only this time I knew what they were. Footsteps. My heart began to race and I began to panic. Was it Nasedo? There was no way I could go up against him with the bat I had under my bed. I jumped when I felt eyes on me. Forcing myself to breathe, I tried to contact Michael. The only time we had connected was when we were close. I didn't know if it work or not but I had to try. And it also didn't help that Michael was probably sleeping.

{Michael! Can you hear me?}

No answer. I heard the footsteps again and I frantically called out, {Michael, dammit! Answer me.}

I almost cried with joy when I heard him answer. {What? What's going on? Are you OK?}

He must have been sensing my panic because he was panicking too now. {There's someone on my balcony and I don't know who it is. Michael, you have to get here now.}

{OK. Just calm down, OK? I'm on my way. I won't let anything happen to you-I swear it.}

The noises were gone but I still waited in my room for Michael to arrive. It was the longest fifteen minutes of my life. I felt him coming about five minutes before he came. He opened my window, jumped in, and hugged me tightly.

"Are you OK?"

I snuggled into him. "Never felt safer. Was anybody out there?"

Michael frowned. "No. Are you sure someone was out there?"

"Yes. I'm sure. Maybe if I go out there and start touching things, I could get a flash. Y'know of who was out there."

Michael nodded. "Come on." He grabbed my hand and stood closely as I touched the walls, chairs, and candles. Nothing looked misplaced. I was thinking I hadn't heard anything at all when I saw it.

"Michael! Come here!"

He raced over and I held up what looked like to be dead skin. Michael and I looked at each other.

"What is it?" he asked. Before I could answer, the skin disintegrated in my hand.

"I don't know. But it's not human."

"What do you mean it wasn't human?" Isabel asked. She, Michael, Tess, Alex, Max, and I were at the quarry the next day. At first I was apprehensive because of Max being there but Michael did have a point. Our enemies weren't going postpone their agenda because we were having emotional problems.

"It was this patch of dead skin and than it kind of disappeared," I explained for the tenth time.

"But why would an alien be outside of Liz's window?" Isabel mused.

Michael looked down. "He probably saw me walk Liz home. Or she. Or it. I doesn't matter really. The point is we need a plan to get rid of our enemies and we need to find Nasedo."

"Has Valenti gotten anything on him yet?" Alex asked.

"He can change his form so it's probably going to be hard to find him," Tess said. "We should start working on our powers so we can fight them if they attack."

Michael glanced at me worriedly. "What if we had an extra boost of power that they didn't know about? Would that be an advantage?"

"Well yeah. But I don't see any extra alien here."

{Michael, don't.}

{We have to, Liz.}

{But Max…}

{We can't always protect him, Liz. We have to know more about our connection. Maybe Tess knows something.}

I regarded Michael solemnly and nodded. "I might be developing powers," I said to them.

"How is that possible?" Alex asked.

"When Max healed me, he must have changed something inside me. These abilities must have been developing and when Michael healed me they came to life."

"Nasedo told me once that our powers are just the result of accelerated human brains. All that has to happen is for Liz's brain to open a bit more and she has abilities that aren't human," Michael said.

"What can you do?" Tess asked.

"Michael and I can communicate without talking-in our heads. We can kind of feel each other's energy, emotions, things like that."

I tried not to look at Max but I could feel his eyes on me. "Why are you connected with just him?" he asked, his voice laced with hurt.

"Maybe because when he healed me, he really made the powers come out. And we're so close that it makes sense."

Max was about to say something when Michael's cell phone rang. He sent us an apologetic look and picked I up. "Hello?…Valenti?…What happened? Slow down…Yeah, I'll tell them…Bye."

Michael hung up and we all looked at him expectantly. "They found Ed Harding's body outside the city. It looks like a murder. Valenti was able to keep the cops away there long enough so they couldn't take the body and test it. He called to ask me if we knew anything about the dead skin he found around the body."

"Oh god," Tess gasped. For once, my heart went to her. Nasedo was like a father to her in a way and now he was dead. "Whoever these evil aliens are, they killed Nasedo."

We all stood in silence until Tess said, "Nasedo is stronger than us and they killed him. We're sitting ducks. He probably even knew who these things were. We don't know anything. We're screwed."

"Well maybe I could try to see if I can blast things," I offered.

Tess's eyes focused on me and they were filled with rage. "This is all your fault. If you hadn't interfered in the first place, Nasedo would be here to help us."

"And I'd be dead, Tess. What do you want more: Nasedo or me out of the picture?"

"Nasedo was important to the group! We need aliens fighting, Liz. Not some human who can read minds!"

"I don't know what your problem is, Tess! I'm not standing in your way to get to Max anymore and I sure as hell didn't *ask* Nasedo to try to kill me! So why do you hate me so much?"

"Because you are *human*! Don't you get it? You, Alex, and Maria have hindered this group. As much as you tell yourselves that you're helping, you aren't! So you can stand there with your telepathic powers but that doesn't make you one of us! And here I am, the fourth person in the four square that Isabel, Max, and Michael *need* and they value *you* more than they do *me*! We have to be a four square!"

Isabel stepped closer to me, "You've done nothing but lie to us since day one, Tess. We have to *trust* you before we can let you in. All you do is bitch about destiny!"

"She's right, Tess," Michael agreed.

"Haven't the two of you done enough?" Max asked suddenly, his voice thick with emotion. "You and Michael have been lying to me since the summer! Isabel, you've known all along about Michael and Liz and you didn't tell me! Michael, you betrayed me! I can't trust either one of you again!"

I've never seen Max been so harsh on Isabel before and I put a reassuring hand on her shoulder when I saw her eyes begin to tear. "So, no, there is no four square! The group is falling apart! Things are not *OK* and they are not *fine*! We are falling apart! Tess hates you guys and you hate her. None of you listen to me and I'm supposed to be the damned *King*! Isabel, I tell you not to go to college and you decided to go anyway! Things are changing and no one standing here right now is the same person they were last year!" Max looked pointedly at me, "I'm not sure who to trust anymore and my own sister is working against me!"

Alex stood tall and looked at all of us. "So we're going to give up on ourselves because Tess is having jealously issues and Max is feeling betrayed because Michael and Liz are together now? I may be a mere human but all I see a group of broken teenagers. We can't defeat anybody unless we band together! We have issues and I get that! We have been chased by the FBI, investigated by crazy guidance counselors and Valenti, and we always solve the problem by coming together. I know I may be the last one to join this group but I know enough to say that if we crumble now than we have absolutely nothing. We might as well sign our wills and plan our funerals. Now can we please just put our differences aside and defeat these alien bastards as soon as possible?"

We all hung our heads in shame at his words. We all knew he was right. And it was then, looking at the six of us, that I realized that we were destroying ourselves. I saw Max and Tess by themselves standing opposite from Alex, Isabel, Michael, and I. We had no four square.

Max and I were the heart of this group. And now without me, Max was lost and he was hurting. Tess was more mean than usual because now with Max and I broken up, she *still* wasn't with Max and that was hurting her too.

I hoped with all my heart that we could come together. Because all we had right now was a group split in two.

That's all I could think about as I was working later that day. Luckily, Michael was working that day too as I made my debut as a waitress once again. All I could hear was Nasedo's voice in my head telling me I was destroying the group. Maybe I wasn't directly responsible but I was playing a part. And we all knew how I could fix the group and that was by being with Max again but I couldn't do that. I refused to.

{Parker, I've been ringing the damn bell for three minutes now. The order is ready!}

{Oh right. Sorry.}

With Michael and mine new connection, orders came more easily. We both laughed when we realized if we couldn't use my powers to defeat evil, we might as well make food preparation more convenient. I walked over and took the order. He turned around from flipping burgers and regarded me with concern. "It isn't your fault. That's all you've been thinking about since the meeting."

With the order in hand I replied, "Tess was right, Michael. We can't defeat enemies like this, we might as well lay down and die."

"Don't, OK? We'll talk about this later. We are going to make it-I don't know exactly how-but we will."

I have to admit, I felt a bit better after talking to Michael. When I walked back to the tables I was witnessing, I saw Kyle walk in. I dropped the order off the customer and went in the back to find Agnes. "I'm going on a break, Agnes. Can you cover?"

She pulled a cigarette out her mouth, "Sure."

"Those things will kill you," I lectured.

She laughed, "So will working here for 15 years."

I rolled my eyes and went to the front. I smiled at Kyle and slipped into the booth across from him. "Hey, Kyle. What brings you here?"

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you real quick."

"Of course. You don't want a drink or anything? It's on the house." He nodded and I brought him his drink. "So what's up?"

"I want to help with this crisis-whatever you guys are doing right now. I mean, you freed my father and saved my life. I want to do something to repay you back."

I smiled, "Thanks but I don't know how much you can help. Unless you want to give us group therapy."

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"We had a group meeting this morning and you could say it didn't go well."

"What happened?"

"Well, Max is mad at Michael, Isabel, and I for not listening to him and betraying him. Isabel is mad at Max for telling her not to graduate this year. Michael is mad at Max for ,well, being Max. Tess is mad at everyone for not being a four square. Basically, we can't work together and it just so happens there is an alien race on Earth ready to kill us all."

Kyle took a deep breath, "That's a lot of problems. But you guys always bounce back. I mean, you guys have been through a lot this past year."

I shook my head, sadly. "But what if this is the final straw? There is too much tension and emotions running high. We can't be in a room together without arguing."

"Has this ever happened before? I mean you guys didn't *always* get along, right?" Kyle suggested.

"Well, no, of course we didn't. In the beginning, Michael and Isabel had major trust issues with Maria, Alex, and I." I couldn't help but frown at that period of time.

"So how did you get past that?"

"Well Isabel dream-walked Maria and she opened up to Alex. She also began to realize that I wouldn't take Max away from her. Michael stole my journal and then he began to trust me."

"Wait. Michael stole your journal? Why?"

"Because he didn't trust me. He returned it. It made sense, he and Isabel spent all their lives not trusting anybody and then I came into the group." My head jerked up. "Oh my god! Kyle! You're a genius! I got it! I know how we can fix things!"

"How?"

"I can try to connect with everyone at the same time. That way all of our feelings will be out in the open and we can deal with them."

Kyle looked at me as I were crazy. "How do you expect to connect with six people?"

"I can connect with people and get flashes. Michael and I can sense each other and talk to each other in our minds."

Kyle's mouth grabbed open. "Are you becoming an alien?"

"I don't know."

Kyle's eyes filled with fear. "Is that going to happen to me?"

"I don't think so. I got healed twice and you got healed once. And I think mine is under special circumstances."

He nodded, "It's just that I accept that aliens exist, I do. But I'm not going to lie to you, I'm terrified of becoming one."

"It's OK. That's understandable. Anyway, Max didn't take it so well when Michael and I told him about us."

"I didn't think he would. You forget Liz, I went through the same thing. It's a major kick in the ego when someone passes you up for someone else. And it must be ten times as hard because it's Michael you passed him for and Max loves you so much. I feel for the guy."

I smiled at him, "Wow. Kyle, Buddha really is getting to you."

He laughed. "What can I say? I've been enlightened. There's something else I wanted to tell you. Maria's mom called our house yesterday and she said that Maria and she are coming home soon."

I went pale, "How soon?"

"I don't know, Liz. I wish I could tell you more."

I knew it was foolish but I worried about Maria. I knew Michael never loved her but I was still a bit insecure about the whole thing. What if he realized that he did love her instead of me? Kyle snapped me out of my thoughts, "I got to go, Liz. I'll talk to you later."

I nodded mutely and watched him go. {Meet me in the backroom, Liz.} Michael thought to me.

I walked to the backroom and tried to stop thinking about Maria so Michael wouldn't sense it. Before I could open the backroom door, Michael pulled me in.

**Michael**

I could feel her thinking about Maria loud and clear. It really was impossible to keep things to ourselves with this connection of ours. Max and Maria seemed to bring out the insecurities in the both of us. I knew it was only a matter of time before Max stopped being angry with me and tried to get her back again. Pushing the thought out of my head, I heard Liz walking towards the back room. I immediately pulled her in.

"I don't love her," I said as soon as she got in.

She blushed and looked at her feet, "Michael.."

I used my thumb to gently lift her chin so she looked at me. "Don't, OK? I love *you*, not Maria. There is not a second in the day when I don't think about how amazing you are. Maria is my past and you are my future. Just don't doubt that, OK?"

Liz relaxed a bit. "I don't know what came over me, Michael. It's just with all this going on.."

I interrupted her the only way I could. I began to kiss her and at first she was shocked. The connection roared to life and energy began to course through us. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed her body closer to mine. Placing my hands on her hips, I began to trail kisses down her neck. "Feel better now?" I asked breathily between kisses. I sent a strong wave of love to her and she smiled against my chest.

She nodded incoherent and rasped, "Less talking, more kissing."

I chuckled and recaptured her lips in mine. She moaned lightly when I plunged my tongue into the deep recesses of her mouth. I felt her hands pressing on my chest, the slight heat seeping through my shirt. Liz began to tug on the hem of my shirt and I pulled away.

"You sure?" I asked softly. I had very little control left and I sent it through the connection. Liz gazed at me and swallowed hard. She kept her eyes locked with mine as she pulled my shirt over my head. My breath caught as she began to move her fingers down my chest in a light caress. Her eyes went wide when she saw that my chest began to glow where she touched.

Looking at her for permission, I unbuttoned the first button of her uniform and traced one finger along the top of her collarbone. A trail of light followed. I daringly moved my hand lower and was about to….

Suddenly the door opened and Liz and I pulled apart. Not that it wasn't obvious what we were doing. Liz's hair was tousled and her face was flushed. My shirt wasn't even on my body. I silently prayed that it wasn't Liz's dad.

Only it was worse: because standing at the door was Maria.


	11. Emotions and the Meaning of Everything

**Chapter 11: Emotions and the Meaning of Everything**

**Michael**

I don't know how long the three of us stood there. Maria gapped at Liz and I and for the first time since I've known Maria, she was actually speechless. Liz stood frozen and her emotions were running wild. Neither Liz or I wanted to have Maria find out this way. {Liz, you OK?}

{Put your shirt on, Michael.}

I grew worried. {Liz…}

{Just do it.}

I reached over and pulled my shirt over my head. Finally, Maria spoke. "I'm trying to think of an explanation for this that doesn't involve my best friend making out with my ex-boyfriend in the backroom. Feel free to speak up if you think of one."

"Maria, we didn't mean to let you find out like this," Liz said. Maria's eyes brimmed with tears. I couldn't tell if she was angry or felt betrayed.

"Is that why you didn't call me during the summer? Because you didn't want to tell me?" came Maria's choked reply. Maria looked at Liz and I with obvious distaste. "How could you guys *do* this to me?"

I couldn't help but notice the popular opinion that Liz and I were together just to spite Maria and Max. Did it ever occur to either one of them that our relationship was actually about *us*?

"Maria, it's not like we planned it or anything. We never meant to hurt you," Liz pleaded with tears in her eyes.

Maria's eyes turned black with anger. "What about Max, Liz? It wasn't enough you had Max drooling all over you so you had to go for my Michael. Is that it?" Maria sneered.

That was enough. "No, Maria. That's not what is going on here," I said.

"Really, Michael? Than explain to me how you don't want to be around me because of your powers but you can be around Liz? Tell me how you can say that you love me and then do *this*!"

"Because I lied to you, Maria. I never loved you! How can I love someone who wants me to change constantly? I am who I am, Maria! I can't be a perfect boyfriend and I can't be hopelessly romantic. And I can't give you a normal life. Liz *accepts* that, you don't."

Maria scoffed. "Michael, you *do* love me!"

"No, Maria. I love Liz," I said through gritted teeth. Maria wasn't going to make this easy, was she?

Than Maria turned to Liz and pointed a finger at her. "I hate you. Don't come near me or talk to me ever again."

I could practically hear Liz's heart breaking from where I was standing. "Maria, don't do this," I pleaded.

Liz placed a hand on my arm and looked at Maria. "Don't bother, Michael. Maria, if this is all it takes to ruin our friendship than it wasn't that well off to begin with. You and Michael weren't even in a relationship. Unless you call a relationship you chasing after Michael and him trying to get the hell away from your sorry ass. And we aren't together to spite you, OK? We *love* each other and it has nothing to do with you. You always wanted out of this alien mess, so here you go! You're out! You are fired from this restaurant and you don't have to join in any of our crazy alien adventures!"

I looked at Liz in surprise. {What was that about?}

{I figured that it's time I fought for us. I'm kind of hoping it will be worth it.}

I smiled at her and noticed Maria was basically blowing steam from her ears. Maria moved forward to slap Liz but I blocked her and caught her wrist in the air.

FLASH

Maria out with a variety of guys during our "relationship"

FLASH

Her frustration that I wouldn't change for her

FLASH

Her summer spent with many guys

"You are such a hypocrite, Maria!" I said through gritted teeth.

"What?" she said confused.

"You've been dating other guys during our so-

called 'relationship!" I asked and I smirked when she turned pale.

"How do you know that?"

Liz glared at Maria. "Is this true?"

Maria nodded. "Not that it matter now anyway. You were a waste of my time," she said to me.

Liz was pissed off now. She was unclenching and clenching her fists. Living with Hank, I knew how to anticipate a punch. However, Maria didn't and was shocked to find that Liz had decked her in the eye. Maria covered her face. "Well, you've been a waste of my time for as long as I've known you. Now get the hell out of my restaurant," Liz seethed.

Maria glared at us one more time and stalked out of the restaurant.

**Liz**

I couldn't believe Maria! She had the nerve to yell at Michael and I when she was the one cheating on Michael the whole time! I can't believe I was ever friends with her. When she left the room, my emotions were still running high. I was angry at Maria for yelling at us and doing Michael wrong. Yet I was sad because I had just literally lost my best friend. I was angry at our group for falling apart. I was angry at Max. I was angry at Nasedo for putting doubts in my head.

I had all of these feelings inside of me and they were all coming to boiling point. Closing my eyes to calm myself down, I began to take deep breaths. Michael's voice made me open my eyes.

"Liz, look at your skin," he said with worry evident in his voice.

" .God." My skin was covered with tiny green volts of energy. They ran up my arms and up to my neck and my hands were a bright green. And what scared me the most was that I could *feel* the hot energy coursing through my veins. I turned to Michael, my eyes wide with terror. "Michael? What's happening to me?"

Michael looked just as terrified as I did and he began to slowly put his arm out towards me. "NO!" I screamed at him. "Don't touch me! I could hurt you!" I moved away quickly and jerked my arm away. In the process, I blasted a nearby picture frame. "Oh god," I said softly.

"Liz, I think your emotions are effecting your powers. You need to calm down," Michael pleaded with me. His concern and worry was like a hammer nailing a nail into my head.

I put my hands on my head and whimpered. "It's too much. There's too much stuff in my head."

The dull sensation in the back of my head that was usually a result of Michael and mine connection was now beginning to become painful. It felt like my body was on fire. I started to cry the pain was so unbearable.

"I'm going to get Isabel or someone!" Michael said frantically.

Panic rose in me. "NO! Don't leave me, OK?"

He glanced at me and sighed, "OK. I won't leave you. I promise." Michael slowly walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. The pain began to dull. I looked up at him in amazement.

"Michael, hold me." He wrapped his arms around me and I buried my face in his shirt. The pain was gone but the energy was still coursing through my body. I began to concentrate on Michael. How he smelled; how he looked; how he was *Michael*. My breath came out in even puffs and watched as the green volts went away.

Michael looked in me and let out a sigh in relief. "Don't ever scare me like that again!"

"What just happened Michael?"

"I don't know. I didn't know you could blast things, Liz. I've never seen anything like that happen before."

"But you said that it was my emotions affecting my powers."

He scratched his head. "Well yeah but it's never happen to that degree before. It's never happened so I was in pain."

"Wait. You've gone through this before?"

"When I was first placed with Hank, I was angry. And than well -you know what Hank did to me-and I would get angry. Angry at him, at me, the whole *world* and I would get spells like that where the power would actually *hurt*. Luckily, Hank was too drunk to remember his green glowing foster child."

His pain about the whole Hank situation permeated my brain. "Hank was a jerk, Michael. There is no excuse for what he did to you. No one should have to go through that. Did you tell Isabel or Max about it?"

Michael shook his head. "They wouldn't have understood. They didn't even know about Hank's abuse."

I nodded. Michael was right; I doubt Isabel or Max would have understood the circumstances. "How'd you make it stop?"

Michael shook his head sadly, " I didn't-not really anyway. I had to blast something and get rid of the energy. Sometimes, it was a chair or some other kind of crap appliance. Occasionally, I'd hit Hank but that was only when it got really out of control. After a while, I was able to control the energy from getting out of control and it hasn't happened since except with…" Michael trailed off and his eyes darkened.

"With Pierce," I finished for him. He nodded slowly.

I looked at my hands. "So I could actually, uh, *hurt* someone when I'm like this." Staring at the demolished picture frame, I thought about if someone was standing there.

"Yeah, Liz, you could. But you didn't. That's what matters. I guess it stopped because I calmed you down," Michael thought out loud.

"I think that it kind of works like conduction," I said.

"What now?"

I laughed. "Your energy was trying to equalize mine. Maybe it's because we are so connected."

"I still don't like this, Liz," Michael said worriedly. "I'm alien-you're not. We don't know how this affects you."

Michael was silent for a moment and then he said, "I think we should go see River Dog."

**Michael**

I was scared as all hell. It's not everyday that your girlfriend starts glowing green and is crying is pain because of an energy overload. Liz and I were about to leave the restaurant when I spotted Isabel parking Max's Jeep in the front. She saw Liz and I and started over. She stopped when she saw the looks on our faces. "What's wrong?"

"We are going to River Dog," Liz said.

Isabel's frowned. "Why? Did something happen?"

I removed my hand from Liz's and Liz's hand began to glow green again and she closed her eyes in pain. I quickly took her hand back in mine and glanced at Isabel. "We'll explain later, Isabel."

Isabel gestured towards the Jeep. "Let's go then. Don't think the two of you are doing this alone."

Liz and I both smiled at Isabel with gratitude and got in the car. She stepped the pedal down and drove fast to the reservation. I told Isabel what had happened.

"Do you think this is like that disease you had last year?" she asked trying to keep her eyes on the road.

I shook my head helplessly. "I don't know, Isabel. I don't' see any similarities."

"She's human, Michael. We can't be sure."

I glanced at Liz who had been getting worse as we drove. As much as I kept trying to equalize her energy it wasn't working anymore. She was sweating and grimacing in pain. Her body was doing the green volt thing again. "Isabel, I don't know what happening but we have to get help. Can you go any faster?" Liz whimpered next to me and put her hands on her head, her fingers digging into her scalp. I immediately stroked her hair soothingly. "What's wrong, Liz?"

"I can feel everything! It's too much, Michael! I can't.." she sobbed.

"What are you feeling, Liz? You have to tell me!"

She closed her eyes tightly. "Emotions. Yours. Mine. Isabel's. It hurts."

Isabel turned to me quickly. "I think she's overloading, Michael. Her powers are growing but she doesn't know how to control them."

"But why are they causing her pain, Isabel? It doesn't make sense. And why are they growing so fast?" I had so many questions. All I knew was that somehow, someway I was going to fix this. I watched in horror as her eyes began to flutter and close; then open again. "Isabel!" I yelled frantically. "She's passing out!"

"We are almost there! What if we need the healing stones?"

"Max has them!"

Isabel said reluctantly, "We have to call him and tell him to bring the stones with him!"

"I don't *care* what you do, Isabel! Just do something, OK?"

Isabel called Max but I was too engrossed in Liz to hear the conversation. "Liz! You need to stay awake, OK? We're getting you help."

Her eyes fluttered open and her breathing was shallow. "It hurts, Michael. Make it stop, please."

My heart lurched. "I will, baby. Just wait a little bit more."

"Max is going to meet us there, Michael," Isabel said. Then we saw the 'Welcome to the Mahavo Indian Reservation' sign.

Isabel stopped the car and it screeched. I spotted an wooden cabin and jumped out of the car. "I need River Dog! Someone please get me River Dog!"

Finally, a guy who has about our age came out. He glanced at me and than at Isabel. We had laid Liz flat on the seat so no one would see her. His eyes pierced mine. "He is waiting by the cave."

"I don't know where a cave is! You have to help us, please."

"My name is Eddie," he said. "Follow me."

"Hold on!" I ran back to the Jeep. "Isabel stay here and wait for Max and tell him to get to a cave!"

Isabel frowned, "What cave?"

Liz opened her eyes painfully. "He knows, Isabel. Max and I have been there before," she rasped out. If Max didn't have the stones, for all I cared, he could be lost in the woods and be eaten by wild dogs slowly. But maybe that's just me. I went to pick Liz up and I recoiled immediately.

"Liz, you're so hot. You're burning up," I said. In response, Liz rolled her head from side to side and began to tremble. I picked up her up and cradled her in my arms. Holding her close, I turned to Eddie. "Let's go."

"Michael!" Isabel called out. "Take care of her."

I nodded at her. Eddie looked at Liz and then at me, "River Dog did not expect her to be this far along."

"What? He knew this would happen?" I yelled. So this complete stranger was going to tell me that River Dog *knew* this would happen and did nothing to prevent it? I was going to kick that old man's ass.

I was brought back to reality by Liz's sharp cry of pain. She must be getting more emotions from Eddie. I stared at him. "Let's go."

He guided Liz and I down a grassy hill that lead to a forest-looking area. I followed Eddie until we got to a cave. Eddie turned to me. "He is there."

I glanced at the cave and when I turned around Eddie was gone. That dude was creepy. I walked into the cave and was grateful that Liz emitted a green light. Otherwise, it would have been pitch dark. I had been walking for a while until I saw River Dog.

River Dog took one look at Liz and frowned. "It is happening too fast."

River Dog looked the same as he did the last time I saw him. I glared at him, "It shouldn't be happening at all. You knew this was going to happen and you didn't tell us."

River Dog lowered his head and said slowly, "I'm an old Indian chief, visitor, and I have seen many things. But I have never seen a change of person as it has happened in you."

"Yeah, well, that's great but can we please help Liz," I pleaded.

He looked me straight in the eye. "There is nothing we *can* do, visitor. Liz's body is changing due to her new DNA."

"How can you be so calm about this? And what do you mean her DNA is changing?"

"That is what cadium X can do you to a human body when it is still alive. When Max healed her, he altered her DNA just enough to grant her mind powers. But *you* gave her physical powers. When a visitor such as yourself or Max heals somebody with such emotion and effort as you did to her, you give your energy to that person. That is all healing really is-the transferring of energy to another. Your energy changes her DNA and your energy is cadium X. Does it make sense now, visitor?"

I put Liz gently on the ground. "Will it hurt her?"

"No. But it will take time before the transformation is complete."

"Transformation into what?"

"A visitor as you are."

Could I really do that? Bring Liz into a life of danger? Of hiding? I looked at Liz who had passed out. It was better that way because she felt no pain now. I met River Dog's gaze. "How do you know all this? Why didn't you tell us?"

"It was essential that I didn't. I am very wise you see ,and in a way, can see what will happen before it does. The girl had to have everything that has happened happen to her to get to this point and most importantly, to get her to *you*."

"So this was all a master plan to get Liz and I together?"

River Dog allowed a small smile. "No. There is no master plan-just the principle that everything happens for a reason."

"Is there a way to speed the transfer up? With the healing stones?"

"Let nature take its course, visitor. You will need her abilities for tough times ahead and you will need *her* for tough times ahead."

Alarm shot through me. "Tough times? What is going to happen?"

"You will be betrayed, visitor. From one of your own."

Tess. "Who? We are already falling apart as it is!"

"I do not cause the future. I just warn you of it and what you do with the information is what matters and what makes the difference." He paused and glanced at Liz. "And what can save lives."

I heard the ruffling sounds of footsteps and turned around to see Isabel and Max running towards us. Max was holding the healing stones and Isabel was trailing him. Isabel and Max looked at River Dog and then at Liz's prone form. "What happened?" Max asked River Dog, ignoring my presence.

River Dog looked at Max. "She is changing and those healing stones will not help her. What is done has to be done."

"Like hell," Max said angrily. "There has to be something we can do."

Isabel lightly touched Max's shoulder, "Leave it be. River Dog knows what he is talking about."

"This doesn't concern you, Isabel," Max snapped curtly.

"Well it does, Max. You are my *brother*! I don't care if you think of me as one of your royal subjects but you are my brother to me. And you keep leading this road of self-destruction and I'm not going to stand by and watch you do it," Isabel choked out.

"River Dog, as you can see we are already falling apart," but my voice faded as I realized the old man wasn't there.

Isabel ripped her gaze away from Max. "So what is happening with Liz? Is she OK?"

I explained to them what River Dog said and Isabel looked at me with wide eyes. "She's turning into one of us?"

I nodded. Max turned concerned eyes on me. "How much longer will it take?"

"River Dog didn't say exactly when. I guess I'll just wait here until it's done."

"Don't you think we should talk about this? She's turning into an alien, Michael. That doesn't happen everyday," Max said.

"No, really, Maxwell? I thought she was glowing green because someone forget to turn her off," I quipped sarcastically.

Max shot daggers at me with his eyes. "Being an alien isn't exactly a privilege, Michael. We are putting her into a world of constant hiding and secrets. We can't just do that to her."

"Don't you think I *know* that?" I yelled angrily.

"I'm trying to protect her!" Max yelled back.

"She isn't *yours* to protect anymore, Max! You are meant to be with Tess! The two of you seem fitting seeing as you're a asshole and she's the alien equivalent of a rabbit in heat."

"I don't love Tess. I love Liz," he ground out.

I looked Max square in the eyes. "She doesn't love you, Max. Move on."

Max's face shattered and his eyes brimmed with tears. "Don't you think I want to Michael? Do you know how much it *hurts*? I love her too much to let her go."

For a split second I felt bad for Max. It would kill me to see Liz with another guy and it would definitely kill me to Liz with Max. "Did you even think about how this would affect me?" Max snarled.

"Don't even go there, Max. From day one, we thought how it would affect you. The minute we got to Florida we realized we couldn't tell you that we are living together. We didn't tell you because we wanted to lie to you, Maxwell! We did it because we wanted to *protect* you. That's all everyone does! *Protect you*! Well I'm sick and tired of it. You're a big boy now, Max, you can get *hurt* every once in a while."

Max stood silent.

"Everything happens for a reason, Max."

"Then why is everything falling apart?" he choked out.

I remembered River Dog's words of caution. "They aren't. Not yet anyway."


	12. Finally

**Chapter 12: Finally **

**Liz**

There were colors everywhere. Colors I didn't even know existed and it was the most beautiful thing I've ever experienced. My vision was intensified and I could hear things that I wouldn't normally before. This was weird. My mind was still fuzzy and I was vaguely hearing voices in the back ground.

"She's waking up," they were saying.

But the amazing thing was that not only could I hear them, but I could *feel* the energies of the people talking. One of them was friendly but had a bit of a barrier-like feeling and the other one was warm-hearted and comforting. Michael. Michael was here. I wanted to get to him and find out what was going on. Why wasn't I in pain anymore? Not that I was complaining or anything.

And the energy that was once reeking havoc on my body was a steady hum. I knew it was there but it was calmer than it was before. I felt someone put hands on my shoulders. "Liz, wake up. You're almost there."

I opened to eyes and saw Isabel and Michael standing over me. They both had a look of relief when I opened my eyes and gave them a small smile. Realizing I was still in the cave, I shivered because of the coldness. Michael and Isabel looked at me with wide eyes. "What?" I asked in confusion.

"How do you feel?" Michael asked carefully.

"Uh, pretty weird. There's a lot of colors and I can see a bit better. The energy is gone but it's equalized I guess," I glanced at them. "Why?"

Isabel and Michael exchanged looks. "What are you guys not saying?"

Michael scratched his head nervously. "It's kind of hard to say, Liz."

"What is kind of hard to say?"

"You're an alien," Michael blurted out.

.God. "What now?"

"River Dog said that there's cadium X in your body and it changes a human body into an alien one."

"And how do I have cadium X in my body?" I asked in confusion.

"Max and I healing you. Cadium X is alien energy basically and when you heal someone, it's transferring energy from you to another person. Max and I gave you such intense healings that your body is absorbing the cadium X and turning into an alien," Michael said. He looked closely at me for a reaction.

It could feel his fear coming off in waves. I could practically hear his thoughts of doubt in my head. He was worried if I regretted this. Worried that I would blame *him* if I did. Honestly, I was scared. It wasn't like I ever planned to become an alien but at the same time it didn't bother me as much as it normally would have.

"I don't know what to say. I mean, it's hard to deal with when you find out that you've just turned into an alien but I have you guys so.." Before I could continue, Michael grabbed me and crushed me against him. Our connection roared to life at the contact.

He buried his face in my hair and whispered, "I was so afraid that you wouldn't be OK with this."

I pulled away slightly, "Why?"

{Because you didn't ask for this. It's a big change, Liz.}

{I'm fine, Michael. And even if I wasn't OK with this, I wouldn't blame you.}

{How'd you…}

{I didn't need a connection to figure that one out.}

"Can you two of you stop talking in your heads? I would like to join the conversation," Isabel joked, her hands on her hips. Michael and I pulled apart but Michael kept an arm around my waist. Isabel looked at me and smiled, "Glad to see you aren't glowing anymore."

I laughed. "That makes two of us. So what did River Dog have to say?"

Michael briefed me on what River Dog had said and I frowned, "What does he mean one of us will betray us?"

Isabel shook her head, "I don't know. But I think that it is Tess."

Michael nodded in agreement, "I don't trust her."

"Maybe we should keep an eye on her," I suggested. "I don't trust Tess either but that doesn't mean we should jump to conclusions just like that."

Isabel frowned deeply, "We may already be too late. Once Tess finds out that you are now an alien, she's going to loose it completely. You heard what she said, she wants to be part of the four square." Isabel looked at me. "We have our four square now."

"We can't tell her about Liz than," Michael said.

"Max probably already did," Isabel mused.

"What? Max was here?" I asked.

They both nodded grimly. I disentangled myself from Michael and sat on a near by rock. "We don't have a four square, you guys. For a number of reasons. One being that if we do just *replace* Tess in the group that will anger her more, we have to accept her or at least pretend to if she's dangerous. Two being there's three of us standing here."

Isabel, Michael, and I turned to see Max standing by us. Isabel said, "What are you doing back?"

Max, ignoring her question, turned to me. "You're right. We don't have a four square. But I would like to have one again. We can't fight whatever we have to fight if we are broken apart."

"Why the sudden change of heart, Maxwell? Did you get rid of that royal stick up your ass?" Michael quipped. Isabel and I held back a laugh.

Max's face with flush with anger. "Dammit, Michael, would you shut up? You always yell at me for not leading the group! Well here I am. We have issues, I'm not going to deny that. I know that. You know that. *America* knows that. River Dog warned us so we have to take action against whatever is going to happen."

"We have to be careful with a traitor lurking among us," I said.

"We won't have to if everything that happened today stays between us four."

"And Alex," Isabel chipped in.

"And Kyle," I added.

Max rubbed his eyes, "Sure. They can keep an eye on Tess for us. She has to be the traitor River Dog was talking about. I can't think of anybody else."

For once we agreed with Max.

Max looked at Michael and I. "Just for the record, I am trying here. It's hard."

At least Max was making a step. I just wondered if it would be enough.

**Michael**

I hated Isabel. She told Max and I to ride together back home. Not even that but Liz was with her. We both sat in silence until Max said softly, "Do you love her?"

I turned to Max. "What kind of a question is that, Maxwell?"

Max's hands clenched the steering wheel tightly. "Listen, Michael. I'm not OK with you and Liz being together. But I can learn to accept it. Do you love her?"

Anger ran through me, "I don't need your acceptance. Liz and I don't want it."

"Dammit, Michael, why are you being so difficult?" Max burst.

I looked out the window and said softly, "Yes, Max. I do love Liz. She's my everything."

Max was silent and then he said, "She loves you, Michael. I don't want to see her get hurt."

I scoffed, "Right. I do. I'm not the one who has made a freakin' marathon of lies and deceit, Max. So save it."

Max pulled over and I watched in confusion, "Dammit, Maxwell! Why are we prolonging this torturous ride?" The car came to a stop and he turned to face me.

"I don't know who I am, Michael," he began.

I put my hands up, "Max, save the pity sob story for someone who cares."

Max ignored me and looked out at the vast outstretch of desert. "It's even scarier to not know who your friends are. I've grown up with you and Isabel since we first hatched. I never thought that we would end up like this."

"I didn't either, Maxwell." I admitted. It was true. I always pictured the three of us growing old together, except in separate places of course.

"The three of us have hidden our entire lives. And we've been each others' only real friends. I mean you and I we'd do everything together. We were like brothers. But I don't think I've truly *seen* you until lately."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you've always been stonewall Guerin. You refused to ask for help and to be anything but strong. And it never occurred to me that maybe there was more to you than that wall that you put up. Maybe your crazy missions were to protect us from doing them together and that's why you went alone. And it never occurred to me that you would let anyone in. And a part of me is jealous, that I couldn't do that for you and Liz did."

I couldn't believe this. Max was jealous? Of Liz?

He's right though, I spent my whole life perfecting those walls. Impermeable and indestructible to anyone. It's funny how I remembered the exact day they came tumbling down.

_**~~~Summer~~~**_

Liz and I had been living together for a couple weeks now and I was surprised at how quickly we became friends. We became accustomed to each other's little quirks and I even got Liz hooked on Metallica. One night, Liz was out with her aunt and I was watching television. I began to absently think about Pierce and how I killed him. I saw his body falling and Valenti saying he was dead. "You can't run away from me," I swear I heard Pierce say. "I'm everywhere."

My hands began to heat up with energy. I closed my eyes shut and tried to calm down but I saw Pierce's face in my eyelids. He sneered at me and mocked me. I was killer. I was a killer. I was a killer. I *killed* Pierce. Suddenly the door opened suddenly and my energy released. It was instinct, I thought it was Pierce.

I opened my eyes when I heard Liz's soft whimper. Fear gripped my heart. I ran over immediately and saw Liz crouching on the ground. "Oh my god! Did I hurt you, Liz?" Her eyes were wide and I noticed the big charred mark on the wall.

"I jumped out of the way," she said and I released a sigh of relief. "What the hell was that?"

I froze. Don't let her in. You're invincible. You weren't thinking about Pierce. You are in control. Don't let her get to close. She can't know. "Nothing," I said calmly. "Thought you were someone else."

Liz's eyes narrowed and she opened her mouth to say something and than closed it. I helped her up and she glided into the kitchen, "Did you eat yet?"

I shook my head. It was always like this. I would get spells like this and Liz would act like it didn't happen. Not because she didn't care but I think that that is what she knew that was what I needed. I smiled softly and walked over to the kitchen. "What do you have?"

She rummaged through the cabinets and pulled out a couple bags of candy. She grinned sheepishly. "I should have went shopping, huh?"

I rolled my eyes. "We have free room service, Liz."

"I don't want to live off of my aunt," she argued. One thing I learned about Liz was that she was stubborn-possibly more stubborn than me. "Besides, you order pizza half the time anyway."

I laughed. "Isabel called. She said to tell you to call her back later."

Liz went to go put the candy back and I noticed she winced and rubbed her back. "What's wrong?" I asked.

Liz's eyes danced everywhere around the room but on me. "Nothing," she dismissed.

Realization and dread dawned on me. "I hurt you," I said.

Liz immediately protested, "You didn't mean to, Michael. It was my fault really. I jumped out of the way and I fell the wrong way. That's all."

*You're a killer, Michael. You could have hurt her-killed her.* I backed up away from Liz. She looked at me funny, "What's wrong?"

I could of hurt her. I could of killed her. Run. Don't let anyone in. Run. Be strong. Run. I looked up at Liz to find her looking at me with worry in her eyes. "I have to go. I can't stay here anymore."

Liz's face shattered, "What? You can't just *leave*."

"Yes. I can. I'm doing it for your own good. I'm dangerous."

Liz put her hands on her hips, "Don't pull that crap, Michael."

I threw my hands up, "What crap, Liz? I'm leaving. End of story."

"No. We are supposed be doing this together," Liz argued.

Run. Couldn't let anyone in. Run. "Why? I have bigger problems than yours. You walked away from your boyfriend and I killed someone. It's not equal." Pain crossed Liz's face. Liz went through so much pain that day.

"It's more than that, Michael, and you know that," she said through gritted teeth.

Keep pushing. Run. Push her *away*. Too close. Run. "Really? What's the point? You know that you are going to run back to him anyway. You couldn't leave him if you tried. You are too weak to leave him for good and you know that."

Liz's eyes cascading tears. "I know what you're doing, Michael. I'm not Maria! I'm not going to leave you just because you try to push me away!"

And for the first time, I didn't *want* to push people away. I wanted Liz to see me for who I really was. That notion terrified me more than you'll ever know. I had to leave before I opened up to her-before I started to actually *care*. Maybe I already did. Otherwise, I'd already be gone by now. I glanced at Liz. She saw right through me. I had to leave. "It's been fun, roomie, but I gotta jet. I'll call you."

I didn't even pack or bring money. I just left our apartment and Liz behind.

I don't know how long I walked on the boardwalk and looked out at the beach. I held back a smile as I remembered Liz when she tried to teach me how to swim. She decided to give up on me after I refused to go in the water even with a boogey board. I remembered the look of utter amusement on her face when she brought me little kiddy floaties things that you put on your arms. I remembered her telling me that she knew I could do it if I tried. I smiled when I remembered the absolute giddiness that went through both of us when I actually swam.

But here I was staring out into the ocean, at ten o' clock at night, with no luggage or money. And yet I planned to leave this place. To leave Liz-the one person who may have actually believed in me. I glanced at the hotel where we stayed at. I've spent my whole life running and for the first time, I ran back. I pumped my legs until they were sore until I got to the hotel room. I knocked on the door and placed my hand on wall to steady myself as I caught my breath. Liz opened the door and stared at me blankly. She didn't speak but moved aside so I could come in. I followed and sat on the couch. She flopped down next to me.

"I thought you'd be on a bus by now," she said grimly.

I frowned. "Me too." Silence. "I didn't mean those things that I said before, Liz. I'm sorry."

Liz looked at me in surprise. "Did you just apologize to me?"

"Don't plan on it happening again," I scowled. I inwardly smiled when Liz chuckled.

"Am I going to have to plan on this again?" she asked, meaning me running away.

"No."

She smiled. "Good. I hate to say this but I think we need each other."

I chuckled. She glanced at me. "But I mean, you're Michael Guerin, you don't need anybody. So maybe I just need you."

"No. I need you too. I may not say it a lot or show it but I do." And I did.

She turned to face me. "I hear you at night. When you have your nightmares. I know you don't want to talk about it but when you are ready to, I'm here."

I wasn't ready. I know I would be someday but not today. "Thanks. I may take you up on that." She nodded. "You taught me how to swim," I blurted out.

She looked at me in confusion but then her eyes lit up and she laughed. "Oh. That! with the little kiddie floatie thing."

I chuckled, "Yeah. I'll never forget the look on that kid's face when she saw we had the same color." Liz put her hand over her mouth and began to rock back and forth in laughter. "But seriously, Liz. I would have given up if it weren't for you. So thanks for you uh giving me those floatie things."

Liz bowed her head slightly. I didn't have to spell it out for her. She knew what I was saying: that I was thanking her for believing in me. "I know you don't want to get too much into this but I have to say something. I know you would never hurt me intentionally and you may not believe that but I do. I'm not afraid you and I am *never* going to be afraid of you."

And for the first time, I actually forgot about Pierce all together. It was a first step in a process that I knew I could get through. With Liz's help of course. She stood up, "So I ordered pizza."

I laughed and we ate pizza the rest of the night.


	13. More Than Just an Alien

**Chapter 13: More than just an alien**

**Liz**

I had tried really hard not to talk to Michael on the ride home. He and Max had some serious issues to work out and he needed to do it by himself. The connection rested at a dull roar and I smiled at the fact that I could still feel him. I wondered what he was doing. He was experiencing a lot of emotions. Isabel broke me out of my thoughts.

"It's killing you isn't it?" she asked with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"What?" I asked startled.

"Michael. The fact you can't have private conversations."

I frowned, "Yeah, a little bit. But this is something Michael needs to do by himself."

"I hope Michael and Max patch things up," Isabel said with a distant look on her face.

I leaned on my arm and looked out at the desert, "They have a lot to work out. I mean, it's not just whole the Michael and I issue. It's a lot of things that they've been holding in."

"Yeah. I hate having to take sides against them."

"Yeah. I know. Me too," I said grimly.

Isabel glanced at me, "Ever since I was little, Michael and Max had each other. Sure, they fought like any pair of brothers would but they always had each other. It was always the three of us, y'know. And when Max healed you, suddenly the three of us became the *six* of us. And if someone had asked me if I ever saw that coming, I would have laughed in his face."

I laughed and sighed. "You're telling me? I was a small town girl until Max healed me. And now I'm an alien. It's funny how things work sometimes."

Isabel looked at me intently, "I guess what I'm trying to say is that even though I had Max and Michael, I always wanted a sister. But I never counted on having a sister and a best friend in one who understands me and stuff like that. So, uh, I found one. In you. So thank you."

My eyes brimmed with tears at Isabel's open display of emotion. "That's really nice of you to say, Isabel. That whole summer was really wreck and you and Michael were there for me. I needed a friend and I came out with two best friends."

"Maria isn't going to be too happy that you've replaced her," Isabel joked.

I frowned, "Actually that won't be a problem. Maria found out about Michael and I and she kind of freaked."

"Oh. I'm sorry-I didn't know. How did she found out?"

I blushed, embarrassed and mumbled quickly, "Weweremakingoutinacloset."

"What?"

I sighed and could feel my face heating up. "We were making out in a closet and she caught us."

Isabel's mouth gaped open and she tried to hold in a laugh with no avail. "I'm sure that was a shock. I mean you were *clothed* right?"

I turned even redder causing Isabel to crack up even more. "What? Michael just wasn't wearing a shirt. That was it," I said in my defensive as I buried my face in my hands. Isabel continued to laugh. "Do you find this amusing?"

"Actually, I do. The two of you are like rabbits in heat sometimes I swear."

"We are not!" I protested.

We laughed until we rested into a comfortable silence. I began to wonder about how I got here? Who would have thought that I'd be here right now? Isabel interrupted me from my thoughts. "How do you think the boys are faring?"

I shrugged. "I'm not sure. On one side, I know they have issues but on the other, I don't think they can let go of each other. It's complicated."

Isabel rolled her eyes, "It's always complicated with us, isn't it?"

"Yeah. I guess it is," I sighed and I looked out the car window.

**Michael**

The rest of the car ride was silent. Thinking about the past made me want to get to Liz faster. I began to absently tap my fingers on the dashboard and ignored the looks like that Max kept giving me. I had to admit, I was shocked by Max's openness of being jealous of Liz. But I knew how he felt. Sometimes I wished that I had healed Liz that day at the Crashdown. Max would have never hurt her then and we'd have been together sooner.

But that didn't happen. I looked at Max who seemed to be intently focusing on the road. Max was my brother and as much as I may hate him at times, the fact remained that he was my brother. Sometimes, it was difficult to be able to tell what I was mad at Max more for: hurting Liz or hurting me.

"I'm sorry for those things I said when you and Liz told me about the two of you," Max said. "I know how much Pierce hurts you."

"That's why you said it Maxwell, to hurt me," I growled out.

Max looked away ashamed. "It wasn't your fault, Michael. We would have killed us if you hadn't.."

"Killed him?" I interrupted. "I get this speech a lot, Maxwell. I don't need it from you too."

Max was silent and than he turned to me briefly before averting his eyes back to the road, "I never thanked you for saving my life. I know you aren't proud of how you did it but thank you."

A mocking laugh escaped my mouth, "It's not everyday that I get thanked for killing someone."

Suddenly, Max's eyes flamed with anger. "Can't you just take an thank you without being a smart ass? I'm trying really hard here."

"Maxwell, we have to be a group. Not *pretend* to be a group. So maybe you should stop pretending that you want to be civil and tell me what's really on your mind."

"I'm not the one with issues, Michael. I know what this is about."

"Really, Maxwell, enlighten me."

"You don't like being told what to do, Michael. You didn't choose to be our protector-*my* protector-and that pisses you off. You do it but you don't like it as much as you let off. You're mad because no matter what you do or who you date, you still think of me as your first priority. That's why you didn't tell me about you and Liz."

"That's partly true, Maxwell. No matter what I do to escape it, I'm still your protector. But you aren't my first priority. Not anymore. And yeah, it pisses me off that I can't escape it. Now I have my own life and I want it to be my own and not one protecting *you*. You have no idea the things I've done to protect you, Max."

Max stopped the car once again. "Dammit, Maxwell," I protested. "Can't we argue and drive at the same time?" He didn't answer me but turned the ignition off and turned fully to face me.

"You blame me for your killing Pierce, don't you?" came his choked reply.

I looked at him silently. Did I?

"You did it to protect me and you *blame* me for needing protecting that day. You killed him to protect me. Why don't you say it, Michael?"

I regarded him with a solemn expression and took a deep breath. I did blame him. I didn't even know I was doing it but I was. "Max, I didn't…"

"Don't make excuses, Michael. Just say it."

"Yeah. I do blame you." But there was no hatred in my voice but sadness because I blamed my brother for me killing someone.

Max looked me straight in the eye. "Do you think I asked to be protected? Do you think I want to be a King? I'd take it all back, Michael. I would. But instead, I'm responsible for making decisions that will determine the fate of a whole planet. I have to guide these people who I don't even know and protect *them*. I asked for that just as much as you asked to be my second."

"The difference between you and me, Maxwell, is that you make a wrong decision and worse comes to worse. So some distant person on a foreign planet dies. Not that isn't bad. It's on you and you have to deal with that. But if *I* make a wrong decision, Max, I lose Isabel or *you*. Or even Kyle or Alex. And god, even *Liz*. I don't have some nameless person that I'm responsible for. I have my *family* that I'm responsible for. That to me is more precious that than any planet out there. You've lost that, Max. You're putting your planet over your family. I guess that I'm not the only one who changed."

Max looked at me and started the car. I turned to face the road and looked anywhere but at Max. As much as I hated to admit it to myself, maybe Max wasn't the only problem in the group. Max and I both had to give a little and back down for this to work. I just hoped that we could.

**Liz**

Isabel and I had been at Michael's apartment for a while before the boys showed up. Isabel and I were lounging on the couch when the door opened and Max and Michael stepped in. They both looked tired and a bit sad but a calm sense seemed to surround them. They weren't tense anymore. Michael walked over and sat next to me and kissed me on the forehead.

{How was your car ride?} he thought to me.

{Good. Emotional. You?}

His glance at Max didn't get passed me. {Did you guys work it out?} His subtle pain was like a ringing in the back of my head. {Michael?}

{Yeah. For the most part, we laid our cards on the table. We know what's wrong. We might just be able to fix it.}

{I'm really happy for the two of you, Michael.}

{He told me that I blamed him for me killing Pierce.}

{WHAT? Why?}

{Because I do. I just didn't realize it until now though.}

{Oh Michael…}

The light grimace of thought etched Michael's face and I soothingly rubbed his knee. He smiled at me and laced his fingers in mine. Isabel glanced at us frowning, "We need an idea about Tess. So we have Alex and Kyle keep an eye on her."

I nodded, "We have no actual proof that she is the traitor."

Max looked up, "What if she was working with Nasedo?"

Michael grimaced at the mention of Nasedo but regained his composure, "We have to figure that out."

I stood up and shook my head. "I'm not putting Kyle and Alex directly in harms way. I'll tail Tess."

{No way in hell, Parker}

I glared at Michael pointedly. "What if she figures them out? I mean she could mind warp them or worse," I reasoned. Isabel seemed reluctant but gave a small nod. I gave her a small grateful smile and turned to Max. He was scowling and was still debating it in his head.

"More the reason for you *not* to go in. She could hurt you too," Michael argued.

"But she won't be expecting me having powers. I can defend myself better than Kyle or Alex can," I disputed.

"Than we can send Isabel in."

"No."

Michael stood up and crossed his arms, "I am demanding that you don't do this."

"Try and see if I care, Michael. I'm doing this whether you want me to or not," I said stubbornly.

Michael gestured at Isabel and she dragged Max out of the apartment, gave us a small wave and left the apartment. Michael glared at me, intimidation shadowed in his stance. "You aren't going in. It's too dangerous."

"Michael, I can't just stay here. I have powers now. I can defend myself," I said.

"You just got them. You don't know how to control them yet," he said.

I raised a eyebrow, "Oh, really?" I turned his attention to a dirty cup on his counter. I raised my hand and blasted it; the cup exploded. Michael looked at me in surprise. "I guess I'm a natural."

"How?" came his shocked reply.

"I don't know. All this knowledge is just in me. I don't know how to explain it. It's like I've had these powers all of my life," was my shaky reply.

Michael sighed and walked over to me. He put his hands gently on my shoulders and leaned his forehand against mine. I sighed and leaned into his lean body. "If anything goes wrong, we'll have the connection. Nothing is going to happen to me."

Michael's eyes shadowed over, "You said that about Whitaker."

"Whitaker wasn't the problem. Nasedo was."

His eyes bore into mine. "I can't lose you, Liz."

I kissed him on the lips gently and sighed in contentment, "But you can't protect me forever either. Look, Isabel told my parents I was staying with her. I'll stay here tonight and you can protect me all you want."

Michael was already sleeping when I came into his room later. His arms were thrown over his stomach and his legs were tangled in the sheets. I tugged one of Michael's shirts that I was wearing. I sighed and slipped into the bed with him. He snuggled closer with me and watched as arm reached over to encircle my waist.

That's when I heard it. The light beeping noise. The last time I had heard it was when I was looking for the orb. Looking around the room, I saw nothing out of place. Maybe Michael had the orb here. I instantly forgot that idea when I remembered Isabel had mentioned it earlier and how she thought it was unsafe to keep them at the Pod Chamber. Michael didn't seem to move or notice the noise.

I hissed in pain. Suddenly, the area around my navel began to feel like it was burning. I moved Michael's arm off my waist and pulled my shirt up and that's when I saw it.

A V-shaped symbol was on my navel and it was lightly glowing. There were five dots and they all glowed a different color. The burning sensation stopped but the symbol remained on my stomach. I knew I had seen that symbol before but when?

I racked my brain to put the pieces together. When Max and I were researching that constellation, that was when I saw it! But then why was a constellation of stars glowing on my stomach?

Michael slowly opened his eyes and I quickly put my shirt down. I placed my hand over my stomach to block the faint glow of the symbol from seeping through the gray shirt. "What's wrong? Why aren't you sleeping?" he asked still half-asleep but the concern was evident in his voice.

I thought about how upset he was about me spying on Tess. We always worried about me and took care of me. Even though he wouldn't say it, I knew he still worried about me turning into an alien and what it meant for me. I was a bit worried too. I hadn't really had time to think about it that much. The last thing he needed was to worry about his glowing girlfriend. Who apparently, was sporting a symbol of an intergalactic constellation. I frowned deeply.

Michael had always protected me. Now it was time to protect him.

I had to find the orb. It was calling to me; I don't know how to explain it. It was like that whole time before we found the orb the first time. As I was saying, I had to the find that orb and I had to keep Michael out of danger as I did it.

I turned to Michael and faked a smile, "I'm fine. Go back to sleep OK?"

Ten minutes later he fell asleep and ten minutes after that, I snuck out of the apartment.


	14. Questions to Answers

**Chapter 14: Questions to Answers**

**Liz**

The beeping was becoming stronger. As I drove, that's all I could think about. It would grow longer like a ring in my ear and then stop only to begin again. I wasn't really sure where I was going, but all I knew was that the orb was wherever I was driving to. I wanted answers. I wanted to know why this orb kept contacting me and why I had a symbol on my stomach. Why did I know how to use my powers after only having them for a few hours? I wanted to know why all of this was happening to *me*?

I wiped away frustrated tears from my eyes with one hand. I looked up and realized I was nearing the pod chamber. The orbs had to be here. I was so focused on the goal in front of me that I didn't realize that my hands were glowing a light blue. I looked at them to see that the symbol that was on the orbs, the swirl looking one, was on each on my hands.

Stepping on the gas, I drove as close as I could to the pod chamber. I raced up to the entrance, my legs pumping to the point of pain. Stopping, I realized I was standing in front of the entrance door. Instinctively, I wiped my hand over the cave wall and it opened loudly. The sound of rock grinding against rock filled my ears.

The door finally opened and I cautiously went in. I was shocked to find Max already in the chamber. He turned to me, his eyes surprised. "What you are doing here?"

Instead of answering, I put my hands up to show him the blue symbols on my palms. I also pulled my shirt up and showed in the symbol on my stomach. My bottom lip trembled in fear. Fear of not knowing what has going on. "Max," I pleaded. "Please say something."

In response, Max put up his hands and on his palms, lay the same symbols. My mouth dropped in shock. Why would Max and I have the same symbol? "Do you…"

Max simply nodded and turned around so I could see the back of his neck. On it was the V-constellation. "Max, what's happening?"

"I don't know, Liz. I kept hearing this beeping noise and…"

Then I saw the orbs. I don't know what possessed me but I walked over to them and placed on hand on the small orb. I vaguely saw Max to the same to the one next to it. The orbs light up and began to make a slight humming sound. Max and I exchanged fearful looks. Max looked at me and said, "Liz do you trust me?"

I looked at Max and swallowed thickly. "Yes."

Max nodded and grabbed my wrist gently. He put our palms together, the two symbols in exact alignment. Suddenly, the orbs began to glow even brighter and our hands had a blue light surrounding them. I watched in amazement as a hologram much like the one of Max's mother appeared.

Only this one seemed to be of a middle-aged man with white hair. His wrinkled face offset his bright green eyes. Eyes full of wisdom and pride as he looked at us. He first looked at Max and than me.

"Who are you?" Max asked.

He smiled gently at us, "I am Herzon, the seer of Antar. The man full of wisdom who foresees phenomenal events such as this."

My eyes narrowed in confusion. "What's happening?"

"The seal has been split in two. It's power has sought out another who it has faith in," Herzon said as if it explained everything.

"What seal?" I asked.

Herzon looked at us evenly. "The Royal Seal. The Seal of Antar and it's people and those who rule them."

"But I'm the King of Antar," Max said, confused. "Why would it go to Liz?"

"Were it any other hybrid that saved your life, Liz, you would have turned into a hybrid-half Antarian, half human. However, Max when we was created was given the Royal Seal and when he healed you, his energy flowed into you. Somehow, you received the seal as well. It would have taken years for a normal human to go through the process of receiving her powers etc, but you were healed *twice*. Both healings gave you such energy that the process went faster than predicted."

"But you said that you can see the future. Wouldn't you know that Michael would heal me?" I asked.

Herzon shook his head and smiled radiantly, "My dear, seers cannot predict true love. Not the kind that you and Michael have. Very few full Antarians can connect with him in the way that you can. The art of linking of two people is very rare and special."

I couldn't help the rush of excitement that went though me. "What does the seal mean?"

"The seal means that you are given the full power and essence of a ruler of Antar. That is why you know everything there is to know about your powers and soon you will see that you can even read Antarian. However, it is much more complicated than that."

"Is that even possible?" Max asked in annoyance.

Herzon ignored him. "The seal brings out qualities in people that they already possess. Caring, compassion, the need to help others, and the wisdom to know when to sacrifice for their loved ones. Also, powers that are slightly destructive and mind powers. Michael however, gave you the protector seal. A seal given only to great protectors. In that seal, you receive the instinct to protect others and defensive and strong offensive powers."

It made sense-it was terrifying how much it made sense. I used mind powers to get flashes and I knew *everything* about my powers. My need to protect people was demonstrated just earlier when I didn't bring Michael with me to protect him and when I didn't want Kyle and Alex spying on Tess. I sacrificed Max that day at the cave because I thought it would be best for the group. My powers were all those he talked about.

"So what does that mean for me? I'm like the super-alien?" I asked.

"Yes, in a way. You are very powerful. Yet these seals exude an essence. As a royal, it makes those around you want to protect you." Henroz glanced at me meaningfully, "Before you received the protector seal, you just had the royal seal."

My heart stopped. "So I gained Max's protectors because we shared the same seal. That night at the bus stop, Michael followed me to *protect* me."

Henroz held up a hand. "Do not doubt, child. His need to protect you had nothing to do with him falling in love with you. That was all your doing."

I smiled gratefully at him. Max cleared his throat. "So does that mean that Liz is my protector too now? Am I still the king?"

"You are still the King of Antar. Liz isn't a political figure only because you have been anointed as King in your past life and she has not. Protectors are not bound to their rulers, Max. They merely protect the ones they care about. Remember that."

Max considered this. "What about Tess?"

Henroz's eyes darkened. "Be weary of her. She is not what you think she is. I must go now. I have brought you here to explain to you what is occurring. I hope you do what is right with the information. Goodbye."

His hologram shimmered out like a radio signal, leaving Max and I in the cave alone. The orbs went back to their normal state and the symbol on our hands disappeared. However, the royal seal remained on my stomach. Only next to it, was a small drawing of a dagger now. My protector seal. My *Michael* seal. I smiled to myself and offered Max a ride home.

Ever since I had known Max, he was calm and had everything under control. And now he just looked so lost. He sat in the driver's seat of my car, staring out the window blankly. He hadn't said anything since Henroz had contacted us. Max's face was an expression of sadness and defeat. I frowned as I wondered what had happened to the Max Evans from last year? Max was the last person who deserved to be in pain of any kind.

Max turned to me and said softly. "I always wanted to know who I really was you know? Turns out that when I do, it's the last person I want to be."

"You mean you being King?"

He nodded sadly and I noticed that his eyes were full on anguish. Oh Max… "I'm not ready to be a leader of a whole planet, Liz. I can't even be a leader of our group. I let you guys down. I was so caught up in trying to be a King that I forgot to be Max."

"You were trying to do what was right," I said.

He smiled at me gently. "See, you always do that. You have this faith in me that I don't even think I have it in myself. I wish I hadn't dragged you into this."

I sighed. "Don't blame yourself. It's not just you." Max

frowned. "Besides, you don't have to rule us alone anymore. You have me, super-alien to help you."

Max chuckled. "It must be cool to have all those powers inside of you. All this knowledge."

"It's actually pretty scary. I mean, it's good that I know all these powers but at the same time, it leaves nothing in me that's human. Do you know what I mean?"

Max nodded and I continued, "I don't have a problem with me maybe have a power here and there. But I'm apparently a protector and a royal now. And we are going to need all the fire power we need against Tess."

"I should have listened to you when you said that she was trouble. Instead I believed her over you. And I am really sorry for that," Max said.

"It's OK. I mean why would you? She was one of you and I was ,well, me," I said, voicing my true feelings about that time.

Max's eyes went wide. "No, Liz," he said fervently. "Don't believe that. She mind warped me. I wasn't thinking straight."

"You have no idea how much I wanted to believe you, Max. She understood you in a way that I never could. You kissed her and there isn't any coming back from that. You once told me that I made you human. Sometimes I forget that Tess makes you alien," I said sadly.

"I just want you to be happy, Liz."

I smiled. "I was. But now I'm happier. However, when Michael wakes up and finds that I'm not there he won't be too happy," I finished with a light chuckle.

"I'm glad you're back, Liz," Max said quietly.

"I'm glad you're back, too, Max." We both shared a small smile. Everything was going to be alright now. I knew it. But by River Dog's warning, I knew that we had to be if we wanted to defeat our enemies. Glancing at Max, I realized that before we could battle them we all had to battle our personal problems first.

We all had demons. I knew that better than anybody. Sometimes you didn't even know you had them. Life has a tendency to have you be the last one to realize how you truly feel.

**~~Summer~~**

"I still don't get it!" I said, throwing my hands up in frustration.

"Just keep trying, Liz. You'll get it eventually. Set your own pace."

"Like this?"

"Yeah. Nice grip. Now go higher."

"K."

"Too high! Go low again!"

"Dammit, Michael. I'm trying!" I threw the hockey stick across the ice skating rink. My aunt had a lot of connections so she let Michael and I go to the skating rink after it had closed. Michael had been trying to teach me how to play hockey. Two hours later and I *still* didn't get it.

Michael crossed his arms and scowled at me. "You are a hard study, Parker."

"I'm telling you it's just like ice skating. If you would just let me do it my way," I argued.

"No. It's a manly sport. And manly sports do not involve gracefully sliding on ice and gently pushing the puck into the net," Michael said outraged.

"If it's such a manly sport, then why are you playing it?" I asked with my hands on my hips, a small smirk across my lips.

Michael laughed mockingly, "Ha ha, Parker. Laugh it up. I'm more manly than you'll ever know."

I rose an eyebrow. "Really? Because last I checked, you were getting a bit teary while we watching Lilo and Stitch last night," I said laughing.

Michael instantly turned bright red, causing me to laugh harder. "I told you to never mention that again," he growled out playfully. "That little blue dude warms his way into your heart."

"But I thought you were stone wall, Guerin. No heart, no feelings, just a guy who tries to be intimidating."

"Try, Parker? I'm as intimidating as they get," Michael said as he puffed his chest out.

I skated over and picked up my hockey stick. Waving it threateningly at him, I said, "If you think that I'm intimidated by you, than you must be stupider than you look."

Michael walked towards me slowly threateningly and had a small smirk on his face. "Are saying that I'm stupid?"

I cocked my head to one side and pretended to look him over, "Actually, it's more just the *hair* really." I tried not to fall and start laughing with Michael's hand went immediately to check his hair. Every morning, it would take it forever to do his hair. Insulting the hair was low and I know it. I smiled sweetly at him.

Michael's eyes narrowed, "That was wrong, Parker. Really wrong. See now you're going to get it." He rubbed his hands together and smiled evilly. I gulped loudly. Maybe insulting the hair wasn't such a good idea.

I began to back up until my back hit the rink border. Michael kept advancing. "You know Michael, the hair really isn't that bad. It's kind of nice actually." I gulped loudly when Michael got closer. His eyes were focused in on me.

"You asked for it, Parker," Michael said before he leaped and began to tickle me just below my ribs.

I shrieked and screamed until he stopped. We both started to laugh and I reached up and ruffled Michael's hair with my hand. I stuck my tongue out at him and skated away when he pulled away slightly. Racing over to where the puck was I used my hockey stick to guide it to the goal area. I took one last look at Michael and propelled the puck into the net. I smiled in triumph when the puck made it in.

Michael raised an eyebrow and applauded, "Nice shot, Parker. I got to hand it to you."

"Just because I can shot doesn't mean that I still don't get the principle of hockey."

"Well, it is very complicated. Nothing a girl would understand," Michael jokingly replied.

I rolled my eyes. "Right. Whatever Michael, as long as you believe that."

We both skated over to the border and sat down on the ice. I looked over at Michael and drudgingly said, "I can't believe we are going to be leaving this soon. Back to Roswell-alien capital of the world."

"Some of best damn aliens too," Michael said, giving me a half-smile.

"Well there is this one alien. Tall, brooding kind of guy. Creepy with bad hair," I said in a serious voice.

Michael nodded, "You must mean Max."

I frowned at the mention of Max's name. Michael shrugged apologetically. We were silent until I said, "That night when you returned my journal, Michael. You said that I gave you another reason to envy Max. What did you mean?"

Michael ran a hand through his hair, a gesture he always does when he's nervous. "It's complicated, Parker."

"Michael, we are in Florida running from the complicated," I said.

"Because you loved him, Liz. People look all of their lives for the love the two of you have for each other."

"Even you?"

"There are a lot of things that I want that I'll never have. I learn to deal with it."

"Like what?" I asked in curiosity.

"Normalcy. Acceptance. Home," he said while he gazed out to nowhere.

I frowned, "Home." My heart lurched at the possibility of Michael actually leaving. Michael and I had become so close and he was my support system. I bit my lip to keep from saying something about it. Michael was looking for his home all of his life, why ruin it for him? Why should we worry about Liz Parker on Earth when he had all he ever wanted on Antar?

"Hey, what's wrong?" Michael asked in concern.

I shook my head and forced a smile on my face. "Nothing. I just…." Glancing at him, I decided to change the subject. "Home, huh? I mean, that's all you've been looking for your entire live."

Michael looked at his hands and sighed heavily, "I always figured there had to be something out there better for me."

Watching Michael look up at the ceiling with a strange look on his face, I frowned. "There probably is, Michael." But why can't it be me? I wanted to shout at him. I didn't know where these feelings were coming from.

"I mean on this planet, I'm Michael the screw up. But there I'm this great protector, you know? There's no school, no crazy missions to find out who we truly are."

A lump was developing in my throat. It felt like my heart was being constricted. "Yeah," was all I trusted myself to say.

He turned to me. "I don't think that anyone knows who I truly am."

"Well, you are a very complicated person."

"Except you. You see me and not many people see me the way you do."

I smiled and tried to push all the confusing thoughts out of my head. Dusting off my pants, I stood up and said, "Maybe we should get going."

Michael nodded. As we were leaving the rink, I asked him. "Would you go? If a ship arrived right now, Michael, would you go?"

Michael's face was etched with thought. Every second felt like an hour as I waited for his answer. "I don't know," he finally said. His eyes bore into mine and I tried to ignore the strange feeling that went through me. "I'm kind of just hoping that there is something here on Earth for me to stay for."

I nodded in understanding and we went to the apartment. Maybe tomorrow, all these thoughts would make sense. I couldn't stop thinking about Michael that night. I curled up in my bed.

It totally slipped my mind that the next day, I had a date with Dirk.

Maybe he would make me forget Max Evans.

Maybe Max wasn't the alien I needed to get over.


	15. As It Starts

**Chapter 15: As it Starts**

**Michael: 2:52 AM**

The ringing of the doorbell rudely ripped me out of my slumber-induced stupor. I put my hands on my head and buried my face into my pillow to muffle out the sound. The piercing sound of the bell rang into my brain. I finally half-opened my eyes and reached out to touch Liz. "Who the hell is at the door?"\

Wait. Suddenly alert, I outstretched my hand again to find Liz. My eyes snapped open. The bed was empty. "Liz?" I asked, slightly panicked. No answer.

I searched around the apartment, my movements growing frantic. Where was Liz? She doesn't usually just leave like this. Not without a note or…. I wish that doorbell would stop ringing. "HOLD ON!" I shouted. Closing my eyes, I tried to find Liz through the connection.

I got no answer. I couldn't even feel the connection. The breath rushed out of my lungs. We didn't even *know* how to turn off the connection. That meant she was…

NO! That's not it! The doorbell ringing turned to insistent pounding. Maybe it was Liz. I rushed to the door and violently opened the door. The sound of my heart beating was loud in my head. My heart dropped when it wasn't Liz. But it was Maria. She was soaking from the rain and she looked really really pissed.

"Maria, I don't have time for this, OK? I can't find Liz!" I said angrily.

Maria began to hit me futilely. "You are hurting Liz!" She shouted.

"What?"

"I saw you, you stupid monkey! You were making her turn green when you touched her! What were you doing to her?" Maria screamed frantically tears running down her face. I had never seen Maria like this.

"I would never hurt Liz, Maria!"

She pointed a finger at me, "She said you were! She said that Liz was in danger and I had to come with her. She said you were hurting her!"

"Who?" I asked in confusion.

Maria suddenly sunk down to her floor. She started to cry hysterically. "She said she would make it better. She made it worse. I can't…Michael..I can't. Think! I can't think! I don't remember things when I should." Maria begin to shake her head back in forth.

I began to take a step towards her but she put a hand up and went into a fetal position. She began to rock back and forth. "Don't touch me! I'm not going to let you mess with my head again! Get AWAY FROM ME!"

My concern began to grow. "Who did this to you, Maria?"

Maria looked at me with wide eyes full of fear. "She told me not to tell. She said terrible things would happen to me. She makes me see things and do things I don't want to do. Don't make me go back, Michael."

Shocked by the sheer panic in her voice, I tried to soothe her. "No one is going to hurt you, Maria. I promise."

Maria's sobbed quieted a bit and she looked at me. "Ok, now, Maria. You have to tell me who did this to you." Whoever did this to her was out there and I didn't know where Liz was. Calm, Guerin, calm.

Maria bottom lip trembled. "She made me see things and she made me forget things. I can't.."

I went to Maria and began to shake her gently. "Maria, you don't get it. Liz is missing. I can't *feel* her. And whoever did this to you is out there and could be after Liz. After all of us. You have to tell me who did this to you, Maria. Or people will die."

River Dog's words rang in my ear. *I do not cause the future. I just warn you of it and what you do with the information is what matters and what makes the difference. And what can save lives*

Maria looked up at me, "If I tell you, will you fix me?"

I nodded. "Please, Maria, tell me."

"Tess. Tess did this to me."

My heart sank and all breath escaped my lungs. "Maria, what did she make you do?"

"I had to…had to…I don't remember," her voice was defeated.

"Maria, try to remember!"

"I don't remember, Michael. I don't."

**Liz: 1:30 AM**

Max and I were not too far from home. Something wasn't right. I couldn't feel Michael. I thought maybe he was sleeping but now I couldn't feel him at all. Max looked at me worriedly.

"Are you OK, Liz?"

"I don't know. I can't feel Michael. It's like he's not there."

Max frowned. "Do you think he is OK?"

"I hope so," I said, convincing myself more than him. "He's probably sleeping."

"It's amazing how the two of you are so close," Max said softly.

"Yeah. Want to hear something funny?"

"Sure."

"Michael confessed his love for me while he was drunk," I said. Max began to laugh.

"You and drunk aliens. We seem to be attracted to you."

"Apparently, but than he passed and didn't remember any of it until Isabel reminded him."

"I'll remember to use that as blackmail one day," Max said with a half-smirk on his face. We laughed for a while and my thoughts went back to the nonexistent connection.

I was thinking about the possibilities of why our connection was empty, when Max's voice broke into my thoughts. "Liz! Look out!"

Looking forward, I had a chance to see an incoming car come towards us really fast. Max had a panicked look on his face. I turned the steering wheel to get into the other lane. Away from the car. But the steering wheel wouldn't move. Instead, it jerked in the opposite direction causing the car to braze the other car.

"Max!" I shouted as the car flipped over. I heard glass breaking and the wrenching sound of metal crushing together. The last thing I saw was Max's body fly forward and then red in front of my face.

Then it went blank.

**Michael**

Maria hadn't improved since and had been reduced to rocking back and forth into a corner. I paced and concentrated on opening the connection with Liz and I still got nothing. Suddenly, the door burst open to reveal an emotional Isabel.

"I can't find Max, Michael. He isn't at home and he isn't answering his phone," Isabel said frantically.

I ran a shaky hand through my rumpled hair, "Liz is missing too. Do you think that they are together?" I asked, grasping at straws. But than why couldn't I feel her?

"Why is Maria here?" Isabel asked.

"Tess did something to her," I replied grimly as I looked at Maria's shaking form.

Isabel's face distorted in anger, "Do you think she has Liz and Max?"

I looked away, trying to ignore the possibility. "Isabel, I don't want to think about that right now."

"I know that you're worried, Michael, but we have to figure this out."

Suddenly Maria leaped up and grabbed my arm. Isabel looked at Maria in confusion. "Michael, don't make me do it."

"Do what?" I asked in confusion, hoping Maria was finally remembering something.

Maria's eyes flashed with fear. "She told me to follow them. She said that I had to stop this…all of this." Her eyes went in another direction as if she was seeing something. "What's the car doing? Why is it going so fast! Stop Tess! STOP!" She shrieked.

Maria collapsed and began to tremble violently. Isabel and I immediately ran over and tried to stand her up. She jerked us off of her and shut her eyes tightly. "I didn't want to hit them! I tried to stop but she made the car move faster and then…" Maria began to whimper.

My heart dropped and my lungs seemed to stop working. Maria didn't mean Liz and Max did she? Please to god tell me she didn't mean them. Isabel eyes were filling with tears. Maria looked up at me and she swallowed loudly, "I didn't mean to. She was my best friend. Why would I-"

"NO!" I shouted. "You're lying. YOU'RE LYING!" My chest hurt and my head began to spin. That's why I couldn't feel Liz. She was hurt or…"NO!"

Isabel put a hand on my shoulder and she had tears carelessly cascading down her cheeks. "Michael.."

"All I saw was the car turn over and it keep going and then the fire…OH GOD! THE FIRE!" Maria moaned. "And then I came here. I don't know what's going on."

I stood frozen. Tess. We had to find her. Had to find Liz. "Maria, no one is mad at you. It isn't your fault. It was Tess's and she will be punished for it. I swear."'

Maria nodded. "Now, Maria, you have to tell me where you where driving. Where you saw the fire," I said gently. "Where you saw Liz and Max.."

Maria closed her eyes concentrating. "There was a lot of desert."

I looked at her confused and tried to piece the puzzle together. Isabel's soft voice interrupted my thoughts, "You don't think they went to the Pod Chamber do you?"

"No. Why would they go to the Pod Chamber?" I asked in confusion.

"Michael, she said the desert. Where else would Max and Liz go out in the desert?" Isabel reasoned. "Michael, we don't have much time."

Considering this, I said, "What about Tess?"

Isabel grabbed her coat and tossed me one of mine. "Don't worry, Michael. We'll get her." She turned to look at me. "But right now, my best friend and brother come first."

I grabbed Maria's arm and said to Isabel, "Let's go."


	16. When It Ends

**Chapter 16: When It Ends**

**Liz**

It hurt to open my eyes. It hurt to move at all. I couldn't feel my left side and I was sure a couple ribs were broken. A few bad-looking burn scars marked my arms and my forehead throbbed and bled from when I had hit the windshield. A few solitary orange-red flames danced around me and the car was wrecked. I had somehow ended up a few feet from the car. "Max.." I whispered softly.

I began to cough violently and with every cough a piercing pain would run through my stomach and ribs. Trying to roll over to see beyond what was around me, I painfully pushed myself up and stood on painful legs. I began to limp towards the car, my right arm cradling my numb left one. No sign of Max. He must be in the car, I thought. Please let him be OK, I pleaded to the night air.

My heart lurched at the low possibility of finding Max in the mutilated car. Kneeling down next to the car, I used my powers to distinguish the fires. I could feel my energy getting low. Than I caught a glimpse of a dark head and frantically began to move parts out of the way to disentangle Max from the heap of metal. I carefully lifted Max out. Max was beaten up pretty badly.

I knew my energy was low but I had to heal him. His condition was much worse than mine and his breathing was shallow. Closing my eyes, I began to gather my energy. I placed my hands on Max's chest and began to breathe in even with him. Focusing on everything Max, my energy went to seek out all injured parts of his body.

Broken ribs, burns all over, concussions, internal bleeding, bruises, cuts. I could *feel* the energy being sapped out of my body. I pulled away abruptly and began to feel light-headed. Closing my eyes, I began to sway back and forth but didn't when Max caught me. He looked brand new, as if he didn't have a scratch on him. Smiling weakly, "You feel better?"

He nodded but looked at me in concern, "Liz, I'm not the one you should be worried about."

Shaking my head, "I'm fine, just a bit drained from healing you."

"Thanks for that. Have you tried contacting Michael?"

"Not enough energy," I said breathlessly.

Max looked around, "Ok, then. Maybe we can find our cell phones then. We can try calling his apartment. I'm going to be right back. Try not to make any sudden movements, OK?"

I heard Max scuffling around. "Neither he or Isabel are picking up their phones, Liz!"

Damn. I tried to gather enough energy to jump-start the connection. No use. Max came up next to me and said worriedly, "Liz. I'm going to take you to the Pod Chamber and try to use the healing stones on you, OK?"

I nodded meekly. Max picked me up and I winced in pain. "What hurts, Liz?" he asked.

"Everything," I moaned as I almost passed out from the pain.

"Liz, I'm going to give you some of my energy OK and heal you a bit. Than I want you to try to connect with Michael again so we can get you help," I heard him vaguely say.

Max's hands began to glow and I could feel the flow of his energy come into me. I realized that I could feel my left side and my ribs weren't tender anymore. "Thank you." Closing my eyes, I tried to reach out to Michael.

{Michael? Michael?}

"I'm not getting anything, Max."

Max closed his eyes and his brow began to curve in concentration. "I'm trying to come into it. Help you get some energy. Try again."

{Michael? Michael!}

{Liz? Is that you?}

I almost passed out in relief. It felt so good to hear his voice. Tears of joy began to stream down my face. {Yeah. Michael, we tried calling your apartment but no one answered.}

{That's because we are on your way to you. God, baby, are you OK?}

{I'm fine, Michael. How do you know where I am?}

{Maria.}

{Maria?}

{Long story. How far are you from the Pod Chamber?}

{About ten minutes.}

{Max and I are walking back to get the healing stones, Michael. Get here soon please. I need you.}

{I know, Angel. Why did you leave in the middle of the night, Liz?}

{Long story. I had something to do and I had to keep you out of it. Sorry.}

{It's all right, Angel. We'll talk when I get to you, OK?}

{Michael, the connection is weakening…}

{I know. Just hold on until I get there. I'm *going to get there*, Liz.}

The connection violently tore apart. My energy count was so weak that all I could do was hear Michael's thoughts but I couldn't get any emotions off of him.

Max looked at me curiously, "Did it work?"

I nodded. "Yeah. They are on their way." I realized that Max had been walking the whole time I was talking to Michael and the Pod Chamber was in sight. Everything around me began to spin and my body ached terribly despite Max healing my ribs and side. Max looked at me worriedly, "Liz, you need to stay awake, OK?"

Nodding heavily, "But it's hard, Max."

"I know but you can't give up. You're a fighter, Liz. You always have been. We are almost at the chamber, Liz."

My head began to feel heavy and my eyelids were filled with lead. Rotating between darkness and the dull light of Roswell night, I couldn't tell how long we had been walking. Finally, I heard the familiar scratching sound of rock against rock. Trying really hard to open my eyes and focus, I saw Max grab the small pale stones from a bag near the orbs. Max gently laid me down on the cold ground.

"Liz, just stay still OK?" he said gently.

"Trying but it hurts, Max. Please make it stop," I groaned.

"I'm trying to, OK? Just relax, Liz."

I closed my eyes and tried to think clearly. Than I felt it. Raw energy was flowing into my body. My veins were coursing with power and my body was repairing itself. My connection with Michael began to roar to life and I could feel him as if he were right next to me. My eyes snapped open to find Max leaning over with a huge smile on his face.

"Glad you're back, Liz," Max said as he put out a hand to help me get up.

"Me too. It's less painful this way," I said with a smile.

"Really?" said a voice from the chamber door. "Because I'm thinking we should make this as painful as possible."

Max and I both turned to see Tess with a menacing grin on her face.

**Michael**

"Michael, he can't save anybody if you *kill* all of us on the way!" Isabel hollered at me. She and Maria in the back seat of Max's Jeep. Maria was still shaking and making incoherent comments every once in a while.

"Isabel, we have to get to Liz soon. Something is wrong. She's really weak; we could only hear each other. I couldn't feel her," I said.

"We are only about fifteen minutes from the Pod Chamber, Michael," Isabel reasoned.

Glancing at Maria, I asked. "How is she doing?"

Isabel frowned. "Not so good. She doesn't deserve this. Tess has no right to mess with people like this."

"Do you think you could help her? You're good with mind powers," I said.

"I could try but I'm not sure if it would work."

"Try anyway. We can't leave her like this."

Through the rearview mirror, I watched as Isabel placed her hands on Maria's face. At first Maria flinched but relaxed and her eyes shut closed. Isabel closed her eyes in concentration.

Turning back to watch the road, I began to wonder if I'd make it in time. Isabel's startled gasp made my attention go to the back of the car. "What?"

Isabel's face was sweating from the effort of it all. "I did it."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Yeah but Tess knows about Liz's transformation. Tess thinks that Liz has a seal or something like that. Michael, she's going after Liz."

Crap.

**Liz**

Standing up next to Max, I glared at the smaller blonde girl. "What do you want, Tess?"

"Only what's rightfully mine," she sneered. "The seal, Liz. I want my seal."

I almost laughed out loud at her. How did she suppose it was her seal? "It's not yours to have in the first place. The seal chose me, deal with it."

Tess's face went red with anger. "You've done nothing but ruin my life, Liz! You stole my husband from me! My *husband*!" She pointed angrily at me and turned to Max. "She is screwing around with your *best friend*, Max, and you would still choose her over me!" Facing me and narrowing her eyes she continued, "I thought I'd just get it over with and kill you but you're just too damn resilient!"

"You're the one who hit us, aren't you?" Max asked in realization.

Tess smirked, "Not me, Max. *Maria*. It's very simple how the human mind works. Prey on their weaknesses and you have them under control. I made Maria hit you two. I killed two birds with one stone."

Anger ran through me, "You killed her?"

"No. She's probably in her room having a mental breakdown with the condition I left her mind in."

"You're sick," I said. "You have no drop of human in you, do you?"

"Humans are our weaknesses. They stand the way of my plans."

Max clenched his fists, "You don't belong with us. You never did."

"Haven't you figured it out, Maxie Boy? I am your wife from that life, Max, don't doubt that. But I'm also the reason that you died. You, Isabel, Michael. You see, I had an alliance with Khivar-your enemy. All I had to was get pregnant with your child which would automatically give me the royal seal and than the royal court would mysteriously die. And I would be queen. Unfortunately, I didn't get out of the castle in time and I died with you fools."

I stood in shock. Max's expression matched mine. He spoke before I could. "Was that your plan this time? To get pregnant and than kill us?" he shouted in anger.

"Actually, to get pregnant and then leave the planet was the plan. Nasedo and I had it all worked out. But yet again, Liz ruined it for me. Nasedo is engineered to protect the Royals. After Michael healed you, he did something and somehow the royal seal was fully implanted inside of you. Nasedo can't even touch one hair on your head in a threatening way if you have that seal. So what use of he to me if he can't do anything?"

"You killed him, didn't you? You made it look like one of the skins did it," I said in disbelief.

"Oh no. A skin really did kill Nasedo. I ordered him to. You see Khivar is the leader of the skins. Bet you didn't see that one coming did you?"

I sent an energy blast at Tess and she hit the wall with a satisfying thud. "Go find the others, Max!" I shouted to Max. He looked at me reluctantly.

"I'm not leaving you here, Liz."

Tess regained her composure and sent an energy blast right at Max. On instinct, I put up a green glowing shield around Max. Max took one last look at me and left the chamber. Tess looked at me with wide surprised eyes, "How did you do that? That's not a royal power."

She didn't realize that I had the protector seal also. Dammit. "Tess, you have no idea what the extend of my powers are."

"Really? Some royals powers can't save you, bitch." Tess sent an energy blast at me and I went flying back with amazing force.

I stood up and faced her, "This is a royal power," I said. I used a strong energy blast and sent her flying a good few feet. "This," and I used my powers to manipulate her body and it raise in the air and she stay suspended mid-air. "Is my protector power."

Her eyes were wide with fear. "You can't kill me," she said with a sneer. "You're too good."

I tightened the molecules in her throat. The gerbil began to make choking sounds. "You've done nothing but ruin my life. I hate you for that more than you will ever know. But no, I can't kill you. But don't test me."

Tess dropped to the ground and grabbed her throat with her hand. "This doesn't end it, Liz."

I began to walk towards the exit of the chamber. Torn between letting her live and killing her, I paused at the door. I couldn't let her hurt my friends but at the same time, I didn't want to kill her either. Turning to face her, I said solemnly. "You're right. Your presence will always loom over us. The damage you've done will always be remembered. But I can't let you run free and cause more."

Her eyes widened in realization. Sending her a highly strong blast, she went flying and hit the wall. Her body convulsed with pain and the electricity. She smirked weakly at me and said, "If I'm going down then you're coming with me." Raising her hand, she sent up what must have been the last of her energy at the top of the chamber. Than she lay still.

Suddenly, the chamber made a low rumble and small pebbles began to fall from the ceiling. I steadied myself as the walls began to shake. Dammit. I ran to the entrance and fell on my butt when a near by wall collapsed, blocking the entrance.

{Michael! I'm blocked in!} I thought frantically. Flinging my arms up to protect myself from flying rock debris, I heard the loud crash of a wall crumpling completely. Opening my eyes, I saw that behind the wall was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

It was cylinder shaped in a way and was swirling with blue and green colors. Strangely enough, it began to hum lightly as if it saw me too. Transfixed, I began to walk towards it. Before I knew what happened, I was standing next to it. The swirling colors mesmerized me and my eyes were locked on them. But I could feel power coming off of it.

I was broken out of my reverie when Michael thought to me, {Hang on! We're coming to get you out!}

Taking a glance at Tess's body, I saw that it was covered in pebbles and rocks. I watched in horror as a large crack formed on the ground of the cave. "Oh god," I said and backed up.

As soon as my back hit the granolith-wait! How did I know what it was called? It began to make a low churning noise as it were charging and then it sent out a wave of energy. It looked like a ripple in a pond that expanded throughout the whole cave. I watched in amazement as every rock and pebble the wave came in contact with, placed itself neatly back in place as if nothing ever happened. It even made Tess's corpse disappear into nothingness.

When everything was back into place and stable, I took a glance at the granolith. What was the granolith and what did it do? Before I could ponder it anymore, Michael, Isabel, and Max came running into the cave. Michael and Isabel enveloped me in a hug.

{You scared the crap out of me once again. You are going to give me a heart attack, Parker.}

Isabel and Michael finally let me go. "Where's Tess?" Max asked.

"She's dead," I said evenly.

Isabel half-smiled, "I know you probably didn't want to do that but thank you. Max told us about her plan. How she was betraying us."

"Isabel! We have to find Maria! Tess said…"

She held up a hand. "I know. She's with us and I fixed her. She's fine now."

Relief flooded through me, "Thank you."

Michael looked the chamber, "You said you were blocked in. We got in just fine. What happened?"

"The granolith made it stop," I said. Still not so sure what the deal was with the granolith, I gestured towards the mysterious object. All of their eyes went wide. "That's the granolith."

"What is it here for?" Max asked.

"I don't know," I said. Michael came over next to me and I leaned on his shoulder. Max gave us a small smile and stood next to his sister who smiled at him warmly. I leaned in closer to Michael and closed my eyes enjoying being near him.

{We've found it.} I thought to him.

{Found what?}

{Our four square.}


	17. Sacrifaces

**Chapter 17: Sacrifices **

**Michael**

Deciding to call it a night, the five of us were on our way home. Liz and I sat in the front while Max, Maria, and Isabel were in the back. Maria had barely even looked at Liz since she saw us come out of the cave. Maria just stared out the window and avoided any contact with Liz.

{Hey, you OK?}

Liz took a quick glance at Maria from the front view mirror and then averted her eyes. The look of pain that crossed her face and was present in the connection didn't go by me. {It's just that you and Max fixed things. And yet, I have this sinking feeling that Maria and I will never be able to.}

{I'm sure that right now she's just upset.} I said trying to comfort her.

{All Maria has ever wanted was to be out of this alien mess. Underneath it all, that's all she wanted. But now I'm the exact thing that she wants to escape from. And I respect her wanting to be normal and to *be* normal. But in order to do that, she has to let go of me.}

Liz's faraway look out the window made my heart lurch. Her slightly damp eyes didn't make me feel any better either. {She's still your best friend.}

{I'd be hurting her if I asked her to do this with us. After what Tess did to her..}

{Don't blame yourself.}

{It's kind of hard not to, Michael.}

Our unknown conversation was interrupted when Isabel spoke up, "When I fixed Maria, I saw things. About Tess."

Liz turned around to look at her. "How is that possible?"

Max shrugged. "Maybe a mind warp works two ways. You subconsciously receive information from the other person."

"What did you see?" I asked Isabel.

"She wanted to go after you because of a seal. What does a seal have to do with anything?"

Max and Liz exchanged looks and Isabel and I regarded them with curiosity. Liz took a deep breath. "I have the seal," Liz said. This warranted startled looked from Isabel and I.

Max held up a hand, "I'll explain. When I healed Liz, the Royal Seal transferred a part of itself to Liz. That seal gives her all the knowledge she has about our powers and whatnot. The process was supposed to take longer than it did but when Michael healed her he completed that transformation. But he also transferred the protector seal to her. That's why Liz has all those powers."

I almost crashed the car, I was so shocked by Max's words. Max, catching my reaction, said, "But it won't hurt her. That's why we were at the Pod Chamber to begin with. The orbs were making these beeping noises and they wouldn't stop."

I listened at Max and Liz both explained how the orbs contacted Henroz. Isabel and I listened in fascination at their story. Neither Max or Liz left out a single detail. After they were done, I turned to Liz. "That's amazing, Liz."

"So you're not mad that I snuck out of the apartment?" she asked nervously.

I laughed. "I can't blame you if you did it to protect me. Which is technically my fault for giving you the seal."

{You don't regret it do you?} .

{No. Do you?}

{No. Of course not. I mean there was always this part of me that felt like if I was human, there was something holding me back from being part of the group.}

{You don't have to be alien to be a part of me, Liz.}

I saw her give me a small smile. Max and Isabel talked softly in the back of the car until we got to Maria's house. Maria took a glance at all us and said, "Thank you for saving my life." And she went towards her house.

Liz glancing longingly at her. Making a decision, I reached over Liz and opened her car door. She looked at me in surprise. I simply smiled at her and said, "You didn't let me lose my best friend. I'm not about to watch you lose yours."

She looked at me and frowned.

She went after Maria.

**Liz**

I caught up with her and she spun around to face me. Her eyes lit up in surprise and then they softened. "What are you doing, Liz?"

"I want to fix things, Maria. We can't just leave things like this," I pleaded. *Please don't let us leave things like this, Maria.* She bit her lip nervously. It seemed like hours before she gestured towards her house and I followed her inside. Maria opened her door with her spare key and we went inside.

"My mom won't be back in town until tomorrow," she said and she sat down on the couch.

We both were in silence until I said, "I never meant to hurt you. With the whole Michael thing."

Maria ducked her head and said softly, "The two of you are better off anyway. That whole eternal love thing and all. Y'know when you left, I didn't know what to do. I know that you needed space from the whole destiny thing and I know why you left. I would have too. But you left without telling me and that hurt."

"Maria…"

"I always felt that since the aliens came into our lives, we've drifted apart. You would and have jumped off bridges for them and other things that I would not have half the courage to attempt. You had Max and Alex had Isabel and Michael would always go off and do this own thing," she said while messing with her fingers.

Tears brimming my eyes, I sat next to Maria on the couch. "But we are still friends, Maria. You've always been there for me for as long as I can remember. I don't want to lose that."

"I want a normal life," Maria said. She looked me evenly in the eye; we were both about to cry by this point. "A life without aliens and running. I know that it's probably selfish but I need to live my own life. My mom is out today because she's with my dad. She's helping him do the house do I can move in with him."

My lungs collapsed from lack of air and my heart lurched painfully. "You're leaving?" I asked in a choked voice.

"I have to. I feel stuck here in Roswell, Liz. I have dreams and goals and they aren't here in Roswell. You and Alex don't need me anymore. You have Michael and Isabel."

I began to feel sick to my stomach. "You deserve to have a normal life, Maria. You do but…"

Maria embraced me tightly and I buried my head in the crook of her neck. We both began to cry unabashedly. We finally pulled apart and we wiped away our tears. "You should probably leave now," Maria said reluctantly.

I nodded, numb and was at the door when she said, "Don't call me or anything until I leave. If you do, I probably won't be able to."

Taking one last look at my friend, I left the house silently.

Michael found me an hour later at Roswell Park. I had been swinging on the swing absently just thinking for a while. Michael wordlessly came up behind the swing and began to gently push. "How did it go?"

I took a deep breath, "She's leaving Roswell, Michael. For good."

God, it hurt to say the words. Tears immediately sprung to my eyes. I stopped pumping my legs, making the swing to come to a short motion. "She wanted a normal life, Michael." Placing my face in my hands, I moaned, "I never should have brought her into this."

Michael kneeled in front of me and placed his large hands on my knees gently. "We can't change the past, Liz."

Removing my face from my hands, I regarded him with sad eyes. "She never asked to be dragged into this, Michael."

Michael gave a half-smile, "You never asked Max to heal you either."

"That's different, Michael. Maria just wants a sense of normalcy that we can't give her. That her alien best-friend can't give her."

"But you wish you could."

Looking off into the sky, I sighed heavily. "I have all these powers, Michael. But yet, I can't fix this," I said my helplessness becoming evident.

Michael frowned and stood up. He took my hands and prompted me to stand also than he framed my face in his hands. "You're an alien, Liz. Not God. Not superwomen. Not all problems can be fixed."

I nodded and his said in a serious voice, "Maria can make her own choices and she did. Don't beat yourself up about it. You've brought our group together more than it has been in a long time. No wonder why the seal picked you."

Blushing, I hugged Michael tightly. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being you."

Michael and I reluctantly let go of each other and we intertwined our fingers. We walked back to his apartment and slept. A girl can get tired after being hit by a car y'know.

I knew our problems were far from over. The skins were still out there.

But right now, it didn't matter. All that mattered was Michael and I laying on his bed half-asleep and watching the sunset through his window.


	18. Normalcy

**Chapter 18: Normalcy **

**Michael**

Liz was beginning to make this a habit of hers. I woke up ,yet again, without Liz being in the bed. Groaning as I stretched my stiff muscles, I smiled when I felt the gentle humming of Liz and mine's connection in my head. The smell of bacon reached my nose and lured me into the kitchen. I stood at my bedroom door and watched Liz bustle around my kitchen in one of my big shirts, her small feet padding around the wood floor. Her hair was tousled and she had next to no make up on.

I've never seen her look more beautiful. I sighed contently and then cleared my throat to catch my girlfriend's attention. She spun around and smiled radiantly at me with a spatula in hand. "Good morning," she said cheerfully and moved aside so I could see plates of eggs, sausage, and bacon on the table along with toast and orange juice. And of course, Tabasco sauce.

"What's all this for? Not that I'm complaining but.."

Liz gave me a small smile. "This is for running away in the middle of the night last night. And all the other trouble I've been burdening you with."

Striding over to her, I hugged her lightly and kissed her forehead. "I'm always up for breakfast at three o'clock in the afternoon so thank you. But you really aren't any trouble, Liz."

Liz pulled away to put some bacon on a plate. "Just because I'm worth it, Guerin, doesn't mean I'm not a handful," she joked as she tossed a wide grin my way.

"I hate to ruin our obviously cheery demeanor but may I ask why you are so happy?"

"What? I can't do something nice for my boyfriend every once in a while?" she said as she turned the kitchen equipment off with a wave of her hands.

"Well, Liz, it's just that after last night…"

Liz turned around and placed her hands on her hips. "After last night, Michael, I realized that Maria was right. Sometimes you just *want* to be normal. And I accept that that is something I'll be dealing with now more than I was before. But, Michael, you *are* my normalcy. This is normal to me," she said gesturing at her surroundings. "I just want to bask in this for as long as I can before something goes wrong."

She wrapped her arms around my arms and pressed her cheek against my chest. "Can't we just be normal teenagers in love right now?"

Sensing that Liz needed this right now, I nodded. We both sat down to eat and I said, "Times like these I feel like we never left Florida."

Liz finished sipping her orange juice and replied, "What do you mean?"

Looking down at my plate, I murmured, "Us living together. Waking up and you being the first person I see, it kind of feels like.."

"Home," Liz finished. We both shared a secret smile and conversed comfortably while our love simmered in the connection.

I watched as Liz used her powers to clean up the dishes when we were done. Amazed by how comfortable she was with her powers, I gaped at her openly. "What?" she asked.

"It seems like you've been an alien your whole live," I said.

Liz's eyes darkened a bit but they recovered quickly. "What wrong?"

"It's just that-how am I going to tell my parents, Michael?" and she plopped down on the couch.

"You don't have to. Max and Isabel haven't told their parents yet and it's been years," I reasoned with her. I didn't want her to worry herself about something more than she already had. Liz's parents seemed to be pretty cool people. I didn't know them that well but I knew them well enough to know that they loved their daughter.

Liz waved her hand dismissively. "You're probably right, Michael. I'm just thinking too much about it."

"Maybe you should talk to Isabel. It's not like I have parents so I never had to worry about stuff like this and I know that Isabel has been wanting to tell her parents for a while now."

"Yeah," Liz said absently while looking at the wall intently.

I sat down next to her, held her hand, and sent her calming thoughts. "They love you. They won't disown you or anything."

"Right," she snorted. "Just like Maria didn't."

"What?" I asked in surprise.

"I became the exact thing that Maria wanted to escape from, Michael. You can't sit there and tell me that that didn't make her scared-didn't make her run."

"You know that isn't true, Liz. Maria would never be afraid of you."

"It's not so much the *who* I am but the *what* that worries me."

"You are Liz Parker. What species you are doesn't change that," I said gently.

Liz smiled and said sadly, "I'm going to miss being here so much when school starts up on Monday. Between the job and the school, how do we plan on battling evil skins?"

I chuckled, "With our textbooks in one hand and the other can send energy blasts. It's actually very simple."

Liz got up. "I'm going to take a shower and head home. I don't want my parents to think I'm moving in with Isabel."

Sad to hear she was leaving, I said, "Yeah."

"I was actually thinking of stopping by Alex's later to tell him about everything. Kyle told me he wants to help the group out some more. Now, I'm not so sure if we can do that to him," she mused while biting her bottom lip.

"It's his choice, Liz. We tried to stop you, didn't we?"

Liz smirked, "Did you think that you'd get rid of me that easily? You guys are stuck with me now."

"Don't worry. I plan on keeping you around for a long time," I said without thinking. Liz smiled at me and went to go take her shower.

**Liz**

After I left Michael's apartment, I headed off to my house to put some new clothes on. Seeing as I didn't have a car, I walked back. Explaining to my parents how I crashed their car was going to be difficult. Not that that was the first of my worries, I still was worked up about how they would react about my new alien status. On one side, I wanted to tell them but I didn't want to put them in danger like I had Maria. And then there was this nagging thought in my mind about whether or not they'd accept it-accept me.

Luckily they weren't home when I got home, and I went to my room to change. My eyes were drawn to the picture of Alex, Maria, and me on my bed stand. My mouth went dry when it hit me that Maria was leaving today. I had tried not to think about it but it didn't change anything.

Turning my thoughts away from Maria, I began to get nervous about how Alex would react. Isabel had probably already told him about it by now. A part of me knew that Alex wouldn't freak out but I had thought that Maria wouldn't have reacted the way she did. I didn't think I could handle it if Alex deserted me too.

With a wave of hand, I changed my hair into a curly style. Going over to my closet, I changed into a pair of sweatpants and one of Michael's shirts. The only way to get over this was so confront Alex and tell him. I left my parents a note telling them that I came home and was going out to Alex's.

I was about to leave when the phone rang. Picking it up quickly because I was eager to get this over with, I said, "Hello?"

"Hey, Liz," came Isabel's response.

"Oh, hey, Iz. Wassup?"

"Actually, Michael told me to call you. Is something wrong?"

Smiling at Michael's concern for me, I responded, "Not really. It's just that I was kind of worried about telling my parents about my new alien status."

"Do you want me to come over so we can talk, Liz?"

Glancing at the clock, I said no. "I'm about to head over to Alex's to tell him first. I figure I should start small. You didn't already tell him did you?"

"No. It's not my place to tell him. But I told him everything else that happened that night."

"Thanks, Isabel."

"I heard about Maria, Liz. You alright?"

"It's hard but I'm coming to terms with it. That's kind of why I'm a little bit nervous to tell Alex. I mean Maria basically left Roswell."

"That wasn't the only reason she left."

"But it played a part and I *know* that Alex wouldn't do that but it's still just kind of *there*."

"Don't worry yourself about it. Alex is a great guy. You've always told me that."

"I'm not doubting Alex, Iz. Look, I really want to get going. Can you come over later so we can talk about the whole parents thing? I'd really like that."

"Of course. Later, Liz."

"Bye."

I put the phone down, grabbed my coat, and left to go to Alex's house.

Waiting until someone answered the door of the Whitman Residence, I fiddled with my hands nervously. I was so consumed by my nerves that when the door opened, I jumped. Mr. Whitman looked at me in amusement.

"A bit jumpy, Liz?" he said chuckling. "I take it you are here to see my son."

"Yeah, if he's not too busy."

Mr. Whitman let me into the house and than he looked at me strangely. "You look different, Liz? Did you do something new?"

Panicking, thinking I was turning green or something, my hands flew to my head. "No. Why? How do I look different?" I asked quickly, my voice pitchy.

Mr. Whitman leaned in and started to look closely at my head on the left side. Please don't let there be antennas, I repeated in my head. I sighed in relief when instead of an alien body part, he pulled out a quarter and smiled at me widely. "This never gets old," he said goofily, waving the quarter at me.

I laughed nervously. Alex came down the stairs and smiled when he saw me. "Hey, Liz. You wanna come up?"

Saying goodbye to Mr. Whitman, I followed Alex upstairs. I was surprised to see Kyle already in his room on the computer. "Hey, Kyle. What are you doing here?"

Kyle turned around and frowned, "I found this disk at my house and I'm trying to decode it. It's weird. I think it's Tess's. When my dad found Nasedo's body, he offered to let Tess stay with us for a while. She had this disk by my computer and I put it in my accident thinking it was mine, but it was awfully suspicious considering Tess's agenda."

"Why?" I asked.

"It's heavily protected. And seeing that Tess was plotting against us the whole time, maybe there's something here that can help us fight the skins," Alex said. "It may take a while to decode."

"Oh." I said, wondering what was in the disk. Putting that thought aside, I decided to say what I was here to say. "Actually, Alex, the last couple of days, something happened to me."

Kyle and Alex listened attentively as I told them about my new alien status and the whole seal thing. I managed to not look at Alex or Kyle the whole time, afraid of their reactions. I finished my story and Alex hugged me tightly.

"As long as you're OK, Liz, that sounds pretty cool," Alex said. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Are you sure because Maria kind of freaked."

Alex nodded, "If you're wondering if I plan to leave the country, I'm not."

My eyes widened. "How do you know about Maria?"

"She called me last night to say goodbye," he said, his eyes darkening at the memory.

Kyle looked at me and smiled, "So you're like super-alien now?"

I chuckled, "You guys seem to keep calling me that. I'm not a superhero."

"Either way, with you being in the alien part of the group now, you guys are going to need a human to take your place."

"What are you saying, Kyle?"

"Well, I figured that since I'm already one of the few people who know of alien's existence on Earth, I might as well befriend them."

"Kyle, this is a big decision," I began.

"Yeah, I know. But I want to make a difference. You guys saved my life and kept my father out of jail. And now, I seem to be helping you guys out with this disk thing. There isn't an intuition thing for this group is there?"

Seeing that Kyle was firm in his decision, I smiled. I was happy that Kyle decided to stick with us. He was a great friend. "Well actually," I said. "You have to get shot and be brought back to life."

"Well than I guess I'm in," Kyle said.

Turning to Alex once again, I asked, "And this whole alien thing doesn't bother you?"

"Are you still my best friend?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Are you still Liz Parker?"

"Of course."

Alex smiled widely, "Than why would I care?"

Alex was amazing. Everyone should have a friend like him. Looking at Kyle, I realized that he really could be an asset to our group. I flopped down on Alex's bed and said, "So this disk thing. How do we decode it?"

And we went to work.

{Michael, it's really weird. This file is so heavily decoded. Tess must have really not wanted anyone to see it.} I thought to Michael as I was walking home from Alex's house with Kyle.

{Did you guys figure out how to decode it?}

{No, Michael, we didn't. I'm beginning to worry about what is in those files.}

{Me too. I take it Alex didn't freak out.}

{No. How did you know I was going to tell Alex?}

{A little bird told me, you could say.}

{Right. The same bird who called me earlier about my parents.}

{Yup, that one.}

{I'll call you when I get home, Michael. Kyle and I are almost there. I love you.}

{Love you too, Angel.}

Kyle was shaking his head at me with a grin on his face. "What?" I asked.

"You and Guerin. Do you always do that mind thing?"

"Not always just when we want to talk," I explained. "Kyle, are you sure about joining our group?"

Kyle rolled his eyes, "You keep asking me that, Parker. And yes, I am sure."

"Kyle, I only ask because this is a huge decision. So far, you are the only one who isn't forced into the group."

"Forced?" Kyle asked, a half-smile on his face.

"Maybe I said that wrong," I said scratching my head. "What I'm trying to say is that so far everyone who is in the group didn't really have a choice in the matter. But Kyle, you can walk away from this and not be connected with us."

Kyle turned to look at me, "I know that you guys want me to really think about this. And I get that. You guys aren't living a very easy life. But I want in. And you honestly can't tell me that any of you regret being who you are-I know you can't."

Considering this, I replied, "You're right, Kyle. I've been through a lot and I've lost..people. But I've made some best friends and found Michael. But this comes with a high risk factor. You can't trust people because of who they might be. You can't have a normal life. I *want* you in the group. But it's a very life altering decision."

"But its mine to make and I've made it. I've known you since we were about ten. I've spent half that time madly in love with you but either way, Parker, you're one of the strongest people I know. Things have just been hectic in the past week and you've been doing this for about a year. I can't imagine the things that you've had to do. I'm glad that you look out for all of us. You've done that even before you had that seal."

Blushing and humbled by his words, I changed the subject. "So you are serious about this, huh?"

Kyle nodded with vigor and then smirked. "There isn't a initiation ceremony or anything, is there? Besides getting shot and whatnot."

Then I came up with a devious idea. I grinned widely and Kyle stopped in his tracks and frowned. "Liz, what are you thinking?"

**Michael**

"Chug! Chug! Chug!" Isabel, Max, Alex, Liz, and I yelled in sync. Liz had told me to get Isabel and Max and meet her at the Crashdown and Isabel had to plead Alex to get away from his computer. So here we were and what we were witnessing was quite possibly the funniest thing in all the universe.

A Crashdown Burger: $4.80

A Side of Fries: $2.00

Pouring two containers of Tabasco on the burgers and fries and watching Kyle Valenti down them: priceless.

It was cruel but all Liz's idea. Although I wish I had come up with such genius. His face was turning red and he was now breaking into a sweat and he still had the whole burger left. His ears were turning a flattering shade of red.

Max was doubling over in laughter and Isabel had Alex supporting her or she would have fallen out of the booth. Liz was began to snort she was laughing too hard. Kyle, however, did not find this so funny and glared at us.

"This better be worth it," he growled causing us to laugh even harder.

"Hey, Valenti," Max said. "I think you're tearing up. Can't handle the heat?"

Kyle snorted and began to eat the burger, his male pride on the line. He finished and began to lick the plate clean. My stomach began to hurt I was laughing so hard. Kyle displayed the spotless plate proudly and we all cheered, getting annoyed looks from the other customers.

Liz smiled at him, "You're in, Kyle. Congratulations."

Kyle smiled weakly, "That's nice but now I have to go and vomit." Holding his stomach, he ran in the direction of the bathroom. Liz leaned on me and began to laugh so hard that she hiccupped. Max and Isabel were about to cry and Alex was shaking his head.

"What?" I asked him.

Alex raised an eyebrow, "When are you guys going to tell him that I didn't have to do that in order to be with you guys?"

Liz and exchanged a look. "Never, Alex. Unless, you *want* to be officially initiated in our group," Liz said, pushing a Tabasco bottle at him.

Alex's eyes went wide with fear and nodded passionately, "That's OK, Parker."

And we began to laugh again and in that distinct moment, I understood what Liz was saying before. We all wanted to be normal, even a small part of us wanted that. But right now, I *felt* normal. I was a normal guy with his girlfriend and his best friends laughing at the dumb ass they convinced to down a Tabasco covered burger and fries. It felt *good*.

But nothing this good can last forever, especially since things were about to get worse.

They always do.


	19. Being There

**Chapter 19: Being There**

**Michael**

"Dammit!" I exclaimed angrily and began to pace. I *hate* rocks. Sure they look at innocent and immobile but really, they are pure evil. The damn things won't move! For the past two weeks, Liz had been trying to show us how to do other things with our powers.

It felt like the calm before the storm because all of us were waiting for the skins to attack but life had been strangely normal. School had started and we all had part-time jobs. Max, Isabel, Liz, and I spent a lot of time at the quarry practicing our powers while Alex and Kyle tried to decode the disk.

Channeling my frustration at the rock, I blew it up and tiny shards of rock flew everywhere. I threw up my shield (courtesy of the teaching of Ms. Parker) to protect myself. Liz came over later and asked, "Are you ready to go? It's beginning to get dark."

Liz's presence calmed my tense mood immediately but I was still determined to move this rock. Looking at it's ruins, I decided maybe I should find another one. Liz, sensing my thoughts, walked over to the ruins of the rock and built a new one for me. Smiling at her gratefully, I said, "Just give me a little bit more time, OK?"

Our powers had grown in an amazing rate. It was actually quite simple. Our powers revolved around manipulating particles and whatnot. So all I had to do was separate that rock's molecules and have them form again but in a different spot.

Also, my connection with Liz grew stronger because of my high energy level from advancing my powers.

Closing my eyes and concentrating on the rock's particles, I willed them apart with my mind and tried to hold on to the energy enough to move it. Opening my eyes, I saw Liz smiling proudly at me.

"Aliens beware! Michael can move rocks," she mocked rolling her eyes.

"Didn't you say something about leaving?" I asked and smiled as I saw the rock in it's new spot.

Liz laughed, "Don't get too full of yourself. Rocks is only the beginning. Next time we work on people."

My eyes widened in shock, "People?"

"Yeah. Only we can do it. It's a defensive power to move someone out of harms way. I just thought we'd start small seeing as I don't want you blowing anyone up," she finished with a smirk.

"Ha ha. Very funny, Parker. Me blowing up things makes me unpredictable."

"Right. And crazy also."

"You say crazy, I say talented," I said rolling my eyes.

Isabel and Max walked over and Isabel asked, "You guys ready to go?"

Liz frowned deeply. This happened everyday. Liz had been avoiding her parents since she found out she was a alien like us. If she wasn't working or out at the quarry, she was in school or over one of our houses. It was stressful for Liz and I knew it wasn't easy for her parents either. Her father and mother would look at her longingly while she was working. They felt like they were losing her daughter.

"Yeah," I said.

{Michael, don't start.} Liz warned inside my head. We could hear each other's thoughts unknowingly if they were strong enough now. And Liz's distress was pretty damn strong.

{Liz, you've been avoiding your parents for two weeks now.}

Liz ignored me and began to walk towards the Jeep with Isabel and Max. I sighed and followed them. Liz briskly got in the car and began to look out the window. Isabel and Max looked at me questionably trying to figure out why Liz was upset. I shrugged at them but quite an eye on Liz.

I knew this whole thing with her parents was tearing her up inside. But she and I hadn't talked about since the day she told Alex. Isabel and she had talked and agreed to not tell them unless it was necessary. Liz didn't want to put her parents in danger and by telling them that's what she knew she'd be doing.

I didn't want to hurt Liz but she had to deal with this or it would eat her up inside. Liz was quiet the whole ride home until we pulled up to her house. Liz and I got out of the car and waved Isabel and Max goodbye. We stood by her ladder to her balcony and she finally spoke, "You don't understand, Michael. I want you to but you don't."

"I know that you're making things worse by avoiding them and your feelings," I said scolding.

Liz's eyes flashed anger. "Feelings, Michael? I *can't* be around them because I can't look them in the face and *lie* to them. I know that I have to protect them but they're my *parents*, Michael. I want to tell them everything but I *can't* and I'm afraid that they won't be able to handle it. So don't stand there and tell me about *feelings*, Michael Guerin because you have idea."

"Actually, I do, Liz. It's all that I get from you. I have *known* that you've felt that way but you have to let yourself feel those things."

Liz shook her head slightly and her moist eyes glistened in the pale moon light. "It's hard. I don't want to think about the fact that my parents may not accept this-*me*. I've lost my best friend, Michael. I can't lose my parents too."

My heart breaking at her raw pain, I said, "You're trying to push them away aren't you? They are your parents, Liz, you can't just think that will solve it."

Liz laughed dryly, "Don't tell me that you, the poster boy for pushing people away, is telling me to not to push them away."

"Liz, you know I'm not like that anymore," I said, slightly hurt my her comment.

Liz's gaze stayed locked on my eyes and she said, "Goodnight, Michael." And she went up her ladder. I know I should have followed her but Liz had to deal with this by herself.

**Liz**

Barely seeing through my tears, I opened my bedroom window only to find my parents sitting on my bed with angry expressions on their faces. Standing still, I wiped away my tears and swallowed hard. "Mom, Dad, what you guys doing in my room?"

My mom glared at me, "I think the question is why you lied to us. You weren't at Alex's. So where were you, Liz?"

Thinking quickly I responded, "I was at Isabel's. You must have heard me wrong."

My dad stood up and looked me straight in the eye, "Is it drugs, Liz?"

"Is it…What? No, of course not. Why would you think that?"

"You've been acting strangely and you refuse to talk to us about anything. You're always off with that Michael boy and the Evans!" My dad yelled pinning me with an accusatory expression.

"They are my friends, Dad. I'm entitled to be with my friends," I said defiantly.

"Not if they are a bad influence on you," my dad began.

Holding up my hands I yelled, "It's not drugs. I don't *do* drugs. You know me well enough to know that I wouldn't do that."

"Than what is it, sweetie?" my mom asked softly. "Is it Maria leaving?"

I don't want you to leave me too, Mom, I thought to myself. "No. I want to tell you but I can't."

"Are you protecting someone? Did someone hurt you?" my dad asked.

"No, Dad. Would you just let me talk please?" I pleaded.

My mom began to cry softly, "I feel like I'm losing you, Liz."

Guilt ripped through me for hurting her and anger consumed me because my dad was being irrational about this. The soft sound of my mom's sobs and the harsh yelling of my father clogged my brain and I couldn't think straight. I could feel it. The energy building up whenever I got highly emotional. Trying to stop it before it released, I tried to calm down but it was too late.

The lamp next to my mother exploded. She shrieked and scrambled over to my father. My dad looked at me with wide eyes. My mom was so scared to think about how it happened but my dad did. His gaze stayed locked on mine. I began to tremble.

Please understand, Dad, I pleaded to him without speaking. His gaze turned cold and he stared at me. "Who are you?"

"Dad, I can explain.."

"What have you done with my daughter?"

Every single way that you could feel any form of pain, it was happening to me right now. My dad was acting like I was a totally different person and my mom was looking at me in fear. "Dad, it's me, Liz."

"No! My daughter couldn't have done that. You exploded that lamp!"

He was in denial. "Mom.." I pleaded trying to get through to her. I took a step towards her and they both stepped back. Tears began to sting my eyes. They were *afraid* of me. "You guys have to let me explain."

My dad must have gotten out of his state of denial because he asked, "How did this happen?"

Like I was a accident or something. How did *I* happen? "It's complicated, Dad."

"Well please try to make me understand."

"I'm not human, Daddy. I have these powers now and.."

My mom stepped forward and half-sobbed, "But you were human when I gave birth to you? What happened?"

"I'm still Liz. I'm just different now," I pleaded, wanting them to understand.

"Different how? If you aren't human, what are you?"

I felt like I had been punched. My father just called me a 'what'. Oh god. "I'm…I'm.." At a loss for words, I slowly pointed my finger towards the sky. Their eyes widened in realization.

"That's impossible," my mom said.

"It's really, really complicated and hard to understand. But I'm still you're daughter." The more I said it, the more I wondered who I was trying to convince: them or me.

"No you aren't," my dad said and left the room. My heart broke and it hurt so much to watch him walk away. From *me*. My mom just looked at me and she finally spoke.

"I love you, Liz. But this is really hard to digest right now."

Beginning to sob openly now, I smiled at my mom's confession of love. "Thank you and I know that."

"Maybe if you gave us some space," she said sadly.

Making a decision, I nodded. "I'll leave. I'll stay at Michael's for a while. Until you guys come around."

She must have been really out of it because she gave me permission to live with my boyfriend by ourselves. And then she look one look at me and left to find Dad.

Numbly, I went to pack. Throwing clothes into a book bag and getting my school supplies, I came across a picture of me and my parents from when I was little. Collapsing I began to sob so hard that I began to shake. I don't know how long I cried but I heard the window open. I didn't have to turn around to see who it was.

Michael stood there and simply said, "I could feel you hurting."

Wiping away my tears I choked out, "They didn't take it well."

Michael sighed and took me into his arms. Stroking my hair and letting me cry on his shoulder, he said soothingly. "We're going to get through this, Liz."

Snuggling closer and basking in the security of his arms, I just nodded. He held me tighter and kissed the top of my head. No matter how safe I felt, it didn't stop the pain. But I knew we'd get through this. We had to.


	20. Translations

**Chapter 20: Translations**

**Michael**

Liz is the strongest person I know. She's jumped off bridges, been in fires, and been made into a hybrid superwomen. But sometimes, I forget how human she can be. It was the hardest thing I've ever had to deal with-watching her cry herself to sleep and being able to do nothing but hold her.

In her sleep, she looked anything but peaceful. Liz would toss and turn. If it were up to me, I would have marched over to her house and tell her dad off. Clenching my fists in anger, I tried to think about other things. But no matter how hard I tried, all I could feel was Liz's pain radiating in my head.

I finally fell asleep and when I woke up Liz wasn't in the bed. Running out of the room while rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I saw Liz sitting on the couch. She was looking off into space and had a blanket curled up around her feet. Liz looked so small sitting there. She looked helpless.

"Hey," I said softly, drawing her attention to my presence.

Liz turned to face me, her long brown hair softly framing her face. "When I was little, my dad would take to me to the park and he would push me. We went to the park everyday for like six months. And everyday he would try to get to play on something else but all I wanted to do was to play on the swing. And you know why?"

I shook my head and sat next to her. She leaned on me slightly and intertwined her fingers with mine. "Why?"

"Because my dad would push me. Everything else I played on, he would go sit on the bench. So whenever I played on the swing, he was right there and he smiled at me and he said, 'you have to promise me that you'll be my little girl forever'. And I was little so I was confused why he would ask me that. I told him that of course I would. It just never occurred to me that I would actually stop being his little girl."

Liz began to sob and I held her closer, stroking her silky hair. "They just need some time, Liz."

"I know but the way they looked at me, it was like they were looking at a stranger. Maybe they were."

"No," I protested. "Don't. You are Liz. You've changed and change is very rarely dealt with gracefully."

Liz was about to say something when the phone rang. I glanced at her apologetically and went to pick up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey," came Alex's reply.

"Alex, now isn't a good time."

"I'll make it quick. Kyle and I think we've decoded the disk. You and Liz might want to take a look at this."

"What is it?" I asked in fascination as I looked at the computer screen. Kyle and Max were behind me staring also while Liz and Isabel were looking over the files Alex had printed out.

Alex scrolled down the screen and said, "It looks like a map of some kind but what is it a map for?"

"And why does Tess have it?" Kyle finished.

"Any luck with the files?" Max asked Isabel and Liz.

They both shook their heads and went back to going through the pages. Liz looked at Max and sighed, "It's a lot of papers. Where the last copies?"

Kyle went over and went through the papers quickly, "It should the bottom ones. It was the last format the computer got to. Here." Liz smiled gratefully and took the papers from him.

The minute she laid on them, her face went a deathly pale. "Oh my god," she gasped out.

We all rushed over. Maybe something was wrong with us because all we saw were strange symbol things. "What is it?"

Liz met all of our eyes, "It's in Antarian."

Kyle glanced at her, "You can read Antarian?"

Max glared at him, "Now really isn't the time, Kyle." With wide eyes, he focused on Liz. "Do you know what it says?"

Liz's eyes danced over the papers and she frowned. "Yes."

We all looked at her expectantly and she began to read, "If you are reading this, than Antar's biggest fears has come to life. Antar is no longer in existence. Our beloved home planet has been torn apart by war and famine. Some of our population has settled on a neighboring planet, but Antar as we know it is gone.

This scares us because this means that The Great Prophecy is about to take place. The Great Prophecy is a tale that foretells great pain and great joy. The first event that was foretold was the destruction of our planet. The second event was a reincarnated royal family. The third event prophesied was that one of the royals would be a traitor and only one with the truest of hearts could see it. But a very special, powerful human will take her place. Her greatness brought upon her by the blessings of two seals residing in one vessel. She alone will be able to restore Antar and it's people-and save Earth-from war."

Liz looked at me with wide eyes, "Is that me?"

Before I could respond, Max replied. "It has to be. All those events in the prophecy came true. You were the only one who never really trusted Tess and the two seals…it has to be you."

Liz looked at me fearfully and then ran out of the room. I was about to run after her but Isabel grabbed my arm gently and said, "Let me handle this OK?"

Glancing at the door and then back at Isabel and I nodded reluctantly and watched at she ran after Liz. "What's wrong with Liz?" Kyle asked in concern.

"I don't know," I replied and frowned deeply.

**Liz**

I felt like I couldn't breathe. I had no idea where I was running to but I kept running until my legs began to hurt. Kneeling over to even my breathing and ease the burning sensation in my lungs. "Oh God," I groaned at tears streamed down my face.

There was no running from destiny. There never was. Collapsing against a nearby wall, I saw Isabel running up to me. Her face was red from the running. "Liz, what the hell was that back there?" she asked when she caught up to me.

"I can't tell you," I said through clenched teeth.

"No," Isabel said. "I don't buy that. Are you upset that you have to save the world?"

"No!" I exploded. "I don't have to *do* anything."

"Why are you so upset?" Isabel yelled, angry now. "This is the last thing that should upset you! We've gotten through tougher things than this! You're a fighter!"

Rising my defeated eyes to meet hers, I said, "We lost."

"We what?"

Standing to my full height I continued, "We didn't fight anything. We just went along with what destiny had in store for us, Isabel. Max and Tess were never meant to be together. You and Michael were never meant to be together. That book just said that you were *engineered* to do. But *this*, this very exact moment, is what was supposed to happen. What is truly meant to happen is terrible. We have to control over our lives, Isabel. We all have purposes in a huge plan and once we do them, we die."

Isabel shook her head, "Liz.."

"There is more to the prophecy. There will be a huge war. The skins will come to Earth and they will destroy it and kill everything in their path. And than they will kill all of you. Kyle, Max, Alex, Michael like picking flies off of a wall. But I can save both worlds. The basis of every thing on our planets is energy. The granolith is the source of infinite energy. All I have to do is combine my energy with the granolith and Antar and Earth will come back anew. The granolith will compensate for all lives lost and Antar will completely rebuild itself but see, the thing is that I die in the process. All of you will be alive and every single soul on Antar will be alive. Great joy. Me, being dead and having to know that all of you are dead, great pain.

That is my destiny and it always has been. I'm the way I am for a reason. I get the stop the end of two worlds but mine ends. So, no, I didn't fight anything."

Isabel looked at me with disbelief, "Maybe you read it wrong."

I shook my head sadly, "I wish I had but I didn't. I don't know how much we have left. So please don't tell the others. What amount they have left, they should spend it being happy and not wondering when their lives are going to end. If you want, I can take this out of your memory so you can too."

Isabel took a step back and held up a hand, "No. You aren't even going to tell Michael?"

"I can block certain things out of the connection. Iz, I can't say goodbye to him. I can't."

She nodded in understanding, "So there's no chance to make it end differently?"

"I don't think so. But we will fight the skins and we may lose but we are going to try. I know that."

Isabel hugged me tightly, "You don't deserve this."

Smiling through my tears, I choked out. "I'm dead yet."

Pulling away, Isabel replied, "But you will be."

"And you'll be alive and happy. All of you and that's worth dying for."

She smiled gratefully and we walked back to Alex's house. Turns out that the map was the structure of a new housing development in LA. After some serious hacking done on Alex's part, we found out the only current resident who had already reserved a house of a guy named Cal Langley.

In three days, we were heading out to LA to find out who this Cal Langley was.

"Are you guys ready?" Alex asked for the last time before we began to head out to our supposed "Camping Trip" in Arizona for a school project. It's amazing how well you can forge papers with a few alien tricks.

Michael and I smiled at each other and hopped into the van we had rented. Max and Isabel were in the front because Max was driving and Isabel chipped the rest of us out shotgun. Kyle was in the back with Michael and I. Michael and I had the back seats and since Alex was the smallest, he was in the back with the luggage. A place that he complained about constantly.

"You know if it weren't for me, we weren't even be finding this Cal Langley guy," Alex tried to reason.

I turned around and smiled sweetly at him, "And we thank you so very much, Alex."

Alex made a face at me and said, "Just because you're all Buffy the vampire slayer-stopping Armageddon and what not, doesn't give you the right to boss people around."

Faltering at his comment about stopping Armageddon, Isabel caught my reactions and smiled sadly. We both didn't talk about the prophecy much and I tried not to think about. Michael didn't even have a clue because I had blocked it out of the connection. I was brought out of my thoughts my Kyle shouting, "Who wants music?" Holding up his CD holder, the car was filled by the six of us shouting out different music groups.

Kyle held up a hand and said, "I have the CD that can cure all of your problems."

My eyes went wide with fear, "No, Kyle, don't."

"What?" came Isabel's reply.

"Well Kyle has this strangely unnatural creepy obsession with…"

"The Spice Girls!" Kyle announced proudly while holding up the CD's.

"NO!" we all yelped simultaneously.

"But come on guys, just *one* song!" he pleaded.

"Sure," Max said. "If you want me to vomit all over the steering wheel which could result in a terrible car accident."

We all laughed and than Max turned to Isabel, "Hey, Isabel. Didn't you have an obsession with the Spice Girls too?"

"No," she protested immediately.

"It was someone. Who was it?" Max said while giving her a look.

Propping my chin on Isabel's car seat, I looked at her with a smirk on my face. "Who? C'mon, spill!"

Isabel turned bright red and mumbled something incoherent. "What?" Alex asked the back. "I couldn't hear you!"

"Hanson! OK?" She shouted.

The car was silent for a moment and than we all busted out laughing. "It's not that funny," she said. "Like we all don't have our little quirks!"

"Not as bad as an obsession with Hanson!" Kyle said back.

Michael pretending to think really hard, "Y'know I can't remember if they were boys or girls."

Ignoring Michael's comment and turning on Kyle, Isabel remarked, "As if the Spice Girls are any better!"

Kyle glared at her, "Hey! That one chick was hot!"

"That is absolutely disgusting," Isabel said.

Alex held up his hands and joked, "Well I have a confession to make. I have a very strange liking to The New Kids on The Block!"

Max, obviously not catching that it was a joke, replied. "Are you serious? Me too!"

I think he got the hint when we all started to laugh hysterically that Alex was joking. Max turned the radio on and a Dave Matthews Band song was on the radio.

I froze and everything kind of just went into slow motion. It suddenly hit me full force that I, quite possibly very soon, could not ever see these people again. My friends.

It was then that I realized that I was going to do anything in my power to fight this. I had given up and accepted my fate but maybe now wasn't the time to stop fighting. It may be useless-it probably is-but if these people were worth dying for then they were worth fighting for too.


	21. Empty Spaces

**Chapter 21: Empty Spaces**

**Michael**

I knew Liz was hiding something from me. I wasn't quite sure what it was but it was just *there*. At first I didn't notice but over the last couple of days, she would just get sad for no reason and then just brush it off that she was alright. At first I assumed it was about her parents but whatever it was, it was causing her more distress than that. I was worried about her because whatever she was keeping from me, it was so big that she kept it out of the connection.

That night at a hotel on the way to LA, Liz was in the bathroom and I was laying on the bed with my arms cradling my head. She stepped out in her pajamas and smiled at me. Not wanting to bring down her mood, I smiled back and pushed my thoughts in the back of my head.

Liz laid her head on my chest and said, "I keep thinking about who this Cal Langley is."

"This could just be a dead end," I reasoned.

She frowned, "I hope it isn't. Tomorrow we'll have the answers."

I nodded. "I think I like it here in California. We can move here when we're older you know."

Distress shot through our connection and before I could say anything, Liz pushed herself off the bed and held herself tightly. "You think that far ahead into the future?"

"Yes. I couldn't be with anyone else but you, Liz. Unless you have a problem with that," I mused. Maybe I was getting too far ahead of myself, I thought as doubt began to creep into my head.

"No, I don't. It's just that maybe we should just think day to day. The future is a long time away."

Raising from the bed, I asked, "Why are you acting like this?"

"I just think that maybe we shouldn't think about the future too much."

"Don't you want a future with me?" I asked, my voice cracking with emotion.

Liz's eyes met mine and I saw the love shining in them that I needed to reassure myself. "Of course. It's just that we shouldn't get our hopes up."

"Liz, what is going on here?" I asked in confusion. "Does this have anything to do with what you aren't telling me?"

Her countenance went a deathly pale and she shook her head, "I'm not hiding anything from you."

"That's a load of crap and you know it! So you're just going to stand there and lie to my face?" I asked, angry and hurt now.

"I'm doing it for your own good," she said pinning me with a glare.

"Don't you think that maybe I don't want you to do things for my own good? I can make that decision for myself!"

"No, Michael, you can't! This goes beyond your free will!"

"No, Liz. It doesn't. I love you and it hurts to watch you do push yourself away from me."

I watched as Liz faltered but than she said softly, "I'm trying to protect you, Michael."

"So why don't you let me protect you?"

Liz's tear brimmed eyes met mine and she said in a defeated tone, "Because no one *can* protect me, Michael. It doesn't matter how hard you try. No one can *save* me."

Staring at her disbelief, I watched as she left the hotel room. She stayed with Isabel that night, only a room away, but I felt as if she was a hundred miles away from me.

"Is this the place?" Alex asked. We stood in front of a LA restaurant and were trying to glimpse inside to find out if Cal Langley was here. Liz and Isabel had convinced his associates that they were his new interns and they needed to find him quickly. They told us we was eating with a client.

"I think so," Kyle said.

"Maybe he left already."

"No, there he is," Isabel said and she gestured towards the exit. It wasn't that hard to recognize him. Cal was a director and the three bodyguards that surrounded him kind of gave him away. "Let's go."

When Cal passed us, Liz went into motion putting the mind warp on his body guards. Cal watched in shock as they kept walking, obviously thinking he was still with them. He looked even more shocked when Kyle and I went on opposite sides of him, each grabbing an arm and guiding him towards our van. OK, so maybe kidnapping him wasn't such a good idea but we only had a day to figure all this out.

He tried to pull away but we held him with a firm grip, "Who are you people?"

"Funny, we're here to ask you the same thing," Kyle quipped.

When he stopped walking abruptly, Kyle and I looked at him in confusion. He seemed to be staring intently on something. Someone. Liz. "Are these idiots yours?"

Liz looked shocked at first but quickly recovered. "You know who I am?"

Cal raised an eyebrow at her, "It's kind of hard not to. You being the girl whose going to save Earth and all."

"You can tell?"

"Of course I can. I'm your protector."

**Liz **

I definitely wasn't expecting this. Gesturing for Michael and Kyle to let him go, I asked, "Let him go."

Kyle and Michael looked at me in shock. "Liz.." Kyle warned.

I held up a hand to stop their protests, "He can't harm me."

They reluctantly let Cal go and he wiped off his sleeves. "What brings you here, Princess? You already know about the prophecy."

"I don't care. I want to stop it."

He laughed, "There isn't a bone in my alien body that could lie to you, Princess. So trust me when I say that there isn't a way to stop it."

I didn't have time for this. "Are there anymore of you, aliens, that could help us fight?"

Cal scratched his head, "There is another protector on Earth and than there are the extras."

Well at least we were getting somewhere now. "He's dead. And who are these extras?"

"Antar sent two sets of the royal family. One, I'd assume, is you guys. The others are in New York."

"Do you have an exact location?"

Cal shook his head, "No. Sorry. But if they are meant to help you than you'll find them. Can I speak to you alone?"

"Why?"

"I have a feeling that you don't want other people over hearing this," he said knowingly.

Turning to Kyle and Michael, I said, "Go to Isabel and Max and get the van ready."

Kyle nodded and went off in the direction of the van and Michael held my gaze for a moment. I could tell he was hurt by the fact that I told him to leave. Pushing the feeling back, I turned back to Cal when Michael dejectedly stalked off.

Cal smirked at me, "I take you have some questions."

"Let's get a few things straight. Whatever I have to do to stop what is meant to be from happening, I will do it."

"There isn't any choices."

"No! There is *always* a choice!"

Cal shook his head sadly, "Choice is delusion. The so called choice that you make, it's already written out what it will be. Choice is a false security given to us by destiny. There are no choices; just what you *aren't* going to do and what you *are*.

"You don't have to save the two worlds. You see there are two things that can happen. You can stay alive but you'll be alone. There will be war on Earth between the Skins and the humans and you will have to stand by and watch it. All of your friends will be dead. The second thing that could happen is that everyone lives. A planet that was once will be again. One path leads to destruction. The other leads to happiness. The choice is yours which one you want to take. That is quite possibly the only choice that you will be able to make in your entire lifetime. But you already know what path you'll take, Princess."

I hated him. I hated him because he was right. "I'll be leaving now," I said through clenched teeth.

"Wait! Before you go, I just want to tell you one more thing."

"And what would that be?"

"The most powerful of warriors die with honors, their dignity. That's a given. But sometimes, they die alone. They push the people they love away because they think it is what they have to do. But they don't-you don't."

The thought of Michael immediately popped into my head. "Goodbye, Cal Langley. Enjoy your life."

He looked at me in confusion, "You don't want me to come with you."

"Back to Roswell? Of course not. You have a life here. You may annoy me but I wouldn't do that to you. We'll dream walk you if we need anything."

And I turned and walked away.

It was raining outside. Tomorrow morning, we were heading back to Roswell. As much as I didn't want to realize it, Cal was right. I was pushing Michael away because then I wouldn't have to say goodbye.

I didn't want to die alone. *I didn't want to die alone.*

So here I stood outside of Michael's hotel room. When he opened the door, he seemed surprised to see me. I looked at him and said simply, "I don't want to die alone, Michael."

His face immediately softened and he moved aside to let me in. He closed the door and asked, "What are you talking about?"

I closed my eyes and began to recite the prophecy I didn't read before. "There will be a war and the vessel with two seals will be surrounded by death. The royal family will be dead. The granolith-the source of infinite energy-combined with the vessel's energy will rebuild the Earth and bring back to life its people. It will also bring Antar back to it's golden age. All will be right in the worlds. The vessel will die but will leave behind a legacy of greatness and begin an age of prosperity."

I wiped away the tears that I didn't even know I was crying and said, "I didn't want to tell you because then that would mean I would have to say goodbye to you. I can't do that. So I tried to push you away but I realized Michael that I was so worried about you guys living out the rest of your lives that I forgot that I'm still living mine too. And I want to live with you. If I die tomorrow or today, or twenty years from now, I want it to not-I don't want to do it alone. I love you so much."

Michael held me so tightly that I almost couldn't breathe. His warm tears mingled with mine. He pulled away slightly and said, "I love you too. And we are going to find a way to fight this. I'm not going to lose you, Liz. I'm *never* going to lose you."

"I hope not. Because I don't want you to lose me either."

Michael tenderly wiped the tears off my cheeks and gently kissed my eyelids. My heart felt like it was being ripped apart. How could I ever leave him?

{How can I ever live without *you*?} he thought in my head as he read my thoughts.

We both felt like we are being suffocated. His pain was my pain. My loss was his loss. Never leaving each other's embrace, we fell asleep after talking for two hours.

In a way, we both knew that we couldn't stop it. We wanted to but we both knew that was impossible.


	22. 365 Days

**Chapter 22: 365 Days**

**Michael**

The hotel alarm clock went off the next morning at six. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and turned to see that Liz was still sleeping. Her hair was fanned across the pillow and her hands were resting on my arm. I sighed contently and decided not to wake her. She needed all the sleep she could get.

Moving away from her and out of the bed, I watched as she moved from her former position and curled on her other side. The sheets drifted around her slender hips and her tank top rode up exposing her symbol. My heart lurched at the sight of it.

It represented who she was-what she was meant to do. God, she was so small. How could she be the one who has to save the world? Liz deserved a normal life. She deserved *life*. Wiping my damp eyes with my palm, I pulled on a shirt and a pair of jeans.

We were supposed to be leaving at seven. So, I went to check on the others. I opened the hotel room door to find Isabel standing outside. She looked at me sheepishly and said, "I just wanted to check up on Liz."

"She's sleeping. I figured I'd let her sleep a bit longer."

Isabel nodded. "Thanks for letting Liz stay with you the night before last."

Isabel frowned, "She was really upset."

I noticed that Isabel paused before she replied, as if choosing her words carefully. "Did she tell you what it was about?"

Looking flustered, Isabel began to stutter. A nasty nervous habit of hers. I narrowed my eyes at her. "You knew, didn't you?"

Feigning innocence, she replied, "Knew what?"

"About the prophecy. Liz told me last night."

Isabel gave up her act and nodded solemnly. "You alright?"

I met her eyes evenly and sighed heavily, "Not really. It's just really hard to accept. My first instinct is to fight it, y'know but I can't. I can't save *her* and I don't think I've ever felt this helpless in my life."

Isabel hugged me lightly and said, "I think she's waking up. Talk to her, Michael. Don't hold these things in."

I said goodbye and saw Liz open up her eyes as I closed the door. "Good morning."

Liz smiled lazily at me and stretched out languidly. "Morning to you too. What time is it?"

"A little bit after six."

"We should probably get packing. We do have school on Monday, you know."

I laughed and went over to her. "You are the only person I know who loves school so much," I said as I kissed her on the forehead. Liz closed her eyes and leaned into me slightly.

"I'm strange like that," she joked.

Rolling my eyes, and going to retrieve my bag so I could get ready, I noticed that Liz was watching me with a frown on her face. "What's wrong?"

I went into the small bathroom and began to brush my teeth. "Nothing. I was just wondering how we plan on finding your extras. Four extra people to help fight the Skins would be really nice."

Turning the faucet off, I used my powers to do my hair. "New York is a big state, Liz."

I heard the springs bounce in the bed when Liz got off of it. "I know that, Michael. There just has to be something we can do to find them."

Liz was leaning on the doorframe of the bathroom with her tooth brush in hand. "Hey, we'll figure something out," I said in a comforting manner. Liz smiled sweetly and stood next to me and began to brush her teeth. I watched mesmerized until she was done.

"What?" she asked.

I came up to her from behind and wrapped my arms around her, my hands clasped at her waist. Liz relaxed into me and placed her smaller hands on mine. I reveled at how perfectly our bodies molded together. As if we were made for each other. "You're so beautiful, Liz."

She blushed a pretty pink and said, "And why are you telling me this now?"

"Because I want to. Because I'm not quite sure if I'll get to tell you again," I replied frowning deeply.

"Michael.." she started.

"I know. I do, it's just that I'm so used to you waking up next to me and us sharing a bathroom. And it kind of just hit me that one day, I'm going to wake up and you won't be there."

Liz turned around and wrapped her arms around my neck. Her brown eyes gazed into mine. "One day. Not now, not tomorrow. Maybe not for years. Let's just *live* right now, OK?"

Nodding, I held her tighter and than we got ready to return to Roswell.

"Kyle, not again!" Isabel complained from the back seat.

Rolling my eyes, I mumbled, "We never should have left him sit in the front."

Liz and I shared a look, "With CD and radio privileges!"

Alex let out a sigh as he tried to make himself comfortable in the back. "If I have to hear the freakin' Spice Girls one more time, Kyle Valenti, I will have no choice but to rip my ears off."

Liz laughed and added, "And my eyes. Because that whole dancing thing, is just plain strange."

Kyle stopped his 'dancing' and said, "It's not that bad you guys!"

That led to protests for about ten minutes about to what degree we planned to harm ourselves or Kyle if he continued to play the Spice Girls. Turning to Liz, I joked, "I cannot believe you dated this loser."

"Right. I'm the loser," Kyle drawled with a pointed glare in my direction.

Isabel pretended to think and then added, "I think that you definitely went downhill when you dated my brother."

"Hey!" Max protested.

Max and Kyle both turned to Liz. Max only glanced for a second because we was driving. "This is where you defend our poor manly honor," Kyle hinted.

Liz raised an eyebrow. "Kyle, I don't think have you have any many honor."

Kyle feigned hurt and Isabel said, "She has a point."

Gesturing towards Alex, Kyle retorted, "Like Alex has manly honor."

Alex made a flexing motion and placed a scowl on his face. "Oh, please, Valenti. I practically *ooze* manliness."

"Manliness. Estrogen. Same thing right?" Liz joked.

Alex stuck his tongue out at Liz. "That's because you and Maria made me soft."

"I hate to ruin this moment, but we need a plan for when we get to Roswell," Max said. Always the leader.

"I think we should try to contact Henroz," Liz suggested. "It worked last time. Maybe he can give us some information."

"I agree with Liz," Isabel said. "But what about our extras? We can't just search the whole state of New York."

"Let's see what Henroz has to say first."

We all went silent when we saw the 'Welcome to Roswell' sign. As much as we loved Roswell, a part of all of us knew that no matter what happened, we would always end up back in Roswell.

"We should really make this place more roomy."

We were all standing in the Pod Chamber waiting for Max and Liz to get the orbs. We had decided to get this over with before we went home. Max and Liz came in, holding an orb in their hand, with worried expressions on their faces.

"What's wrong?" I asked, expecting the worst.

"It's just that last time, we didn't call Henroz. We called *us*. Maybe it doesn't work two ways," Max mused.

Isabel gestured to the orbs in their hands. "Well we won't know until we try. We have nothing to lose," and she glanced pointedly in Liz's direction.

Liz gave her a small smile and tucked her hair behind her ear. "You guys have to stand back."

Alex, Kyle, Isabel, and I stepped back until we were against the wall. Liz and Max placed their palms together while holding the orbs tightly. We watched in amazement as a soft blue light began to emit from their hands. Max and Liz exchanged looks.

A hologram of an old man appeared in front of them. He took in the four of us against the wall and smiled gently at us. "I suppose you have questions."

Liz nodded. "Do you have answers?"

Henroz chuckled lightly. "You have all the answers already. The details are what you seek."

I could tell Liz was getting frustrated. Good thing Max stepped in. "We know about the prophecy."

"No, my King, that you don't. You know what you have been told."

Max looked at us in confusion and Liz glared at Henroz's image. "Where are the extras?"

"You will not need them in Roswell. The Skins don't plan to just take over one town, but the world. New York will be protected by the other set of hybrids."

"Which leads up to my next question. How do we stop them?"

"You can't."

"Fine, then. How do we fight them? How did Antar fight back?"

"We had vast armies when they attacked. We lost." Henroz paused, almost as if he were reliving a painful memory.

I couldn't take this anymore. "So what can *we* do? We are six teenagers. Vast armies can't stop the Skins so how can we? Why have us fight a war we can't win?"

"Because that is how it is fated. Three thousand Skins will attack but you have a considerable amount of power between the five of you."

"Wait. I'm confused," Isabel said. "You said five."

Henroz glanced at Kyle, "Just because the seal is not transferred to him does not mean he has no gifts."

Kyle looked like he was about to faint.

"How long?" came Liz's soft question.

Henroz looked at her sadly, "The skins will arrive on Earth in 365 Earth days."

Liz looked up at Henroz with sad eyes, "So why me?"

**Liz**

Henroz gazed at me fondly and smiled. But it didn't quite reach his eyes. "I cannot answer that. There is no reason. For some reason, Elizabeth Parker, you were selected to have this fate. To fight for your planet and save it and Antar."

"But don't you get it? I don't *want* this!"

"But you cannot change your past," Henroz said solemnly.

Sadness ripped through me. "But I want a future."

"You are giving a future to many people. You are paving the way to peace on two planets. Haven't you ever wanted to make a difference? Well here's your chance. Since you are very important to the cause, you are now invincible. No human or alien power or device can kill you."

Defeat overwhelmed me. "What's the point if I end up dead anyway?"

"The point is that your death brings live. Your death brings joy."

And than Henroz disappeared.

The silence was broken when Kyle said, "Am I going to get antennae now?"

No one laughed. All eyes were on me. Max glared at me, "What aren't you telling us?"

I looked away but Max yelled louder, "He said that we know what we have been *told*. What haven't you been telling us?"

Isabel and Michael came on either side of me in a protective manner and glanced at me and than back at Max. "We aren't going to lose this war."

Kyle and Alex looked at me in confusion. I took a deep breath and said, "The granolith is basically a source of infinite power and energy. If I combine my energy with it than I can save Earth and Antar. Antar will be reborn again and Earth will be rebuild also. No war. No skins. But the thing is, it uses all of my energy. I'll die, Max. All of you will be brought back to life and you'll live your lives fully. I won't."

Kyle took a shuddering breath. "So we all die and you bring us back to live?"

I nodded mutely. Alex looked at me with tears in his eyes. "Than I'll die then. Than you don't have to save us."

"Me too," Kyle said.

"You shouldn't have to do this for us. I'll die too," Max said.

Isabel's gaze met mine, "You know I agree with them."

Tears shimmering in my eyes, I turned to Michael. "I don't even have to say it."

My heart lurched. They cared about me enough to give up their lives. "If only it were that easy. I don't just bring you guys back. Everyone who dies because of the war will be alive again. Innocent people who didn't ask for this. And Antar will be restored. I love you guys so much but I have to do this."

Michael wrapped his arm around my waist. "I don't want to be a hero. But as much as I want to deny it, I am. We can't change that. I've decided that I'm going to give all I've got to fight the skins. So we need an army. So we may not stand a chance. Does that mean we stop fighting?"

Max gave me a small smile. "No."

Isabel nodded. "It just means we fight harder."

"We need an army. I know where to get one."

Kyle looked at me in confusion, "How are you planning on assembling an army?"

I took a deep breath. "This is going to sound crazy but there's a meeting between government officials to discuss what they plan to do with an old nuclear site outside of Roswell. Alex, can you get the map to the Conventional Center in Albuquerque?"

"Of course," he replied. "Why?"

"Because we are going to get in. And we are going to convince the United States Government to help us stop the end of the world."

They all looked at me as if I had grown an extra head. "You cannot be serious," Max said.

"I won't expose you guys. Just me. I'm invincible now. You heard Henroz. We have to try and if they don't believe me then I take it out of their memories. We have to try," I pleaded with them.

"They won't believe you. You're telling these people that not only do aliens exist but another race of them are about to take over the Earth," Kyle tried to reason.

"I'll show them my powers. I'll make them trust me."

They knew that we have to try. Alex looked at me and asked, "How soon do we need to do this?"

"In a week."

Alex nodded. "We should give it a try. We have nothing else to lose."

So we all agreed to plan to invade the Conventional Center and were about to leave the Pod Chamber when Max grabbed my wrist gently. Everyone but Michael had already left. I nodded at him and Michael told us to meet him in the car when we were finished.

Turning to Max, I asked, "So what's up?"

His sad eyes met mine. "I never should have brought you into this."

My heart broke. "This isn't your fault and you know it. Something made you heal me that day. It wasn't so much you but the fact that you were doing what you were supposed to do. I get to save the world. And I haven't looked at it that way yet. All I saw was that I would be leaving you guys but I'm making the world a better place."

Max suddenly held me tightly and whispered into my ear, "This isn't a world without you."

"You'll find it. I know you will."

I pulled away from him and gestured towards the exit. "Now, we should probably get going before Kyle forces the Spice Girls on us."

Max laughed, "Or Isabel gets Hanson in *before* Kyle can put in the Spice Girls."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Oh, please, Max. We saw the New Kids on the Block CD in your case. Were you by any chance hiding that from us?"

Max's face turned red from embarrassment up the tips of his ears. I laughed heartily and pushed Max out of the Pod Chamber.

I still had to make one more stop though before I went back to Michael's apartment.

We had 365 days until the end of the world.


	23. Loose Ends

**Chapter 23: Loose Ends**

**Liz**

I twisted the strap of my backpack that I took to LA with me nervously. I stood in front of the Crashdown and stared blankly at my father while he was counting checks. Every time I would take a step forward, I hear his voice in my head.

*If you aren't human, what are you?*

It had only been five days. Was he ready to accept this? Accept me? At the Pod Chamber, I had realized that I didn't have all the time in the world to wait for my parents to come around. I had to take care of this as quickly as I could. Taking a deep breath and pushing my fears aside, I used raised my hand to the glass and knocked.

I heard my dad yell, "I'm sorry but we're closed."

Not trusting my mouth to work, I just knocked again. This time, he turned to see who was at the door and took my presence in. He slowly stood up and made his way to the door. Our eyes locked as he opened the door.

Silently moving aside, he let me in. I waited until he locked the door again until I said, "Hi."

"Good to see you, Liz. Agnes told me that you canceled your shifts for a week. I was going to call you to make sure you were OK, but…"

Anger shot through me. "But you didn't," I spat out a bit harsher than I intended to.

It never occurred to me how angry I was with him. He practically denied my existence. He was my father and he looked at me as I was a complete stranger. It hurt.

Guilt etched his face, "Liz.."

_There's not a minute that goes by every hour of every day _

_You're such a part of me _

_But I just pulled away _

_Well, I'm not the same girl you used to know _

_I wish I said the words I never showed_

I held up a hand to silence him. "Don't. Let me talk first. What I am…*who* I am, I wanted to tell you but I was afraid. Ever since I found out that I wasn't human any more, I have not once regretted it. Despite everything that has happened, I haven't. Maria left, in part, because of who I was. Because of what she would be *in* if she stayed."

Checking to make sure my dad didn't try to speak, I continued. "So I was really scared because my best friend left me. And as much as I feared telling you and mom and as much as I doubted the whole situation-how you would react-it never occurred to me that you would react the way you did."

Blinking away tears, I composed myself. "You see, the thing is, you're my father. You aren't supposed to look at me the way that you're looking at me now. You're supposed to love your children no matter what. And I'm not quite sure if whoever came up with that considered they would change species but the point is that I was very disappointed you. I was hurt. *You* hurt *me*."

My father looked at me in silence. Finally he spoke. "It was a shock to us, Liz."

"No. Don't drag Mom into this. *She* was shocked and I know for a fact that she can get past this. The question is can you?"

"It's too soon."

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME! I DON'T *HAVE* TIME!"

"I failed you as a father, Liz."

Confusion ran through my body like lead. "You what?"

"Ever since that day you were almost shot here, you distanced yourself from us. And slowly and slowly, we were losing you. You didn't even tell us you were leaving for Florida until we caught you packing. You came back and you barely step foot into the house. Somehow, you became a…who you are and you changed emotionally. What kind of father does that make me? I let all of this happen! I'm supposed to protect you and I failed."

My heart breaking at his confession, I replied, "You didn't fail, Daddy. You just aren't a part of my life as much as you used to be."

"I shouldn't have reacted the way I did and I know that. I *hope* that we can get past that," he said hopefully, his eyes pleading.

"We can. But you have to answer my question. Can you get past what I am? I'm still Liz."

His eyes sadly met mine, "I need more time, Lizzie."

My heart sank. I bowed my head slightly in defeat and said through held-back tears, "Tell mom to call me."

He nodded. He looked like he wanted to say something-reach out to me.

But he didn't.

I was about to leave but I turned around and looked him in the eye. "When you come around, I really hope that I accept you back."

Two days later, at school, I was idly staring into my locker. I couldn't seem to get my father off my mind. I just didn't understand why he needed more time. As much as I tried not to think about it, it always popped into my head.

"I just thought of something."

Jumping about ten feet, I dropped my books and closed my locker. Kyle was looking at me with a worried expression on his face. "You what?"

"This doesn't make any sense."

Narrowing my eyes at him in confusion, I asked, "Are you OK?"

"Don't you think that it's a bit strange that right after Tess dies, we found the disk? We don't even know why Cal's house on that disk."

Considering this, I gestured for Kyle to follow me. While walking, I mused, "What are you trying to say?"

Kyle began to speak but was silenced when a couple of our classmates walked by. Worried someone would overhear, he grabbed my elbow and dragged me into an empty classroom. "There is something we're missing. I know it. If Tess knew about the prophecy, she should have figured out it was you when Michael healed you."

Kyle was actually making sense. There were too many loose ends. I got an idea. "When is your free period?"

"Now. Why?"

"We're going to Tess's house. Maybe we can find something there."

Kyle nodded and smiled at me. "We can take my car."

Kyle and I, on the way out of the room, bumped into Max. "What's the hurry guys?" he asked as he picked up his books.

Kyle and I exchanged guilty looks. If we told Max than we'd tell everyone and six people going to an abandoned house is awfully suspicious.

"No time."

Grabbing Max's hand roughly, Kyle hurriedly explained why were leaving school grounds.

"Are you sure this is such a good idea?" Max asked nervously. In reply, I used my powers to open the front door and shot him a look.

"Kyle was right. There has to be something we're missing here and hopefully this is where we'll find it."

Kyle and I waited while Max battled out his doubt. He sighed and pushed open the door. "We get in and then we get out."

Kyle and I shared a triumphant smile as Max peeked his head in cautiously. Giving us a signal, the three of us went in the large house. Everything looked in place, except it had an eerie haunted house feeling to it. I closed the door behind me and said, "Kyle, you look downstairs. Max, you come with me."

Kyle went in the direction of the kitchen and Max looked at me questionably, "Where are we going?"

Beginning to go upstairs, I replied, "It there is one thing I've learned from befriending Alex, it's that you can find out anything you want to know about a person from their computer."

At the top of the stairs, I looked around at all the doors. "Do you know which one is her room?"

Max shook his head. "Ok, then. We'll just try to find it then."

After opening about three doors, I found it. It was an austere room. Tess must not have spent a lot of time here. "Bingo!" I shouted as I spotted the computer in the corner. Pulling out a chair, I proceeded to turn the computer on when I got flashes.

FLASH

Tess talking on the phone with Kyle saying she was running late

FLASH

Tess downloading something

FLASH

Pulling out a disk and stuffing it in her book bag

FLASH

Hurrying out the door

FLASH

Looking for the disk at Kyle's house but not finding it

I pulled away from the computer with an audible gasp. "Max! Kyle!"

The two came running in and look at me in alarm, "What did you find?"

Typing hurriedly, trying to find the file I was looking for, I said over my shoulder. "I got these flashes from the computer. Tess downloaded the file before she came over your house. She lost it, Kyle. She couldn't find it. She never read the actual file."

Kyle curiously looked at the computer screen. "Then why are still on the computer?"

"Don't you want to know who she downloaded the file from?"

"I didn't think of that one."

Almost there. "Hold on. I'm almost into her files."

The computer beeped a couple times and I smiled in victory. "It was sent by UFL. Who's UFL?"

Max and Kyle looked at me with blank expressions on their faces. Than Kyle's face lit up and he ran out of the room. I quickly turned the computer off and Max and I followed him. Kyle was in the kitchen going through a stack of papers when we found him. "What are you doing, Kyle?"

Stilling shuffling through papers, he said, "I saw a couple letters in here…aha!"

"Oh my god, Kyle." He was holding up a letter that said UFL across the top corner. It was opened already. Grabbing it from him quickly, I retrieved the letter from inside. "UFL stands for the United Friendship League. Why would they send Tess the prophecy?"

"I don't know," Max said. "Read the letter."

My eyebrows wrinkled in confusion. "It's blank. The only thing on here is the header."

They moved so they could look at the letter. "Tess must have erased the text," Max concluded.

"Or Nasedo," Kyle added.

"But why?" I asked. "What was so important that they didn't want to leave evidence?"

Max snatched the letter from my hands and said, "Well, here's a phone number. Let's call."

Kyle looked at him with wide eyes. "Are you out of your mind? What are we going to say?"

"We are going to tell them that we work for the police department and we are informing them that Nasedo has passed away and Tess is missing so they shouldn't send anymore mail."

Grabbing the phone, I began to dial. Kyle and Max tried to get as close at they could so they could hear the conversation. "Hello. You have reached the United Friendship League."

For someone who worked for a Friendship League, he sounded awfully angry. But then again, Nasedo and Tess wouldn't be the best candidates to join a Friendship League either.

"Hi," I said. "I'm with the Roswell Police Department. While searching through Mr. Harding's house, we found a letter from your company. Mr. Harding has unfortunately been murdered and his daughter Tess is missing. The house will be going over to the state soon, so we would appreciate it if you stopped sending mail to this address."

"Ok," came his gruff reply. "Is that it?"

Looking at Max and Kyle questionably, I said, "Yes."

Then he hung up. Placing the phone on the receiver, I turned to the guys. "What kind of Friendship League brushed off someone's murder and disappearance like that?"

"He didn't sound too friendly," Kyle said.

The sound of the front door opening, made all three of us turn our heads in panic. Who could be coming in? Peeking around the corner to see who it was. "It's Valenti and Hanson. What are they doing here?"

Kyle's eyes widened in recognition. "They're probably investigating the house because of Tess's disappearance," he hissed back.

Taking the letter and stuffing it inside of my jeans pocket, I whispered, "Wait until they get upstairs and then we'll go out the front door."

They nodded. We finally heard the sound of boots thumping against wood stairs and the three of us bolted out of there.

"You went WHERE?"

Apparently the fact that Kyle, Max, and I risked our lives to get more information meant nothing to the two angry aliens in front of us. Michael was scowling with his arms crossed (bad sign, ALWAYS big sign) and Isabel was shooting daggers at us.

"How do you think we feel when the three of you suddenly go missing in the middle of the day!" Isabel shouted as she began to pace. "And you go to *Tess's* house! Do you know how dangerous that was!?"

Kyle, Max, and I exchanged guilty looks and hung our heads.

"Good!" Michael added. "You *should* feel guilty."

"But we found something," Kyle excused.

"That does not.." Isabel began but then his words sunk in. "What did you find?"

I pulled out the crumpled UFL letter. "Turns out that Tess never actually read the disk. She lost it at Kyle's house before she could read it. So that's why she never thought that I had the protector seal too."

"And," Kyle added. "The prophecy was downloading from the UFL. The UFL is the Universal Friendship League."

Michael looked at us in confusion, "This makes no sense. Tess and Nasedo seem to be the last people I would put in an organization like that."

"Well, we called the UFL and the guy was real nasty. Something is up. Tess or Nasedo erased all the text in the letter," I said, pushing the letter towards them. "This UFL isn't what it seems. It's a cover for something."

Isabel leaned against a tree in the school courtyard and sighed. "So what do we do? We are heading down in five days to invade a government meeting and now you want to investigate the UFL?"

"I know it's a lot," I began.

"Liz, it's too much. We don't even know where this UFL is."

"It's in Albuquerque. We are already there for the convention. What can it hurt?"

"Maybe when things settle down," Max proposed.

I was getting frustrated now. "But they aren't going to. I get flashes for a reason. We're supposed to do this."

Isabel's eyes flashed anger. "Bullshit! This is a suicide mission. Investigating is finding stuff on the web not walking into the UFL not knowing what it is. They know about the prophecy and who knows what else?"

"That's what I want to find out."

Michael put a hand on my shoulder to calm me down, "Maybe she's right. After we figure out this whole thing with the convention…"

Seeing as we were all stressed, I decided to drop the subject. I rubbed my eyes tiredly and relented. "Fine. We'll figure this out later."

Everyone seemed to relax a bit and then we all went to our classes. Isabel and I were walking in the same direction. She looked at me and said, "I'm sorry if I yelled at you back there. I'm just really tired."

"No. It's OK. I mean we probably should wait."

She nodded and stopped when we got to her class. "I'll fill Alex in next period."

"Ok," I said and waited until she got into her class.

Turning around, I saw Kyle running up to me. He stopped and bent over, catching his breath.

"Kyle, what's wrong?"

"My dad just called to tell me he'll be late tonight for dinner," came his panicked reply.

"I don't get it."

"Liz, he's been in Clovis investigating a case *all day* with *Hanson*."

Then it hit me. "Than who was in Tess's house?"

His eyes met mine. "I don't know but I doubt they were human."

Kyle and I decided not to bring up the issue with the Valenti and Hanson impersonators until later that night at the Crashdown. Everyone was too stressed out about the UFL. I know I was.

I couldn't quite place my finger what the deal was with the UFL. It didn't make any sense about how they knew about the prophecy. Which begged the question whether or not the UFL was human or alien. There were so many scenarios, there was no sure answer to my questions.

The answers were in Albuquerque. Unfortunately, I was the only person who wanted to see this one through.

Maybe I could convince them. Running a hand through my long hair, I waited for the gang to arrive. Michael came first and I couldn't help but smile widely. "Hey," I said and he slipped in next to me.

Immediately sliding his hand into mine, he kissed me lightly before asking, "Where is everyone?"

"I'm not sure. I don't know why you guys wanted to meet here," I said fidgeting.

Michael sent waves of reassurance through our connection. "You have to face your dad someday."

Frowning, I sighed heavily. "I don't think that I'm the one who is having problems facing things. My mom wants to me to meet with her for lunch in a couple of days. She said my dad isn't making any improvement."

Michael put an arm around me and squeezed my shoulder. "But your mom has been great about it."

Smiling, I replied, "Yeah. It kind of sucks that I can't tell her everything."

"Why can't you?"

"I'm not the only one involved. I'd have to expose you guys too."

"Good point. I'm sure if you just ask them, they'll understand."

Before I could answer, Isabel and Alex walked in and smiled at us. "Hey," Isabel said and she and Alex slipped into the opposite side of the booth. "Where's Kyle?"

"He should be here soon," I explained. "Let me call his house real quick."

I went to the back room and dialed his phone number. Finally, someone picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey, Sheriff, can I talk to Kyle?"

The line was silent. Then I realized something. Wasn't Valenti supposed to be home late tonight? I hung up the phone and hurriedly called Kyle's cell phone. "Hello?"

"Kyle, this is Liz. Is your dad still out in Clovis?"

"Yeah. I just talked to him."

"Kyle, I just called your house and Valenti picked up the phone."

"Do you think it was the impostor?" Kyle asked frantically.

"If you just talked to your dad, yeah. Kyle, I need you to come straight to the Crashdown."

"Alright, Liz."

I hung up the phone and went out to the gang. "Kyle needs a ride so I'm going to pick him up," I said quickly hoping they wouldn't ask questions. I noticed that Max must have arrived while I was in the back.

"Where is he?" Michael asked.

"Uh, at the park. He was playing football with some friends," I lied quickly.

They seemed to let it go at that. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No. It's alright. I really should get going."

I told them I'd be back soon and drove off towards the Valenti residence.


	24. Bonding

**Chapter 24: Bonding**

**Michael**

"How long does it take to pick someone up from the park?" I asked frustrated. Liz had been gone for about ten minutes and we were getting anxious. I knew she wanted to bring up the UFL thing and quite frankly, I didn't like the idea of running in there without knowing anything about it. But I knew it was necessary.

Isabel and Alex were gazing at the door worriedly, "You don't think something happened to them, do you?"

Glaring at Isabel to stop her train of thought, I quickly denied it. "How much danger can someone get in at a park?" I reasoned, ignoring the doubt creeping in the back of my head.

It didn't help when Kyle briskly walked into the Crashdown with a look of dread on his face. Alex, Isabel, Max and I exchanged looks of panic. Kyle immediately came to our table and asked, "Where's Liz?"

Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit! Rubbing my eyes in frustration, "She isn't with you, is she?"

Kyle looked alarmed, "Was she supposed to be?"

"She said she was going to pick you from the park," Max said.

Kyle's face went pale. "Holy crap, Liz. I know where she is. Someone get their keys."

No words were needed so we all got up and headed for the Jeep.

We all got in with Max at the wheel and he asked, "Where to?"

Kyle frowned, "My house."

As Max was pulling out of the Crashdown, we bombarded Kyle with questions. "What the hell is Liz doing at your house?"

"When we were at Tess's house, my dad and Hanson came in. I thought it was because they were investigating Tess's disappearance," Kyle began.

"Wait," Max said. "What do you mean, you *thought*?"

"My dad and Hanson have been out in Clovis all day and won't be back until late tonight and I told Liz in school but…"

"Then who was at Tess's house?" Isabel asked, eyes wide.

Kyle shook his head in defeat, "I don't know but whoever they were, they are at my house."

Sighing, I concluded, "And Liz went to go find out who they are."

When no one denied it, I slammed my hand on the dashboard. "Well she is invincible," Alex noted.

"She also went off on her own," I growled back.

When we finally reached Kyle's house, I was so focused on getting to Liz that I didn't even see the car that had followed us. We opened the door cautiously and when we heard no sound, we went inside. Just then a live body came flying towards us. "Hanson" barely glanced at us and went running back into the other room.

We followed him to find "Valenti" and "Hanson" blasting energy balls at Liz who had her shield up. "Liz!" I shouted. She turned towards us with a shocked expression on her face.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Hanson" and "Valenti" turned to us too and Max sent an energy blast at them sending them up against the wall before they could attack us. Alex went to go watch the door and Liz ran over to us. "What the hell are you guys doing here?"

Before we could answer, "Valenti" and "Hanson" recovered and sent an energy blast at us. We weren't expecting it so we all threw our shield up. The balls bounced off and hit a nearby wall.

In the back of my mind, I heard Alex yelling at the front door but before it could register it, the world went into what seemed like slow motion. "Hanson" raised his hand and aimed it at Liz while "Valenti" aimed for Kyle.

Than a green shield surrounded Kyle and his hand was raised. Shock went through me. Did Kyle do that? We were all so shocked that Kyle had demonstrated powers that he didn't hear Alex yell again and Mr. Parker came running into the room.

Mr. Parker? I watched in panic as "Hanson" went to blast Mr. Parker. Liz closed her eyes in concentration and Mr. Parker disappeared. Liz must have "moved" him like I was trying to move that rock. With Liz distracted, "Hanson" sent a blast at her but since Liz didn't have her shield up, it hit her right in the chest.

But instead of hurting her, it simply fizzled out when it came in contact with her body. "Hanson" and "Valenti" eye's locked on Liz and they said, "It's you."

Isabel, Max, and I raised her hands ready to attack unless they gave us some answers now. Isabel turned to Alex, "Go check on Mr. Parker."

Alex nodded and went in the direction of the door. I turned to the imposters and said through clenched teeth, "Who are you?"

In reply, they placed their hands on her faces and suddenly they changed forms. "Valenti" now as a tall male about our age with sandy brown hair and "Hanson" was a petite girl.

The girl spoke, "My name is Serena and this is my brother Tristan. We were sent by Henroz to help you. We didn't know it was you. I swear."

I faltered at the emotion in her voice. She sounded absolutely stricken that she had attacked Liz. But we still remained on guard, "Why are you at my house?" Kyle asked.

"We were looking for Liz Parker's records. We thought that maybe there was something at Tess's house but there wasn't. We needed to find you," came Tristan's reply.

In our connection, I felt that Liz had calmed down and was beginning to believe them. "How do we not know that you're skins?" Max asked.

Tristan rolled his eyes, "Because Skins have different powers than Antarians. How do you people plan to fight a war if you don't even know your enemies?"

"You know about the prophecy?"

"All Antarians do-or at least what's left of them. You, Liz Parker, are a freakin' hero," Tristan said while smiling at her. His eyes lingered on her a little bit longer than I would have liked.

Liz winced. "I'm not a hero."

Tristan smirked and gestured at the rest of us. "You guys can put your hands down now. We aren't going to hurt you."

We put our hands down and Serena smiled at us kindly, "We should probably go somewhere else and talk."

Liz agreed but than said, "These guys will show you the way. I have to take care of something else first."

**Liz**

Alex was unsuccessfully trying to hold back my father outside when I saw them. "What was going on in there? If my daughter is in danger than I have a right to know!"

Alex frantically tried to soothe him. "Just hold on, Mr. Parker."

"Alex, you can go inside now," I said, alerting both of them of my presence. Alex nodded and mouthed 'good luck' before he went in the house.

My dad screamed, "What the hell was that?"

"First of all, you shouldn't have followed them. That was dangerous-you could have been *killed*," I lectured.

"So could have you, Liz!"

Taking a deep breath to calm myself. "It's complicated, Dad."

"No, Liz, it's not. What is going on here?"

My face grew flushed with anger. "You can't have free license to demand what's going on with me if you don't have any intentions to try to understand. This is the life that I've been living behind yours and mom's back. I get attacked and I attack other aliens. It's not always going to be as simple as you want it to be!"

My dad stood silent an expression of exhaustion crossed his face. "Than explain it to me, Liz."

"Why were you even here?"

"I heard your friends talking about you and then they rushed off in a hurry. I thought something was wrong. Do they know about you?"

"Yes, they do."

Hurt etched his face, "You told them before you told me. Why?"

Before I could answer, Isabel said from behind me. "Because we're aliens too."

Turning around to look at Isabel in shock. I saw that Michael and Max were with her too. My dad turned pale. "All of you?"

Growing defensive, I replied. "Yes."

"Actually," said Kyle as he approached us. "Me too-kinda."

The four of us looked at Kyle and he smiled widely at us. No fear, just acceptance.

My dad shook his head in disbelief. "This isn't happening."

I stepped back so that I was standing next to Michael. Sending them grateful looks for backing me up, they gave me small smiles. I looked at my dad expectantly. Then I saw the utter confusion in his eyes and the sadness and it hit me that he would never understand.

Blinking back tears, I said resolutely. "I love you. But I can't do this anymore. This my *life*! These people standing behind me are my family. If you can accept me then please just say something-anything. If not, this is it. I walk away."

His eyes met mine and he sighed heavily.

His silence spoke volumes.

I was sitting in the kitchen later that night when Tristan said from behind me, "Thanks for letting us stay here."

Startled, I jumped about ten feet and Tristan smirked at me. There was something about him. I don't know what it was but he always had this guarded expression on his face. "No problem."

He scratched his head nervously and replied, "It's that just you seemed like the only one who really trusted us."

Nodding in agreement, I remembered how it was like pulling teeth convincing the group to let Tristan and Serena stay at Michael's apartment with us.

But he didn't leave. He just stood there and gaped at me. He finally said, "I always wondered what it would be like to meet you."

"Why?"

He sighed heavily and replied, "Because I've been waiting for you my entire life. My dad used to tell me stories when I was little, and the hero would always save the day. That was you."

Grimacing, I quipped, "Don't call me that."

Raising an eyebrow, he glared at me. "You have no idea what you mean to my people, do you?"

I shook my head. "No, I don't."

"We've spent the past five years looking for you. When everything that you've ever known is taken away, you tend to grasp at hope. You were our hope. And when Henroz informed us that they found you, we were all so happy."

Growing emotional, I retorted back, "That doesn't make me your hero."

His eyes flickered with pain and then hesitation. He sat down next to me as if he were making a decision. "When the skins attacked Antar, I was thirteen. My dad had come rushing into the room and told me to hide in the closet. I was running there and I saw out the window-there was fire everywhere. The whole city was burning and I could hear people screaming."

His closed his eyes momentarily and then continued, "I don't know how long I was in there. But when I came out, I saw my dad and mom's bodies. Then I found Serena and she couldn't find her parents. Henroz found us not too soon after that. He took us to a neighboring planet and I grew up. I still have nightmares about it sometimes, y'know? Serena doesn't even remember it. We think she may have gotten hit on the head but either way, she's lucky."

Shocked by the vulnerability in his usually gruff voice, I struggled for words. "I'm so sorry."

"Serena and Henroz became like my new family but I still couldn't forget that I used to have one of my own. I don't want to see that happen to Earth. I lost my family."

Bristling, I remarked. "Don't think that I haven't lost people too."

His eyes met mine. "So I understand why you wouldn't want this responsibility. You are about to never see your family again or your friends. It's ironic because I'm stuck between wanting you to bring Antar and my parents back and beginning to realize that you're losing a lot too."

Looking down at my hands, I frowned. "I guess I'm stuck too."

"What do you mean?"

Wondering briefly why I was revealing this to someone I just met a couple hours ago, I began anyway. "I *know* that by me dying, I bring this sense of joy to Antar and Earth. I'm willing to die for my friends and my family. But there are times when I think about what I'm giving up. I haven't even fulfilled the prophecy and I've lost a lot. I want to see their future and I'm stuck between wanting to see it and wanting to save it. I'm not selfless. I may be close but I'm not. And sometimes, I just want to forget about Antar and Earth and I want to *live*. I can't fully justify to myself quite yet how I'm going to die for people I've never met-in a distant galaxy and I don't think that that's very heroic."

Tristan gave me a small smile, "I don't think that any hero was completely selfless. It's not wrong to be selfish like that. I wouldn't want to die for someone I've barely met either. But it's not my *destiny*, it's yours."

Wanting to change the subject, I asked him, "So you and Serena aren't really related?"

"No but we might as well be," he said with a small smile.

My eyes were drawn to the clock at it read two in the morning. A question bubbling in my mind, I decided to ask him. "Is that why you couldn't sleep? The dreams?"

His face changed to his guarded expression and he said, "No. Serena snores."

I would have laughed if he weren't lying. Instead, I replied, "Goodnight, Tristan."

"Goodnight, Liz," and he went back to the pull-out bed we had placed in the other room. Apparently, Michael's 'closet' was huge and had enough room for us to move the couch in it.

I had to admit, hearing Tristan's story opened my eyes to how much Antar had truly suffered. Fatigue creeping up on me, I went back to bed.


	25. Trust Issues

**Chapter 25: Trust Issues**

**Michael**

In two days, we were supposed to be heading out for the Convention. Kyle, Isabel, Alex, Max, Liz and I were figuring out last minute plans at Max's house the next day. We had already agreed that we weren't going to investigate the UFL quite yet. Liz didn't like it but she agreed.

"So we are completely clear on what each of us is doing?" Liz inquired-in leader mode.

We all nodded.

Liz's eyes narrowed and then asked again. "Are you guys sure because *everything* has to work for this to go right."

Max rolled his eyes and mumbled, "And you guys said *I* was the control freak?"

Liz sent him a glare and asked, "Just one more time, guys? Just humor me here."

We all sighed dramatically and Alex went first. "As soon as we're sure that all the officials are in the facility, I hack into the computer system and turn off all security cameras and systems. When I get that done, I call Isabel."

"When Alex contacts me, Max and I take out the security guards in the north corridor," Isabel added.

My turn. "I take out the guards in the south corridor and then tell Liz its safe to go to the officials."

Kyle groaned. "And I keep watch. I mean, really, guys. *Human* Kyle kept watch. I technically am an alien now. Don't I get the good jobs?"

Alex laughed but stopped when Kyle glared at him. "Even computer-geek over there gets to do like secret agent hacking stuff. And what do I do? *Keep watch*!"

"When we get back, we'll practice your powers. All we know you can do is put up a shield and you don't even know how you did it," Liz reasoned.

"Besides instinct," Alex mused.

"Anyway," Liz changed the subject. "I want to talk about Tristan and Serena. What do we suppose we do with them while we are in Albequerqe?"

Bristling, I voiced. "I don't trust them that much."

Isabel snorted. "Michael, you wouldn't trust the Pope."

Before I could comment back, Kyle jumped in. "I trust them. I don't know but there's this…thing…and I have this feeling we can trust them."

"What do you mean 'a thing'?" Max asked.

"Nevermind. It's stupid. It's just that when I saw them, I just got this sense about them. It was like I could *read* them."

I watched as Liz's face got the expression she got when she was thinking about something. Her eyes lit up and she exclaimed, "I think that that is one of your powers. It makes sense. It's kind of like heart reading. It's a Antarian basic power."

Kyle's eyes glistened in excitement. "See? Power! Now can I have a cooler job?"

Liz just ignored him and then said. "I trust them. I think we should take them to the Convention with us. Before you all argue, it's ideal that we have extra fire power. They are good fighters and you guys have mentioned numerous times that this is mission is risky. It's less risky with more people."

I knew she had a point but there was something off about Tristan. Besides, he kept making googly eyes at *my* Liz. Hoping someone else would be on my side, I noticed with much dismay that everyone else seemed to be actually considering this.

Liz caught this too and went in to finish the deal. "Their stories are straight. We can rent a bigger car and maybe the money will be running a bit tight in terms of the hotel stay but we can do this."

Damning Liz and her persuasiveness, I relented after everyone agreed but me.

Liz went out to lunch with her mother so I was the one who had to tell Serena and Tristan that they were coming with us to Albuquerque. I opened my apartment door to find Serena sitting in the kitchen with her face supported by her hands as she watched Tristan play.

*My* Play station.

My *beloved* Play station.

I was going to kick his alien ass.

I marched over to where he was playing and glared at him. Getting no response, I moved in front of the television and he looked up at me with an annoyed expression on his face. "Do you mind? I was playing."

Grabbing the controller from him and turning off the console, I remarked. "You aren't anymore."

"What crawled up your ass and died?"

Growing angry very fast, I tried unsuccessfully to calm myself down. "Watch your mouth, Toto. You aren't on Antar anymore."

Tristan rolled his eyes, "No duh, mullet-man."

Oh no he didn't.

Before I could remove some of his major body parts, Serena stepped between us. "How did the meeting go?"

Sighing, I went behind the kitchen counter and began to pull out some bread. Nothing cures anger like a sandwich. "Good. In fact, you guys are coming with us to Albequerqe in a couple of days. We have some business we have to attend to there. Hopefully, you can help."

Serena smiled at Tristan and then at me. "Sounds like a plan. May I ask what's in Albuquerqe?"

"The government," I said simply as I pulled out a Snapple from my refrigerator. "It's Liz's idea. She wants to ask the government for help. You guys do know what the government is right?"

"We have Antarians here on Earth that send us back information. Entertainment-stuff like that. You forget, we've been looking for Liz for a long time," Tristan said.

Narrowing my eyes I him, I replied, "I noticed."

Matching me with a glare of his own, he retorted. "We aren't stupid. We know what a government is."

"We've heard *things* about the government here. From what I've heard, they don't like us that much. Why would they help us?" Serena asked.

"Because for some reason, Liz thinks they will," I said.

Serena frowned. "I hope Liz is right."

"Me too," I mumbled with a deep frown.

**Liz**

I missed my mom. I felt bad having to push back our lunch dates because of all that was going on but I wanted to talk to her before I left for Albuquerqe. I don't think that its possible how grateful I was that my mom was handling this so much better than my dad.

"So how's Dad?" I asked once we were done eating and walking through the park.

We had avoiding talking about him but I just wanted to know. My mom looked at me sadly, "Not so good."

When I didn't reply, she put her arm around my shoulder. "He'll come around, Lizzie. He loves you."

"Mom, but that's the thing. I don't think he will."

"I've accepted it. I know he will too. So you have to finish your story."

"Ok. Well after Tess came things just got really complicated. Apparently she and Max…." And I told her mostly everything. I had decided to not tell her about the prophecy quite yet. When I was done, we settled on a bench and she looked at me.

"It's amazing how you managed to do that at your age. All the things you've been through-all the things you're going through now."

Sighing heavily, I replied. "It's hard but that's life, right?" and gave a small chuckle.

"You know, Lizzie, it feels like you're all grown up. You don't live with me anymore and you are just so mature. It worries me how much you've done that makes you mature so quickly."

I gave her a small smile. "Does it make a difference? You're going to call me Lizzie either way."

She hugged me and whispered into my hair. "You're still my little girl."

With tears in my eyes, I choked out. "Thank you."

She pulled apart from me and said. "Now this Michael boy. When do I get to meet him?"

Laughing I replied, "Never. He' s not a real people person."

As much as I tried to push the thought out of my head, it kept popping in how I was going to say goodbye to her. I had realized by now, that I had to think day by day. Right now, I was thinking ahead to the Convention.

And the UFL.

Leaving for Albuquerqe could possibly be more difficult than we had planned. There were two cars. Unfortunately, splitting the group up into two groups was an obstacle in itself. Tristan and Serena wanted to be in the same car. Michael and I wanted to be in the same car. Isabel and Alex wanted to be in the same car too. Kyle was perfectly content sitting in his porch listening to the Spice Girls in his iPod while we tried to figure this out.

Michael, Kyle, Tristan, Isabel and I ended up in the first car. I have no idea how it happened but it did. God help us all. Which left Serena, Max, and Alex in the second car. Luckily, it was only a 45 minute drive.

"Let's play that car game. Y'know where you count how many cars go by," Kyle suggested. I couldn't blame him. The tension in the car between Michael and Tristan was suffocating. All they did was glare at each other. Or scowl.

Isabel and I exchanged a look. "Not now, Buddha-boy," Isabel said to him.

Kyle slumped back in his seat. "This sucks. Next time, I'm not riding with Dumb and Dumber back here."

Michael and Tristan both sent glares his way.

When we finally reached a motel, we broke up into our separate groups. The Convention was tomorrow morning. Michael fell asleep the minute he hit the bed. I waited until he was dead asleep before I got up.

I have a plan. A possibly suicidal plan. Quickly grabbing the book bag from the corner and I checked my watch to see it was almost eleven o' clock. Slipping on a new pair of clothes, I left the room and ran into no other than Tristan.

"What are you doing here?" we both asked in surprise.

Tristan held his hands up in surrender. "I'm not the one in dark clothing with a backpack. You going to rob a bank?"

I laughed dryly, "Funny. Now leave me alone."

Turning around and heading towards the car, I heard the sound of my backpack unzipping. "Hey!" I yelped. I turned around to see Tristan clutching at a big piece of paper. "Give that back!"

"Care to share as to why you have a map of a building in your bag?"

Snatching it away, I said defensively. "Not really."

Smirking, he replied. "Then I'm sure the others will explain it to me. I'm going to take a guess here and say that they don't know you're sneaking off into the middle of the night."

Dammit! I couldn't let him run back and tell them. Growling, I came to a decision. "It's the map for the Universal Friendship League Building. I have evidence to believe that someone in that building knows about the prophecy. They were in contact with Tess and Nasedo-they crossed us. Now, I don't know what's in there but I want to find out. Are you in or out?"

Tristan smiled widely, "You bet."

"Good. Let's go."

It was huge. Not that I was expecting a tiny cottage but this was a corporate building. "Wow," Tristan said. "You want to break into one huge ass building."

"It has to be at least 20 floors," I said in awe. Breaking out of my stupor, I turned to him. "The only person in the building after closing is the security guard. With our powers, we should have no problem getting in and out."

He nodded and began to get out of the car. Sighing heavily and glancing at the huge building again, I got out too. Beginning to walk to the back entrance, he asked, "So do we have a plan or what?"

"Not really," I replied as I used my powers to melt the lock. The door opened with a small pop. "You ready?"

"It's a little bit too late now don't you think?"

"Good point," and I stepped cautiously through the door. Briefly listening for any voices or footsteps, I motioned for Tristan to follow me. Closing the door gently behind us, we creeped in.

"We must be in the lobby or something," Tristan observed. Nodding, I pulled out the map.

"The computers should be on the tenth floor. Let's find us some elevators," I proposed. "They should be on the left two hall down."

We broke out into a run and finally found the elevators. Tristan used his powers to get the elevator door to open. With a small beeping noise, the two doors pulled apart. Stepping in, I promptly pushed the button to floor ten. When we were about to get out, we both were on alert in case something was waiting for us on the other side of the elevator. After making sure no was there, I went to the nearest computer. "Keep watch," I instructed him.

He nodded and stood by the elevator but where I could see him. As soon as the computer turned on, I typed quickly to find what I was looking for. "Bingo," I said when I found it.

"What did you find?" Tristan asked.

"Their mailing list."

"Wouldn't that be secured?"

"It was until I hacked in. Oh my god. Look at this. There must be ten thousand names on this list," I said as I scrolled down the database. I kept going until I found Tess and Ed Harding on the database. I opened Nasedo's file. "This is weird, Tristan. It says he was terminated."

"Well you did say that he was murdered."

"But terminated? Something isn't right. Hold on, let me pull up Tess's file. This is strange too. It says 'stationed in Roswell, New Mexico' and than, down here, it says 'missing'. Why would they station someone?"

Tristan gave me perplexed expression and walked over to look at the screen. "Wait. What's that?"

"What's what?"

"That link at the end of her file," he said pointing. I went to click on it and several screens came up.

"That's us," I gasped.

They had files on Isabel, Michael, Max, and I. School records -everything. It also pulled up articles about the shooting and any strange happening that went on in Roswell. With wide eyes, I turned to Tristan. "They have everything. Who are these people?"

Tristan began to look nervous. "I don't know but I think we should get out of here soon. They know more about us than we know about them."

"Just one more thing. I want to try to pull up the prophecy. It's its on the mainframe system than not just one person sent it."

But before I could begin to search, we heard footsteps. Tristan and I both froze. Tristan and I exchanged a glance and he went to go check it out.

Quickly, I grabbed the floppy disk out of my backpack and shoved it into the computer.

Waiting impatiently for it to load onto the disk, I began to panic when a deathly silence occurred. What had happened? There were no footsteps-just silence.

Deciding to go to find Tristan, I pulled the disk out and put in my bag. Then suddenly, the room went black.


	26. Escape

**Chapter 26: Escape**

**Michael**

"Isabel, what the hell?!" I shouted as I struggled to pull the covers over my head. You wouldn't be too happy either if you're sleep was interrupted by someone pulling the sheets off of you.

She's lucky I didn't sleep naked.

"The car! Michael, someone stole the car!"

"What?" I yelped.

"I left something in the car and I was going to run out real quick and it's gone!"

"You probably just didn't see it…I mean," I stopped at Isabel's panicked expression. "What?"

"Michael, where's Liz?"

**Liz**

Damn, that hurt. Remind me to thank Henroz for not clarifying that I couldn't be knocked unconscious. Trying to open my eyes through my hazy disorientation, I was met with a serious headache. I heard a groan next to me and remembered what had happened.

"Tristan?" I asked, finally opening my eyes I bit.

"Yeah. I'm here. Have any ideas how we can to get out of this one?" came his frustrated reply.

I opened my eyes completely and gasped at my surroundings. "Oh my god," I gasped. Tristan must have finally examined his surroundings because he froze in awe. The room was huge and in it were this tubular structure filled with goop.

Human bodies floated in them. But they were missing eyeballs and mouths. It was like it was just the outer covering of the skin. There must have been thousands of them. "This isn't good," Tristan moaned.

"You're telling me."

"No, Liz, this *really* isn't good. Skins can't live on Earth unless they have a protective coat-a husk. But they die out because they are temporary."

Than it all came together. The database, the mail, the files. The Skins operated their headquarters right under everyone's noses the whole time. The mailing list was a list of all the people working for them and they had the files on us because Tess was reporting on us.

"We walked into Skins central," I concluded. And now we are tied up with a basement with the pod people. Great.

"That's right. Not very smart now are you?" asked a shadowy figure advancing towards us. As he got closer we saw that we looked in his mid-twenties with a very suave demeanor. But the hatred in his eyes directed at us was not mistaken.

"Who are you?" Tristan growled.

"You can call me Khivar. However, it would really boost my ego if you called me master," he replied with a smirk.

Khivar? As in Tess's Khivar? Seems like Tess's kind of guy. Evil. Pain in the ass. Right up Tess's alley.

Tristan narrowed his eyes and said to him, "How about I call you an asshole? That works too."

"Just as arrogant as your father," Khivar replied with malice.

Tristan made an animalistic noise and pulled and tugged at his bonds. Khivar noticed this and smiled in satisfaction. "That's right," Khivar continued. "I may look young in this skin but let me tell you, I've been around for a while. I, personally, saw to it that Antar was destroyed. Killed millions-it was glorious. In fact, I even remember killing your father and mother."

Tristan struggled even harder, barely containing his rage. "Tristan of Ozbarth, right? How does it feel to be one of the last of your kind?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

Khivar turned to me and frowned deeply. "Liz Parker, right? You seemed to have single-handedly ruined my plans. Interesting how someone so small can do that. But you aren't so weak are you?"

My eyes went wide in fear. Did he know who I was?

He chuckled deeply. "Don't worry. I won't kill you. We both know that that's impossible."

Oh crap. He knew.

"But that's about to end in about two minutes. Henroz blessed you with that invincibility. It's actually quite simple. You kill the person who grants it and-poof!-it's all gone. We know where the remaining Antarians are. Most of them anyway." He walked over to me and kneeled in front of me. "And soon they will be dead and you will join them."

I turned my face away so I couldn't look at him and then I saw my backpack laying in a corner. The disk. When Khivar turned to walk away, that when I saw Tristan working his bonds apart. He mouthed to me 'distract him'.

Thinking quickly, I yelled. "She isn't missing!"

I didn't have to clarify who I was talking about because he stopped dead in his tracks. "That's right," I continued. "I killed her. She's *dead*." Glancing frantically to find Tristan was almost done with the bonds, I kept going.

"You're lying," he growled out as he turned around. His jaw was clenched and his eyes locked on mine.

"Am I?" I challenged. "I was there, Khivar. She told me about how she got one our lame ass lackeys to kill Nasedo and then I *killed* her! It's not so fun now, is it, when you're on the side that loses someone?"

He raised his hand in a blind rage to shoot an energy ball at me and than out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tristan undo the bonds. I moved my backpack to me with my powers quickly when Tristan sent Khivar flying several feet with an energy blast. Tristan undid mine and we ran in any direction that was away from Khivar.

He got up and was about to blast Tristan but I put a shield up around him and kept running, clutching my backpack tightly. "We need to find a door!" I shouted at him.

"This way!" he yelped and grabbed to elbow to steer me to the left. I sent up an huge energy blast to destroy some of the surrounding husks and the sound of rushing liquid reached my ears.

We finally found a door and somehow ended up in the first floor. "I think that back door is here somewhere! There!"

Making a break for it, we frantically ran out the door and slammed it loudly behind us. We jumped into the car and I fumbled to put the keys into the ignition. "Go, Liz! Go!"

The engine roared and we were off. The silence emphasized our heavy breathing. "Hey, you OK?" I asked Tristan.

His sad and angry eyes met mine. "I'm not quite sure yet, Liz."

Nodding in understanding, we drove back to the motel.

**Michael**

"This is all Tristan's fault!" I growled as I began to pace. After finding out that Liz, her backpack, and Alex's map of the UFL was missing, we pretty much figured it out.

Liz was off on a kamikaze mission with Mr. Reckless.

"Michael, you need to calm down!" Max tried to calm me down. The six of us were in my motel room thinking up any kind of gorey, dangerous, crazy scenario that those two were probably getting themselves into.

And *NO*, I'm not jealous that he's with her. I'm not. Really.

"Tristan doesn't normally sneak off in the middle of night," Serena defended her brother.

"He's angry! He's reckless! He has serious authority problems and he's stubborn! Not to mention his poor attitude!" I screamed.

Isabel covered her mouth with her hand and than said, "Michael, he's you."

Before I was respond, Liz walked into the door. She came in quietly as if she was sneaking in and when she saw us, she froze. She gave us a small guilty smile. "So you guys know."

I crossed my arms and glared at her. {What the hell made you think that you could go off like that?} I angrily thought to her.

{It's a long story.}

{Well then you better start talking.}

Alex interrupted our internal conversation. "Find anything interesting, Parker?"

"Like maybe your lost sanity!" Kyle added.

"I know you guys are angry but there's a lot of information Tristan and I have to update you guys on. You can yell at me all you want later but we have a bigger problem that me sneaking off."

Tristan came in and together they told us what they found out. About Khivar being on Earth and how we was basically running his plans through a corporate building. I couldn't help but notice the anger in Tristan's eyes whenever he mentioned Khivar. As much as I hated to admit it, I knew what it felt it to have that kind of anger inside of you.

"We have to do something about that building," Max mused.

"We can't just blow it up, Max," Tristan said. "Even I'm not that stupid."

Rolling my eyes, I remarked. "I wouldn't say that."

"Maybe if we destroy the husks," Liz suggested.

"Maybe if you would stop doing stupid stunts like this," Max growled, catching all of us off guard.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, Max?" Liz said defensively.

"What do you think it means? We're a *team*, Liz. Not just *you*. You can't run off and do missions like this without telling anyone. What if something had happened to you guys?"

"Don't order me around, Max."

"Well, someone has to do it, Liz. You may have missed this, but I'm the King here."

Liz's eyes narrowed at him. "Well, I'm sorry I forgot to wear my leash, Max!"

"This isn't something to joke about. I've sat back and let you do your thing! And you run off with Tristan over here in the middle of the night! Do you know how worried we were!?"

"We screwed up. We get it," Tristan said bristling.

"No shit you screwed up!"

Liz glanced at Tristan. "This isn't his fault. I dragged him with me!"

"Will you guys please just stop arguing?" Isabel yelled.

Suddenly, Liz collapsed holding her stomach in pain. Her face contorted in pain. I immediately rushed over and watched in horror as she began to writhe in pain. "What's happening to her?" I shouted to anybody.

Tristan watched with terror. "What's happening!?"

Tristan closed his eyes. "He's dead. Oh god. He's dead."

"Who?" Alex asked.

"Henroz. When he dies, the invincibility on Liz disappears because he's the one that blessed her with it. Oh god, he's dead," Tristan explained and held Serena when she began to sob softly.

"Is she going to be OK?" I asked Tristan.

He nodded and it appeared that Liz's pain was lessening. "I think that she's just getting the pain that she wasn't getting before," Kyle suggested.

After a few minutes, Liz recovered but said. "I think I need to lay down."

Putting Liz's safety before anything else, I quickly instructed everyone to leave so she could rest. Tristan was the last one to leave so before he could get out the door, Liz said compassionately. "I'm sorry."

It seemed like with just two words, Tristan relaxed a bit. His shoulders slumped with defeat, he stalked out.


	27. Decisions

**Chapter 27: Decisions**

**Liz **

I woke up the next morning to find Michael staring at me intently. Propping myself up on my elbows, I asked lazily. "What are you thinking about?"

"I don't think we should do this government thing, Liz."

"Michael…" I began.

His resolved expression stopped me. "Liz, I was worried about you going in when you were invincible but now you aren't. It's too dangerous. Don't you think you've had enough excitement last night?"

"Are you upset about that? Last night, I mean."

He sighed heavily. "I'm upset that you went alone, yes."

"I just can't explain it, Michael. I have this overwhelming instinct to protect you guys."

"Why is that?"

"I guess because I love you guys so much. It's not that I think I'm dispensable-it's just that I have all this power and I'm less likely to get hurt on a mission like that. If it weren't for Tristan, I'd probably still be in that building. It kind of just hit home that I'm not alien superwoman."

Michael shook his head. "No one said you had to be."

Looking down at my hands, I confessed. "But I thought I had to. At the time, I got my powers, our group was just coming together. And somehow we all kind of switched positions. I'm the one ordering everyone around instead of Max and he's right. As much as I hate it when he throws that King crap in my face, he's right. He's the leader-not me. I guess that all that power kind of went to my head. Just because I'm invincible doesn't mean I'm not a part of this team."

Michael smiled and kissed me on the lips. "I'm glad you finally realized that."

"Me too."

"So, out of curiosity, how is it that I switched places?" Michael asked.

"Well, you're the one waiting for some crazy half-alien to get home from a crazy mission instead of going out on those missions."

Michael chuckled. "I guess this my payback for giving el presidente gray hairs, huh?"

"I just wish I could have done something to save Henroz," I said with a deep frown. Even though I wasn't that close to Henroz, it still pained me that he was gone.

Michael pulled me closer and said, "It's not your fault, Liz."

"It's just that he's a causality. And I know that this is a war but somehow it's become awfully real of a sudden."

Michael sighed. "It seemed awfully real to Tristan."

Propping up on my elbows and smoothing out a worried wrinkle with my finger, I confessed. "Henroz was like his father and Serena's too. It really was close to home for them."

"What about her real parents?"

"He says that Serena doesn't remember much of anything. Khivar admitted to killing Tristan's parents at the UFL, Michael. He's lost so much, Michael."

A strange look flickered across his face. "Isabel said something really strange the night before."

"Really? What?"

"That Tristan is like me."

That took me by surprise. "How so? I really don't get it."

"But she's right. I mean, he's reckless, a smartass-everything I was before I met you. Even, on an emotional level, he's just kept in."

I realized that Michael spoke the truth. Tristan and he were similar, I guess. "But he's not you. No one could ever be you."

Michael smiled. "Thanks. I really needed to hear that."

Smiling a bit, I teased. "Are you jealous of Tristan?"

Looking flustered, he struggled for an answer. "He keeps making googly eyes at you. I don't like it. And I mean, you get along with him so.."

Grabbing his face gently, I scolded. "Hey, stop it. You know there's nothing between Tristan and I. Don't you?"

"It's just that I heard you guys that night when he told you about his parents. I wasn't eavesdropping but I went to go find you and I heard your conversation. If you were having problems, Liz, you did you tell him and not me?"

"Because I didn't want you to think less of me," I admitting, averting my eyes from him.

Michael immediately began to protest, "What? Why would I think any less of you?"

"It's just that you guys think that I'm this strong person. I thought that I'd disappoint you guys if I wasn't strong."

"How could we think less of you Liz? You have a heart of gold. You're mourning the death of someone who you've met two times. There is no doubt in any of our minds that you're a bad person."

Shaking my head, I tried again. "It's not just that but Antar or at least what's left of it, has been waiting for me to save them. I mean, it's not just Tristan. There are other people who have been waiting all of their lives for me to bring back their families. And I just feel bad that I don't want to leave mine for them."

"You don't have to be strong, Liz. We don't expect you to be. Nobody wants to-"

We both grew silent at the word that I had begun to hate more than 'destiny'.

Die

Taking a deep breath, I tried to change the subject before my hold on sanity weakened. "You really don't want me to do this government thing do you?"

"I don't want you to get hurt, Liz."

Nodding, "You understand that this may be our only chance right?"

Placing his hand on my cheek and letting his thumb caressed my lips, I sighed into him. His eyes met mine and he said, "I don't want to lose you."

By the overwhelming emotions running in his head and reflecting in his eyes, I wasn't quite sure he was even talking about the government anymore.

I curled up against him and he draped his arm around my middle. He kissed on my forehead and buried his face in my hair. "I love you," I whispered.

Michael swallowed hard and then replied, "I love you too, Angel."

**Michael **

Liz had called a group meeting so discuss what we were to do about the government now that there had been some changes. Liz and I sat on the bed and Isabel had the couch. The rest of the group was sitting on the floor.

"We should probably make this quick," Max said. "Doesn't the convention start in an hour?"

"Actually that's what we want to talk about," I said to be looked at by six expectant faces. "I don't think we should do the mission anymore."

"What?" Isabel asked. "We came all the way out here."

"It's not like we aren't going back empty handed. All that information we got at the UFL and when we get back, we can look at that disc," Liz reasoned.

Max rubbed his face tiredly, "So why aren't we doing this mission?"

"Because Liz isn't invincible anymore," I explained. "I don't want her walking into a government facility with her normal powers."

Everyone went silent as they considered this. Kyle spoke first.

"I agree with Michael. It doesn't matter what mission it is, we don't put people in direct danger like that."

Isabel sighed. "I agree with Michael too."

Alex agreed also and when it was Tristan's turn to voice his opinion, he said to Liz. "It' s your decision. I don't want to put you in danger like that but if you think that you can do it-it's your choice, Liz."

"You can't seriously mean that," Kyle said, eyes narrowed. "We've seen what the government can do. It's not even an *option* to send her in there."

"I'm not saying that we should put her in danger," Tristan began but Kyle was protesting immediately.

"Yes you are!"

"Look, *Lyle*, you seem to forget that Liz is a very powerful person. I know. I've fought with her. She can take care of herself. She's isn't just Liz. She's the *vessel*!"

"My name is Kyle," Kyle ground out.

"He's right, Kyle," Liz said from next to me.

Kyle turned to her in shock. "You can really be considering doing this, are you?"

Dread consuming me, I looked at her with wide eyes. "Yeah, are you?"

Liz looked at me apologetically. "I still have powers. Strong powers that can protect me. Tristan and Serena can come with me. And you guys just go along with the original plan."

"Liz, you can't do this."

"No, Michael, you don't *wan't* me to do this," she said gently. "I promise this will be alright."

"What do you want us to do?" Serena asked.

Max stood up and said, "Let's take a vote. Isabel, what do you think?"

"I don't want to put Liz in danger but if she thinks we can do this, than I vote yes," Isabel said and Liz smiled at her.

Max nodded. "Michael?"

Glancing at Liz, I sighed. "I don't think we should go through with this."

"Kyle?"

"No," Kyle replied and than looked at Liz. "It's too risky."

"Alex?"

"No."

"Serena?"

"I think that any help we can get, we need it. So I vote yes."

"Tristan?"

"Yes."

Liz looked at Max and said, "It's down to you. You know I say yes so if you say no, it's a tie. If you say yes, than we have an hour and a half to get ready. What do you vote?"

Max looked at me and I just shrugged. It was his decision, not mine. "Here's what I'm thinking. I have a feeling that you can pull this off, Liz. But at the same time, if you can't, I would die if they did to you half the things they did to me."

"I'll have Tristan and Serena with me, Max."

A conflicted look passed over his features and then he said, "The minute anything goes wrong, you get out of there."

Liz nodded and we went over the plans. We even made a few changes.

Liz, Tristan, and I were sitting in van number one. Serena was supposed to help Alex break into the main computer room so he could shut off the cameras and then she would meet Tristan and Liz by the back door. We all stared at the cell phone in anticipation.

Isabel was stationed outside the west corridor and ready to take out the guards upon my signal. As soon as Tristan and Liz got out of the van, I was supposed to get to the east corridor and take out some guards myself.

Kyle stood at the entrance of the building with a pout on his face. Max in the lobby of the facility in case any thing went wrong and we needed someone who wasn't caught up in the exclusive part of the building.

The cell phone rang and Liz and I exchanged a look while Tristan confirmed that Alex and Serena had the cameras off and Serena was on her way to the back door.

He ended the phone call and said, "Showtime."

The three of us got out of the car and Liz and Tristan went off in the direction of the back door. Liz was already on her way and I grabbed Tristan's wrist before he could follow her. He jerked his arm away. His wild eyes met mine and I said, "Be careful."

Tristan rolled his eyes, "I'm sticking to the plan, Michael. Don't worry."

My patience running low, I tried to remain calm. "We don't have room for mistakes."

"I won't make any," he declared with his chin raised and eyes challenging.

Sighing, I tried again. "Look, I don't care how you do it or whatever. Just bring her back."

Tristan, for once, didn't snap back. He nodded and replied. "I don't plan on leaving that building without her."

I watched them leave and broke out into a run to the east corridor.

Showtime.


	28. Infiltration

**Ch. 28: Infiltration (Part One)**

**Liz**

Serena was already at the back door when Tristan and I got there. The three of us were supposed to wait until Michael contacted me before we went in. The three of us huddled together and went over the plans.

{Liz, the corridors are clear.}

{Thanks, Michael. We're going in.}

I opened the door a bit, trying to see if anyone was guarding the back door. "The coast is clear you guys," I announced. Turning fully to face Tristan and Serena, I asked. "Ready?"

They nodded and I pushed the door open gently, careful to not make any noise. Gesturing for them to follow me, we headed towards the conference room. There were no guards at all and I sent silent thanks to Isabel and Michael for that one.

Stopping in front of the door where the officials were meeting, I pressed my ear to the door. The soft sound of conversation confirmed we were in the right room.

Nerves suddenly creeping up on me, I began to doubt our plan. What if they didn't believe me? My hand rested on the doorknob for a while and Tristan placed his hand on my shoulder. "It's your choice, Liz."

Glancing at Serena, who met my gaze evenly, I opened the door. The eyes of four men in tailored suits were trained on me. I took a deep breath and as Tristan closed the door, he said softly to me. "It's time to be a hero, Liz."

Turning back to the four confused men, I opened my mouth to speak. But one of the officials spoke up first, "How did you get in here, miss?"

Taking the time to look at the officials, one of them caught my eye. He looked familiar but I couldn't quite place it. His gaze locked with mine and he looked away quickly with a strange expression on his face. I turned my attention back to the sixteen eyes that were staring at me.

"My name is Liz Parker and what I'm about to tell you may shock you but you have to listen to me," I began. "I need your help. There's going to be war soon and I need you to help me the resources I need to fight as hard as we can against it."

The man sitting at the far head of the table, whose name tag read Hal Carver, leaned forward on his elbows with a scowl across his face. "If this is your idea of a joke, young lady."

"This is no joke."

"Who are you saying is going to attack us?"

Taking a deep breath, I steeled myself for their reactions to this one. "The Skins. Aliens."

Hal gapped at at me openly and sat back in his chair. The man who looked familiar to me began to look nervous and the two others began to yell.

One of them, Jonathon Meru, stood up in his chair. "This is nonsense. Aliens? They aren't even real."

Glancing at Tristan, he gave me a small nod and I turned back to the men. Waving my hand slightly, I placed my shield up. The green sizzling energy fascinated them and they looked on in fear. Putting my shield down, I stared at them evenly.

Tristan snickered from behind me. "It doesn't get any more real than that, does it boys?"

Sending Tristan a glare, I focused my attention back to the now pale grown men. "I'm not lying."

Meru shook his head in disbelief, "I don't believe you. This cannot be real."

"I know this is hard to digest right now," I said, trying to calm the hysterical man down.

"How do you know this?" Carver asked. Wondering why he seemed calmer than the rest of them, I pushed the thoughts aside. He was willing to help and I was going to take all I could get.

"Because it has been foretold and it's happened before to another planet."

"Another planet?" Meru asked with wide eyes. "As in your home planet?"

I fumbled with an answer because I never really considered Antar my home planet. Before I could reply, Tristan stepped up next to me and said. "As in *my* home planet. I've seen what the Skins can do. If you don't want to see destruction and your whole planet in ruins, I strongly suggest you listen to Liz."

The man sitting next to Meru who had been quiet until now, Ronald Berkes, looked at me and said, his voice shaking. "I think that we need some time to think about this."

Shaking my head, I replied. "I'm sorry, sir, but it doesn't seem like we have a lot of time. You see, the Skins are landing in 358 days."

The four men all looked at me and I met their gazes. It just seemed awfully surreal that in a matter of fifteen minutes we had revealed the secret we had been trying to protect for as long as I had known the aliens.

Hal Carver intrigued me. I had a feeling he knew more than he was letting on and I had the same impression from Richard Dodie, the man who I recognized for some odd reason. Meru and Berkes I knew needed a lot more convincing.

Taking a deep breath, I waited for their responses.

**Michael **

"Iz, move over now. The broom is pressing into my side!"

"At least you don't have a leg cramp," Isabel shouted back. "You could have at least showered, Michael."

Isabel and I were in the janitor's closet watching the corridors in case someone else came in. I had taken some walkie talkies off some guards so if anyone went on, we could hear it over the frequency. You could say it was cramped in here.

My mind reached out to Liz to make sure she was alright. I was worried that something would go wrong. Isabel noticed my nerves and said, "She'll be alright."

Her words didn't comfort me very much. The sound of the walkie talkie fizzling broke me through my thoughts. "Johnson, we have a problem in the control room."

Isabel and I looked at each other in panic. Alex was in the control room making sure the cameras stayed off. Isabel gripped my shoulder painfully. Our attention was completely on the walkie talkie. "Marcus, I'm going in to check it out."

Isabel gasped and immediately began to get out of the closet. I grabbed her arm to stop her. "What?" she said angrily.

"Isabel.." I started.

"Don't, Michael. If it were Liz, you'd save her."

Torn between going after Alex and making sure that no guards came in to protect Liz, I glanced between the door and the walkie talkie. "Try calling Max. Maybe he can get Alex out."

Isabel reluctantly grabbed her cell phone from her pocket. Stabbing the phone with her fingers to dial the number, she waited impatiently for Max to answer. She growled at the phone. "We must be in a dead zone, Michael. I can't get a hold of him."

Knowing that we had no choice, I peeked my head out of the closet. "No one's in the hall. We should go now."

Isabel nodded, her concern for Alex evident, and we went to the control room. Searching frantically for the control room, Isabel and I became easily frustrated.

You would be too if you were in what seemed like an endless hallway of doors. Finally we reached the control room. Isabel burst in.

"What the hell?" Alex asked. He sat by the main computer with his lap top connected to it. "Did something happen?"

Isabel ran over to him and hugged him tightly. "No, Alex. The guards are coming. We have to get you out of here."

"But the cameras…"

"Can't you disable them permanently?" I asked.

Alex shook his head.

"Well figure out something soon, because we don't have much time left."

That's when we heard it.

**Liz **

There was silence in the room until Meru asked, "Say we believe you, what do you want us to do?"

Grateful that we were finally getting somewhere, I addressed the question. "There's a lot of Skins. They outnumber us by a lot. We need some fire power."

Berkes slammed his fists on the table and glared at his three colleagues. "This is crazy talk! You can't really believe her! You're being lied to."

"No," I said, my anger at the ignorant man building up. "*You've* been lied to. You're beloved government system has a unit designed to capture aliens and experiment on them. The government *knows* there was a crash and they *know* that we exist. I'm telling you the truth. The truth is that your people were cutting up and interrogating the wrong people. *We* aren't the enemies. You've chased us down and hunted us because we're different. Well guess what, Mr. Berkes, *we*, the aliens, are about to save every single human on this Earth whether you help us or not. So I would strongly suggest that you open your eyes to the world around you and begin to see who really lives in it."

Berkes mouth formed a perfect 'o' and he slumped back in his chair. Richard Dodie, the man who looked familiar, wore a worried expression on his face. "I believe you. But if I go up to one of my bosses and declare that we need nuclear weapons to fight an alien race, than I'm going to lose my job."

I was happy that the majority of them were coming around even if we had a long ways to go. "Before we discuss this any further, I had to know now who is going to help me. If not, then I'll erase your memories of everything you just heard."

Carver spoke first. "I took this job so I could help our country and its people. I'm with you."

Dodie nodded. "I agree."

Turning to look at Meru, I was pleasantly surprised by the strength in his voice. "I agree also."

Berke glanced at me and than reached for his pocket. "You're the danger," he said, malice and hatred in his voice.

Then there was a gun shot.

And a piercing scream.


	29. Lessons From the Past

**Chapter 28: Lessons from the Past (Part Two)**

**Liz**

A soundless scream escaped Tristan's mouth as he watched his sister collapse to the floor. I raised my hand to knock the gun out of Berkes' hand and sent him flying against the wall. Plaster flew from the impact of his body hitting the hard surface.

The sight of Serena lying on the floor with blood seeping through her shirt made my heart stop. Tristan was by her side and looked up at me pleadingly, "Liz, you have to heal her."

Kneeling down next to Serena, I placed my hands on her stomach. "Serena, you have to stay with me, OK? Open your eyes."

Her eyes fluttered open and then closed shut again. Forming a connection with her, flashes hit me as I repaired the tissue and damaged organs from the gunshot wound.

FLASH

Finding Tristan as he stood over two bodies when she was a child

FLASH

Tristan and Serena finding Henroz

FLASH

Serena telling Tristan and Henroz she didn't remember her parents or who she was

Suddenly, her energy shifted and the flashes began to go by so quick that I couldn't see them or separate one from the other. I briefly registered a pair of hands pushing against me and a voice. It began to get louder until I heard it fully. "Get off! Get off!"

Serena was the one pushing against me, her eyes wild. I felt myself being flung away from the now-healed girl. Tristan went over to her but she pushed him away. Her eyes turned to me. "What did you see?"

"Some flashes. I don't know," I replied trying to figure out what had happened.

Serena looked at Tristan with a strange look in her eyes. "I remember."

Before I could make sense out of all of this, Michael, Isabel, and Alex burst into the room. Carver, Dodie, and Meru pulled out their guns to shoot but I put up my hand and said. "They are friends. Don't shoot."

The three men put down their weapons and looked at me wearily. "Is Berkes alright?" Carver asked as he looked at the unconscious man on the floor.

"He's just knocked out."

Meru gestured to Isabel, Michael, and Alex. "Are they aliens too?"

I looked at Isabel and Michael and communicated that it was up to them whether or not they wanted to expose themselves personally. Michael nodded at Meru and so did Isabel.

"How many more?" Carver asked with a strange look in his eyes.

"One more," I replied.

Carver and Dodie shared a look. Dodie looked at Michael and Isabel and rasped out, "The four sacs."

Isabel raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

I looked at Isabel in confusion. Dodie asked slowly, "Were you in sacs before you were….born?"

Isabel and Michael's eyes grew as wide as saucers. "Why do you ask?" Michael asked flustered.

"Because we saw your parents and *you* when you were in the sacs."

**Michael**

The room became silent. Isabel and I froze and Liz looked at us intently.

Parents.

Taking a deep breath, I addressed the man known as Richard Dodie. "How is that possible?"

Dodie and Carver exchanged a look. Carver cleared his throat and began his story. "The day after the crash in 1947, our captain called us in. The way it works is he tells you what to do and you don't object. He told us to not ask any questions about the crash. Don't touch anything or talk to anybody. It seems like an awful lot of trouble to go through for a weather balloon.

Our captain gave us a jeep and told us to drive cargo to Eagle Rock and not to look at the cargo at all. To make a long story short, we looked in the back and found these eight sac-like objects. They were all glowing and had what looked like human fetuses in them. After some serious shock and denial, we realized that they weren't human and since they were cargo from the crash-the crash wasn't human either."

Isabel looked at me fearfully, "What did you do with the pods?"

"We didn't know *what* to do. If they were dangerous than we didn't want them to go free but if they were innocent, we knew what the government would do to them. Then we saw this really bright light. We were in the middle of a road in a desert so we knew it couldn't have been a car or else we would have heard it. We heard this noise-it sounded like a wounded animal-and I felt this energy. I couldn't see where it was coming from but I *felt* it.

I was terrified. I mean, I've seen the movies and I thought they were here to kill us. The light kept getting closer and warmer and then it was gone-and so were the pods as you call them. That's when I realized that sound we heard-it was the sound that a mother bear makes when she's protecting her children. They didn't come to harm us but to get back their children.

So we called our captain and said that we got in an accident. Dodie and I had flipped the car over. We told him when we woke up the cargo was gone."

The six of us looked at Carver and Dodie. Liz now stood next to me, her hand gently holding mine, and Isabel and Alex stood the same way. Serena still looked like something was off but she and Tristan were fascinated by Carver's story. I had known these men for about two minutes but I was grateful to them.

They saved our lives.

Isabel had tears in her eyes. We had never known our real parents and to know that they had played some part in our lives, whether they were Isabel's parents or mine, was an amazing thing.

"You saved me," I said soberly. "Thank you."

Carver just nodded and Dodie gave us a small smile. Meru glanced at the two of them and then at us. His eyes weren't filled with disgust, maybe a bit of confusion, but he stood up and said in a strong voice.

"Three men aren't going to be able to get weapons. We need to get more people involved."

And suddenly it hit me the true meaning of River Dog's words.

*Everything happens for a reason.*

The crash had to happen so Isabel, Max, and I could arrive on Earth.

Dodie and Carver had to be there that night so they could save us and, at this point in time, accept Liz's words.

Carver stood up, as did Dodie. "The limousines will be here to pick us up soon. We have to figure out a way to convince other people that this war is actually going to happen," Dodie said.

Liz stepped away from me. "Mr. Dodie, I think that we should start with convincing people that aliens exist. There's a department of the government that has files on our kind. If you can somehow get those files, we have a chance."

Somehow, by some stretch of a miracle, the eight of us had gotten to this point. We were negotiating the next time we would meet with Dodie, Carver, and Meru. They hoped the Head of the Department of Homeland Security would be convinced of this war. We parted our ways and we basked in the knowledge that maybe we had a fighting chance in this war.

The eight of us sat in the motel room later that afternoon. We had two hours left before we could get back to Roswell in time so we decided to just hang out in the motel room. We couldn't help but be in a good mood. We had convinced the freakin' government to help us.

Liz sat cross-legged on the floor while Isabel played with her hair. Five hair colors later, Isabel finally gave up. I thought the brown looked the best anyway.

Max, Kyle, and Alex were playing poker and Tristan and Serena stood on opposite sides of the room. Kyle turned to Liz with a mischievous look in his eye. "Hey, Liz. Truth or dare?"

Liz rolled her eyes. "Kyle, you barely have a large enough of an attention span to play poker. Why confuse yourself more?"

Kyle stuck his tongue out at her. "You chicken, Liz?" he challenged.

Liz's raised her chin defiantly and scoffed, "Truth."

"Who's a better kisser, Michael or yours truly?"

Max and I both looked at each other and then at Kyle, both of us glaring at him. Liz winked at me and then said to Kyle, "I'd have to go with Michael. Not that you're a bad kisser, Valenti. It's just that a girl can only take so much slobber."

Kyle gasped and his eyes went wide. "Funny, Parker. I know where you live."

"Funny, Valenti. I know where you live too. Don't make me burn your Spice Girls CD," Liz threatened.

Kyle dropped his playing cards and Alex took the opportunity to look at his cards. "You wouldn't," Kyle said in disbelief.

Isabel smiled. "I'll help," she volunteered.

Kyle narrowed his eyes, "You better stay away from my old CD's. I already had to down a whole thing of Tabasco for you people. Do you guys torture Alex like this? No! Way to go, guys. Pick on the amazing heart reading wonder! Wait until I get some *real* powers."

Alex smirked behind his cards. "I'm not stupid, Valenti. I didn't have to down Tabasco. Only you."

Kyle's eyes started to bug out of his head and his mouth hit the floor. "You're kidding, right?"

Our laughter answered his question. I laughed even harder when Kyle turned to Liz and said dangerously, "This was all you, wasn't it?"

In response, Liz bent her head down and placed her hand over her mouth to control her laughter. Her small body began shaking from the power of her laughs. "Kyle, you have to admit, it was kind of funny."

"It wasn't funny," Kyle protested.

"Your ears were turning all red," Max mocked.

"You *so* do not want to bring up the ears, Dumbo," Kyle playfully growled out.

Max ignored his comment. Isabel added, "And your face was all red. Kyle, it was funny."

Kyle was about to say something but stopped. He held his hands up. "You guys got me, I admit it. But it's only fair that Alex and Liz have to do it too."

Liz shook her head. "Hey, I don't think so. I get special privileges."

"And how do you figure that?"

"I've got connections."

"Liz, dating all the alien males in our little group isn't connections."

Chuckling, I joked. "That's called getting around."

Liz feigned anger and made the pillow next to me hit me in the head with her powers. Tristan said from the corner, "If it makes you feel any better, Liz, you can get around me anytime."

Liz blushed furiously and everyone laughed because they thought Tristan was joking. I, however, knew he wasn't and was about to smack him.

"What's with this whole truth or dare thing?" Tristan asked.

"It's a stupid game," Alex said. Than turning back to face Max and Kyle, he added. "Now, back to our game that I was whipping you guys in."

The three of them went to back to their game. Liz smiled at me and then said to Isabel, "Let's try the purple on *your* hair."

Isabel immediately protested and the two of them bantered about that for a while.

It was strange to look at these people and realize that we had just infiltrated a government building and convinced the government to help us fight an impending war. These seemingly carefree teenagers were the strongest people I had ever met my entire life.

I was broken out of my thoughts by the phone ringing. Liz went and picked it up. "Hello?"

I watched as her face turned as white as a sheet. "Who is this?" she asked in a shaky voice.

We all turned our attention to her and looked at her in concern. She put the phone back on the receiver with a haunted expression on her face. "He said that even the vessel has weaknesses."

"Who?" I asked.

Her eyes met mine. "Khivar."

"But that makes no sense, he knows you're not invincible anymore. How did he even get the number?" Tristan mused.

That's when Alex looked at Liz in terror. "What was that that Nasedo always said? Humans makes you weak?"

"Humans make you weak," Liz recited in a bare whisper as if she were analyzing the phrase. She gasped and then said to Alex, "I won't let him hurt you Alex."

When Alex looked at her in confusion, Liz added. "You are the last human here."

"No, Liz," Alex said. "I may the only human *here* and Khivar isn't stupid enough to come against you. He knows that I'm with you. Your parents, Liz. They're the only humans left."

Liz's panic seeped into the connection. "And they're alone in Roswell without me to protect them."


	30. Where Your Heart Is

**Chapter 29: Where the Heart Is**

**Liz**

I was clutching the steering wheel so tightly that my knuckles were beginning to turn white. I was waiting impatiently for the gang to load up the cars. Why had they brought so much luggage? My parents were in mortal danger and I can hear Alex and Isabel arguing about who gets shot gun in the second car.

Leaning my head out of the window, I began to lose my patience. "Can we hurry this up?"

Everyone immediately got in his or her respective cars. Tristan opened the car door and said to me, "It's going to be alright, Liz."

Letting my emotions get the best of me, I choked out. "We don't know that, Tristan."

I looked away from him so he wouldn't see the tears that were beginning to form in my eyes. I felt him put a hand over mine on the steering wheel. His eyes met mine and he was about to say something when Michael and Serena got in the car.

And then we were off.

"Dammit!" I yelped. "No one is picking up!"

I had been trying to call my parents all afternoon and I was still getting to answer. We were only ten minutes away from Roswell but it felt like we had been driving for hours. All I could think about was my parents laying in a ditch somewhere. Various scenarios ran through my head.

Khivar was evil and I knew he would stop at nothing to get back at me.

I wondered briefly that using the fact that I had inadvertently killed Tess to distract him back at the UFL might have angered him more. Michael, sensing my thoughts, tried to calm me down.

{Liz, babe, think positive thoughts.}

{Kinda difficult to, Michael. I can't lose them, Michael.}

My eyes caught his in the mirror and he mouthed, "You won't."

I turned my eyes back to the road. We finally saw the 'Welcome to Roswell' sign and I pushed my foot against the pedal.

"Oh my god," I gasped. They followed my eyes as the car came to a screeching halt. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The Crashdown was covered in ashes and it had been basically flattened to the ground. I felt like I was going to be sick. "No," I said in anguish.

I blindly got out the car and bolted out into a run towards my house. A policeman tried to pull me back once I got to the yellow 'caution' tape. "Excuse me, miss, but this is a crime scene."

I turned angry eyes on the officer. "That's my house, sir. I suggest that you let me by, *right now*."

"Are you Elizabeth Parker?"

"Yes, I am," I said impatiently.

He moved aside and I ducked under the yellow tape. I felt numb as I stepped through the ashes. This was my home and it was *gone*. "Oh god," I rasped out as the tears began to flow.

I made out a few tables and Tabasco bottles. Something caught my eye. I bent over slowly to pick it up and wiped the dust off of it. I stared blankly at the picture of my parents and me. The edges were charred.

Shouting to the nearest officer, I asked. "Where are my parents? Are they alright?"

His sad eyes looked away from my face. "No. They aren't."

**Michael**

Liz didn't say anything except for telling us to get into the car. She had a pained faraway look on her face. I tried to communicate with her but she didn't answer. It felt like she couldn't comprehend anything that was beyond the fog of anguish and anger that resided in her head.

Before I knew it we were at the Roswell Memorial Hospital. Liz didn't even wait for us to come out; she just hopped out of the car. I was assuming that her parents were here.

The nurse escorted Liz to the ICU room and then looked at seven of us. "I'm sorry but only family can go back there."

I glanced at Liz and she said to the nurse. "Can I just bring one person in?"

The nurse, whose name was Mrs. Tikons, gave Liz a small smile. After the rest of the gang went to the waiting room, the nurse opened the room. The smell of hospital was unusually strong in this room and my eyes rested on Mr. And Mrs. Parker. Liz stood frozen, her eyes wide, as she took in her parents.

Mr. Parker had a large wrapping around his head and a leg and arm cast. Mrs. Parker had an arm cast and the right side of her face was covered in gauze. They both had their share of minor burns.

A small moan escaped her throat and I wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her from falling. "Mom? Dad?" she squeaked out. Their eyes remained closed, their breathing even, but they did not answer. The only noise in the room was the noise of the machines and Liz's shallow breathing.

The door opened and a man in a white coat, probably Liz's parent's doctor came in. "Are you Elizabeth Parker?"

Liz nodded numbly, her eyes glued to her still parents.

The doctor looked at Liz in concern. "My name is Dr. Lionel. I'll be taking care of your parents."

Liz turned her attention to Dr. Lionel. "What's wrong with them?"

"Well, it seems as if the authorities got them out before the fire got really bad so they managed to avoid any major burns. But they told me that they were found under a lot of rubble. Your mother arm is broken and her face on the right side managed to get severely burned. We're waiting for the CAT scan from her so we don't know about concussions and that sort."

"What about my father?"

Dr. Lionel's hesitation was making Liz more edgy. I could feel it from our connection. He took a deep breath and glanced at Mr. Parker. "Well, your mother was found on the top floor and we found your father on the bottom floor. It seems as if a section of the top floor fell on top of him. Until the authorities investigate and find another cause, that's all we have to go on. He has a broken leg and wrist. It also appears that he sustained some internal bleeding and severe head trauma."

Liz's hands flew to her mouth and stopped a sob before it came out.

"He is currently in a comatose state, Miss Parker," Dr. Lionel sympathetically.

Liz buried her face in my shirt and grabbed at me tightly. I looked at Dr. Lionel and asked for Liz, "What the chances of him waking up?"

Dr. Lionel shook his head. "We're trying to be optimistic but the odds aren't that good. Mrs. Parker, however, is just momentarily unconscious."

Liz moaned into me and Dr. Lionel gave us a small smile. "I'll be outside if you have any questions."

"Thank you," I said on Liz's behalf.

When he left, I gently pushed Liz away from my body. "You alright?"

Liz shook her head mutely and her small hands grabbed the side of my shirt. She looked so small and fragile in that moment. "This is all my fault."

"No," I protested. "You can't blame yourself."

Liz stepped back and flung her hands up. "Why not, Michael? It was an accident, Michael. Khivar set that fire because of who I *am*. And now my parents in a hospital and my dad may not even make it!"

I had felt her feelings begin to mount up. The guilt and the anger were beginning to consume her and when she was done speaking, the tears escaped and she collapsed to the floor.

Her fingers curled in her hair and I just let her cry. There was nothing else I could do. "Can you please just go, Michael?"

I shook my head. "I can't leave you now, Liz. You know that I can't do that."

Liz shook her head. "I wanted him out of my life, Michael. I wanted him to just go away. All I wanted was for him to accept me. The things I said to him…"

"Liz," I began.

"No, Michael. I'm going to make this right," and she got up and went over to her father. I watched as she placed her hands on his hand and her hands began to glow.

"Liz, what if someone comes in?" I asked worriedly as I locked the door with my powers.

Her glazed eyes flew up to meet mine. "I don't care anymore."

Liz closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on her father. Her hands began to glow a soft light again and sweat began to collect on her brow. Her body began to shake and the light died out. But her father still made no movement.

Her defeated eyes met mine, "I don't get it. Why isn't it working?"

I looked at her blankly because I didn't have the answers. Liz kissed her father on the forehead. "I'm so sorry."

I unlocked the door and a minute later, Dr. Lionel came back in. "Ms. Parker, the police are outside and would like to question you."

"Now really isn't a good time," Liz said tiredly.

"OK. I understand. Well they just want to know if your family had any enemies. They can't find any evidence that the fire was intentionally started."

Liz glanced at me and said in a soft voice, "No enemies."

"Well than it was probably just a faulty wire," Dr. Lionel said, trying to make her feel better. "The police will figure it out."

"Yeah-a faulty wire," Liz said with a hint of sadistic laughter in her voice.

"Do you have someone to stay with tonight?"

Liz nodded and once Dr. Lionel left, I realized that her eyes were now filled with anger. "I'm going to kill him, Michael. He has no right to come to *my* planet and *my* town and then to burn down my house." Glancing at her parents' still forms, she said in a dangerous voice. "He's going to pay."

**Liz**

The minute Michael and I stepped out of the room and into the waiting room area, I was being attacked with hugs. Sheriff Valenti had even shown up to show his condolences. The hospital told to come back tomorrow morning because family members weren't even allowed in the ICU to begin with but Mrs. Tikons said that I was a special case.

Tired, I just wanted to go back to Michael's apartment. I leaned on Michael and we headed back to the apartment. Later that afternoon, I was sitting on the couch eating ice cream when I heard the door open. "Michael, you're back already?"

"I didn't even know Michael wasn't here," came Tristan's reply.

"Oh. Hey, Tristan. He went out to drop Serena off at Kyle's. I had to practically beg him to leave my side."

Tristan sat down next to me and said, "If you want to talk, I'm right here. I probably understand what you're going through more than the others."

Putting the cap back on the ice cream, I placed the pint of goodness on the table in front of me. "I'm not really into talking right now."

"I didn't say that we had to talk now."

"Tristan, just leave me alone," I growled out. I was not in the mood to talk about my feelings.

Something sparkled in his eyes and he said coldly, "Why? So you can wallow in your self pity?"

My anger flared at his comment and I stood up, my posture tense. "You don't know anything about that."

"Really?" Tristan mocked. "That's what you want, isn't it? For people to feel bad for you? Little Lizzie Parker can't cut a break. Do you think that it's your fault that your dad and mom are in the hospital? Do you?"

I could feel my hand began to heat up and the gentle humming of energy began in my head. "Stop it, now," I growled out.

"Well it is," Tristan finished.

I closed my eyes and felt like a force was taking me under. "No! It isn't!" I shouted. All the electricity in the apartment went haywire. The lights flickered on and off. The light bulbs exploded sending small shards of glass everywhere. The refrigerator began to shake.

Tristan watched with wide eyes. When everything calmed down, I collapsed on the couch because the power that I had used was a bit more than I'm used to. I opened my eyes and said to Tristan, "You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

Tristan smiled. "Only because I know what that anger feels like. You want to get back at Khivar, don't you?"

I nodded. "I never thought that I could hate someone."

Tristan looked down. "Well it's not an average thing to meet the murderer of your parents."

"Thanks. I could have hurt someone with that much energy."

Tristan gave a small laugh. "It's not everyday someone thanks me for pissing them off."

"You're lucky I didn't kill you," I joked.

Tristan smirked. "Like you could."

I regarded Tristan solemnly and asked, "Is that why you're a jerk sometimes? Because you're angry?"

Tristan gave her a side-ways glance, "A jerk, huh?"

"You know what I mean."

Tristan frowned. "I'm a complicated person."

"Let me guess. You have this idea that you have to be strong because if you don't then you have to experience the pain of your past. You have this kind of stonewall up and you're waiting for the right person to knock it down. Your emotions drive you-your powers, your decisions, everything-it's based on your strong emotions. But inside, you're this soft kind-hearted person."

Tristan didn't expect the way I thought he would. Instead he smiled at me and said wistfully, "How is that you see right through me?"

When I didn't answer, he continued. "When Henroz first found me, for the first two cycles-time runs a bit differently where I lived-I wouldn't even talk to anyone. I wouldn't even talk to Serena. I would sit in this room and I would think about my parents and everything. I basically spent a lot of time making myself this person that I wasn't. The boy that I was when I was thirteen is a totally different person than who I am now. And I regret not noticing that sooner because now I can't go back to that little boy completely.

You make me feel like that little boy again."

I was touched. I truly was. His blue eyes met mine and I shifted my gaze to his messy raven hair. I realized that I had never met anyone with blue eyes and his hair combination. It must be an alien thing. Tristan was taller than any of us-just an inch taller than Michael and he was lean but not scrawny. I wondered briefly as to why I never really looked at him. Then I had an idea. "Let's go somewhere."

His eyes went wide in surprise. "Where?"

I stood up. "Well, you see the thing is, I would like to feel like a little girl again. And it looks like I won't get that very often. We are going out and we are going to have fun."

Tristan narrowed his eyes. 'I didn't take you for the spontaneous type, Liz."

Placing my hands on my hips, I shot back. "I didn't know you were such a wuss."

"Fine. Let me get my coat," he said.

I knew that we would probably get in trouble when we got back but right now I needed to get away from the pain.

Tristan emerged from the closet with his jacket. "You ready?"

"Yeah."

"Where are we going?" he asked as he opened the door.

I flashed him a wide smile. "No idea."

Tristan smiled back with a glint of mischief in his eyes. "I like the way you think."


	31. Sing Your Heart Out

**Chapter 30: Sing Your Heart Out**

**Liz **

"What are we doing in here?" I asked cautiously.

Tristan grinned. "I've heard about these on Antar. I've always wondered what it was like to actually be in one of these."

Raising an eyebrow questionable, "Trust me, Tristan. A karaoke bar was the farthest thing from my mind when I said I wanted a night of fun."

I examined the small karaoke bar. It had a smoky comfortable atmosphere and a small stage was in the front with the usual karaoke equipment. Tristan grabbed my hand and dragged me to a table. "C'mon, Liz, live a little."

I scoffed. "Right," I remarked sarcastically. "In a karaoke bar. This is going to be interesting. How do you even know Earth songs?"

Rolling his eyes, he clicked his tongue teasingly. "Well before we sent the ship to Earth, we wanted to scope Earth out. Turns out Antarians became addicted to Earth entertainment. I must have watched Grease a thousand times."

Liz couldn't help but laugh. "Grease? I watched that movie once when I was little. Maria always loved that movie."

"Maria?"

"Yeah. Old friend. But anyway, what other movies did you watch?"

"Um, Dirty Dancing and My Best Friend's Wedding."

"Oh my god," I squealed. "I absolutely love My Best Friend's Wedding. I love the part when they start singing at the table. Y'know when Julia Robert's gay friend comes down-"

"Pretending to be her boyfriend," we both said in unison.

We talked about our favorite movies and then I excused myself to go to the bathroom. Tristan really was a cool guy. If he showed this side to other people, maybe everyone would get along better.

I headed out to our table and was surprised when Tristan wasn't there. It didn't take long for me to find him on the stage with a microphone in head. "There she is, lady and gentlemen, my lovely singing partner- Elizabeth Parker!"

Everyone in the place turned their attention to me and clapped. I turned beet red in embarrassment and I went up to Tristan. "What are you doing?" I hissed.

Shoving the microphone into my hand, he grinned ear to ear. "Proving to you that karaoke is fun."

Before I could say anything, the familiar first beats of 'Summer Nights' from Grease filled the building. I turned to Tristan in terror. In return, he pulled me on stage. Everyone applauded again. "I'm going to kill you in your sleep, Tristan," I joked threateningly.

He made a pout. "I'm not Tristan. I'm Danny Zuco."

I burst out laughing and covered my face with my hands.

Tristan turned to me and sang out, "Summer lovin', had me a blast."

Giggling at hearing his terrible voice, I joined in. "Summer lovin', happened so fast."

Tristan batted his eyes at me and put an arm around my waist. "I met a girl-crazy for me."

I batted my eyes back and half-sang half-laughed in a fake voice, "Met a boy-cute as can be."

Placing my arm on his shoulders, we swayed back and forth as we sang the next line. "Summer days, drifting away. To uh oh those summer nights."

The next three minutes were filled of Tristan and mine terrible singing at the audience singing in on some parts. Finally, we reached the end.

Turning to face Tristan, I crooned with a pout on my face. "It turned colder. That's where it ends."

"So I told her we'd still be friends."

"Then we made our true love vow."

Tristan grabbed my hand and spun me. The crowd went wild and I had to keep myself from laughing. "Wonder what she's doing now," he sang as he looked into my eyes with a strange look on his face.

"Summer dreams ripped at the seams," we sang together. "But uh oh."

Taking a deep breath and letting out a small laugh, we belted out the last line. "Those summer *nights*!"

We both had our arms outstretched with goofy smiles on our faces. The audience stood on their feet and clapped. Tristan and I bowed. "Thank you!" he said.

We stumbled off the stage. "I have to admit, that was fun."

Tristan nodded, "Didn't I tell you it would be?"

"You also didn't tell me you were a sucky singer, Danny Zuco," I teased as I poked him in the chest with my finger. He laughed and we ordered drinks.

After I took a sip, I smiled at him. "Thanks. I would have been sulking all night if I weren't here. That and I would still have my dignity."

He grabbed the bottom of his straw and flung some iced tea at me. "You have plenty of dignity left."

"Good point. You just had no dignity to begin with."

He sipped his iced tea and I noticed that he didn't pour Tabasco sauce in it. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah. Sure."

"The rest of the aliens put Tabasco sauce and extra sugar in their food. I mean, do you not do that?"

He shook his head. "Nope. But be a half-alien thing. *Real* Antarians don't do that," he said jokingly.

"Oh, you got jokes, huh?"

Tristan laughed heartily and than finished his drink. "Let's get out of here."

An hour later, we sat in the Roswell Park eating ice cream. The stars were beginning to come out and the air was a bit chilly. "Liz?" Tristan asked.

"What?"

"You kinda spaced out. You have to finish telling me what happened next."

"Well then I came into my room with Doug and there's Kyle and Max in my room and drunk as all hell. And get this-Kyle is going through my underwear drawer and Max has this *glowing* heart on my balcony wall that says 'LP and ME'. Then Max whisked me away while Kyle and Doug were wrestling on my bed."

"You have an interesting life, Liz Parker," Tristan concluded.

"You're telling me," I snorted. "Have you noticed anything different about Serena?"

Tristan nodded. "She's distant. It's strange. We've been inseparable for a long time and now she can barely look at me."

"When I healed her, I think that she saw something."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I got the normal flashes and then everyone just got really fast. It seemed like the flashes were going *backward*. That's never happened before."

"What do you think she saw?"

"I have no idea," I said frowning.

When Tristan didn't speak for a while, I saw him watching the stars with a troubled expression on his face. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I've made a decision," he said in a serious tone.

"About what?"

He directed his gaze towards the sky. "It's not worth it."

Realizing what he was talking about, I shook my head fervently. "Don't say that."

"But Liz, it's true. I haven't seen my parents in six Earth years and I think just recently, I've been accepting that they're really gone. So I think I've come to terms with it enough so that I don't think that it's worth it. When it's someone truly amazing and wonderful and-just beautiful inside and out that's at stake here, I don't see how it's worth it."

Trying to lighten the mood, I teased. "I bet you say that all the girls you sing Grease with."

"You're not like any other girl I've met before."

Beginning to feel a little bit uncomfortable but flattered at the same time, I decided to tell him what had been on my mind since I left the hospital. "When my Grandma Claudia was dying-she had a heart attack-and I asked Max to heal her. He said that he wasn't God and he saved me because it wasn't my time. I mean, now I realize that it wasn't my time when I was shot but when he tried to heal my Grandma, it didn't work and she died anyway. The way I see it, is that you heal the people you'll supposed to heal. I tried my best to heal my Dad and it didn't work. Either he's supposed to pull out of this on his own or I'm not meant to save him and I don't think I'm ready to even think about the second option.

I was just so mad at myself. I have all these powers and the one time that I really wanted to use them and it can't save him. I don't understand how I can be so powerful and helpless at the same time. I really don't."

Tristan just nodded and squeezed my hand. "I can't really say anything optimistic because we don't know if your father will be alright. Let's just hope that he is."

I wiped away the moisture from my eyes. "Enough of this depressing talk. It's getting late. We should probably head home."

His eyes lingered on my face. "Home," he echoed. "Let's go home."

**Michael**

The minute I got back to the apartment, I tossed my keys on the shelf and pushed my shoes off. Something was definitely up with Serena. She seemed really distant. She was pretty shy before but now she just really kept herself in. What surprised me most was her need to see Kyle.

I wondered briefly if maybe there was something going on there. Hey, even Buddha Boy needs some lovin'.

"Liz?" I called out. No answer.

"Tristan?" I tried again.

I peeked into the bedroom to see no one was in there.

{Hey, Liz? Are you out?} I asked, hoping to find her with my mind.

{Yeah. Tristan and I are on our way home. Do you want us to pick us some pizza?}

Tristan was with her? Pushing the bad thoughts away, I responded to her question. {No thanks, babe. See you soon.}

I flopped down on the couch and turned on the television. The phone rang just when I found a good channel. "This better be good," I mumbled.

"Hello?" I asked once I picked up the phone.

"Hey, man. It's Kyle. Can we meet tomorrow before school under the bleachers?"

"Sure, why?"

"It's not really my place to tell," came his hesitant reply.

"Does this have anything to do with Serena?"

"Yeah, Michael. Just tell Liz to bring Tristan with her. He needs to hear this too."

"Kyle, what's this about?"

"Don't tell anyway I said anything, but has Liz mentioned anything about Serena's lack of childhood memory?"

"Yeah."

"Well, she remembers."

I took a deep calming breath. I knew that this was going to be bad. Somehow I just knew.

I had fallen asleep on the couch last night watching the Food Network. I woke up with a horrible crick in my neck and a sore back. Groaning from the mild pain, I noticed it was six in the morning. I smacked my head when I realized it was Monday.

A school day.

I growled angrily at the clock.

"Liz!" I yelled. "It's six! Wake up!"

I stumbled over to the coffee maker and started to make some coffee. "Liz! Are you still sleeping? What time did you get in last night?"

I tore myself away from the intoxicating scent of the coffee and made my way towards Liz and I's room. "Liz?"

I searched the room and I didn't see Liz anywhere.

"Tristan? Serena?"

When the phone rang, I ran over, praying it was Liz. A sigh of relief escaped my lips when it was.

"Liz? Where are you?"

"Michael, I'm at the hospital. Something's happened."


	32. When You're Down

**Chapter 31: When You're Down**

**Michael**

I rushed over to the hospital as soon as I could. Isabel, Kyle, and Serena were already at the front desk yelling at the lady behind the desk.

"I'm not permitted to let anyone except family in that unit," the lady was saying.

Coming up behind Isabel, I asked what was going on.

Isabel whirled around and said, "Liz called us to come down but this little *monkey* over here won't let us up to the ICU ward."

The lady crinkled her nose in obvious disgust at Isabel. "I'm sorry, Miss, but those are the rules."

Then the nurse from yesterday, Mrs. Tikons, came out from a room and waved at us. She strode over to us and said to the lady, "Betty, they're with me."

As Mrs. Tikons led us away, Isabel turned around and waved sweetly at Betty. Kyle tried to stifle a laugh.

Mrs. Tikons said to us, "I'm so glad you guys came. Elizabeth has been here all night."

That's when we saw them. Liz sat cross-legged on a chair while Tristan and Alex sat on either side of her. Liz had her head on Alex's shoulder. Her eyes were tired and had bags underneath of them and her face was streaked with tears.

I rushed over and the minute Liz saw me, she ran into my arms, holding me tightly. "Liz, what happened?"

Liz hiccupped and said through her tears, "My dad started having these seizures. They think that it was a reaction to the medication but they aren't sure. Michael, these doctors keep coming in and out of the room and they refuse to tell me anything!"

Her anger, worry, and frustration floated into my head. "Hey, it's going to be alright."

Liz just sniffled. I let her go so Kyle and Isabel would hug her too and offer their words of support. I sat down in between Alex and Tristan. "She's been here all night?" I asked Tristan.

He nodded. Even he looked tired. "Yeah. I couldn't get her to sleep or anything. She's just been pacing and yelling at the doctors."

"You obviously haven't slept either," I said, taking in his worn appearance. As much as I didn't like the guy, I was grateful that he looked after Liz in my absence.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. "No, man, I haven't."

Dr. Lionel emerged from Liz's dad's hospital room and looked at Liz. Liz immediately began to bombard him with questions. "What's going on? How come no one is telling me what's going on?"

Dr. Lionel gestured at us. "Maybe we should speak alone, Ms. Parker."

Liz shook her head. "They're here because I asked them to be. Whatever you say to me, they can hear too."

Dr. Lionel took a deep breath. "It seems as though the seizures were in fact induced by the medications. However, the medications we gave him were supposed to sustain his brain activity. We are trying to keep him from going deeper into a coma because the longer you're in one, the less chances you have of waking up."

Liz rubbed her forehead in a nervous gesture. "So what are you trying to say?"

"Because of his seizures combined with a lack of medication, it seems as if your father may not wake up at all. It's a very slim chance. And we also got the tests back today and it seems that some parts of his brain were swelling but we managed to prevent that from becoming a huge problem but several are permanently damaged. I'm so sorry, Ms. Parker."

Liz's hand flew to her mouth and she looked like she was about to collapse. I stood behind her and put an arm around her waist to steady her. Liz turned around and buried her face in my chest, her warm tears soaking into my cotton shirt. I stroked her hair and whispered comforting words to her even if neither one numbed her pain any less.

Dr. Lionel cleared his throat and said, "If you want to see him, Liz, you may. Would you like me to send a note to your school excusing your absence?"

Liz said yes and pulled away from me but kept her arm around my waist as if she didn't want to part from me. Dr. Lionel walked away and Liz turned to everyone else. "You guys probably should go to school. I mean someone has to get me the work right?" she joked lightly.

Isabel sent me a questioning look and I nodded. Isabel said to Liz, "I'll be back after school."

Isabel, Kyle, and Alex reluctantly went to school and Kyle offered Serena a ride back to the apartment. Tristan said he was going to take a walk before he headed back to the apartment. When he was about to leave, Liz called out to him. "Thanks for staying with me last night."

He gave her a small smile and left the ICU.

I guided Liz over to the chairs and she slipped onto my lap, her arms encircled around my neck. "I can't believe this is happening," she whispered.

"Shh," I replied. "How about I take you home so you can take a nap?"

Liz raised her head. "No, I want to see him first."

"Are you sure?" I asked, eyeing her carefully.

"Yes," she said in a shaky voice.

**Liz**

With Michael holding my hand, I stepped into my mom and dad's hospital room. My dad now had more machinery hooked up to him. The doctor had mentioned last night that my mom should be waking up soon. I just wish he could have said the same about my father.

I pulled out the chair from the corner and put it by his bed. I sat down and looked at Michael.

"Do you mind, uh, giving me some time alone?"

Michael nodded in understanding. "Just get me when you need a ride home."

"Thanks. I love you."

Michael tenderly kissed me on the forehead. "I love you too, Angel."

I watched Michael's retreating back as he closed the door behind him. Once I was sure he left, I gently took my father's hand and enfolded it with my two much smaller ones.

"Hey, Dad. I know that you probably can't hear me but I have some stuff that I would like to say to you. I guess the first thing would be that I'm so sorry for doing this to you. If it means anything to you, what is happening to you has nothing to do with you but with who I *am*. It's strange how I was the one who wanted you to accept me for what I was but now all I can think about is how much that's hurting you. I tried to heal you-to make things better-but it didn't work. I don't know why but it didn't.

The doctor is saying that you might not make it through this. And I'm trying to be optimistic but I have this really bad sinking feeling that you aren't going to make it. But the good thing is that you might get to come back. I don't know exactly how it works in detail but I might be able to bring you back. But, uh, until then, I'll take care of Mom and I'll do good things with my life. And you'll always be with me no matter where I go or what I do."

I began to fold the sheet corner to keep myself from totally breaking down. I took a shuddering breath and continued. "I just want you to wake up. I *need* you to wake up. God, I need *you*. I'm not going to be mad at you anymore. You can never talk to me again and be disgusted by my presence-I don't care if you just *wake up*. Please. I love you so much."

I watched his closed eyes and tight lips as I continued to hold his still hand. I don't know long I sat there-waiting for him to open his eyes or even just move his hand. All I know was that he didn't.

I finally gave up and was about to leave the room when I heard a raspy voice. "Liz?"

I turned around to see my mother struggling to open her eyes. "Mom?"

I scurried over and hugged her tightly. Happiness flooded through my veins. "Liz, just because I'm on oxygen doesn't mean that I can't be suffocated," she joked in a weak voice.

I pulled away. "Sorry. Mom, I'm so happy that you're alright."

My mom's eyes lit up in fear. "Liz, how is the Crashdown?"

I looked away. "You want an honest answer?"

She nodded.

"It's destroyed," I choked out. Between dealing with my father and mother, it never really hit me that my home was gone. The Crashdown meant so much to me and everybody else also.

Her eyes fluttered closed. "Oh, honey, I'm just happy that everyone is fine."

My silence made her look at me with concern in her eyes. "Everyone is fine, right?"

Instead of answering, I grabbed her hand and held it tightly. "Turn to your left."

She slowly turned her head and let out a low groan. "Oh my god, Jeff. Liz, is he going to be alright?"

I didn't know what to tell her. Lowering my hand, I let out a deep breath that I wasn't even aware that I was holding. "He's in a coma, Mom. The doctor is saying that he may not wake up."

"No," she protested, her eyes watering with tears. "No."

We held each other closely or at least as much as we could with all the equipment in the way. We both cried. My mom for her husband and me for my father.

When I stepped out from the hospital room, Mrs. Tikons was walking past. When she saw me, she pulled me over. "The young man who was waiting for you went home. He said that he had to take care of something."

Too exhausted to even form thoughts, I simply nodded and began the walk home. As happy as I was that my mother was awake, it was bittersweet. My father still wasn't and my house was burned down.

When I opened the door to the apartment, I gasped.

Michael was standing in the middle of the room with a bouquet of roses. My heart swelled. "Michael, what's this for?"

He held out the flowers. "I know you've had a rough day so I figured that I'd give you a little surprise to make your day go a little better."

"Michael.." I sighed, tears beginning to brim my eyes. "This is so sweet and wonderful."

Michael smiled widely. "This is only half of it. Well, don't just stand there, Parker."

Laughing lightly, I took the flowers and held them up to my nose. "They smell beautiful."

Michael leaned forward and kissed my lips briefly. "You *look* beautiful."

Rolling my eyes, I chuckled. "Michael, I haven't slept in like twelve hours so I know that I have some serious baggage under my eyes. I have not showered and my hair is a mess. I'm the farthest thing from beautiful."

He grabbed my hand and led me towards the kitchen, "You could be wearing a trash bag and still be beautiful to me."

Sitting on the kitchen table were three pints of vanilla ice cream. "Michael, you went out and bought me ice cream?"

"Well you did eat all of it last night and I figured you'd need it tonight."

I placed the roses in a vase and turned around to see Michael holding a pint and a large spoon. "Shall we get started?"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Have you ever seen me turn down vanilla ice cream?"

"Good point. And I rented your favorite movie. But only one because I knew you were tired," and he popped My Best Friend's Wedding in his VCR.

We sat on the couch cuddling together and eating vanilla ice cream. I told him about my mother waking up. Half way through the movie, I fell asleep. I was awakening my Michael's strong arms lifting me up effortlessly. He laid me down in the bed and removed a lock of hair from my face in a gentle motion.

"Good night, Angel. I love you."

"I love you too, Michael." And then I succumbed to slumber.


	33. Remembrance

**Chapter 32: Remembrance**

**Michael**

Liz was already in the kitchen making coffee the next morning when I woke up. She was already dressed for school and stood in front of the coffee machine, humming softly. Without turning around, she said. "Well it's about time that you got up."

Rubbing my forehead, I sat down in a kitchen chair. "How late am I?"

She poured coffee into two cups. The one she handed me was the one with Tabasco and extra sugar. "Not that late, but you better hurry up and drink that if you want to go to school."

Rolling my eyes, I took a sip of the coffee. "I never want to go to school. Wait. You're going?"

Liz nodded and leaned against the kitchen counter. "I'm no use at the hospital. My mom said that anyway. Besides, they are moving her to a normal room for observation. She should be out by tomorrow night."

"Where is she going to stay?" I asked in curiosity.

"She wants to stay in Roswell until we get some news on my dad. I told her to get out of town."

"Liz, you what?"

She put her hand up to stop any arguments on my part. "I have to keep her safe. If she's in Roswell than she's an easy target for Khivar."

I dropped the subject. It was her decision not mine. "Actually, Kyle wanted to call a meeting this morning at school. We were supposed to do it yesterday so I don't think we should put it off any longer."

"What was the meeting about?"

Scratching my head, I avoided Liz's gaze. "Well, I'm really not allowed to say."

"Does this have anything to do with Serena?"

I looked up at her in surprise. "You can't tell Kyle I told you but Serena remembers her past."

Liz's eyes lit up. "I knew something was up! When I healed her, the flashes were weird. It must have made her remember. Wait. Why does Kyle know?"

"I have a feeling that when I dropped her off and his house, that's what they talked about."

Liz got an amused expression on her face. "You don't think that Kyle and Serena are y'know involved, do you?"

"They might be. I wouldn't put it passed them."

"They'd make a cute couple," Liz mused with a small smile on her face.

Laughing, I teased, "Don't start making wedding plans yet, Parker."

"Wedding? Who's getting married?" Tristan asked as he emerged from his 'room'. His hair was sticking up in all the wrong places. It was kind of funny.

Liz laughed. "No one, Tristan. You're up early."

Tristan yawned. "Yeah. I know. I couldn't sleep. I kept dreaming about Grease."

Liz almost doubled over laughing. I didn't get it though. "Why were you dreaming about Grease?"

Him and Liz shared a look. "He dragged me to a karaoke bar and we sang this Grease song together," Liz explained. "He was Danny."

Tristan smiled. "And she was Sandy."

Great. Now my girlfriend was role-playing with Tristan. Wonderful. Someone shoot me now. It's bad enough the guy gets on my nerves but he has to live in my apartment and ogle my girlfriend too. "Actually," I said. "Kyle called a meeting this morning. You should come with us."

Liz poked me in the ribs. "You won't be able to come unless you shower first, Michael. Get ready for school. I don't want to be late."

I mock pouted as I got up. "Why, Liz, I'm beginning to think that school is more important than me."

Liz laughed. "Go shower, Michael."

"You could always join me," I teased, wiggling my eyebrows.

Liz threw a cooking mitt at me in response. Tristan smirked at me and batted his eyelashes dramatically. "I'll take a shower with you, Mikey Boy."

Did he just call me Mikey Boy?

*No one* calls me Mikey Boy.

Ever.

"How about not?" I shot back.

Tristan sighed. "You're loss, Michael. You know you want me."

Liz stifled a giggle and I glared at her. "Tristan, I'd rather have a hole in my head."

Liz finally stood between the two of us and said, "Can you guys please stop? There is way too much testosterone in the air."

"How can there be with Michael's estrogen levels over there?" Tristan said.

Clenching and unclenching my fists, I headed towards the bathroom.

**Liz**

"So what is this meeting about?" Alex asked. The eight of us gathered under the football field's bleachers.

Serena shuffled her feet back and forth and she tucked her auburn hair behind her ear nervously. Kyle went over to her and put an arm around her shoulder as if to support her. Michael and I shared a look and Tristan scowled at the obvious display of affection.

Serena's hazel eyes met ours and she said. "I didn't remember anything before Tristan found me when I was little. There was this blank void between my birth and him and Henroz finding me after the attack. When I was shot, I remembered who I was. What I did. And I think that you guys should know before you find out some other way."

Tristan tensed up and Serena refused to meet his gaze. "My mother was an very highly respected government figure on Antar. She was married to a man who I never met. They were both Antarian. Um, my mom ended up having an affair and I was the result of it. My father was a skin. At that time, the skins were our allies. So, no one would have really thought much of it if it weren't an affair. And it didn't help that my father was the King of the Skins. Well it got out and it was so highly controversial that my mom lost her position. But my mom and the Skin were very much in love. So they ran off together. The both of them raised me and I was very much loved. But the Skin was married too and he already had a son.

When he ran away from his family, his ex-wife was left with her son. He was much older than I was. And both of them hated my father very much and hated me even more because to them, I'm what tore their family apart. When the alliance between the Skins and Antarians broke, my father had to be on the run. That was the last time that I saw him -when I was ten. My stepbrother, if you would even call him that, over the years had developed this pure hatred for my father and I-and even my mother.

So his hatred went from being one person to hating all Antarians. When he became old enough to rule the Skins, he declared war on us. His hatred made him a terrible person and he became very power hungry. The night of the attack, I saw him kill my mother but she had hidden me in a room to keep me safe. But somehow, I got hit with something and my head got messed up and I didn't remember anything."

We all stood in awe at her story. Isabel looked at Serena in confusion, "How could we have found out some other way?"

Serena took a deep shuddering breath. "Because Khivar is my step-brother. We have the same father. I'm the direct product of what started the war. Of what killed millions. Of what's going to kill all you now."

Silence overcame the group at this revelation. Finally Tristan asked, "Why didn't you tell me before?" his voice slightly angry.

Serena looked down in shame. "I wanted to, Tris, but it was really hard. All you have ever talked about was much you hated Khivar. I didn't want you to hate me too. And when I was going to bring it up, we found out that Khivar burned down Liz's house and put her parents in the hospital. I'm sorry but that doesn't have the best timing."

"Serena," I said. "I don't hate you. It was Khivar's actions, not yours. No one is holding you directly responsible."

Serena gave me a small smile and then turned to Tristan. "What about you, Tris?"

Tristan sighed. "I'm not mad at you for being who you are. You may be related to Khivar but you're the complete opposite of who he is and I don't blame you for anything. I just wish you would have told me sooner."

Serena hugged Tristan tightly. "You're always going to be my sister, Ena. No matter what."

Serena pulled away and wiped away her tears. Isabel smiled. "Well I think that you're now officially in our group."

"How do you figure that, Iz?" Max asked in curiosity.

Alex smiled. "Well she's revealed some shattering life-altering secret. Like say, you're an alien or you've been healed and then brought back to life. Then we all cry about it and everything is right in our little dysfunctional group."

"Dysfunctional?" I joked. "We are hardly dysfunctional."

Everyone laughed. Serena smiled widely at us. I had a feeling that Serena could open us to up more now. She seemed like a cool girl and I would really like to get to know her better.

Kyle scowled. "I could have revealed some life-altering secret but instead I had to down Tabasco."

Michael groaned. "That's because we knew you were going to be trouble. When Serena plays the Spice Girls the whole time we are driving in a car, then she can down Tabasco too."

Serena furrowed her eyebrows together in confusion. "What are the Spice Girls?"

"The worst travesty of music on this planet," Alex muttered under his breath.

Kyle's eyes lit up. "I could let you listen to them sometime," he said to Serena.

We all groaned. If he makes her into a Spice Girl junkie, I'll kill him.

The sound of the first period bell ringing made all of us go to our classes. Serena and Tristan were going to head back to the apartment, probably to get some much needed talking done.

In the middle of biology, I was called down to the office. Michael and I shared a worried glance. I was panicked because I thought it was about my father.

My stomach went into knots. I opened the door of the office and the last person I expected to see was sitting in the chair.

"Hey there, Princess," Cal Langley said as he smiled at me.

His black beret and dark sunglasses drew my attention. Man, did he look Hollywood. That and out of place in Roswell. "Cal, what are you doing here?"

"We need to talk. I convinced the secretary here that the hospital needs you so you're free for the rest of the day," he said as he got up and dusted off his designer pants.

I raised an eyebrow at him. It's not that I didn't trust him because I knew he couldn't hurt me. "I'm in the middle of biology," I tried to reason.

Cal chuckled and said knowingly, "Are you honestly going to tell me that you want to go back to class?"

We were walking down the streets of Roswell ten minutes later. Finally I asked him the question that had been on my mind since I had met him. Taking a quick glance at him, I asked.

"So why Hollywood? It's not exactly the best way to be low profile."

Cal laughed. "Because I didn't want to be low profile. I was one of the original protectors on the ship that crashed. I was sent to Earth to find you, the vessel. Well around the sixties, I gave up. I got a permanent identity, house, and stuff like that and moved to California. Over the years, I had gotten word of other protectors who had been killed. I was scared so I decided to blend in as best as I could. I haven't used my powers in thirty years. The whole director/producer thing wasn't my idea. I got discovered and life became good. I made a lot of money."

"How come you never dated? Rich guy like you. I'm sure you had all the girls tossing themselves on you," I joked.

Cal's eyes darkened. "My wife died in the war. I know that I should move on but I don't want to. But anyway, then you came along. I saw you and I basically could hear everything I had worked for crumbling apart. I thought you were going to rip me away from my life. Stop me from being human-or at least pretending to be. But you didn't."

"So why are you here? If you like that life so much, than why are you in Roswell?"

Cal sighed. "Because I'm not human. I'm alien and I have to start accepting that. I'm your protector so I need to be where you are especially now that you aren't invincible anymore."

"How did you know that?"

"I have connections, Princess. But anyway, I'm moving to Roswell. I'm giving up my career and finally accepting my real one. But first I want to thank you for being so understanding," and he pulled out a envelope and held it out to me.

I shook my head. "Cal, I'm really happy that you're realizing who are you but I assure that I had nothing to do with it."

"But you did. Take it," he said and held the envelope out farther.

When I grabbed the envelope, I almost dropped it it was so heavy. "What is this?"

He didn't answer but instead gestured towards the envelope. I opened the envelope and almost passed out.

My eyes wide, I turned to my protector. "This is a check for a lot of money!" I yelped in shock.

Cal smiled at me. "Actually, it's twenty million. Did you think that you were going to rebuild that café of yours with your nonexistent salary and the deficit of the hospital bills?"

Staring at the check in the envelope, I fell deeper into shock. "Well no, but I guess I haven't thought about it."

"Well, now that you are, I should probably also tell you that I'm flying in the finest doctors to help with your father. And anything else you need, I'll be a phone call away. That and across the street. The place I bought was the UFOcenter."

"Oh my god, Cal. This is too much."

He waved his hand to dismiss my words. "It's only a bit of money, Princess."

"A bit of money?!" I yelped incredulously. "No offense or anything, Cal, but you aren't doing this because you have to, are you?"

Cal feigned hurt. "It's the first thing that I've done with no ulterior motive, Princess."

"Thank you. It means a lot to me," I said sincerely.

"Now, we have to work on this invincibility thing."

"We can't. The seer who blessed me has been killed."

"We can find another one."

I shook my head. "Most of them are dead and the rest of them are scattered in hiding. There's no way to contact them."

Cal stopped walking and looked at me with wide eyes. "He didn't tell you?"

"What? Who didn't tell me?"

"A seer has to have a apprentice, a predecessor if you will. Because of the war, most of the seers didn't have children left."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"There's only two predecessors in the whole seer community. With their teacher dead, the power shifts to them."

I gasped when I realized what he was saying. "Tristan and Serena. They're the predecessors."

Cal nodded. "That's why Henroz sent them to you. Seers know when they are going to die ahead of time but it's out of their power to stop it. Tristan and Serena are here on Earth so they can bless you again."

Cal looked at his watch and groaned. "Look, I got to go and meet with the contractors. I'm having a crew brought in a couple days to discuss the floor plan for the Crashdown. I'll call you before they come. Bye, Princess."

I watched him go and looked at the envelope again.

Things were finally starting to get better.

**Michael**

Since Liz was at the hospital with her mother, I decided to make some dinner before she came home. Balancing groceries on my arms, I fumbled to get the keys out of my pockets. When I pulled them out, I dropped a bag and all of its contents fell messily to the floor. Groaning, I bent over to pick up the food when I heard soft voices from inside the apartment.

"So you and Kyle, huh?" Tristan was asking Serena. They must still be talking about earlier. Deciding to get the dish on Buddha boy and Serena, I pressed my ear to the door.

"Yeah, kinda. We're going out tomorrow for dinner. So what about you and Liz?"

What about him and Liz? I thought angrily and focused so I could hear what he was saying.

"It's complicated, Serena," he mumbled.

Damn right it's complicated.

"I mean I have feelings for her but she's with Michael. I don't stand a chance. But at the same time, there are times when I swear to god that we have moments."

I'd be happy to give the asshole a moment of *pain*.

The sensation of my hands growing hot registered briefly in the back of my head. All I could think about was he was talking about *my* Liz. I had a feeling that he had feelings for her but hearing him talk it confirmed my worst fears. Combine that the fact that they had gone off in the middle of the night a couple of times and had that stupid Grease inside joke and I was one pretty jealous angry alien.

I wasn't thinking clearly.

So it would make sense that I should have turned around and cooled off. Which is exactly why I left my groceries in the hall, pushed the door open, and stomped inside. Smart, huh?

Serena and Tristan both stood up from the couch and their wide eyes met mine. My gaze on Tristan never wavering, I gestured towards the door. "Bye, Serena."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Serena toss Tristan a questioning look. He gave her a small nod and she left the room. The sound of the door closing reached my ears.

Tristan's icy blue eyes locked on mine with an evident attitude in them. "What do you want, Michael?"

I scoffed. "Apparently the same thing you want."

He briefly looked at me in surprise and then regained his defiant posture. "You aren't exactly a stupid person, Michael. I try not to let the hair fool me."

Gritting my teeth, I tried to begin to think clearly. "This obsession of yours has got to stop."

"Obsession?" Tristan yelped.

"That's right. _Obsession_. This whole hero worship thing was kind of cute in the beginning but now it's getting out of hand."

Tristan threw his hands up in the air. "Is it so impossible for you people to believe that it's more than that? It started out that way but now it's more."

"Either way, it has to stop. Give it up. She doesn't love you."

Tristan's eyes flashed with fire. "Don't you think I know that, Michael? I get it. She sees me as a friend. You have no idea what I'm feeling right now."

"But I do. Because I felt the way at some point too. But I got over it. I got *her* before you did and that's why you hate me."

"Trust me. I hate you for other reasons, Michael."

We were both stubborn and neither of us was going to back down. We both knew it. The point was to see who would give up first. I knew it was happening but I couldn't stop it. "I don't really care why you hate me. Just stay away from her."

"That's not an option. Why are you so scared, Michael? That's why you're so angry. Because you're insecure and think that I'm going to take her away from you. Well guess what? You don't have to worry because every time she's with me, she doesn't smile half of much as she does when she's with you. I want to be the one who makes her smile but it's you. It's always *you* and it's always going to be *you*."

For a brief moment, his eyes flashed with pain. "It's never me. It never has been," he said in a small voice.

Shocked by his show of emotion and vulnerability, I realized how much he really did care about her. How much he kept inside. He really was like me. He both had grown up with loss all around us and a need to find our family. But I had Liz for my family. Through her, I began to realize that my family wasn't on a faraway planet. Tristan never had that. "Tristan," I began.

His face twisted in anger. I could tell he was growing defensive. "No!" he shouted. "I don't want your pity. I don't *need* you to pity me! I'm just the broken little boy who lost his parents, right?"

"No, Tristan. You're not."

"You don't know half the stuff I've been through."

"You don't know a damn thing about me, Tristan. I didn't have parents either. I never even knew them. I didn't even have them to lose them. Believe it or not, I understand you better than you think."

Tristan laughed mockingly. "How do you figure that?"

"Because I was you. I used to be angry at the world and defensive just like you."

Tristan rolled his eyes. "I don't need a pep talk, Michael. In fact, I'm leaving."

I watched as he went towards the door. Before he left, he turned around. "I'm not giving her up, Michael."

And then he closed the door.

I had a sinking feeling I had just made things worse between Tristan and I.


	34. Deal

**Chapter 33: Deal**

**Liz**

**~~Three Months Later~~**

"Somehow I doubt there is actual meat in this crap," Kyle complained. His nose scrunched, he watched as his 'mystery meat' dropped off his spoon with an audible plop. Kyle looked upon the substance in distaste and dropped his fork on his tray. "Definitely not meat."

"Who cares?" Tristan asked from the other side of our lunch table. "I like it," and he continued to shovel the vile food product into his mouth. Thanks to Cal and some forged documents, Serena and Tristan were now enrolled at our high school. They had moved out of Michael and mines apartment and moved into a guest room at Cal's UFOcenter/home.

Serena frowned. "Tristan, that is so disgusting."

Kyle put his arm around Serena and she smiled contently, leaning against his shoulder. The two of them had become sickening. They were a walking talking PDA waiting to happen. Besides, it was nice to see Kyle so happy and Serena also.

Tristan smiled, mystery meat around his mouth. "You should try it, Ena."

Alex laughed from next to me. "Serena, just say *no*."

The four of us erupted in laughter and saw Isabel, Max, and Michael walking towards us. I moved over so Michael could sit next to me. Alex situated himself next to Isabel and Max went on the other side of Tristan.

Isabel took one look at Tristan and groaned. "I forgot it's mystery meat day."

Without looking up from his food, Tristan replied. "Every Tuesday, Iz. Boy, do I *love* Tuesdays."

Isabel tore her eyes away from Tristan began to pick at her pizza. Turning my attention to Michael, I smiled at him. "Hey."

Leaning over to kiss me on the cheek, Michael grinned widely. "Hey to you too."

We were about to kiss again when a moan escaped Tristan's mouth. Michael glared at Tristan. "What are you- the human shovel?"

We all went 'eww' at the same time when Tristan dramatically opened his mouth leaving his lunch exposed to us. He smiled smugly and went back to eating his food.

I patted Michael's arm gently. "I don't think we should disturb him."

"Hey, Liz, what time do you want us to come down today to work on the Crashdown?" Max asked.

We had just recently finished the blueprint for the layout of the Crashdown and the seven us wanted to help put it up. The new design of the Crashdown was a mix of ideas from all of us. We had changed the layout of the place considerably but had decided early on the name had to remain the same.

"Six is good. I'm working until five tonight," I replied. I still can't get past the irony that I still work as a waitress. Cal had a portion of the UFOcenter turned into a small restaurant so I was working there currently. Michael was still a cook and Serena and Tristan were waiting tables like me.

The seven of us ate and engaged in light conversation. When the bell rang, Michael and I headed off towards English together. His hand intertwined with mine. "So, I was thinking that maybe tonight after we are done at the Crashdown, you and me could do something," Michael said, a hint of nervousness in his voice. I thought it was adorable.

"Why, Michael Guerin, are you asking me out on a date?" I teased and nudged his side playfully.

He blushed slightly and I tried my hardest not to laugh out loud at him. "Actually, I am but you can't say anything to anybody or my girlfriend might find out," he joked.

"I think I could take her."

Michael raised an eyebrow. "I doubt that. You see she's a really powerful alien."

"But aliens don't exist, Mr. Guerin," I said with a pout.

He smirked. "I'll show you alien," he said in a husky voice that I felt go right through my body.

"We're going to be late to class," I whined as the bell rang.

"Who needs English anyway? I speak the language just fine."

I rolled my eyes at his antics. "It's shutting you up that's the problem. So this date tonight-where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

Before I could get any more information out of him, we arrived at our class.

"Hey, Parker. Why you leaving so early?" Jose asked me from behind the cashier. I was on my way out to go to the Crashdown because it was almost six. I had ended up working a bit later than I intended to.

"I was supposed to leave at five but we had that big party come in. I'm heading over to the Crash to help put some stuff up."

Jose smiled. "You guys are really working hard to get that up soon. It just seems kind of surreal. Everyone just kind of transferred over here. The only thing that changed was the environment and the bossman."

I agreed with him. The layout for the UFO Eatery was definitely different than the Crashdown's but with Jose, Michael, and Agnes still working with me, it felt like nothing had really changed. "Besides, I'm beginning to miss the Crashdown uniforms," I joked.

"Are you making fun of our uniforms?" Cal asked from behind me with a smirk on his face. He looked laid back in his t-shirt and worn jeans. The first month Cal had arrived, Roswell was running a muck to have such a big celebrity in our small town. But since Cal rarely left the restaurant and the UFO Eatery had become the temporary local hangout, everyone had gotten used to him by now. It was ironic how Cal had turned into a normal joe in such a short amount of time.

Cal had become a father figure to all of us aliens and was like our supervisor of sorts. He was really cool once you got to know him. "That we are, bossman," Jose said. "I hear you're overworking our Lizzie."

Cal snorted. "As if I could. Liz, can I talk to you for a second?"

I nodded and followed him to the back room. "What's going on?"

He took a deep breath and smiled widely. "We got the test results back."

My dad had undergone a surgery a month ago that was supposed to reduce his brain to its normal size and take care of the swelling. They said it would more active and sending out more signals. "How did it go? Was it good?" I asked in anticipation.

"His brain is two times more active. The doctors said that it they put him back on some strong medications, they can induce him to wake up."

Tears streamed down my face. "Are you serious? This is great! Thank you so much for putting him through that surgery, Cal."

"No problem, Princess. You should probably call your mom and tell her the news."

My mom was with my uncle down in Arizona and had been for about two months. Getting her out of Roswell was like pulling teeth. It suddenly crossed my mind that if my dad did wake up, he would have to go to Arizona with my mother. He was going to wake up just to be miles away from me.

Cal waved his hands in front of my face to break me out of my stupor.

"Yeah. I'll call her tonight but right now I have to get over to the Crashdown. Do you want to help out? I'm sure you can leave the restaurant up to Jose for a couple of hours."

Cal thought it for a moment. "I'm sure Jose won't mind. Is everyone going to be there?"

"Yeah. I'm going to head over. Come whenever."

**Michael**

Kyle, Serena, Isabel, and Alex were already at the Crash when I arrived. The framework of the café was already established; the walls had been put up too and all that was left was furnishings and painting. That and electrical matters. Kyle and Serena were painting when I came in.

"Hey, guys. Liz isn't here yet?"

Kyle wiped his hands on his pants and put down his paintbrush. "No but Isabel, Alex, Tristan and Max are out picking up the door. They should be back soon. Pick up a brush and help us paint."

I rolled up my sleeves and examined the salmon pink wall. Scowling in distaste, I shook my head. "This color has got to go."

Serena laughed and wiped her brow. "Trust me, Michael. We tried but Isabel picked it out."

My eyes went wide with fear. "Than the color stays. I know better than to mess with the Alien Nazi."

"Yeah. Max warned me of that."

"Imagine my surprise when I got a zap in the butt when I tried to paint the other room blue," Kyle complained while rubbing his butt. "Max obviously didn't warn *me*."

Crossing my arms, I examined the color again. "This place looks like a nursery. The pink has got to go. Maybe we can get rid of it before Isabel sees it."

Kyle groaned. "I really don't want to repaint the whole wall again, Michael."

I walked over the wall and placed my hand over it. The salmon pink changed to a pastel green immediately.

Kyle grinned. "Nice. I did that to my car once. Turned ol' Sally from red to bright blue."

His eyes glazed over and he smiled blissfully. "She was beautiful."

Serena scowled. "Kyle, can you save your sexual fantasies involving your car for your bedroom? I mean really. And I thought we agreed to not use our powers to do this place over again."

Kyle and I protested when she changed the color back. "Besides, I like the pink."

When Kyle and I both groaned dramatically, Serena sent a death glare in Kyle's direction. "Well deal with it, Valenti. The wall is going to be pink and you are going to like it."

Kyle nodded in defeat and I burst out laughing. "Wow Kyle, you're like her prison bitch or something."

"Like you aren't whipped," Serena quipped. The girl was sassy.

I held up my hands. "Seeing as I have a strong sense of masculinity, I will admit that I am whipped and proud of it."

"Good answer," Liz said as she ducked under the tarp that covered where the door was going to be. "But you knew I was coming didn't you?"

I laughed and slipped an arm around her waist when she stood next to me. "You betcha. You're bitchy when I get on your bad side."

Liz giggled lightly. "Cal is coming over soon. So what are we doing?"

"Serena was yelling at us for using our powers."

Liz placed her hands on her hips and stared Kyle and us down. "Good. We shouldn't be using our powers. This is about rebuilding the Crashdown the old fashioned way. Y'know there was a time when we didn't have powers," she pointed out and looked at Kyle.

Kyle sighed heavily. "Whatever, Junior Nazi. All we were trying to do is change the color of the wall."

"Why? I kind of like it. Besides, I have some good news," LIz said excitedly, bouncing on her toes.

"Hold the good news," Max grunted as he, Tristan, and Alex hoisted the new door inside the makeshift entrance. Isabel trailed after them with a scowl. "This door is heavier than it looks."

Isabel shot him a glare. "Well if you guys had let me help then you wouldn't have had a problem."

The two males placed the door against a nearby wall. Alex gulped in fear at Isabel's expression and quickly changed the subject. "I heard something about good news. What's the good news?"

Liz smiled widely, barely containing her excitement. "My dad's surgery did really well and they might be to induce him to wake up!"

Everyone hugged Liz in congratulations and was very happy for her. We were all huddled together in a mass when we heard the ruffling of the tarp being lifted. Since we all thought it was Cal, we turned to greet him with smiles on our faces. They quickly disappeared when we saw a teenage boy standing there with a grin filled with malice.

Tristan took a dangerous step forward. "Nicolas," he growled out.

**Liz**

Ignoring Tristan's comment, Nicolas turned to me. "Let's hope that the news of your father doesn't get to Khivar. He might kill me when he finds out that I didn't kill your parents like I was supposed to. Sometimes I forget a fire can leave survivors."

Anger began to boil in my veins. He must be a henchman of Khivar's. "I suggest you leave now, Nicolas or Khivar killing you will be the last of your worries."

"Take a look around, Nicolas. Seven against one-there's no way you can win," Max said.

Nicolas chuckled. "Don't tempt me, your Majesty."

"For someone in the body of a pre-adolescent boy, you talk a lot of crap," Michael chided.

Nicolas narrowed his eyes and pointed an accusatory finger at me. "Well your girlfriend over here destroyed fifty of our finest husks. It was either this or a woman."

Tristan stroked his chin and gave Nicolas the once over. "You've made one hell of an ugly woman. What brings you to Roswell?"

"I'm here to make a deal. It would be awfully stupid to attack when Liz here is obviously invincible. By the way, good work, Tristan and Serena. Didn't know you had it in you. Henroz must have taught you well."

"The answer is no," Tristan immediately said, ignoring his comment about Henroz.

"The deal isn't for you. It's for Liz. Khivar sent me here on his behalf."

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Because he knows we could kick his ass."

Nicolas smirked. "You're one sassy group. I'm going to enjoy watching you die but the time will come for that. Khivar wants the granolith."

We all protested immediately. Nicolas held up a hand. "But he knows that you will never give it to him. Khivar will not attack Earth if you agree to his terms."

"What are your terms?" I asked in curiosity.

"All he wants is Antar back. He wishes for a home planet for his people. To restore Antar you will not have to use all of your energy. Your life will remain intact and your planet will be safe. If you agree to this, Khivar promises to leave Earth and its people alone. Why save a planet that you don't know? Why leave the people you love?"

I hated Nicolas. Mostly because he was playing on all of my doubts-all of my fears. Before I could speak, he said. "Think about it. You have twenty four hours and then I'll be back."

Then he left. Everyone's eyes fell on me.

Michael put a hand on my shoulder. "Liz? You're going to say no, right?"

My silence lingered dangerously in the air.


	35. Rain

**Chapter 34: Rain**

**Michael**

I could tell by the myriad of emotions swirling around in her head that she was conflicted. Her eyes darted around the room as the seven of us looked at her , waiting for her to say something.

I could understand the temptation. Khivar was offering her the one thing she couldn't have. Life. It came with an awfully hefty price though. Liz looked at me with shame in her eyes.

"He said I have twenty four hours, Michael. I have to think about it."

Tristan turned red in the face. "Liz, are you out of it?"

Liz hung her head and I glared daggers at the alien. "Tristan," I warned.

He shook his head. "Liz, you can't seriously be considering this."

Liz's eyes flashed with irritation. "Tristan, this isn't just a decision that you can take a chance with. I need to think about it."

"Think about what? You can't just give him Antar!"

"Well you know what, Tristan? It isn't that black and white!"

Tristan crossed his arms and shook his head. "Don't you think I understand that?"

"No, Tristan, you don't. This is *my* life!"

"It's all of our lives. This affects us all."

Liz shook her head. "No, you just don't get it do you? Do you know how bad I feel that I'm even considering this? Do you! Quite frankly, I don't want to die. I've just been offered a way out of it. What do you want me to tell you?"

Tristan stood speechless.

Liz looked at him sadly. "Exactly."

Liz turned on her heel and left the Crashdown. I was about to run after her when I heard her say to me in my head, {Just give me a minute, OK?}.

Understanding that she needed to be alone, I decided to yell at Tristan. "Are you happy now?"

Tristan scowled. "I don't need it, Michael. I feel bad enough already. I shouldn't have said those things to her. I wasn't thinking."

"Damn straight," and despite Liz's words, I went towards the door to run after her.

Isabel's gentle hand on my shoulder stopped me. "You know that I can't let you do that."

My desperate eyes flew to hers. "Isabel, she needs me."

She smiled sadly at me. "I know she does, Michael. But right now, she need to think clearly. You aren't going to help with that. She needs time."

"Isabel, I understand what you're saying but you aren't feeling what she's feeling in her head. She needs someone," I pleaded, trying to get her to understand.

**Liz**

I always thought it was beautiful when it rained. I never understood how I got into a state of mind where much a common thing mystified me. It was one of those things that you could imagine to.

All it really was was built up water particles falling from a cloud. Surely there was nothing amazing about that. I always saw it, however, as much more. When I was little, I thought there were rain makers-fairies that made the rain. And suddenly something as austere as falling water become beautiful.

At some point, I realized that it was a symbol of frustration. The beauty of fairies turned into the rain angrily falling to the ground as they escaped the prison of the common cloud.

You're probably wondering why I'm telling you this. Right now, I didn't want the rain to be magical or angry. I just wanted it to rain. I watched as the rain hit my shaking skin and slid off gracefully. I basked in the fact that the rain could touch me-that I was real. That I was alive

It didn't matter that it was in the middle of December and the air was chilly. I could barely feel myself trembling from the cold. Here I stood, Liz Parker, standing in the rain at Roswell Park being alive.

And just maybe I was experiencing a life altering moment where I was beginning to realize that it could rain forever but I couldn't live forever.

I didn't even know what would happen when I died. Would anyone remember me? Or would I just be a distant memory?

I didn't want to be a memory.

The rain mixed with my tears and the salty combination fell down my face.

"Liz?" I heard someone ask softly from behind me.

I closed my eyes tightly. "Isabel, just go away."

"I had enough trouble convincing Michael to stay away. You really should talk to him."

"I don't want to talk."

Isabel stood next to me. "I think I got that hint when I found you standing out here in the freezing cold as it rains. Which, just out of curiosity, why do you insist on soul searching at an observatory? You must be a geek all the way through, Liz."

She nudged me lightly and smiled. "Come on, Liz, it would make me feel much better if you laughed at my pathetic excuse of a joke."

When I didn't answer, she pulled her heavy coat closer to her body and frowned. "Liz, you can't stand out here forever."

"Isabel, I don't know what to do," I choked out.

She shook her head. "I refuse to listen to this. I refuse to let you give up like this."

"I'm not giving up."

"Really? Because the Liz Parker I know infiltrated a government building and convinced the government to help us. The Liz Parker I know has risked her own neck on many occasions for a group of people who has never asked her to protect them. You're a fighter, Liz. I know that right now I can't truly understand what you're thinking but I do know that you can get through this. And I also know that you will make the right decision."

I snorted. "There aren't any choices. Just what you're meant to do and what you know you won't do. Cal told me that when I first met him. I guess he was right."

"If you really believed that then you wouldn't have made it this far."

"Isabel, you don't know what you're talking about."

"When you found out about this whole prophecy, Liz, you had this idea that we had no control over our lives. All you talked about was how destiny had won. If you really believed that, Liz, then you wouldn't still be fighting against it. Even if it's in false hope that something will change the outcome of all of this. You aren't wrong by wanting to live. Tristan didn't mean what he said back there. If any of us were in your position, we would have done the same thing. Despite what you think a choice really is-whether its real or a delusion-it doesn't change the fact that this is *your* choice."

I began to slowly see past the fog of grief that consumed me. Maybe she was right. Had I really given up?

"I don't want to let you guys down."

Isabel laughed. "You aren't perfect, Liz. We don't expect you to be."

"Well thanks, I guess."

Isabel placed her arm around my shoulders. "You ready to go home?"

"I guess it beats being out in the rain. It's cold out here."

Isabel rolled her eyes. "It's about time you noticed."

"I was probably too busy wallowing in my self-pity. I seem to pick the worse times to do that."

She pat me on the back. "Well, it's one of those quirky things we love about you, Liz."

I eyed her. "You have been hanging out with Alex too much. You're suddenly making jokes and off-hand comments. I think he's gotten to you."

"You make it sound like he's a disease."

We both laughed.

**Michael**

When the door slowly opened, I jumped to my feet. I had been worried sick about Liz since she left the Crashdown and hoped that it was her at the door. My happiness to see Liz was quickly pushed aside when I took in her appearance.

Her hair was wet and matted to her face and her small body was shaking with small tremors. "Oh my god, are you alright?"

Liz wrapped her arms around me and fitted her wet frame to mine. Her small hands clutched at my back. Glancing at Isabel from over Liz's head, I mouthed 'thank you'.

Isabel smiled and left.

Liz finally pulled slightly away. "I'm sorry if I scared you."

"You're home. That's all that matters."

Liz laughed meekly. "I'm kind of cold though."

Without thinking, I led her over to the couch and draped a blanket over her. "Better?"

She gave me a small smile and leaned on my shoulder, the blanket being held in her tiny fists. "You always make it better, Michael."

I ran my eyes over her body to make sure she had no injuries and Liz narrowed her eyes at me. "Will you stop it?" she asked. "I wasn't mugged or anything. I didn't lift any heavy objects. I just happened to stand in the freezing rain as I reevaluated my life. Worse things could have happened."

Tapping her forehead lightly, I frowned. "It's what's going on in there that I worry about. The one place that I know I can't heal."

Liz shook her head and laced her fingers with mine. "You do even if you don't know it. I've been pushing this whole prophecy thing aside for the past three months. With my father and the Crashdown and everything, I guess I wanted to focus on the things that I could change. Suddenly, I have this chance to change the one thing in my life that I don't want. Tristan was right to yell at me. I may be the center of all of this yet at the same time, it's so much bigger than that.

On one hand, I can't risk Antar. These people shouldn't have had to die and I *know* that I should give them a second chance. It's not just Tristan's parents but yours and Max and Isabel's parents. How can I take that away from you guys? Deep down, I know you guys want that family and want that planet. And I think of all of this, all the people who are depending on me and then I realize that I'm a junior in high school. I *want* to be a senior and I *want* to go to Harvard just like I always dreamed I would. But the fact is that I won't live to graduate and I won't go to Harvard and become that famous scientist that I've always pictured I would be. And that scares the crap out of me. So tell me what to do, Michael, because I have no idea what I'm going to tell Nicolas tomorrow."

Her doe brown eyes glistened with tears and my heart broke for her. "I can't do that, Liz. Everything that you're saying is valid but you have to make a choice. I'll support you either way. You know that. How come you never told me any of this earlier? I mean I know you've been thinking about this for a while."

Liz twiddled her thumbs in a nervous gesture. "It's just that we both have been really busy. I've been at the hospital a lot lately and you've been working or something. Like tonight, we were supposed to go out and now look what happened."

"Well we still could."

Liz rolled her eyes. "I'm soaking wet and might have pneumonia. And I also smell like wet dog. Sounds romantic to me."

I laughed. "You can take a shower, aliens don't get sick, and you smell like vanilla like you always do."

Liz crinkled her nose and gave me a strange look. "Since when do you sniff me?"

"I don't. You kind of just smell," I tried to explain.

Liz giggled. "You are so lucky that I understand what you're trying to say."

Getting up from the couch, I reached out for her hand. "Let's go to bed."

Liz smiled softly and then yawned. She got up and leaned on me. "Michael?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad I'm home."


	36. Powerless

**Chapter 35: Powerless**

**Liz**

I woke up the next morning to the savory aroma of bacon. Stretching languidly, I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and pulled the covers closer to my body. Slinging a leg over the side of the bed, I pulled a robe on and tugged on my boxer shorts. On the way out to the kitchen, I used to my powers to rid myself of bed hair and morning breath.

Got to love those alien powers.

I stopped in my tracks when I saw the kitchen.

Or better yet, what Michael had done to the kitchen.

Candles were littered everywhere and a soft glow encased the room. Rose petals covered the floor and music was playing in the background. Michael stood in front of the stove in his sweatpants and an old beat up t-shirt. My mouth was agape and my heart swelled.

"Michael, what is all this?"

Michael didn't turn around but continued to cook. "A surprise," he said cryptically over his shoulder.

"Did I miss something? An anniversary or something?"

He turned around and smirked. "No, but you forget that I am capable of being sweet and endearing for no reason at all."

"That's because you *can't* be sweet and endearing," I joked.

Placing the spatula over his heart, he feigned hurt. "You're killing me, Parker."

"Why are you in such a good mood, anyway? Not that I'm complaining."

His smile grew even larger and he walked up to me. I met him halfway and gave him a kiss. "Just because I want to be. Now sit down, breakfast is almost ready."

Smiling radiantly, I sat down and eyed Michael as he placed the food on the table. I noticed the mischievous look on his face. "You wouldn't happen to be up to something, would you?"

Michael just winked. "Food first. Surprise later."

"Ooooh! A surprise?" I squealed. "What is it?"

Michael gave me a look. "I can't tell you."

Jutting out my bottom lip and giving him puppy eyes, I inwardly smiled with triumph when his gaze softened. "Please, Michael, pretty *pretty* please."

He held out the spatula and waved it menacingly. "That's not going to work, Parker."

"Really?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Resting my head on my elbows, I sighed. "Fine then- be that way. I guess I'll have to wait then."

We ate and had pleasant conversation. I realized how much effort Michael had put into this whole thing so I pretended to not care about the surprise. When Michael was putting away the dishes, I came up from behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Is it surprise time yet?"

Michael chuckled and his whole body vibrated. "I have to finish cleaning the dishes."

I waved my hand over the dishes and they were spotless. I gave Michael a grin. "All done."

"You're feisty today," he commented as he wiped his wet hands off on his pajama bottoms and turned around to face me. I moved my arms so they encircled his neck and he kept a tight grip on my waist. "I like it," he teased, wiggling his eyebrows.

Blushing slightly, I rolled my eyes. "You have a sick mind, Michael."

Michael dipped his forehead so it was leaning against mine. "You know you love it."

Lightly brushing my lips against his, I sighed and began to pull away. "Surprise time yet?"

Michael pulled me flush up against his body and made a low growling noise. "Not until you finish what you started," he said and attacked my mouth. Pressing him up against the kitchen counter, my hands ran through his hair as his tongue gained entrance into my mouth.

Kissing Michael had to be a drug-I could never get enough.

Michael suddenly pulled away and I frowned at the loss. "*Now* it's surprise time."

"But…" I stammered. "Kiss first. Surprise later."

Michael laughed and extracted himself from me. "Don't tempt me, Parker. I have all of this planned out."

Letting my curiosity get the best of me, I crossed my arms and watched as he went looking in the drawer for something. "Have what planned out?"

Michael held something behind his back. "I figured that last night we'd have a romantic night on the town *but* we had a bit of a change in the plans. So I figured, why not bring the date to you?"

God, do I love this man.

"You should have told me this was a date. I'm hardly dressed for it."

"Neither am I, but you have to work with what you're dealt with. Now close your eyes," he instructed.

"Fine. But this better not involve handcuffs," I joked.

"You are spending *way* too much time with Alex and Kyle," he said. "Close your eyes."

I closed my eyes and I felt Michael place something in my hand.

"Open them."

I opened my eyes to find myself holding a small box. My heart stopped. "Michael," I began.

"Open it," he said, his eyes looking into mine. In the box was a beautiful silver ring with three small diamonds in the center. Twirling it around, I saw that it said *Always and Forever* engraved on the inside. Tears sprung to my eyes.

"Michael, this is beautiful. I….you aren't…" I began to ask.

Michael chuckled. "No. I'm not proposing to you. Just let me talk, alright?"

I nodded and watched with slight amusement as he took a deep breath in preparation. Michael took my hands in both of his and looked me in the eyes.

"I've been rehearsing this over and over again so you can't talk or interrupt me because then I'm going to forget. Elizabeth Parker, when I first got on that bus on with you, I was an angry mentally unstable hybrid of an alien. You tolerated me and offered me your friendship. You made me realize that I don't have to be alone in this small town. You made me see that even though I was on this search to find my family that I had my real family right in front of me and didn't realize it. By some stretch of a miracle, I returned to Roswell a better man and in love with the most beautiful girl in the whole entire galaxy."

By now, I was openly crying in joy. I gave him an encouraging smile and he continued.

"Destiny has tried to destroy you, Liz. You deserve to be a princess in a beautiful city full of people who worship you because you have the biggest heart I've ever seen. You deserve to fall in love with Prince Charming and have this amazing fairytale. But instead you live in Roswell, New Mexico and you've had the one only home you've known burnt down. And you don't have a Prince Charming-you have me. You don't know how much it means to me that you look at me as if I were that Prince Charming."

He raised his hand and placed it on my cheek. I sniffled and almost stopped breathing at the raw emotion shining in his eyes amongst his tears.

"So this ring symbolizes my promise to try my hardest to be the one thing in this town-in this world- that can give you what you deserve. I will stand by you and support you for whatever you do. I promise to love you and keep you safe until the day that I am unable to. I promise to give you a new memory everyday-something that you can hold on to when I became a memory. And most importantly, I promise to wait for you. No matter where you are or where I am, I *will* wait for you," and he gently placed the ring on my finger.

The morning sun shone on the ring. Not knowing what say, I reached out and wiped his cheeks. "You're crying."

Michael smiled and kissed me on the lips. "I'm in love."

Resting my forehead against his, I tried to compose myself. My heart was bursting right now.

I realized that Michael was looking at me expectantly and cleared my throat. "I love this ring and I love you and I love *us*. I just…can't believe all this is happening."

Michael captured his lips in mine.

Just then the phone rang. Michael and I glanced at each other through heated eyes. "Let it ring," I said against his mouth.

Michael, in no mood to object, teased my mouth open with his tongue. The sound of my mother's voice broke through my haze. "Elizabeth Parker, pick up the phone right now. You better not be doing what I hope you aren't doing!"

Michael gave me amused smile and leaned in for another kiss. There was a pause and then my mom spoke again. "Michael Guerin, so help me god if you don't get off of my daughter, I'll rip off your-"

"Mom!" I shrieked as I dashed over the phone. Michael laughed and went over the kitchen to put the dishes away.

"Morning, sweetie. Did I wake you?" she asked in an innocent voice.

I opened my mouth to make a smart ass remark but the door knocking stopped me. Michael went to answer it and I turned my attention back to my nagging mother. "No, of course not. How's everything-I'll call you back, Mom."

I froze when I saw Cal standing at the door. I hung up the phone without tearing my gaze away from him. He looked like he hadn't slept and regarded me with a sad expression. "Cal, what's wrong?"

Cal wringed his hands together and wouldn't look me in the eye. "Princess, I don't know how to tell you this."

I dropped the phone in shock. My world spun off of it's axis. I knew what he was going to say before the words left his lips.

I shook my head passionately. "But you said he was getting better, Cal. You said they could wake him up!" I shouted, my voice unintentionally getting louder.

"I know. The doctors can't figure out how it happened. He was doing so well."

I allowed anger to overtake me. Anger I could deal with. "Well we'll try another operation!"

Cal took a step towards me. "Princess, I got a call last night that his brain activity level had slipped to below to lower than it was in before the operation. The thing is, your father signed an agreement that said when he is incapable of *functioning*, he didn't want to be on life support. Since he was on wait for an operation, we worked around that clause. I told the hospital that you and mother would like to see him before…"

I took a step back and held up a shaking hand. "No! There is nothing else we can do? I mean, are we really sure about that?"

"The last surgery was the best that the medical world has to offer. I flew in the best doctors and equipment," he said. "Liz, I know this is hard for you."

My hands flew into the air, a mere symbol of what chaos was taking place in my heart. "Dammit, Cal. This is my *father*. You can't just stand there and tell that I have to let him die!"

"Liz," Michael said from behind Cal. Tears shimmered in his eyes. Realizing that he could feel all of my emotions, I shut the connection off.

"No," I said, already knowing that he was thinking. "I will not cry for someone is not dead."

"He signed that agreement knowing what it meant, Liz," Cal tried to explain. "It was his choice."

"But it wasn't his choice to be in this situation! It's because of me that he's even in a coma. This happened to him because he's my father, not because of any god damn choice."

Michael and Cal just looked at me expectantly. They were waiting for me to break down. I couldn't afford that right now. The mere thought of my dad being dead sent my whole world spinning. "I want to try again," I said softly.

They didn't say anything to stop me or argue. "Michael can give me a ride to the hospital. Can you just call my mother and tell her what's going on?" I asked Cal. "Tell her to meet me at the hospital as soon as possible."

Cal looked hesitant. "Are you sure you want me to tell her?"

With a wave of my hand, I transformed my pajamas into sweatpants and a t-shirt. "I don't think that I can," I said quietly. Cal nodded mutely in understanding.

"Princess, I really hope you can save him but just be aware-"

"That maybe I can't?"

Cal just regarded me with a solid expression. I hung my head. "Michael, you coming?"

Michael stared at me for a moment. {Liz…}

{I can walk there, you know.} I thought back curtly. Upon seeing Michael's semi-hurt expression, I tried again. {I can't do this without you.}

At my admission, he walked over and put an arm around me shoulders. "You won't have to."

"I want an explanation, Dr. Lionel," I said simply as I sat in his office. Michael sat next to me in the chair closet to mine. Dr. Lionel's weathered face creased with anxiety.

"I can't provide you with one, Ms. Parker. I'm so sorry for your loss but sometimes things like this happen."

I shook my head furiously. "Well that's unacceptable. We've made my father undergo the best surgery for his condition by the finest doctors. How can he be doing so well and then slip below functioning level?"

"Sometimes operations do not work the way you want them to-"

"But the tests.." I began, struggling for common ground.

"They can be faulty. You and I both know that this hospital has done all that it can for your father. But it is also the hospital's duty to respect a patient wishes in the clause that he signed. In all honesty, if the operation performed on him didn't help him then nothing else can."

I closed my eyes tightly. That exactly what I didn't want to hear. Michael squeezed my hand. "Can I see him?"

Dr. Lionel looked uncertain. "Are you sure you don't want to wait for your mother?"

"She won't be here for another hour."

Dr. Lionel sighed and got up from his chair to escort us out of his office. "Of course you can see him. You've been quite the regular around here, Ms. Parker. I truly wish that we could have saved him."

Once Dr. Lionel was gone, Michael and I began towards my dad's room. "Are you alright?" Michael asked gently.

"You keep asking me that," I growled out. Maybe I was developing Michael's patience.

"Because you aren't answering," he reasoned. "I hate to see you like this. I know you're holding everything, Liz. You must think that I can't feel what you're feeling."

I stopped when we reached the door of my dad's room. "I know you mean well, Michael. But if I feel something then it makes all of this real. I don't think I can deal with that yet. Right now, I need you to watch the door for me."

Michael's eyes searched my face. Before he could say anything, I slipped inside the hospital room.

"Daddy?" I whispered when I got into the small austere room. I don't know why I talked to him as if he could talk back but I've always done it. Maybe in hopes that one day he'd answer back. But I always got the same reply-the sharp beeping of his monitor.

I pulled over a chair next to his bed. "Daddy? I know that this is probably a long shot but I need you to wake up now. I've asked you this a thousand times already but now is *really* the time to wake up."

When he didn't answer, my breath caught in my throat. "I mean, can you even hear me?"

My hand wiped at the tears that I didn't even know were falling down my face. That's when it clicked. Make him hear me. I can make him hear me. With shaking hands, I gripped his cold ones in mine. Using all of my energy to connect with him, I held on his energy and forced myself into the recesses of his mind. It was similar to mind-warping only I held on to his subconscious instead of altering it.

When I felt my energy balance I found myself standing in the old Crashdown. It was busy and then I saw him whistling to the Grateful Dead. "Dad?" I stammered.

He turned around and smiled at me. "Lizzie! There you are! Table twelve needs a Space Burger."

He was breathing and smiling. He was full of life. But this wasn't real. "Liz? Can you hear me?"

I ran up to him and smothered into into a hug, tears streaming down my face. I basked in his warmth, in his smell. "You have no idea what's happened, do you?" I asked him incredulously.

"What are you talking about?" he asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"This isn't real, Dad. You're stuck in your mind. You've been in a coma for about three months now. You have to come back with me!"

He searched my eyes for a moment. Seeing that he wasn't going to believe me, I sent him flashes of the past three months. He just looked at me with wide eyes. Suddenly the Crashdown was empty.

"How are you here?" he asked slowly, assessing the situation.

My heart began beating rapidly in my chest. "I used my powers."

My father cast his eyes down in shame. "About that. I'm sorry about the way I treated you. I'm your father and I love you no matter what species you are. You're still my litle girl. I'm sorry that I lost sight of that."

"You have no idea how much it means to me that you said that," I said, happiness bursting in my chest.

"So your mother is alright?" he asked. "I saw it in my head what has happened and….is she OK?"

"I sent her away. I'm trying to protect her so that what happened to you doesn't happen to her," I said, guilt settling thickly in my stomach. I sensed that my energy was beginning to fade. "Dad, the reason that I'm here is because they want to take you off of life support."

"Oh," he said, his eyes downcast.

I waited for him to say something else. "Are you happy here?" I asked numbly. "Because *if* I can bring you back, I'll warn you now. Things have really changed."

My dad laughed a bit and raised an eyebrow. "Like this Michael fellow? Don't worry. I'm not going to grill you. I could feel how happy you are. He's taken very good care of you."

"The Crashdown is burnt down but we're rebuilding it. Life is about to get very complicated," I continued. "But mom and I miss you so much."

"I'll miss you too," my dad said quietly.

"What?" I asked, my throat suddenly becoming dry.

"Liz, baby. You've tried so hard. All the operations and medications. Nothing human or alien can bring me back. Deep down, you know that. Deep down, you know that this is goodbye."

"No," I whimpered. From him, I accepted the words no matter how hard I tried to ignore them.

"Take care of your mother for me," he said, enveloping me in a tight hug, his own tears dripping on my neck.

"No," I protested, closing my eyes tightly.

"I'm so proud of you, Liz."

"No. Don't leave me," I choked out. My grief was like a force pressing down on my heart. I couldn't think. I couldn't breathe.

"Shh," he whispered into my hair. "Are you going to be my little girl forever?"

Suddenly I felt like he was a thousand miles away. When I opened my eyes, I realized that I was in the hospital room.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

My eyes flew to the inert body of my father on his hospital bed. Then it all came crashing down. The guilt, the loss, the pain, everything. In an act of desperation, I tried to heal him. And tried.

And tried.


	37. Solace

**Chapter 36: Solace**

**Michael**

I wanted so badly to run in there and comfort her but I knew this was something she had to do alone. I had felt her trying to use her energy and I had lent her some of mine without her knowing. But when I opened that barrier to fuse our energy, I got the raw reality of what she was feeling what now.

It was then that I understood why she was holding it back. When that much pain and suffering was residing inside of your head, you can't think of anything else. For that one second when the onslaught of her emotions was within me, it was like I couldn't move or breathe. It was a very hopeless feeling.

I was relieved when I had felt that Liz had given to those feelings. She needed to let them out.

Just when I was about to give in and go into the room, my cell phone rang. I glanced at the Caller ID and took the call.

"Iz?" I immediately asked after picking up the phone.

"My god, Michael. Cal just told me what happened. Is Liz with you?" came her worried reply.

"She's in the room with her dad right now. Her mom should be here soon."

"Do you think I should come to the hospital? Or does she want to be alone?"

I sighed. "She *wants* to be alone but she'll need you here."

"I'll call everyone. We'll be there soon."

Isabel hung up and I finally went into Mr. Parker's room about a half a hour later. Liz's head immediately shot up and she wiped her face with her hands. "Liz," I whispered, my heart breaking for her.

"I saw him. I got into his mind and he said goodbye," she squeaked out.

At a loss for words, I just send comfort through our connection. Without looking at me, Liz spoke. "You said that you'd support me no matter what, right?"

"Yeah, Angel. Of course."

"I want revenge," she ground out. I remained quiet. Now was neither the time or place to argue with her and this was one thing I did not agree with her on.

"The gang is coming soon," I said, changing the subject.

"They're already here," Serena said in a hushed voice as she opened the door. Liz smiled at her through her tears and sat up.

"I'll be out in a minute," she said. Together we walked outside to the waiting area.

Isabel got to her first. She hugged Liz tightly. "Sweetie, I'm so sorry."

Liz embraced the taller girl just as tightly. "I'm so glad you guys are here."

"Good," Tristan said. "Because now you are stuck with us. I come baring gifts." He tossed a bag of snacks at Liz's chest.

"And coffee," Max added, gesturing to the cups of coffee in the holder on a nearby seat.

Liz laughed. "You guys are amazing. Which one is mine?"

After distributing snacks and coffee, we had situated the waiting room into our own niche. Max was sitting cross legged on the chair across from Isabel and Alex. Serena and Kyle were on the floor, there fingers interlocked. Tristan was pacing because he can never sit down for too long. Liz was on my lap and I was trying my best to keep her mind off of the current situation.

"So what do you guys want to do for your anniversary?" Tristan was asking Kyle and Serena.

"I, personally, think that after the two month anniversary, it just goes down hill," Kyle joked and Serena smacked him in the back of the head.

"You're just mad because I demand gifts," she said.

"Isn't my manly body enough?"

"It can't sustain a girl forever," she said with a coy smile. Serena was a sweet girl once you got her to come out of her shell. She and Liz had grown very close. Tristan and Kyle had even developed quite the friendship.

Sensing that Liz had something else on her mind, I looked at her questionably but she spoke before I could ask her. "I think we should attack the skins."

Everyone froze and looked at her as if she had grown another head.

Tristan shook his head. "You aren't thinking clearly."

Liz narrowed her eyes at him. "You're doing it again, aren't you?"

One pesky power that Tristana and Serena had developed due to their seer positions was mind reading. After a very embarrassing episode, we decided as a group that they weren't allowed to do it anymore. Serena hadn't done it since but Tristan did it occasionally.

"Because I have to," Tristan shot back. "I'm not going to sit back and allow you to start something just because you want revenge. You could put everyone at risk."

Everyone darted their eyes. Tristan and Liz were both very stubborn people. They cared about each other a great deal but when they disagreed on something, their fights were notorious.

"I can go by myself," Liz argued.

"I'm not telling you who you are taking. I'm telling you that you *aren't* going to do it. I understand how you feel," he said, sympathy in his voice. "Khivar killed my father too and don't think that I don't feel the same way you do every single time I think about him. But if you or myself do to him what we want to then that makes us just as bad as he is."

Liz softened.

"Honey?"

Liz turned to see her mother behind us. "Mom. You're here!" and she launched herself into her mother's arms.

Her mother held Liz tightly, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "Did it work?" she asked, searching her daughter's face. "Cal said that you were going to try again."

"We're going to go get some food," Max said, and the rest of the gang got up as well. "We'll be back soon."

Once they were gone, I looked at Liz questionably. {Stay. Please.}

My eyes met hers and I saw the distraught look on her face. She turned to face her mother again. "No, it didn't."

Mrs. Parker's hand flew to her mouth and she choked back sobs. "Oh, Liz. I'm so sorry."

Liz seemed to ignore the comment and gestured towards the hospital room. "Do you me to go in with you?"

**Liz**

"Don't beat yourself up over this, baby," she advised once she got in the room with me. Light tears shimmered in her eyes.

"I'm trying not to but it's getting very hard. Why are you so calm about this?" I asked in curiosity.

She shook her head. "Calm? I'm glad I appear that way to you but I'm far from it. I'm just *prepared*." My mom sat next to my father and held his hand. "I guess it's different for you. All you want is your father back. I forget sometimes that despite your new life, you still are a little girl. A little girl who doesn't want her father to leave her. I'll miss your father very much, Lizzie. You know that but you also know how your Father is. He is a strong man who loves life and we both know that we wouldn't like to be in this hospital any more than we like this situation."

I already knew that. I had seen it in his head. Composing my thoughts, I cleared my throat loudly. "Then you'll understand that this doesn't mean that you can come back to Roswell."

She nodded slowly. "You don't want me to get hurt. This doesn't come as a shock to me, Liz. Which is why Cal and I have already made arrangements to have you stay in Roswell. Even though I'm a couple towns away, we've slipped by social services but once your father dies, you don't have a legal guardian that resides in Roswell. You would have to live with me but I know that you can't do that. I'll have to tie up some loose ends in Roswell for a while with this whole situation but once I have to leave, Cal will be a temporary legal guardian. Just for a year and then we'll have to work the rest of the kinks out."

"Thanks," I said softly.

"Now all you have to do to repay me is go home and rest. I'll call you if anything new happens."

I was about to protest but then I considered what my mother was really asking. I had never seen my mother really cry before in front of people. She just wanted to be alone with my dad so she could let it out.

I left the room and faced Michael. "She wants me to get some rest. But I don't think I'll be able to sleep right now. Eating, however, is a whole different story. I'm going to run and get some food. Can you stay here with my mom?"

He looked uncertain. "Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?"

I smiled softly. He was just worried about me. "No. I just need to be alone right now."

I give him a quick kiss and went out to the parking lot to get to the car. Tristan was leaning against it with his arms crossed. "I thought you went out to eat."

Tristan chuckled. "I have a higher calling. Apparently my hunger means nothing to the people up there."

We used to joke how Tristan being a seer was eerily reminiscent to being a white lighter on Charmed. We went through a phase when we called him Leo for a while but eventually he just got pissed off. "And what higher calling would that be?"

"Let's go for a ride."

Once we both got in the car and pulled out of the lot and onto the road, Tristan spoke. "Sorry if I yelled at you back there."

"It's OK."

"But I'm right, Liz, and you know it," came the kicker.

I rolled my eyes. "You probably are but I don't care. There needs to be some form of justice here."

He raised an eyebrow. "Justice or revenge? You aren't thinking this through, Liz."

I began to grow frustrated about how he was fighting me on this. "This isn't your decision," I ground out.

Tristan didn't say anything for a while. "I can help."

"Help with what?"

"You aren't normal, Liz. Even though I think that you need to figure this out on your own, the Council doesn't want you to jeopardize the bigger picture. They want me to give you peace."

"What kind of peace?"

"The kind that can give you balance. Something like that," he huffed. You could say Tristan was not the typical seer. If only the Council could see him now with his torn jeans, worn grey t-shirt, and ruffled hair. "It wouldn't take away the pain but it would help you accept the situation."

"Can I think about it?"

He sent me a confused look. "Why would you, Liz? I mean, don't you want-"

"You wouldn't understand, Tristan. Over the past few months, I've developed a new life. My mom even said so and I can't help but feel like I'm losing hold on the old me. I was completely different. I was shy and quiet and somehow the minute I got my powers, I morphed into this strong confident person of an entirely different species. I don't want to take that back but my emotions- who I am on the inside- they make me feel human. I know that that is probably stupid but I don't want to have that taken away from me."

Tristan frowned. "But you aren't human. In essence, you kind of are but-once again, you aren't *normal*. You have a lot depending on you and the Council needs to be insured that you can do what you have to do. I, however, could care less about that. I know what it feels like to lose your father and I don't want you to go through that. You don't deserve to go through that."

"I remember a time when I didn't think normal was so great. Now, it's like it's so far from my reach…" I said wistfully.

Tristan gave me a sympathetic look. "Maybe you should let go then."

We pulled up to a small coffee shop. I unbuckled my seatbelt and faced Tristan. "Let's do this."

He placed his hands on either side of my head and I closed my eyes. That's when I felt it. I felt *everything*. I felt my pain and my loss but I also could see all of the things I had failed to see beyond my pain. My dad wouldn't have wanted to be hooked up to those damn machines for the rest of his life and my mom and I would be just fine without him. Suddenly, I began to see my father's death as a blessing for him-he could find real happiness, not just a made up diner in his mind. He'd be back but until then I would have to let him go. And now I knew that this was the right thing.

My eyes flew open. Tristan gave me a hopeful look. "Did it work?"

I nodded. "Yeah but I still want to go after Khivar. We'll figure it out as a group later. It's like everything in my mind is balanced. I'm sad but I see the good in all of this. Right now, I am really hungry."

I began to get out the car and I heard Tristan laugh. "You seem less down. Hold up. What's that on your finger?"

I waited until he got out of the car and smiled. "You will not believe what Michael did this morning…"

**Michael**

"Michael, can I talk to you for a moment?" Mrs. Parker asked as soon as she came out of the hospital room. My throat went dry and I scooted over so she could sit next to me.

"Sure."

"My daughter loves you," she said simply.

I gave her a confused look, not knowing where she was going with this. "Now I don't have to give you the whole 'if you hurt her' speech but I have a feeling that both of us are past that. If I thought that you would hurt my daughter, she wouldn't be living with you without parent supervision. I like you, Michael. You're a nice boy and you love her just as much as she loves you. And I must admit, I am quite jealous of you sometimes. You get to spend all of this time with her-see her smile, hear her laugh- but I know that you take good care of her."

I actually became to blush at her sincere words and she laughed. "Don't worry, Michael. Your masculinity is safe with me."

"As much as I love the ego boost, Mrs. Parker, why are you telling me this now?"

She waved a hand in nonchalance. "Just to tell you. You've come a long way, Michael, and truth be told, I like you better than I liked that Max fellow."

Mrs. Parker patted my knee and grinned. "So where is my daughter anyway? I doubt that she's at the apartment sleeping."

I shook my head and gave her a crooked smile. "She went to get some food."

Mrs. Parker frowned and a sad look passed over her face. "Do you think she'll be OK, Michael?"

Just when I was about to answer, I felt something strange. Liz's practically nonexistent side of the connection roared to life. But unlike last time, her emotions weren't overwhelming. They were sad and comforting at the same time.


	38. Bigger Picture

**Chapter 37: The Bigger Picture**

**Michael**

"Hey, where did my mom go?" Liz asked when she returned with Tristan. She tossed a bag at my chest and I couldn't help the droopy smile that crossed my face.

"She's working some stuff out with the doctors," I explained but the last word was muffled as I stuffed the sandwich into my mouth. Liz groaned in disgust and Tristan laughed.

"Geez, Liz. Don't you train him?" he quipped.

Liz shrugged. "I try but some things never change. You forget, I have to live with him."

"I was stuck with him too before I moved in with Cal," he pointed out.

"And what a beautiful day that was," I muttered. Liz smacked my arm.

"You're telling me."

Once Tristan got over Liz, he and I began to get along most of the time. Didn't mean he still doesn't annoy the hell out of me sometimes.

Liz sat cross legged in front of me and leaned her head on my knee. I felt relieved that she was finally letting me in. I smiled down at her and stroked her hair. "Do you want to tell me what happened?" I asked gently.

Tristan and Liz shared a look. "You felt it?" Liz asked, her eyebrows scrunched together.

"Yeah. It was like your mind…I don't know how to explain it. I knew you weren't in any danger though."

"I don't know exactly how it works but Tristan did something to me so I could see past my grief. I think I just scared the Council when I mentioned going after Khivar," she explained.

"About that…" I began.

"I know, Michael. I do but this just doesn't seem right to let him slide free on this one," she said with a frown.

"Khivar will get what's coming to him," I assured her.

"Speaking of Khivar, Liz, Nicolas is supposed to come back tonight and I think he'll be expecting an answer."

I glared at Tristan over Liz's head for bringing it up. "Don't you think this is a bad time?"

"No, it's OK," Liz said. "In all honesty, today has helped me make my decision. I can't trust Khivar as far as I can throw him. And I can't let anybody else lose their family if I know that I can prevent it. Besides, everything happens for a reason and I think that Khivar offered me this deal so I could finally accept my destiny once and for all."

"You're beginning to sound like Cal with your talk of destiny and happenstance," I teased.

She tilted her head up at me. "Maybe because I'm beginning to believe it. I mean all of these bad things have happened to me only to make me stronger. Maybe that was the point all along. To test me-make sure I was strong enough."

"So does that mean that you're going to decline his offer?"

"Yeah."

I didn't know whether feel relieved or kind of depressed. "We'll find another way out," I soothed.

Liz remained quiet. Just when Tristan was about to say something else, Max, Serena, Kyle, and Isabel came back. "You guys don't have to hang out here all day," Liz said.

"Neither do you," Mrs. Parker said to her daughter as she rounded the corner.

"Mom…" Liz began.

She held up a hand. "No, Liz. Have a day with your friends," she said with a tight smile.

"Okay," Liz said slowly. She turned to the gang. "Michael and I will meet you downstairs in a minute."

They took the hint and left. Liz's mom sent her a warning look. "Don't you dare, Missy. I've allowed you to protect me for a while now. Now let me protect you."

Liz hung her head. "You're going to do it today, aren't you?"

Liz's mom just looked at her. "It's for the best."

"Call me when you need me to pick you up. You can stay with Michael and I tonight," Liz said as she turned on her heel and began for the elevator. I ran after her.

"Wait. That's it?" I asked her.

"I've said goodbye, Michael. I don't think I could do it again."

**Liz**

After finally getting everyone gone, I went into work. It's not that I didn't enjoy their company but they kept giving me those looks. I had gotten Michael to tidy up the apartment for my mother's stay and the minute I said 'cleaning' Isabel volunteered and dragged Alex with her. The UFOeatery wasn't too busy. Cal came in around five and pulled on his worn cap, patting it on his head a couple times.

"How you holding up?" he asked once we were in the back room.

I dropped the cleaning towel I had been holding on a nearby counter. "I'm OK," I lied.

"OK enough to be working?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"OK enough to get on with what's left of my life," I replied. "I know you guys are worried about me but sitting in the apartment thinking about him all day isn't going to make me feel better or bring him back."

He nodded in understanding. "You must be pretty deep in denial if you actually want to work," he joked lightly.

I sighed. "Yeah, well, thanks to some alien technology, I've gone right past denial into eerily accepting."

Cal chuckled. "Let me guess. They gave you the whole 'we need you to be stable' speech."

I tilted my head to one side. "More or less, yeah. How do you know all this?"

"Because I know the Council. They offered the same thing to me before I was assigned to Earth. They do that to a lot of people as long as it benefits them. The Council can be confusing at times. Sometimes you think they are doing things from the kindness of their alien hearts. All they have ever wanted was to accomplish the big picture."

"So did you take it? The offer?"

Cal frowned. "I probably should have now that I look back on it. But things were different back then, the Council didn't want stable. They wanted mindless soldiers to fight in the war. The chances of them completely wiping my memories of my wife were too big-and not worth the risk."

Shocked at his newly revealed information about the mysterious Council, I immediately had more questions. All we knew about the Council was that they occasionally told Tristan to pass information to us. "Who are they?"

"I'm just in the dark as you are. There used to be rumors they were dead seers or dead high political figures. No one is quite sure. I guess they just traffic control up there and keep an eye on us."

I had never seen in that kind of light before. "Do you regret it? Not letting them give you peace?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment but then waved a hand dismissively. "It's doesn't matter now."

"I guess you're right."

"So how'd you get those friend of yours to leave you alone?"

"I told them to help Michael clean up the apartment because my mom is staying with me tonight."

"I take it your mother told you about the whole temporary agreement," he said.

"Yeah. She did. Thanks, by the way. Not just for that but everything. You've done a lot for me and my family."

Cal frowned. "I wish I had done more."

"You couldn't have," I said with a deep sigh. "I wish you would have met him."

Cal lowered his eyes. "You'll get through this, Princess," he said in an assuring voice. "I promise."

Suddenly I felt guilty because of my lack of attention to Michael today. Come to think of it, our morning 'date' had been cut short. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the front bell dinging, signaling the entrance of a new customer.

"I should get that."

Cal smirked. "You aren't getting paid to stand here, Princess."

"Very funny," I said dryly on my way out. "How far would the Council go, Cal?" I asked suddenly, my wariness beginning to grow.

"They want the bigger picture-the end product," he said simply.

"If these people are really just interesting in the bigger picture with no care for the expense of others, then that does help me. I just let them do something to my mind!"

Cal gave me a sad half-smile. "They'd never hurt you, Princess. You *are* the bigger picture."

*You are the bigger picture*

Cal's words haunted me as I drove back to the apartment. I didn't ask to be. Hell, I wasn't even sure if I even wanted it. My frustration began to overflow and I gripped the steering wheel a bit tighter then I intended to. Even Tristan had said the Council didn't want to jeopardize the bigger picture.

Everything happened for a reason, and I was beginning to believe that. What I wasn't willing to believe was that that reason was me.

My life was being dictated for me and I couldn't do anything about it.

A red Honda beeped its horn at me as I went through a red light. Should've been paying attention.

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. Were the Council the ones who made all of this up?

Why hadn't I seen it before? If the Seers worked more or less for the Council….dammit! When I had asked Henroz why all of this was happening to *me*, he said I was selected. I had been selected by the Council.

Those bastards *chose* me.

I pulled the car over abruptly, and jumped out. Luckily I found a deserted alley quickly and emptied out the contents of my stomach. My hands rested on a gritty brick wall and tears streamed down my face. A part of me was relieved that I finally had someone to blame. But the rest of me was seething in anger.

And accepting my fate was no longer an option for me. Had Isabel been right before? Had I given up?

It was time to start fighting again.

I was going to do this on my own terms.

And I already knew what I was going to do first.


	39. Control

**Chapter 38: Control**

**Michael**

"Isabel! Liz said to help clean-not redecorate!" I complained as Isabel started to move the couch with her powers.

Isabel shrugged innocently. "I'm just trying to make it more feng shui, if you will," Isabel replied with an innocent smile on her face. "You know where the window has to face the bed or something like that," she tried to explain.

"That's nice. All I want is *my couch* facing *my television* so I can watch TV, have the remote close, and scratch my ass whenever I please."

She scrunched her nose up in disgust. "How does Liz tolerate you?"

"Once Michael stops drugging her, she'll leave him real quick," Alex quipped as he finished wiping down the counter. Isabel gave him a high-five and I glared at him.

"Funny, Alex," I said. "Now move the couch back, Isabel. Now."

Isabel rolled her eyes at me. "Fine," and with a push of her powers, my couch was where it was supposed to be. Alex frowned as he glanced at the clock.

"Shouldn't Liz be home by now?" he asked, biting his lip nervously.

"She probably just needs to be alone right now," Isabel reasoned. "She's been through a lot today."

Alex frowned. "I know," he said sadly. "I just wish she'd realize she needs us."

"She doesn't know what she need right now," Isabel said sadly.

**Liz**

"Did you know?" I asked immediately when Tristan answered the door. Tristan scratched his head in confusion and gestured to the inside of his room.

"I'm watching a game, Parker," he began. His eyes took in my appearance: tear tracks, tightly clenched fists, a less than friendly expression. "What happened?" he asked in concern. "Do you want to come in?"

"No. I want you to answer my damn question, Tristan."

Tristan regarded me with a stony stare. "Come in."

Once the door was closed, I sighed heavily. "They told you not to tell me, didn't they?" I asked softly, my anger at Tristan dissipating a bit.

Tristan roughly rubbed his forehead, his face contorted in frustration. "If I told you, they'd take away my jurisdiction over you. I couldn't let that happen," he said firmly as he reached out to me.

"No!" I shouted as I moved from his grip. "You've been lying to me! How long have you known?"

"Just since when I inherited my powers as a Seer. I wanted to tell you but I knew that my position as your Seer could keep them from completely controlling you!"

I shook my head in disbelief. Tristan reached out again and caught my elbow. "I was doing what I thought was best," he said in a low voice.

As much as I tried to push back my angry feelings of betrayal towards Tristan, they rose to the surface when he touched me. "If you touch me again, I'll kill you," I ground out and jerked my arm away from him. His face flushed with pain and my heart lurched. I wrapped my arms around myself. "I've been looking for answers all of this time, Tristan. I never understand why it was *me*-why I finally found all that I wanted and it was still *me*! What did they do, Tristan? Just randomly pick a person whose live they wanted to play puppet with. Those bastards chose me to die! They've been controlling my life!"

"They can't control you," Tristan said quietly.

"Cal said-"

"They can't control *you*. They have control over Antar and its people. You have Antarian powers and Antarian cells but you're human. If they could control you, Liz, you wouldn't need me. They've been manipulating you into believing in what you should do."

I threw up my hands. "I am so sick and tired of hearing about what I *should* do!"

"You did it on your own will, Liz!"

I froze. "What?"

"They can see the future, Liz. All they can see are the big moments and in the end, Liz, you chose to die! They showed me, Liz, because I didn't believe them."

"I would *never* choose-" I began.

"You weren't supposed to. That's why they have me here guiding you. That's why they've been keeping such a close eye on you. All they know is that somewhere along the line, they lost control and you had more power than they did."

Shock radiated through my body. "Why would I do that?" I asked in a small voice. "Why would I- I'm so confused. I don't know if I'm one step ahead by knowing this or if all of this is *supposed* to happen or…"

"If this is what they were trying to avoid," Tristan said. I blinked at him through my tears. "What if this was the point they lost control?"

I sat down in a nearby chair. "I don't know what to believe," I said weakly. "If all they want is control, why would they pick someone who they have none over."

"Because obligation doesn't always work with people. You didn't accept your fate because the Council gave it to but because you want to help people. Because your heart is too attached to the cause. Because, even if you don't believe what I told you, only you would still choose your fate when you had a choice. I know that your selection looks like a punishment but they didn't do it because you were a bad person. They did it because they know you aren't."

Taking a deep breath, I grasped desperately for answers. I knew that I couldn't find any. "I know that you just wanted to help me, Tristan, and eventually I'll be OK with what you did. But honestly, right now-"

"You don't have to explain," he said. "So what are you going to do now?"

"I have an idea but I want to go over it as a group first," I said, being a bit vague. "I also want to tell them about everything I figured out today but not about the whole…." I trailed off, not believing it enough to say it. "It would hurt Michael."

Tristan nodded. "I'm sorry, Liz."

Ignoring him, I stood up and began for the door. "I'm going to get to the Crashdown. I have a meeting with Nicolas."

"You alright going by yourself?"

I smiled weakly. "Superwomen, remember?"

"Liz…" he began.

I shrugged. "I have a couple of aggressions to work out."

"A couple? Considering the day you've been having, you might kill him."

' "That's kinda of the point, Tris."

Tristan's eyes narrowed. "Don't you think that would piss Khivar off?"

"Once again, Tristan, that would be the point."

"The answer is no, by the way," I said with nonchalance as Nicolas tried to get up. I took in his bloodied lip with satisfaction. The minute he walked past the make-shift Crashdown door, he went flying into a nearby wall. Hard. Now his eyes looked up at me in surprise.

"Boy did you catch me on a bad day, Nicolas. Sucks to be you," I quipped as I sent a strong blast to his abdomen and he screamed in pain.

Nicolas met my eyes with all the loathing hatred he could summon. "Killing me won't do any good."

I laughed and Nicolas frowned at my response. "Who said anything about killing you? I could always keep you here."

I saw Nicolas began to reach for his lower back for his detonator button. I shook my head and him and used my powers to freeze all of his muscles. "That would be too easy, don't you think? Too painless. Face it, Nicolas, you're going to be here for a while."

"I won't give you any information," he gritted out.

"I hardly expected you to. You're just a victim of circumstance. You see, as much as I hate your little guts, it's not so much about killing you as much as it the look on Khivar's face when he finds out that you aren't coming back. That is if he even cares. I guess it's the principle that really matters here. You see, I'm quite sick and tired of waiting around for orders from a bunch of old guys up there. And for some reason they don't want me to mess with Khivar. I figure sending him your dead carcass will piss everyone off or at least I hope."

All the while I was talking, I had knelt next to Nicolas and placed my hand to his head. His skin began to shrink and whittle as I took out all the water from his husk. His face contorted in pain. "NO! Spare me, please!" he shouted in out in a last attempt at salvation.

"You didn't spare my father, did you?" I tossed back, sending out a bit more energy.

"Is that what this is about? I was given orders!"

"Does it look like I care *why* you did it?" I growled out. "He was innocent."

"He was your father! I attacked him for the same reason you're attacking me. Whatever sick pleasure you'll get from seeing the look on Khivar's face, believe me he felt the same about the fire. What do you think the purpose of burning down your beloved house was? Your father was a victim of circumstance. You're just as bad as Khivar-as bad at me."

I jerked away from Nicolas as if he had burned me. He turned his to side and grasped at his dry, wrinkly skin. "That's a lie," I said weakly. Nicolas grimaced in pain and pinned me with a glare.

"Is it? You and Khivar are connected. The same essence is contained in both of you. Both of you had potential for either good or evil and you chose your path. He chose his. There is a such thing as a balance of good and evil, Liz."

Considering this, I kicked him in the side. "I'm good."

"The hero, right? You're going to selfishly give up your live to save others," he said mockingly.

"That's more than I can say for you," I said, inwardly cringing at his words.

"I mean what can you really accomplish? So you piss off those Council bastards but it doesn't change your future. It doesn't change a single damn thing. Once you get caught up with what's meant to be and what's not, things get very confusing don't they? Are you *supposed* to kill me? Was your father *supposed* to die? Why are you *supposed* to die?"

His face froze with fear when he saw me raise my hand. Before he could scream, he was a pile of ash. I stared at the remains of Nicolas with a bittersweet feeling swelling in my chest. It was revenge-justice really. But everything he said was right. I had gone no where. It felt good to hurt him. But I still felt lost-alone.

Taking a deep shaky breath, I felt a tear fall down my cheek.

*Are you *supposed* to kill me? Was your father *supposed* to die? Why are you *supposed* to die?*

Because I wanted to.

He didn't deserve it.

Because I choose to.


	40. Reality

**Chapter 39A: Reality**

**Liz**

By the time I got back to the apartment, I was numb. The constant ringing of my cell phone had echoed in the night streets. I knew it was probably my mother. Michael was too busy trying to get into my head. Either way, when I stepped through the door, I knew both were waiting for me. Two pairs of eyes flew to my face, concern and anger written all over them.

"Where were you?" my mother asked, her lips in a tight line.

"I had something to take care off," I answered curtly.

"That just isn't a good enough answer," she reprimanded. "Do you know how late it is?"

I didn't answer. I hadn't even noticed what time it was. All I knew was that it was dark outside. All I had been able to think about was the look on their faces when they found out that I chose to leave them. "I'm going to bed," I choked out.

I began to walk past them but Michael grabbed my elbow. The physical contact sprung the connection to life and I tried to pull away from him but he gripped my elbow tighter. I concentrated on pushing him out before he could see everything. Michael jerked back and the pain flashed brazenly in his eyes. He hated it when I blocked our connection.

I had intentionally hurt him and I knew it. God, I had to get out of here.

"Don't walk away from me, young lady!" my mother shouted.

"Mom, you wouldn't understand," I began but she cut me off.

"Well maybe it's time you *made* me understand. I've been nothing but supportive by accepting your new lifestyle. I even swallowed my better judgment by letting you push me out of Roswell to protect me. Don't think I don't know that you're hiding things from me. Maybe it's for my own good, maybe it's not. I don't know. But I do know that I want honest answers starting right now. I won't lose you. You're all I have left."

Taken aback by my mother's speech, I blinked back tears. I couldn't give her what she wanted. I refused to tell her that I had to leave her too.

Disgust at myself racked my body. It was inevitable to hurt her…to hurt all of them.

A sharp sob rose in my throat. The noise echoed throughout the apartment. "I have to go," I said and darted for the door as fast as I could.

I once again roamed the dark streets until I reached my destination. I knocked on the window and waited until the light came on. "Liz, what are you doing here?" Max asked, wiping the sleep out of his eyes.

"Can I just stay here tonight? On the floor or something?" I asked, as I tried to wipe away my tears.

He shook his head slowly and I could tell he was trying to figure out what was going on. I stumbled blindly into his room. "Do you want me to get Isabel?" he asked tentatively.

I shook my head fervently. "She'll tell Michael I'm here."

Max frowned. "Did you have a fight with Michael?"

"Maybe. I don't know," I said tiredly. "I just…" and I sat on his bed, burying my head in my hands. Max kneeled in front of me and regarded me with warm eyes.

"Liz, what's wrong?"

Grappling for a correct answer to such a loaded question, I closed my eyes. Too many things were running through my mind.

"Start from the beginning," he coaxed.

I took a deep breath and began the story of today's events.

"You should tell everyone," Max said quietly. My head shot up.

"How can I? All of this has just made everything really real. Today, I was so *hurt* because of my father dying. It literally felt like I couldn't breathe and Tristan did this *thing* to my head. It brought me peace and I understood. To lose him was just so hard. When I die, Max, I don't know what will happen to you guys. Will you be forced to deal or will you forget me? Will I just be erased from everybody's memories? I have so many questions."

"And no answers," he added.

I nodded and pushed back my tears. "I don't know what to feel."

Max sat next to be on his bed. I just looked at him from my cross legged position, waiting for his insight. "Just forget about everything, Liz. Forget about what's supposed to happen. Do what *you* want. You've always followed your heart and it's lead you to some pretty great places."

I remained silent. Was it really that easy?

"All of these things haven't happened yet. I'm not disillusioned enough to tell you that some things can be completely avoided but you can still change things. You still have a choice."

I rolled my eyes. "I learned a while ago that choice is just an illusion."

"Maybe nothing I can say can help you, Liz. Maybe this is something you have to deal with by yourself. You just have to figure out how to do that. It's obviously not to today, Liz. These are some issues that you've had pent up for a while."

I looked away from him. "It's not like I've been free-time girl lately," I quipped.

Max nodded in understanding.

"I guess I'm just waiting for a moment of clarity," I explained, trying to put some of my emotions into words. "Because finding a solution seems impossible. I'm hurting Michael by blocking him-by keeping this from him. How do I solve this? Solve *me*? How can I make sense of myself as a person?"

Max just looked at me for a moment. "Do you see this moment of clarity coming any time soon?" he half-joked.

"I don't know," I answered honestly. "I guess I should get some sleep."

Max handed me a pillow and a blanket. "I'm all for comfort and all but Michael won't be too happy with you and I sharing a room. Good thing my parents are out of town tonight."

I gave Max a quick hug. "Thanks for listening to me venting."

"Anytime," he replied and I made my way downstairs, careful to be quiet. As soon as I hit the couch, I quickly fell asleep.

_~~Dream~~_

"_And miles to go until I sleep," came the comforting words from behind me. I whirled around to find my dad sitting in a chair with his reading glasses on, reading from a thick book. He gave me a surprised look and smiled warmly at me. "You're here."_

"_Are you? Really here, I mean?"_

_Dad chuckled and placed the book on the ground. Standing up, he gestured at the background. "I'm not here but you are."_

"_This is," I began as I took in the room I was standing in._

"_A dream but a very important one. You recognize this place, don't you?"_

_I nodded. My eyes took in Michael and mine Florida hotel room with fondness. "How could I forget?" I said wistfully._

"_You have questions," Dad said in a solemn voice._

_I narrowed my eyes. "What do you really look like?"_

"_I'm afraid I can't answer that," came the quick response. "You don't understand what great lengths I've gone through to contact you."_

_Realization dawned on me. "What is this? You're from the Council, aren't you?"_

"_No. Although they are quite angry with you. Which is why I'm here."_

"_And you would be?" I asked impatiently._

"_I have no name, not really. I keep the balance of good and evil."_

"_Are you kidding me?" I exclaimed. "This is getting way to science fiction for me."_

"_This is hardly science fiction. It's the natural order of things. The balance is in danger of being disturbed."_

"_Well it's the Council's problem now," I shot back. "And I haven't done anything."_

"_Not yet," he lightly scolded. _

"_No! If I have to hear about what I'm *about* to do, one more time," I yelped in frustration._

_Suddenly the room began to shake and my 'Dad' glared at me angrily. "There is a difference between manipulation and necessity! The Council's methods have jaded you, I'm sure, but you have to heed my warning. I've been watching you for a long time and I've seen that you are either a great source of good or destruction. Destruction is what you'll be heading for if you don't listen to me."_

_I decided maybe I should listen to him and crossed my arms across my chest. _

"_The Council has no control over you, as you already know. I can see your confusion over your situation. All I can tell you is that the only thing you can completely trust in is the prophecy itself. Believe what you wish about the rest of it. Today, as you suspected, is the last day you'll take any advice from the Council. They have lost control of you and this is the time to either flourish or burn, Ms. Parker. I would suggest that you avoid the latter."_

"_What is it that I do to disturb the balance?"_

"_You are unstable and you could become reckless."_

"_So you came here to tell me to get over myself?" I asked incredulously. "You sound more and more like those…."_

"_I am a neutral party, I assure you. Believe me when I tell you that your emotional distress could have dire consequences if you do not find peace."_

"_Isn't that the Council's department?"_

"_No. It is yours."_

_I ran a hand through my hair roughly and ignored the urge to blast this guy. "Then give me the answers to my questions."_

"_You have them. You know why you were chosen. You know your purpose on this planet."_

"_Who am I?" I croaked out. _

"_I don't know. Who *are* you?"_

_I rolled my eyes. "That isn't an answer."_

"_Then let me rephrase that. Who are *you* without *them*?"_

_I looked at him in confusion. When he opened his mouth again, I swear he sounded just like Isabel. "Wake up, Liz. Wake up."_

"_What?"_

"_Wake up…."_

"Liz! Wake up!"

With a sharp intake of breath, I jerked upright and the blanket flew off of me. My eyes adjusted to the familiar setting of the Evans' living room. "Isabel?" I mumbled in confusion.

"Not just Isabel," a male voice said from behind her.

"Oh god," I muttered as I hurried to fix my bed hair. It was already morning?

Kyle and Serena were standing by the door with worried looks on their faces. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. Kyle crossed his arms. "We've been searching high and low for you all night. Michael and your mom were worried sick."

Isabel eyed me. "You were here the whole time?"

I caught sight of Max who was standing behind them. He gave me a small nod. "I needed to be alone. Max said I could stay here."

"Max? Why would-"

"Because she didn't want an intervention," Max said.

Isabel whirled on him. "Everyone was looking for her!" she shouted incredulously.

Max clenched his jaw. "I don't see why. Liz can take perfect care of herself. Besides, she didn't want to be found."

Isabel sent me a questioning look. "I just wanted to be alone," I said one last time. Isabel rested her hands on her pajama bottoms and sighed heavily.

"You should call Michael. Him, your mom, and Tristan have been out looking for you. I didn't know until they called and Max told me you were down here."

"Oh," I said, feeling bad for having everyone worry. Feeling uncomfortable under everyone's scrutinizing looks, I quietly excused myself to go to the bathroom. Isabel was about to protest but her cell phone rang and I slipped out of the room.

I went into the nearest bathroom and braced myself on the sink. What the hell had that dream meant? Was it even real?

I frowned when I felt the sensation of Michael trying to get into my head again. I felt guilty for making him send out a search party for me. Trying to break my thoughts away from Michael, I turned the faucet on and splashed some water on my face.

*I guess I'm just waiting for a moment of clarity*

*Then let me rephrase that. Who are *you* without *them*?*

The light sound of the door being knocked, sent me back to Earth. Max slowly cracked the door open. "You decent?"

I laughed dryly. "I'm getting there."

Max pushed the door open entirely. "Michael, Tristan, and your mom are coming over. Maybe it would be a good time to tell him about everything."

I just looked at my reflection. Something was within my reach but it felt like I missing it. "I'm going to, Max. By the way, thanks for defending me down there."

He shrugged and smiled. "Sometimes you just need to be alone to process things."

I scoffed. "And you can see how much a disaster that was. I'm surprised my mom didn't call SWAT in."

Max ducked his head. "Can I ask why you're avoiding Michael?"

"I told you why. I don't want to hurt him."

"Well it seems to me that blocking him is hurting him just as much. I know you're trying to do the right thing-"

"No, you don't. You *can't*. I know you guys want to help me through whatever it is that this is but I don't know if you can."

Max flinched a bit at my admission. "It's not like we can relate to the situation."

"Don't get me wrong it means a lot that you guys support me but nothing you can say will help me. All I'm doing is doing crazy thinking about how my feelings will hurt you guys. The Council may have tried to screw me over but they were right about one thing. I'm too important to everything to have a breakdown."

Max opened his mouth to speak but I held up a hand to stop him. "Max, I'm not *normal* and I'm not *OK*. I need to deal with this or else my sanity is in serious danger here."

"I'll be here to help you," he offered.

"But you won't be helping. You'll only be making it worse."

The door bell of the house rang loudly. The faint sound of the door opening made my heart slam inside of my chest. I knew what I had to do to save myself. Max glanced into the hallway and frowned. "You ready?"

The minute I stepped into the living room, my mother smothered me into a hug. "What you did scared the crap out of me…but I'm so glad you're alright…if I could ground you right now…"

I laughed lightly and pushed her away. "I'm fine, Mom. I promise. But I have to ask you a huge favor. I need you to leave so I can talk to my friends alone."

She looked puzzled and shook her head. "I thought I told you that I didn't want to be left in the dark."

"I know and I'll tell you later but right now, it will be a bit overwhelming."

Tristan and I locked eyes and he knew I was going to tell everyone. Everyone knew that I had yet to tell my mother about the whole prophecy. Tristan put his hand on my mother's shoulder gently. "I'll drive you over to Cal's," he volunteered.

My mom gave me a strange look, obviously debating whether or not she should stay or not. She slowly nodded and her eyes met mine full on. She looked older, worn. "Why can't you just stop? All the secret group meetings? The secrets? Why can't you just *stop*?"

I knew that she was just being honest and a bit desperate. But at her words, a huge lump formed in my throat and tears clouded my eyes.

"Don't you think I want to?" I replied in a small voice. My mother just looked at me for a moment. "Can we talk about this later?" I asked, wiping the tears from my eyes.

She looked at me in disbelief. "Really talk?"

"Yeah. I promise."

Tristan gently pushed my mother out of the door and gave me a weak smile before he closed the door. The second the door clicked shut, I became painfully aware of what I knew I had to do next. Kyle and Serena were on the couch, holding hands, looking at me expectantly. Max and Isabel just looked concerned. My eyes landed on Michael.

He looked like he hadn't slept all night. His eyes pierced into mine as if he were looking for something. I swallowed thickly and looked away. "I found out some news yesterday."

Everyone perked up in interest. "The Council isn't what we think we it is. Cal said some things that made me realize that their intentions weren't as golden as we thought. They chose me to do what it is that I have to do. I was *selected* for lack of a better term and-"

Everyone began to speak at once, angry at the Council's actions. I held up a hand to quiet them. "Tristan explained to me that it wasn't a punishment and I believe him. He said that it was because I was a good person. We don't work for the Council anymore and I'm sure you understand why."

I took a deep breath now that that part of my speech was out of the way. Then all hell broke loose.


	41. Voices

**Chapter 39B: Voices**

**Michael**

I was losing her.

I knew the minute she had stepped into the apartment and barely glanced at her mother or me. Liz had looked like a robot going on autopilot. Her face had been expressionless and even though it was red from being blown at by the cold New Mexican air, I could tell she had been crying. Then she had left and I had no idea where she had gone.

It was like the only things that happened were that moment and standing here now.

After all I had gone through the night before, the only emotion that was being deciphered right now was anger. I was angry with the Council for taking Liz away from me. I was angry with Liz for pulling away.

I was pissed that Tristan knew all along. Since the prior two held nothing but complications, I chose to focus on the last one.

"Tristan knew and didn't tell you?" I asked her in a low voice.

"It's complicated. He was doing what he thought was right," she began but I cut her off quickly.

"Really?" I scoffed. "We've been looking for answers all of this time and they were right there!"

"They would have taken him away as my Seer, Michael! Tristan didn't want me under total Council control," she ground. "Please, don't make this more than it is."

Her eyes flashed with that certain gleam when she had figured something out. No one but me noticed it and I saw her glance swiftly at Serena. Serena refused to meet her gaze and ducked her head down. My eyes focused on her and she squirmed under the scrutiny. "Did you know too?" I asked.

Kyle sent me a warning look and came to her defense. "How dare you-"

"Wait," Serena protested, placing a hand on Kyle's arm. Kyle whirled around to face her.

"Both of you?" he sputtered out. He removed his arm from her touch and Serena swallowed heavily.

"Don't blame this on them," Liz said. "The Council chose me, not Tristan and Serena. They were just doing their jobs. This is hardly the time to turn on each other."

"Liz is right," Isabel agreed. "We have to figure this out. This changes everything."

"No, there isn't a 'we'. This isn't about you guys."

"Bullshit," I replied angrily. "If you think…"

"They didn't choose you," she said solidly. "They chose me."

"You aren't alone in this," I argued. I panicked at her tone. If she thought that I would let her do this by herself.

"But you have to," she said, reading my mind. "Because I am alone in this. None of you understand how I feel. You guys see answers in all of this and all I see are more questions, more obstacles. Knowing who chose me doesn't change a damn thing. It just gives me a person to associate the blame with. This isn't the kind of thing were the friends make everything better."

"Make us understand then," I pleaded. "Let us help you."

She shook her head and choked back tears. "Understand? You want to understand? I wake up everyday knowing that it's one less day before I die. I'm not going to make it to my graduation because I have to save the world. Everyday I fight it, the feeling that no matter what I do, nothing will change. All of you think I'm giving up but I have to. I can't hold on to that hope that maybe everything will be OK because I know it won't. The devastation of having my hopes shattered right in front of me is nothing any of you can understand.

All of you try so hard to be supportive and I appreciate that. But I love all of you and because of that, I look at all of you as people I'll have to leave behind. Tristan told me that, in the end, something had gone wrong. The Council couldn't control me and I *chose* to die. I didn't fulfill the prophecy out of obligation but because I wanted to. And all of you try to help by being here with me but it only makes things worse. All I can think about is why I would choose to leave all of you."

I clenched my fists in an effort to not reach out and hold her. It was killing me to see her in so much pain. Despite my best efforts, it killed me that all I could hear was that she chose to die. She chose to leave me. Now I understand why she was avoiding me. She knew she would hurt me. And as much as I wanted to prove to her that she was wrong, I couldn't.

"So you're confused," Isabel said. "Pulling away isn't going to help you. We can help you sort your problems out."

"You can't. Because all of you are the problem. As much as it's my problem alone, I can't get past not wanting to hurt you guys. I wonder how my actions will affect all of you. I have been lost for a long time now and I feel the need to be strong for all of you. I can't stand it when you look at me like I'm terminally ill. I want to be sad and lie in my bed all day and not move for just one day. I want to be depressed around you guys without getting a lecture about how I'm giving up."

Her eyes swept the room. Isabel was near tears and Kyle was looking at Liz in trepidation.

"I'm leaving Roswell."

Colors danced in front of my eyes and my heart nearly stopped. I blinked, disbelief flooding my system. "How long?" I croaked out.

"I don't know. Just until I can figure things out and-"

I couldn't hear this anymore. I blindly rushed to the front door, slamming it loudly behind me as I left. The cold air hit my face as I pressed my back against the door to keep myself from falling.

*I'm leaving Roswell*

I stepped away from the door and began to walk home. I couldn't go back in there. How could she do this?

Yesterday we were doing just fine. Yesterday she didn't want to leave me. Yesterday she wasn't pulling away.

The sound of heavy footsteps running from behind forced me to walk faster. I knew it wasn't Liz. Even though the connection was pretty much closed off, I could still feel when she was near.

"Michael!" Max shouted. "Slow down. We need to talk."

"No, we don't need to do anything," I growled out.

"Dammit, Michael!" he huffed out as he gripped my shoulder to halt my brisk steps. I whirled around and scowled at him. "You shouldn't have left like that," he scolded, his eyes set in anger.

"Don't tell me what to do, Max."

"You're just making this harder on Liz, Michael. She's been through a lot in last couple of days. This is the right decision for her."

"How would you know?" I quipped.

"Because she needs help, Michael." The desperation in his voice peaked my concern.

"What do you mean 'she needs help'?"

"She's lost, Michael. More than she's ever let everyone know. After all the joking we all do about her being Superwoman," he shook his head slowly, his eyes glistening. He swallowed thickly and began again. "She came to me last night, Michael. She told me everything and she said that all she wanted to get answers. Find out who she was."

"Did you connect with her?" I asked.

"No," he said.

"Then how…" How could he see that she was hurting so badly and I couldn't?

"She let me see it. She's always so strong around all of us. She's always making sure we're all right and running off on suicide missions. That's why she kept it all inside. Because of us, because she's worked so hard to be invincible for our sakes but she's killing herself."

I raised my eyes to the sky and took deep breaths. "Is she OK?" I rasped out.

"You should ask her," he said with gentle smile.

**Liz**

"Hey," I said nervously, running a dishtowel through my hands. My mom looked up from her booth and gave me a sad smile. "You alright?"

I noticed the stack of papers in front of her and peered closer to get a better look. My mom caught my line of vision and put them in front of me. "Oh," I squeaked out. "Planning stuff."

"Who knew coffins came in twelve different colors?" she tried to joke.

"Who knew that we'd be planning a funeral?" I said quietly, sadness creeping into my voice. "Mom, about last night…"

She held up a hand and shook her head. "It sounded like it was something serious."

"It was. But you were right about me needing to tell you more things about my life. I did promise to tell you and I do intend to keep that promise. I want to answer your questions but you need to know that there are some things that I cannot tell you yet. I'm not ready to but when I am…"

My mother's eyes swept over my face. "I can accept that. Can you at least tell me why you were so upset last night?"

I took a deep breath and she looked away from me, disappointment etched on her face. "It's complicated, Mom. I was thinking that maybe after everything is over with…the funeral and everything…I could stay with you for a while."

Her eyes lit up and she grabbed my hands. "Liz, that would be wonderful."

"I mean if that's alright with Aunt Ruth and all…" I began.

"You don't have to worry about that, Liz. There's something I want to tell you. I bought an apartment just out of Albuquerque last week."

"Why?"

"I can't very well keep hoping around different relatives, now can I?" she asked with a coy smile. "Besides, It's more of a permanent arrangement."

My eyes went wide in shock. "But mom…"

"I've always been a city girl, Liz. The only reason why I stayed here was your father. He loved the restaurant and the whole 'small town' complex. Now, that he's gone, well I don't see a reason to stay. You don't need me here. In fact, you seem pretty set on keeping me out. It feels wonderful to start over again, Liz. At times, it's a bit lonely but I manage."

If my mother respected me enough for me to make my decisions, then I had to respect hers.

My mother sighed heavily. "There's a whole other world out there, Liz. At first, I felt so guilty for being so happy about leading a different life from Roswell-from you and your father. I had the best hopes for your father, Liz, but I knew that he wasn't going to make it. I don't know why but I did. I also know he would have wanted me to be happy. Look at us, Liz; we've come a long way. Your father would have wanted that."

Taking a shuddering breath, I came the realization that maybe my father's death was final. In the prophecy, it never was made clear whose lives would be given back. I quickly pushed the thought away.

"Just as long as I have a couch to sleep on," I said with fake cheerfulness.

"So why do you want to come with me? I doubt that it has anything to do with your need for some Mother-daughter bonding," asked as she kept a curious eye trained on me. She sipped her soda and sighed. "I'll have to guess then. Michael problems?"

I shook my head. The only thing that was getting me through this day was to not think about Michael. My finger began to trace my promise ring and tears stung my eyes. "No, actually. But I'd be lying to if I said that there may not be any because of my leaving."

"How did everyone else take it?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I left before we could really talk about it. They understand."

My mother hugged her coffee cup with her hands. "Doesn't Michael?"

"I thought he would but-"

"He loves you, Liz. He'll come around. Can I offer you a bit of advise?"

"I'll take whatever I can get," I replied, a bit anxious for some motherly advice.

"Make sure Michael knows that you aren't leaving *him*."

The loud of the 'order up' bell cut our conversation short. "I'm gonna-"

"Don't worry about it. Actually, don't wait up for me. Cal offered to let me stay over at his place tonight. Besides, you and Michael need some alone time tonight to talk things out."

I kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks, Mom."

Reluctantly getting up, I strolled over to Jose who was looking at me with an odd expression. "It's a bit strange to have Mrs. P back again. It kind of makes me miss the Crashdown even more."

Gripping the plate in my hands, I eyed my apron nervously. "Yeah. I know what you mean. Maybe I'll show you how far we got in rebuilding it."

"That'd be nice. Liz, about your dad-"

"I know," I said softly, giving him a half-smile. "So long do you think before it gets around the whole town of Roswell?"

Jose chuckled. "By tomorrow," he replied honestly.

I rolled eyes and began my way to table seven.

After my shift was over, I needed to think so I headed for the Crashdown. Using my key to unlock the door, I opened it slowly and relished in the scent of fresh wood. We still needed to put up some of the counters. Footsteps crunched from behind me and I tipped my head back, looking at the cafe in progress.

"It didn't always used to be like this you know," I said, my voice echoing in the empty room. "It was always busy and Agnes would always be late so Maria and I had to take all the shifts. My mom and dad would be out running errands. And Max would be sitting in the same booth every day with Michael and Isabel."

I closed my eyes momentarily and I could almost smell grease. I could almost hear customers chatting in their booths and then Maria running up to me, her antennae bouncing.

Max Evans is staring at you again.

"This is where it began-all of it. I was shot and brought back to life. I got my first flash here. Who knew that I'd be exposed to other worldly beings in a tacky alien-themed cafe?"

"Then maybe we should reconsider making it alien-themed again," Tristan said with a smirk on his face as he came to stand next to me.

I shook my head and gave him a wry smile. "The irony of the Gods should never be messed with."

"Very true."

My eyes swept over the room and I sighed heavily. "But things changed."

Tristan remained silent.

"My mom got an apartment permanently nearby. She's moved on with her life and as much as I hate to admit it, she's the happiest I've ever seen her. The most depressing thing is, I know exactly how she feels. Once I left Roswell, I felt so free. I didn't feel suffocated like I did here."

"Aren't you happy for her?" he asked in confusion.

"Yeah, but at the same time, I'm jealous. I couldn't leave this town if I tried. I always get pulled back here like a magnet."

"It's your home, Liz," Tristan said softly.

"It's my cage. It always has been. All of this talk of destiny lately just makes me see that even more. Michael, Isabel, Max, you, and Serena are all stuck here because you have nowhere else to go. I have the whole entire whole in front of me but I'm still stuck."

"So is that why you're leaving here?"

I nodded slowly. "You should understand why I'm leaving more than anyone else. Who told you anyway?"

"Max. I can't blame you for wanting to leave."

I shrugged. "It's my decision. My life. It means a lot that you support me and all but it wouldn't change anything if you didn't. Sometimes, even heroes have to not care for once."

"I thought you said you weren't a hero."

"I might as well be."

Tristan stepped closer to me and placed a heavy hand on my shoulder. "I talked to the Council. Despite your best efforts to piss them off, which you did by the way, they still want to keep on eye on you. They agreed to keep Serena and I as your Seers."

"By 'keep an eye on me', do you mean…"

"You're free but they are willing to help you if you need anything."

I let out a relieved sigh. "I won't."

"Well I'm going to head over to Cal's and pop in for some dinner," Tristan said after a while.

I suddenly felt tired and yawned loudly. "I'm just going to stick around here a bit longer. I'll see you tomorrow."

When I heard the door close after he left, I sat down on a makeshift chair made of cardboard boxes. I closed my eyes and let the sounds of sizzling burgers from my memory invade my senses. I don't know how long I sat there just replaying past events that took place in this tiny café.

And if I listened hard enough, I could hear the sound of my father arguing with Jose over who was better between The Grateful Dead and The Beatles.

Maybe it was then that I had an epiphany.

I wanted my father to come back and I prayed that somehow I had misread the prophecy. But if he didn't, then my mom and I would be all right. Holding on to that hope of his resurrection would just hold me back from moving on. My dad was gone and I knew it.

I dusted off my jeans and stood up, giving the Crashdown one last glance.

It was time to go home.


	42. Needing You

**Chapter 40: Needing You**

**Michael**

Liz didn't come home for dinner. I hardly blamed her after the way I reacted to her announcement earlier today. I had done the exact thing she thought I'd do. I hadn't even stopped to listen to what she was *really* saying. All I heard was that she was leaving. Dammit.

I began to wash the dishes and over the sound of the water running and my guilt-ridden thoughts, I didn't hear Liz come in. Her small feet padded on the wood floor and I turned around a bit reluctantly to take her in. Liz fiddled with her hands and skittered her gaze around the room.

"You made dinner," she said simply as she folded her jacket and placed it on the couch.

"I thought you'd be home," I replied quietly as I placed the clean dishes in the cabinets.

Liz tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and bit her bottom lip. "I was at the Crashdown after my shift," she said, not quite meeting my eyes.

She was biting her lip and a wrinkle was forming above her eyebrow. She was nervous." Can we talk?"

I took a deep breath and faced away from her. "Not now," I answered curtly.

Liz looked dejected. "But-"

"I love you and I want to fix this. But right now, I don't think I can say the things that will make you feel better," I replied honestly, my back still to her. She was silent for a moment.

"You're angry," she stated. Cursing myself to not being able to close the connection off, I just sighed heavily and turned to face her. Her bottom lip was trembling and she looked like she was about to cry. I clenched my fists in an attempt to not reach out and comfort her.

"I'm trying not to be," I said sadly. "But right now-"

"Is it because I blocked you last night?" she asked in a small voice.

"No. It's because you've been blocking me for a long time now about how you really feel. It's because I'm angry with myself for not helping you. It's because you think this only affects you when it doesn't," I found myself screaming, my frustration flooding over. She's the one who wanted to talk about this.

She began to speak but I cut her off. "I understand that I can't relate to how you feel. I respect you enough to never claim that I did. But don't think for a second that I don't feel overwhelmed sometimes too. Everyday that you wake up and feel like your time is ticking down, I feel it. Not because of the connection but because it makes me realize that one day I'm going to wake up and you aren't going to be there. I almost wanted you to take that offer from Khivar, you know? I know it sounds selfish but-"

"It doesn't. After all, I'm the one who considered taking it."

"It hurts me just as much as it hurts you, Liz. I want you to know that."

She reached out to me. "I didn't know, Michael."

"How could you *not* have known, Liz? Why would you have never considered that being with you would hurt me when I know how it's supposed to end?"

Liz blinked away tears and her face twisted in pain.

"You should have asked," I pointed out. "But then again, I should have asked you also."

"I would have lied," she answered honestly. "You can't blame yourself for not being able to see how much trouble I've been having. I've been able to keep that from our connection. It was my choice to hide it from you."

"You showed Max," I replied pettily.

"Because I don't love him like I love you. I didn't want to scare you away. I knew you'd react like this."

"React like what, Liz? Like you've been hiding all of this shit from me for months now? You spring on me that you were selected like some cattle for a prophecy I don't want you be in and *then* you tell me that you choose…will choose…"

"Won't choose," she said firmly. Her eyes met mine and she looked away. "I'm having enough trouble thinking about being in a different city than you, Michael. How could I ever choose to leave you?"

"Probably just like you chose to deal with this by yourself. You chose to hide this from me, Liz. You couldn't come to be when you needed help. What kind of relationship are we in when you can't tell me that you're falling apart?"

I began to breathe heavily, my anger escalading quickly. I had been going about this the wrong way. I had been blaming myself, thinking I had been doing something wrong. But it wasn't me. It was Liz.

Liz's eyes flashed with fear and she reached out to me again. "The kind that works through things like this. I love you."

My heart lurched. I swallowed the lump in my throat and closed my eyes. "But you didn't trust me enough, Liz. You never thought for a moment that maybe I'm falling apart too?"

She looked down at the floor and a tear escaped her eyes. "I'm right here, Liz. I always have been. If you had a problem, you should have come to me and not hid it in the connection. That's how a relationship works, Liz."

"God, Michael, I'm so sorry. I wish I could change things. I really do."

"But you can't."

She held my gaze for a moment and then turned on her heel, heading for the door. The sight of her back facing away from me with her hand on the knob scared me horribly. My heart began to beat wildly. "Don't leave," I pleaded. "You don't have to leave."

She was still for a while. "What do we do now?"

I wished I could answer her. But I couldn't.

Liz left that night and stayed with her mother at Cal's place. For the next week following that, I hardly saw her. She had taken the liberties to stay with her mother and never come home. From what her mother had told me, Liz was completely emerged in planning for her father's funeral. Between work and school, Liz was always busy, always doing something.

Except talking to me.

Or even looking at me.

I missed her. She had cut the connection off and for the first time in what seemed like forever, it was just me inside of my head. I had my own thoughts and my own emotions. But I all I felt was lonely.

I wanted Liz to come home.

**Liz**

I thought I was prepared for this day. Considering how much time I had spent planning everything down to the color of the flowers, the casket, the suit my father was wearing, I thought I would be. But I was wrong. I had seen my father's body like that for a long time now. He was always still, non responsive. But something about him being lowered into the ground surrounded by red roses and wearing his favorite tuxedo was ripping my heart in two.

My mother was gripping my hand tightly, tears falling down her cheeks. I refused to cry. My eyes were too dry and my heart was too cold. I was too dead to even care.

I simply refused to accept the funeral ever happened. For all I cared to remember, I woke up that morning and somehow ended up in my room later that day packing my clothes in a duffel bag.

"Hey," a soft voice said from behind me.

My mind prickled with awareness and I stopped packing, completely frozen. No, my mind was screaming. I can't do this right now. I just *can't*! My hands were shaking but I tried my hardest to stay calm. Just get him out, Liz, I said to myself.

"I'm leaving tomorrow night," I managed to say; keeping my voice was blank as possible. All he was supposed to know was that I was leaving. Maybe I was already gone. He wasn't supposed to know how much I missed him and how much it hurt me to have him push me away.

"I know," Michael said slowly and I could feel his eyes dancing across my back.

Mustering all the strength I could, I turned around to face him. My heart leaped at setting eyes on him but I stood where I was. He looked like he hadn't been sleeping. He looked like he missed me. "Why are you here?" I asked in a barely audible whisper.

Michael leaned on his left leg and pressed himself against my doorframe. "I needed to know if you're coming back."

"I'm only going for a week. Roswell is my home, Michael. Of course I'm-"

"No," he said strongly, his eyes seeking out mine. "I need to know if you're coming back to *me*."

The sheer look of hope and desperation shining in his eyes made my eyes water immediately. It hurt to see him like this. It hurt even more that I didn't know the answer to his question. "Everything you said was right, Michael. I should have trusted you and I shouldn't have hid myself from you. I was being selfish by thinking that it was only my problem."

Michael didn't deny it. Instead he hung his head. I took a deep breath and looked away from him. "I hurt you and knowing that I could hurt you again, it scares me. I love you so much that it scares me."

Michael kept my gaze and reached out to me. I took a step back and wrapped my arms around myself. "The whole point of me leaving is so that I can make sense of all of this, so I can be stronger. I can't find myself if I'm with you."

I looked up to find that he was staring right at me. I didn't need an open connection to feel what he was feeling right now. "We're stronger together, Liz. You should know that by now," he said quietly with determination. That's when I knew that he wasn't going to let me go.

"What do you want me to do, Michael? Because I'm really out of options right now. Do you suggest that I just pretend that everything is all right? We saw what happened last time I did that. Quite honestly, I can't even bring myself to lie to you anymore. I can't be with you, Michael. Not now. Not when I know I'm hurting you. Just being near you is hurting you, you said that yourself."

"So what do you think you're doing now? *This* hurts, Liz," he said, gritting his teeth. "What I said that night, Liz…. being with you is complicated but it was my choice. I love you and that was my choice."

I hung my head and looked at my feet. "But was it the right one?"

"Yes," he said immediately. "I knew it the minute I realized that I loved you in Florida. I still know it now."

He reached out to me again and his fingertips pressed against my wrist hesitantly. When I didn't pull away, he pulled me closer to him and wrapped his arms around me.

The connection immediately opened, causing us to hold each other tighter. Before I knew what was happening, warm tears were splashing down my face and onto his shirt. I reached up to futilely dry them with my palm when I realized that he was wearing a white dress shirt. My eyes snapped up to his.

"You were there?" I asked in a small voice.

He used his thumb to brush away my tears and nodded. "I just thought that maybe you would need me there," he said into my hair.

"I did, Michael. I was just too stubborn to admit it."

"I know," he said with a small grin. I let out a small laugh and smiled up at him.

"I missed you," I choked out.

"Good," he grunted. Suddenly he frowned and I stepped out of his embrace so I could look at him fully. His gaze skittered over to the duffel bag on my bed. "I think now it's going to be harder to see you leave."

I took Michael's hand and sat us down on the bed. "What I said is still true, Michael. I can't-"

"So we'll close the connection," he said with disappointment.

He was silent for a moment. "I'll come back to you," I said, leaning into him. "I'll always come back to you. I want you to know that."

So then, we talked about anything and everything. When we weren't talking, we were holding each other.

I had my head on his chest with his hand in my hair, as we were about to fall asleep. I missed sleeping like this-with Michael. His eyes were closed and his breathing was even so I knew he was asleep. With too many thoughts in my head, my eyes stayed open and I looked at my ceiling.


	43. Back To Square One

**A/N: Hello, everyone! I know it's been awhile but I've been focusing on my Buffy fic. As for an update on the Roswell fics-Twist of Fate is on hiatus for now and so is Ghosts of yesterday. I'm almost done this one and will begin Part II: Beginning of Time soon. Please review and favorite if you can.**

**Chapter 41: Back To Square One**

**Liz**

"_You again," I said with irritation as I realized where I was. _

"_I see you have made the right decision," he said, taking in the room we were standing in. It was filled with bags and strewn clothes. "But you have only gotten halfway there."_

_This time, he was disguised as my father again. "I do not wish to harm you," he said, with a hitch of amusement in his voice. "I just want to show you the way."_

"_I want to know your real name," I blurted out, sick of his games. "I want to know what you really look like."_

"_I told you who I am," he replied a bit impatiently. "And what I do-my purpose. Why must you be so curious with the frivolous details?"_

"_Because I'm not sure if I should trust you, you work for evil too."_

"_I work for no one, Vessel."_

_I ground my teeth and clenched my fists. "Don't call me that."_

_He merely took me in with interest. "You wish to know my name, yet you do not wish to be called by yours."_

_Trust was not an issue here, not anymore. All I wanted was for him to go away. But he kept looking at me with passive eyes that seemed to be sizing me up. Now, he was taunting me. _

"_In fact, I'm almost like you in a way. I'm just energy that is present when a solution must be fixed," he said factually._

"_No, I'm more than that," I protested, growing angry quickly._

_A smirk crossed his face and he almost laughed. "You're human, right? Or at least that's what you think. All I see is a very bright light. You see, that's what I look like. You and I, we stretch into every crevice of every world. Once you reach your full power, you'll realize this. Only then, will you see me."_

_This words were chipping away at my heart. All he did was make me question myself more. I was a person, dammit, not a ball of energy to be used. "Have I set the balance right?" I asked, eager to get out of this dream._

"_Not yet. Not until you leave."_

"_Well than, I've fixed the imbalance. I'm leaving tomorrow."_

"_It's not always that simple child. I see all and I can hear your doubts. They scream at me. Tell me, can you leave him?"_

"_Don't bring him into this," I growled out. "He has nothing to do with this."_

"_Wrong. He has everything to do with this. He is perhaps the only thing that can keep you from leaving or fulfilling your purpose. We cannot always predict love or it's ramifications."_

"_Michael, isn't the problem, I am."_

"_Is that so? You love him-that enough is a problem," he hissed. I regarded him with murderous eyes and almost reached out and chocked him. _

"_Is that why you want me to leave? This was never about finding myself. You just want me to leave him," Liz accused, her face flushing._

"_That is not why I want you to leave, Vessel," he bit off. "Why are getting so upset with me? I merely saying what you are thinking. You wonder if you are making the right decision by staying with him because of your fate. You wonder if he can make it without you and you without him. You know you are hurting him, Liz."_

"_I love him," I said quietly. "As much as I'm hurting him, I can't leave him. Don't ask me to leave him because I won't do it."_

"_I could never ask such a thing. You wouldn't listen. The real reason why you are leaving is to make crucial decisions about this love of yours. Your sanity depends solely on that. You would have been holding all of your feelings in if it weren't to protect him."_

_He began to sense my thoughts and I pinned him with heavy glare. "That's not true." But by the trembling in my voice and my weak tone, it was obvious I was lying. What I fool I was. Did I honestly think that last night Michael and I had solved anything? I couldn't think about this right now. Last night, everything was perfect. Now, all these thoughts were running through my head unwarranted._

"_The truth hurts, vessel," he cooed, almost in a caring voice. "This is for your own good. If you think it is hard to leave him now," he began but then paused at the dangerous gleam in my eyes. "Do you not want to talk about this?"_

"_What are you getting at?"_

"_All I'm saying is that leaving to another city is a small feat. When you transcend to a level beyond Earth and humanity to save both, will you be ready to leave him then?"_

"_It's not really something you can prepare for," I said. "I try not to think about it."_

"_You see the Council is more concerned about controlling your current fate. I, on the other hand, wish to steer you in the right direction. However, I'm less concerned about *why* you choose your fate in the end. I'm more concerned with the one reason that might keep you from making that decision. Maybe fate is predetermined and the finest of paths are usually those led with guides, but love is never foreseen. I have seen many wars and the falling of many empires, but nothing is more powerful than the love one holds in their hearts. It guides them rather than their destinies."_

"_I'm going to save the world," I assured him. "You have my word on that."_

"_I wonder how you'll feel about that later on, when you have a choice."_

"_What's that supposed to mean?"_

_He didn't react. He just looked back at me. _

"_Go back now, child, and fix the imbalance," he commanded. "We will speak again."_

_Before I could protest, the room faded. _

I immediately knew where I was when I snapped to. Guilt slammed through me when I realized I was laying in Michael's arms. I forgot how nice it felt to wake up like this. He was always warm and it felt like I was safe. It felt like I was supposed to be here with him. Suddenly his whole body stiffened and I looked to him in confusion, expecting to find him still sleeping.

Instead his eyes were right on me and they were dark with unbearable pain. A light probing in my head came to my attention and I closed my eyes shut at my own stupidity. The connection was open.

"Michael," I began.

He hissed as if I was burning him and pulled away from me. His eyes were flashing brazenly at me, daring me to show something else. "I thought we were done hiding things from each other," he growled out.

* * *

**Michael**

I wasn't used to the full connection blaring in my head. Before I had been so overwhelmed about us reuniting that I hadn't given it much thought. But when I woke the sheer force of all her thoughts running through my head startled me. When I finally realized what she was thinking, it was like a physical blow. Brick upon brick of doubt and guilt were falling on top of me.

The realization that the person I had been waking up next to for months wasn't even sure if we should be together made me push her off of me. She had a guilty look on her face and said my name.

Go ahead, Liz, I wanted to scream. Lie to me some more.

"I thought we were done hiding things from each other," I spat out. She flinched at my harsh tones and the thoughts running through my head. "What else have you been hiding from me?"

It was like bursts of emotions were exploding in my head. I couldn't even concentrate. Then, suddenly it was gone. Liz's eyes slowly met mine. "It's complicated, Michael."

"No, it's not," I bit off. "You've been lying to me. You've been having doubts like this for a long time now. Did you never want to talk about it or did you just want to keep it to myself?"

Her face contorted with anger. "They are *my* thoughts and my business-"

"I thought that we decided you'd tell me things."

"Give me chance to explain, dammit! You only know half the story and you're jumping to conclusions!"

I sat back on the bed and gave her an imploring look. "Start from the beginning," I said tersely.

"I've never lied to you, Michael. You don't know what I've been dealing with."

"I know," I whispered, my heart breaking. God, I wish I had been there. I wish she had come to me.

She bit her lip and shook her head. "No, you don't understand."

"How come you never let me?" I asked, suddenly. "How come whenever you're hurting, you don't come to me?"

"Michael, what? That's not true," she denied.

"When you found out about the prophecy, you didn't tell me. When you found out about your father, you said you needed time alone. But that night, you went out with Tristan. Yesterday, for the funeral, pride wasn't the only thing keeping you from coming back to me, was it?"

"Michael," she began to protest. But I could see in her eyes that she was seeing what I had been seeing all along.

"Tell me *one* time you came to me."

She was silent and tears began to slip down her cheeks. Our connection didn't have to be open right now to know what I was feeling. "I love you, Michael. So much…." she began. "The thing is my dreams is right. I would neglect my destiny for you."

"So, what's your solution? Leave town so you can pull away and fall out of love with me?" I asked harshly. "Tell me what your going away is going to solve? Because you are never going to used to what you have to do and it doesn't matter where you are, you're going to wake up and feel like a timer is clicking down."

Liz was reaching out to touch me and I kept pulling away. Dammit, I loved her so much and it hurt like hell having to pull away from her like this. But it didn't change the fact that she had to understand.

"You don't have a choice here, Liz. But I do. I chose to be with you…to love you, all by myself. You cannot take that away from me. I won't let you."


End file.
